Frogg Syndrome
by Dumb Genius
Summary: Pamela falls into the evil scheme of Voltar to snatch a priceless Red Ruby of the Metrotown Museum. Will Pamela try to escape the evil lair, or will she even want to? DFXOC NO ONE can escape the Stockholm-Frogg Syndrome!
1. Chapter 1

Well, here is my story for L.O.S.E.! I just thought Doktor Frogg needed some _love_! I hope you enjoy! LOSE does not belong to me, it belongs to Nerd Corp!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Oh no," I gasped as I rushed out of the door of my modest little home. "I'm late again!"

It had been one of those days. I woke up late with only enough time to take a one minute shower and had just seconds to spare as I hastily threw up my hair in its customary do and grabbed a slice of bread for my breakfast. As I was rushing out of my door I couldn't place my finger on a certain feeling in my gut that I had forgotten something. When I reached my car door, realization struck me like a ton of bricks. I had forgotten my keys. I dug into my purse with the hope that I had brought my spare but unfortunately for me I hadn't even grabbed my house keys, and I had locked myself out. Now I had to run to my office which was about a ten minute drive.

"Oh great…" I mumbled. I took a few breaths readying myself to sprint to work. With one last exhale I pushed off the warm pavement of my driveway.

'Well, at least I'm in shape.' I thought to myself trying to encourage myself to see the bright side of the unfortunate turn of events this morning. I was nearing the final stretch to my workplace and was turning the last corner when all of a sudden I crashed into something and was falling forward.

"Ah!" I squealed out. In just a fraction of a second I was lying on my stomach on top of something soft yet… boney?

"Ow, ow, ow…" The said soft, boney thing mumbled. "Just my luck… would you mind getting off?"

"Oh sorry!" I exclaimed embarrassed realizing that I was on top of a man. As I was climbing to my feet I noticed the man's strange appearance. He was wearing an all-blue sort of jumpsuit with a belt that had a… tooth crest on it? He was very skinny and was wearing some strange goggles that kept up his wacky hair that stood about half a foot tall. He also had a slight hunch, but it didn't stand out too much. The thing that stood out to me the most though was his hands… or lack thereof. In the place of his hands were some sort of mechanical claws. Three in fact, which sort of reminded me of those claw games in malls where you have to maneuver the claws in order to win a teddy bear, but his wasn't as pointy. As I was giving the stranger a once-over I notices that he still hasn't got up from the fall. I extended my arm to help him up while offering my apology. "I'm really sorry about that…" I said sheepishly. He accepted my hand with his own cold one. The feeling of cold metal on my warm hand shocked me and I jumped a bit almost dropping him.

"No, that's okay." He said while shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get to work!" I said as I glanced at my watch. I hated to be rude but I was truly late. "Bye-bye!" and with those final parting words I was up and running. 'Strange man…'

"Oh wow… I'm hoo~ome." I say to no one in particular. When you live by yourself you sometimes get lonely… it's good to make your own company.

"Why, hello there!" I chirp to my beautiful little fish, Fian. "How are you this evening?" He just swum around in his little bowl show casing his long, flow-y, beta fins.

"Well, my day was just hectic. First, as you already know, I was late. Secondly, I locked myself out, that's why I'm so much later arriving home than usual. Luckily I left one of the windows open. And thirdly, I crashed into this strange man! He was on my mind all day! I think he might have been a dentist," I tell Fian while remembering the tooth crest on his belt. "Though I have to say I would not want him handling my mouth… He had mechanical claws for hands! Can you believe it? Strange fellow, don't you think? Yet he's so… intriguing… I hope I can meet him again someday." I glanced at Fian who just stared at me. "Do you think there's a chance of that happening?" Fian swam in a circle which I took as a yes. I just smiled to myself. "I hope you're right Fian."

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up much earlier than the previous day to a beautiful sunrise. Ah, nothing could make this day any better. I took my time showering and getting dressed. As I was carefully fixing my hair in its usual style, my mind wondered to the unnamed dentist from the day before. 'Agh! Why was I still thinking about him? It's not like I even really got to know him. For all I know, he could be some sort of serial killer, or <em>worse<em>, an evil scientist! Ooh that would be bad! Wait why would that be bad? I'm not making any immediate plans to be in a relationship with him. Ohh what is _**wrong**_ with me? Okay stop thinking about this mystery person, no matter how much he intrigues you! … Huh, I must be crazy, I'm having an argument with myself inside my head… Ohh well, time to go to work!' I thought to myself, finishing up my hair.

The day progressed pretty uneventful… That is, until I got off work.

"Ow!" "Agh!" Two voices yelped as a resounding crunch could be heard echoing off the walls of the backstreet.

"P-p-please d-d-don't h-hurt me…" I said as a tall figure stood over me. Being a girl, alone in an almost pitch black alley way with what I assumed was a man made me stutter as I was imagining the worst case scenarios of my most certain doom. The figure above me tilted his head to the side. "U-u-um, I… I-I'm n-n-not s-s-someone you want t-to mess w-with!" I tried to threaten the person, failing miserably.

"What are you talking about?" The man asked.

"Uh-mm aren't y-you… u-uuh… Going to at-ttack m-me?"

"No. So stop stuttering! It's getting annoying." The man said as he bent down to help me up.

"O-oh! I-I'm sorry…" I said as I got a better view of the person. It was the dentist guy who I crashed into! "H-hey! I know you! I crashed into you yesterday!" I said excitedly. For some odd reason as soon as I saw who it was I wasn't afraid that he would attack me, which is pretty dumb because I didn't even KNOW the man… "Um… Hi!" I said lamely.

"Hi…" He said, awkwardly.

"So what's your name, anyway? I didn't really have time to ask you yesterday. I'm sorry if I appeared rude, bolting off after I sent you flying to the ground. You see, I was running late for work, and I didn't have my car." I explained to him.

"Frogg… my name is Doktor Frogg." He said simply.

"Doctor? So you _are_ a dentist! Oh wow! How did you get into dentistry? I've always been fascinated by any type of doctor. It just amazes me how you guys know so much about the human body, well the human mouth, in your case."

"Dentist? Where'd you get that from?" He asked me as one of his eyes scrunched up and an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, by the tooth crest on your belt!" I explained to him, with a smile.

"Uhm, I'm not a dentist." He said.

"O-oh! Well I just assumed…" I trailed off, embarrassed. I could literally feel my cheeks turn pink. "Uhh… So then why do you have a tooth on your belt?"

"It's not a tooth, it's a skull." He explained.

"O-oh! Eheh heh… Well this is embarrassing… Uhm, so why do you have a skull on your belt?" I asked him. Oh I felt like a complete moron!

"Well I'm-"

"_**Frogg**_! _Quick_! To the doom-mobile! We've gotta get out of here, ASAP!" Yelled a tiny little man. He was smaller than a midget. I momentarily wondered if this was the size a Hobbit would be. I snapped out of it as soon as I felt myself being yanked up by something. I looked up to see a really large man with orange hair and a black mask that covered his eyes. I started to scream.

"Frogg! Shut her up! She'll ruin our entire plan!" Yelled the short little man in red. I decided to call him Little Red in my haste to name the not-quite-frightening-but-still-a-little-scary-man to calm my nerves a bit.

"Sorry about this…" Frogg said as he sprayed an unknown substance in my face. Soon everything went black.

* * *

><p>Later I woke up groggily to two voices arguing. I only had one thought on my mind, 'Holy <strong>crabcakes<strong> I was kidnapped!' I was just about to bolt up when I decided to pretend to still be asleep so I could find out **just what the _heck_ was going on**!

"Well why did you decide to kidnap her?" Said one voice.

"Hello-oo, it's called _improvising_!" said the other voice.

"Well she didn't need to be roped into this! Just think of all of the horrible outcomes your totally random and un-thought out plan could have!" Whispered the first voice hastily.

"Frogg! We _need_ that ruby! And if this is the only way we can get it than this is how it's going down! And besides, it wasn't _not_ thought out, I had a plan! I just didn't tell you two about it!" Yelled the second voice haughtily.

My eyes snapped open. Frogg was one of the bad guys? No! I suddenly remembered that he was the one who knocked me out with whatever it was in that spray can.

"How long is she going to be out for? Time's a wasting!"

"She should be waking up about now. The effects of the gas should have worn off by now…" said Frogg nervously.

I decided that I should pretend to wake up in about thirty seconds before things got suspicious. I opened my eyes again and started to raise myself off of the bed that I was placed on. "Ohh, what happened?" I asked groggily, adding to the 'I just woke up' effect.

Little Red jumped in front of me and started ranting, "Well! You are now part of our eeeevvvviiil scheme! We will use you as a pawn to trade with the irreplaceable red ruby of the Metrotown Museum. It's fool proof I tell you! _Fool proof_! Mua hahahahahahaha ahahahaaaaaaaa!"

I just stared at the wacko incredulously. After a few moments of awkward silence I spoke. "So… this ruby is irreplaceable… and you're going to try to trade it with _me_… an average woman you found on the streets who not really anyone knows about… Am I correct?"

This seemed to make him pause for a minute. Then out of nowhere he just burst out laughing. Frogg just looked at him with the same 'you've gone ballistic' expression I had on my face. "Ohh hohoho! Nobody really knows about you! Hah ha ha haahh! That's a good one!" He giggled out to himself. He just paused and looked at me with a serious expression on his face then asked me. "Wait your serious?"

I shook my head 'yes'. He then jumped at a filing cabinet and pulled out a folder that was labeled 'Evil Blackmailing Files'. Little Red then dug in the folder until he pulled out a specific wad of paper that was paper clipped together and just threw the not-important-anymore file over his shoulder. "This, my dear, is a special file on the most famous super hero "Invisiboy"! He can make himself invisible for incredible stealth missions, he has super human strength, he can run as fast as a cheetah, _and_…" he paused dramatically, "he can crochet a really nice scarf!"

I just raised my eyebrow at the last statement. "So what does this "Invisiboy" character have to do with me?" I asked.

Little Red got an evil smile on his face. "Well… it seems that our little masked hero has a little thing for you… uh… what's your name?"

"Pamela." I answered.

"Pamela! …Take a look at _this_!" He pulled out a series of pictures of me with the Invisiboy. I just stared, shocked at what I was seeing. There was a picture of me and him at the beach, at my office, on the street, and in my **home**! There were also pictures of just me in there. In some of them I was just doing normal things like eating a hot dog, or reading a newspaper, but in the others it was even creepier. I was sleeping in a few of them and then there was a picture where I was… bathing? I looked at the two villains. Little Red just looked at me with his evil smirk as if the picture of me naked didn't matter or like he seen it tons of times. Then I looked at Frogg, he had a wide-eyed expression with a dark blush staining his cheeks. Frogg glanced my way. "Oh my **gosh**! Don't look at that! Ah! Why the _heck_ are there **_nude_** pictures of me in here?" I screamed embarrassed hiding the photos out of their view.

Voltar leaned on one hip and held his hand in a girly manner, "Oh calm down girly! It's not like you have anything to hide!" He said in a know-it-all tone.

This was just crazy! Doesn't he have any sort of grasp on the real world? "Uh, **yes it is**! That's my nude body right there, and I usually cover it up for _privacy_ reasons! That is just _sick_! And if he's "Invisiboy" shouldn't he be _invisible_ in these pictures?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Eh! It's one of the defects in his superpowers! He shows up in pictures." Little Red explained matter of factly.

I just started to massage my temples trying to ease my oncoming headache. Just when I thought the worst was over, a loud bang could be heard throughout the room. In stepped the giant man dressed in green with orange hair and the black mask covering his eyes. He was the guy who snatched me lastnight.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed as I jumped into Doktor Frogg's arms. I was just wimpering when I peekd my eye open and seen Little Red and the scary large man staring at me.

"Uhh, are you okay?" asked the giant of a man.

"Gah!" I snapped my eyes shut again and placed my face into the crook of Doktor Frogg's neck. He was scary!

"Uhhh, Pamela? You don't have to be scared, that's just the Red Menace" Doktor Frogg told me.

I looked up to his face with an are-you-crazy look. I then whispered to him, "Menace, _menace_? Do you even know what menace _means_? Threat, danger, hazard, peril, risk, jeopardy and nuisance are just a few of the synonyms for _menace_!"

"Yes, I do know what menace means but he doesn't live up to his name. He's a _do-gooder_." He whispered back to me. After the initial shock of seeing my kidnapper I suddenly realized how close my and Doktor Frogg's faces were. I then started to blush. This confused him and then he finally seemed to get why I was blushing. He carefully set me down and awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Erm, before we have to hear anymore screaming I suggest that we introduce Pamela to our entire team." Doktor Frogg told the others. He gestured to the giant, "This is Red Menace," He gave me a friendly smile and a little wave. "Voltar," he pointed to Little Red, "the Henchbots," he gestured to two robots falling apart in the corner playing cards, "and Doomageddon."

I looked for the said 'Doomageddon' but I couldn't see him. "Uhh, Doktor Frogg… who's Doomageddon, I don't see him…" As if on que a dog-like-creature appeared out of thin air in front of me. He was wearing a little sweater and his big eyes just melted my heart. I held my hands together in a girly manner beside my face and let out an adoring "Awwwe!" I reached down to pet him when I was knocked off my feet.

"Pamela you _can't_ do that! He will most certainly _eat_ you!" Doktor Frogg hastily shouted in my face from on top of me.

I quirked my eyebrow a d glanced at Doomageddon, then back to Doktor Frogg. "Are you serious?" I asked him. "Can't I at least try to touch him?" He looked at me then to Doomageddon.

"It's your funeral." He told me with a shrug.

Doktor Frogg got off of me and helped me up. I dusted myself off and then turned to Doomageddon. He stared at me and I stared back. I could see some intelligence in his eyes and wondered if Doktor Frogg was right. I slowly bent down then stretched my hand to his head with anticipation. There was silence all around except for Frogg who made a wimpering sound as my hand got closer. My hand made contact with Doomageddon's head and he relished into my touch. I then started to really pet him and his leg started to kick.

"You see Froggy, he isn't so bad!" I told Doktor Frogg with a pleased smile.

"Yeah, easy for you to say…" He grumbled to himself.

"Well now that that's over and done with, **_on with the evil scheming_**!" Little Re- …er… _Voltar_ interrupted.

Red Menace spoke with a worried tone, "I'm surprised Voltar, this is the most evil scheme you've ever come up with… Are you sure no one's going to get hurt?"

"Oh Red, have you no knowledge in the ways of **evil**! Hurting others is the entire point of evil scheming! It's why we do what we do!"

Unfortunately for me, Voltar was right. Someone was bound to get hurt, and it was probably going to be me…

* * *

><p>TBC! Please read and review! L.O.S.E. belongs to Nerd Corps., not me. I only own the plot and Pamela.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>I feel pretty good this morning. This is unusual for me since I'm not such a morning person… But I shrug it off merely as an odd day. I'm just about to sit up and get ready for work when I remember something very important. Oh, right… I was kidnapped. Hmm I wonder if they'll let me go to work. Probably not but I might as well get ready for work just in case they do let me.<p>

As I mosey on around this very large house I realize two things… 1.) I have no idea where anything is in this place and 2.)… I'm lost.

"Oooh! Well this is just great…" I mumble to myself. "Well might as well try that door." I head towards it and wonder if I should really open it. I don't know what's on the other side… and after all, this _is_ the 'Secret Lair' of _super_ _villains_… With a determined look, or at least I hope it's determined, I step towards the door and reach for the handle. When I open the door you could imagine my great surprise when I find…

.

.

.

…Red Menace's room. I seriously don't know what to think, I mean, this boy's room is more feminine than mine. As I stare at Red Menace curled up on his purple bed sheets surrounded by teddy bears and flower vases only one thing enters my mind… _'I was afraid of this goofball?'_ Upon further inspection on the room I notice that he has curtains to match his bed sheets and a very pretty shag rug. I realize just how funny this scene is and try to stifle a laugh.

'_Well this is _definitely_ not the bathroom.'_ I turn around and quietly shut the door.

_'Now, where else to look…'_ Oh! Well another door to open. This time I am not so worried of what I will find on the other side of the door, I mean, these guys are really _harmless_! I am severely shocked when I touch the doorknob and feel an electrical shock, and a strong one! Well that's a bit redundant… shock, shock. But my goodness, that hurt!

'_Well that's not right… I'm beginning to regret_ _this…'_ I find another door that looks completely harmless, but looks can be deceiving. I reach my hand to the doorknob with anticipation and hold my breath for the results that touching this door will have. My finger lightly taps the cold metal and I sigh in relief. I turn the knob waiting for the worst to come, but it doesn't. Elation passes over me as I look into the bathroom. _'Yes!'_

I step in and grab a towel from the closet. I am so going to enjoy this. Nothing like a nice, long, hot shower to wash away your troubles… Especially if your troubles include being kidnapped, humiliated by awkward photos and getting the 'shock' of your life from a door handle… Wow that was kind of corny… **Anyways**, yes a nice shower will do the trick!

About fourteen minutes into the shower, there is a bright flash of light. That was kind of scary… I hear eating sounds._ 'Okay, now I'm really scared!'_

"H-h-" Oh no my voice isn't working! "H-hel-lo? Is anyone there?" No response, but what was I expecting? Talk about a horrible scary movie! 'The chick in the shower calls out to the murderer asking him if he's there as if he's going to say "Yah, I'm right here!"'. I mean, come one, why would you do that? Oh right… I just did…

I decide to check if anything is really there. I hold my breath while I open the shower curtain, hoping that I just had a moment of craziness and that it was just my mind playing tricks on me. I fully peak my head out, ready to cry out so that someone would hear my screams of agony and would hopefully be able to come before I'm chopped into tiny little pieces. I see nothing… I mean literally, nothing. My towel, the sink, the tissue, the closet, and my clothes are all gone. It looked like they were eaten. Trails of slobber were the only thing that was left in this now pitiful bathroom… That and the shower curtain… It only takes me a moment to realize that I have no clothes, towel, or anything that I can cover my body with.

"Oh wait, the shower curtain!" Well thank goodness! I wouldn't want to be naked calling out for help on my first day here. Now I can find my own help. It's still early so I won't have to worry about any of the guys being up… I _hope_. I grab the shower curtain from its rings on the shower pole and wrap it around my body and find that it's very uncomfortable. _'Well it beats being… er, nude…'_ I feel very embarrassed right now… But being embarrassed is not going to solve my problems! Right! ... Now, off to find some coverage. And just so my hair doesn't drip everywhere I throw it up into the usual hairstyle. I'm glad I hung up this hairband on the shower pole.

_'Okay, so I have no clothes, the towel closet was eaten, and all of my stuff is at my house… What to do, what to do? Well maybe I can make a makeshift dress out of one of the curtains… Yah, because I'm an excellent seamstress... Okay, option two! Steal one of the guys' clothes and make a break for my house! That's killing two birds with one stone! Find clothes, and escape! Well! I hope I can pull this off…'_

I'm honestly trying to think my way out of this but since I was knocked out before I was kidnapped, I actually have no idea where I am. Am I even still in Metro Town, or am I in the outskirts? No time to think about that… _'Okay, Red Menace's clothes would be too big, Voltar's would be too small, so my best bet is Doktor Frogg's… Now if I could just find his room…'_ Just as my luck would have it, as that thought crosses my mind, I walk by a door that says "Doktor Frogg's Room" but "Room" is crossed out and messily underneath it is written "Evil Science Lab."

_'I hope he doesn't have any booby-traps set up…'_ Only two more handles to turn girl and your home free! Okay, here goes nothing! I am honestly very surprised. Doktor Frogg seems like the brains of the operation around here so I really thought that his room would be tricked out to have something very unpleasant happen to intruders upon entering his _domain_. Nothing… Not even a bucket of water above the doorframe.

'_I'm pleasantly surprised…'_ I muse to myself. I look around the room and take note of the décor. There's a desk, an operation table, a telescope in the corner, a shelf filled with potions and jars with anonymous things inside, a window seat, a small closet, a dresser and a nice sized bed. There's also another door which leads to another room, but I don't know what kind of room… maybe a bathroom? All in all it's very nice, though it looks more like an experimental lab…

I shuffle quietly to the dresser which is situated next to the bed. As I get closer I see a small lump under his duvet cover. I am a very curious person, so I **must** know what's under there. I slowly lift the blanket up and barely stifle a gasp. It's Doktor Frogg.

'_Wow he's really skinny. I didn't even know it was a person under there.' _ He is honestly the most adorable thing I have ever seen! He looks so peaceful when he's asleep! He's curled up in a fetal position and his claws are cupped near his face. Cute little snores that sound totally ersatz escapes him and a small smile appears on his lips. His hair is a little messier and he's wearing a cute blue pyjama top that's printed with little space ships and planets. It takes all of my strength not to glomp him right then and there. He looks totally snuggable, you can't blame me! I gently set the blanket back on top of him and head towards my original destination; the _dresser_.

'_Haha, all of these clothes are exactly the same! Just like a cartoon!'_ I think to myself. _'Okay, these will do just fine._' I pick out a jumpsuit and quickly slip it on discarding the shower curtain in Doktor Frogg's Room. _'A little snug, but at least it's stretchable. Okay escape ti-' _

"Pamela?" says a groggy Doktor Frogg. I am frozen in place. "What are you doing here?" Well it's a long shot, but he's still half asleep.

"You are dre-ea-ming," I drawl on, "Go back to sleep…"

"Dreaming?" He asks, "Oh, yes that makes sense…" He snuggles back into his bed, "Why else… would there be… a beautiful… girl… here…" He's asleep now.

'_Beautiful?'_ I ponder to myself_, 'He thinks I'm beautiful?'_ I've never been called beautiful by anyone before. Well my mom and my grandma called me beautiful, but that doesn't count… Huh, beautiful… Usually any guys I meet never really talk to me. They always seem nervous or intimidated… I can't understand why though… I try to be kind to everyone. It felt… nice to be called that… Oh, now's not the time for that Pamela! Stop being A.D.D.! I have problems with that… Okay, escaping! How I go on about that, I have no idea…

I slowly creep back to the door and quietly make my exit. I pad down the halls in hope that I'm going the right way to the front door. I run for a few minutes until I finally see a door with a small window at the top and two windows that run along the sides of the door. Yup, that's definitely a front door. I reach it after what seems to be hours and yank the door handle. Immediately an alarm starts blaring and a red police light pops out of nowhere and shines it's flashing red glow everywhere. Suddenly I'm in a cage and Voltar is standing outside of it glaring at me.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't Miss Pamela _trying_ to _**escape**_."

"U-uh… Voltar, heh heh heh, what a surprise to see you here! I was just wandering around the Evil Lair when I saw this remarkable door! I just had to see what was on the other side of it!" I tell him with a convincing smile.

"Yah. Right." He says with a hand draped over his jutted out hip. "This is obviously a door to _outside_. I'm sure you're smart enough to figure that out."

"Is it? Or is it just an _illusion_ to _look_ like a door to outside. It may be in disguise! I thought since you guys were such evil _masterminds _you might have created a decoy door and put something ever so exciting on the other side of it." I say, trying to inflate his ego so I can get out of this jam. He gets a smile on his face.

"Oh really?"

I nod my head.

"Then what do you make of **THIS**?" A large screen pops up and an image of me running to the door is shown on it. _Busted_.

"Agh! Well I need to work, I need clothes, _and_ my poor dear Fian is probably **starving** without me at home!"

"Fian? Is he someone you hold dear to yourself?"

"Yes, he is the most important one in my life at the moment. He's a very dear friend."

"And this friend _lives_ with you?"

"Yes, _obviously_. Where else would he live?"

"Hmm, well this is a surprise…"

"So can you let me out of here? He's probably wondering where I am."

"Hmm, well I can't let my bait run off now, can I? But you do need some clothes. Doktor Frogg's jumpsuits won't do… They're far too… revealing."

I look down at myself and start blushing. In different light you can see virtually every dip and curve of my body… And it didn't help that I didn't have any underwear on… I try my best to cover myself with my hands, which proves to be a difficult feat. "So now you see my point." I try to say with a much dignity my current position allows me.

"Fine then. But you will need an escort. I'll send you off with Red Menace. You cannot see where our location is so you'll also have to wear a blindfold. Am I clear?"

"As clear a mud!" I say sarcastically. He looks confused. My _goodness_, this guy is dull. "Is sarcasm a foreign language to you, or what?"

"What do languages have to do with anything we're talking about?"

Is he serious? Angry face, indignant huff… yup, he's serious… I sigh. "Sarcasm: saying something with disdain, scorn, irony or mockery… Usually spoken in a sneering tone. Get it?" He still looks confused. Oh dear… "I. Was. Mocking. You." He suddenly gets it.

"Well, seeing as I am the villain, and you are a hostage, I suggest you keep your '_sarcasm'_ to yourself. Quiché?" I think I hear a snort of stifled laughter in the background… No matter, I'm probably just imagining it.

"Umm, I think you mean 'capisci', oh so wise villain." I tell him with a smirk. I don't know why, but this little guy brings out the worst in me. Usually I have much more patience with people, but he is seriously turning me into a monster!

"Now why are you bringing up _**pastries**_?" He yells at me. I don't know what to say, so I just settle for a palm-slap to the forehead. Oh dear… I don't know if he can even _qualify_ for being a villain… Okay, settle down girl. You need to get on his good side. Remember, you want to be _allowed_ to go home.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just hungry." I lie with a strained smile.

"Oh, right! I forgot about that. Red Menace! The hostage is hungry, get her something to eat, will you?"

"Oh! Sure thing Voltar!" Hmm, Red Menace is actually very considerate for a villain. I guess Doktor Frogg was telling the truth when he said that he's a 'do-gooder'.

The cage is lifted from around me and I see Doktor Frogg from the corner of my eye. Huh, speak of the devil. He walks towards me. "That little spat between you and Voltar was funny." Ohh, so he was the giggler I heard while Voltar and I were arguing.

I smile at him, "I'm glad I could provide you with some early-in-the-morning humor!"

He smiles back at me. "Yah… Uh… were you in my… room this morning?"

My face heats up immediately. "Wh-what? M-e in your r-room? Don't be ridiculous!" I stutter while I giggle nervously. It's not like I did anything to be ashamed of. I mean I just thought he was cute when he was asleep, that's all!

He points to my clothes… or rather, _his_ clothes that I stole from his dresser. "O-oh, right. Well I can explain!" He raises an eyebrow at my hysteria. "Uh, well I didn't have any clothes because mine were eaten, and Voltar is too small, and Red Menace is too big so I figured… that I could… borrow, erm, your clothes for the time being. I-I'll wash them before I give them back, I promise!"

"Oh… okay?" He says uncertainly. "Well, you don't have to wash them…Did you say eaten?"

I was glad for the change in subject. "Yah! Uhm, pretty much the whole bathroom was eaten, so that's why I didn't have anything to wear."

He starts to blush. I wonder why… "So you were… um running around… naked?" Oh _that's_ why… Wait, what? Oh goodness no! How embarrassing!

"No, no, no, no, no! Whatever ate the bathroom did leave the shower curtain! If there wasn't _anything_ at all to cover myself up with, I would still be in the bathroom!"

"Oh, right."

"Yah…"

… So this is what being in an awkward-silence atmosphere feels like… I don't like it. I cough uncomfortably. "Um, I better go and eat…"

"Uh, yah… You should do that."

"Yes, after all, breakfast is the most important meal of the day…"

"Yah, that is a well-known fact…"

I slowly scoot away. "Uhm… bye-bye Doktor Frogg."

"See ya."

Well, I never want that to happen again. Talk about your _demure_ moment… Yah._ 'Um, breakfast. Okay where is the kitchen? Oh, there it is!'_

"Oh, hullo Red Menace."

"Hi there Pamela! I hope you're hungry! I made you my _favourite_ breakfast!" Red Menace says proudly as he sets a plate of who-knows-what in front of me.

'_Oh my goodness, it moved!' _I think, disgusted and now sick to my stomach_. _

"Ummm… what is it?" I ask him, trying to hide my revulsion.

"I call it, 'Goopy Schlomp'! Garbage flavoured! My favourite flavour of all!"

"O-oh! Yummy… Um, Red Menace, I think I'll skip out on breakfast this morning. You can have it!"

"But, Voltar said you were hungry…" He says with sad eyes.

'_Oh, God, is he trying to poison me?' _ "Oh, well maybe one bite won't hurt…" '_Oh curse you soft heart of mine!' _I stab the fork he gave me into the 'Goopy Schlomp' and take off a small blob from the heaping mass of stink on the plate. It slowly makes its way to my reluctant mouth. I hope and pray to God that there might be some interruption that might save me from this awful situation. A few moments pass and I have no such luck. I bite down on the fork and almost die then and there.

'_Oh my gosh! It's awful! I can't swallow! But I must! Look at that happy face! Okay, you can do it… Swallow… swallow… __**swallow you wimp!**__'_ I eventually do. I almost stick my tongue out in disgust, but manage to plaster a smile on my face.

"O-oh that was… very unique. I'm all full now, so you can finish this…"

"You really liked it? Oh, I'm so glad!" He says while he takes the plate away from me.

"Yes, yes, thank you Red Menace."

"You can call me Red!"

'_Oh, looks like I've made a friend!' _"Okay _Red, _I'm just going to go to the bathroom before we go to my place…" '_So I can wash away this deadly taste in my mouth.' _I mentally finish off.

"Okay Pamela, take your time!"

"I will!"_ 'As long as it takes to get my mouth back to normal…' _I walk away with a weary smile.

'_How am I going to survive with these boys? Ugh, I definitely need to escape…'_

* * *

><p>TBC! Sorry that this chapter is a little boring. Um, I will try to make them better but I just thought that Pamela needed to get a feel for the 'Evil Lair'. Also Red Menace and Pamela need to be friends. Next up: Pamela and Red go to her house! Will she escape? Probably not!<p>

Read and Review Please!

Oh and by the way, L.O.S.E. belongs to the wonderfully talented Nerd Corps, not me. I only own the plot and Pamela! Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>After Red Menace finished eating his 'Goopy Schlomp' and I got the awful taste out of my mouth, we headed out the door to the 'Doom Mobile'. Of course, I being the one to follow the rules was wearing a blindfold just as Voltar had demanded. I sigh. I wasn't so sure I was all that comfortable riding in a <em>Doom<em> Mobile without the ability to see anything around me, but I guess I just had to put up with it until I got home… Which is another thing that I have no idea about; how far away is home? How long will it take to get there? And will the ride be smooth? All of these questions bounce around my head as I'm being lead like an old lady towards the vehicle that will be providing my transportation.

"Um, Red… I was wondering, well I'm not even sure you can answer this but, how long a drive is it to my house from here?" I ask.

"Oh not long at all, maybe about thirty-four minutes." He answers me easily. A few moments pass by before he asks _me_ a question.

"Why would I not be able to answer that?"

"Oh, well I thought that this location had to be _top_ _secret_ or something."

"Oh! Well that makes sense!... Oh no, maybe I shouldn't have told you… What if Voltar gets mad?"

"I'm sure he won't mind, and if he picks on you I'll kick his tiny red butt!" I'm rewarded with silence. Since I can't see anything I don't know if he frowned, grinned, or even looked confused. The rest of the ride is pretty uneventful and the only words exchanged between me and Red were:

"Oh!", "Sorry, pothole!", "Ah!", "Stop sign…", "Gah!", "Old lady crossing the street…" and the like…

After what seemed a millennium I heard two words that never sounded so beautiful before: "We're here!"

"Oh that's great!" I promptly remove the handkerchief from my eyes and am almost blinded by the sudden light. "Oh that's bright…"

"So… do you have any keys?"

I suddenly pale. My keys were eaten along with my clothes… "Um, no… but I'm sure I can find a way in… I did it before…"

Red smiles at me. "Oh, well I have a lock-picking kit with me. We can use that!"

I raise an eyebrow. "You have a lock-picking kit? I thought you were the… 'do-gooder', as Doktor Frogg puts it."

"Well I _am_ a villain, but I only carry it around because Voltar tells me to."

I stare at him long and hard. After a few silent moments I decide to ask him, "Red, why _are_ you a villain?" He doesn't know how to answer that. There is evidence in his posture. His eyes are darting side to side, he's perspiring a little and he is ringing his hands together. "Red, don't you know it's wrong to commit all the crimes that you do?"

He looks shamefully to the side.

"Red…" I sigh, "You know you don't have to be a villain… There is so much out there that you can do for a living. Don't you ever want to quit being bad?"

"…Yes…"

"Well why don't you?"

"Because… Because it's all I have!"

I reel back a bit at his sudden outburst. I should have expected it though. "Villainy is not all you have! You-"

"-**No**! No… Not villainy… the _villains_… Doomageddon, Voltar, Doktor Frogg… they're all I've got…They are the only family I have…" Red's eyes start to water.

I feel a pang in my chest as I look up at the broken giant. He was hurting. I reached my arms around him cautiously, seeing if he would have any protests against a hug, but he didn't. I just let him cry into my shoulder and rub soothing circles on his back, or what I could reach of it anyways. When his cries turn into hiccups I talk again.

"Red… What happened to you? Can you tell me?"

He doesn't look like he wants to.

"Please? If I knew what was hurting you… I might be able to help you. And talking things out always helps."

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for that..." He explains to me.

I nod my head in understanding. "Well Red… Whenever you're ready, I'm all ears. You can have confidence in me. I _never_ tell other peoples' secrets. Oh, and I won't mention this to the guys."

He peers down at me with big eyes.

"Pinkie promise?"

Awe, he's just too much like a child…

"Yes Red, pinkie promise." My pinkie is swallowed up by his which is bigger than my thumb. We both look at our linked hands and laugh.

"Thanks Pamela… I guess that was building up for a while…"

"No problem Red. Remember, you can always come to me for a shoulder to cry on! Or if you just need someone to talk to."

He smiles at me. "Now, about your door…"

"Pick-lock away Red Menace." A few moments later I am standing inside my house, but Red doesn't enter.

"Um, Red… Aren't you coming in?" I ask.

"Well… I was taught that it was rude for a man to go into a lady's house while she's alone…"

I stare at him. "…Really?"

"Yes"

"Hmm… Well, what if the lady invites you in?"

"I guess it would be rude to say no to a lady."

"Well Red, won't you please come in?" I ask in an oh-so-polite way.

"Why, I would be delighted!" He answers in the same tone.

I grin at him. "Welcome to my domain!" I tell him proudly.

He looks around in awe at my simple little home. It was neat and tidy and had some nice fun furniture, and the color scheme was coordinated with the style. There was no carpet and the floors were a light hard wood. All of these little details were nice, but what really caught his eyes was the art on the wall. "Wow! Where do you get all of these?"

I grin, embarrassed. "I… made them."

His eyes get wider as he exclaims, "Really?"

"Yes… It's a little hobby of mine… Since my job consists of drawing I dabble here and there with different styles of art. I love art with super bright colors. It just looks so beautiful, and it brings a smile to my face."

"You say your job consists of… drawing?" Red asks me.

"Uh, yah… I'm an artist for a comic book company…" I answer, feeling a little awkward.

"Comic books? You draw comic books? That is so cool! What kind of comic books do you draw?" He asks eyes wide and hands clasped together.

"Er… crime fighting comics…" I tell him, not sure how he would react to that. It doesn't faze him, but I guess he isn't really all that evil…

"That is so awesome!"

"Th-thanks." I say, not used to the praise. "W-well… I guess I can introduce you to Fian!"

"He's here?" Red asks, all of a suddenly nervous.

I raise my eyebrow. "Um, yes… Why wouldn't he be?"

"Doesn't he have a job?"

I stare at Red and a few minutes pass, then… "AHAHAHAHA! Wh-why would he have a *snort* JOB? Oh Red, you are too FUNNY!"

"Well if he can't support you then he shouldn't be with you!" Red answers indignantly.

I laugh again. "Oh sweetie, he-he…", another giggle escapes me, "He's my pet." I smile at him. I see Red start to blush.

"W-well… Voltar and Frogg said he was living with you, so that probably meant he was your boyfriend."

"Oh no, no, no, Red… I don't have a boyfriend. And even if I did, he wouldn't be living with me! That would be immoral in my books. I believe that a man should court a woman before any… uh, 'funny business'.

"Oh… Well Doktor Frogg will be happy to find this out."

"Uh… why?" I ask, honestly confused.

"Oh! Well when you and Voltar were arguing, Doktor Frogg said that he heard you talking about Fian and said 'I knew it was too good to be true, of course she would already be with someone.' And he looked awfully sad. Though I don't know why… Maybe he thinks that you're really fun to be around and a boyfriend would occupy your time too much! Yah, that must be it!"

I look thoughtfully down to my hands. "Yah, must be…" Though I wasn't too sure if I meant what I just said.

"So what kind of fish is Fian?"

I'm happy for the change in subject. "Oh, he's a beta! He's very beautiful! C'mon I'll show you!"

I bring Red into my room to my desk, and there was Fian, swimming around quite rapidly. "Oh, Fian! You must be starving!" I say as I grab his fish flakes. I give him a fair amount and he gobbles it up happily.

"Wow! He's such a pretty blue and green!"

I smile appreciatively down at my beautiful Fian, "Yes, he is!"

I stand up and walk to my dresser and pull out some undergarments and socks. "Red, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go and change." I say as I walk to my closet in search of my clothes.

"Okay." Red says, occupied with my Fish.

After I'm changed and have all of my things packed, including Fian and his things, we head out the door and I'm blindfolded once again. Now that one of my problems was solved, I had a little more peace of mind… But there was still the matter concerning my work. I have deadlines for my comic book series, and if I don't reach my deadline, there aren't going to be many happy fans… or bosses. I sigh.

"What's wrong Pamela?" Red asks with concern in his tone.

I'm silent for a few moments, wondering if I should burden Red with my problems. He was a friend… He would understand. "I'm worried about my work… I have deadlines for my comic series."

"Oh… So you must have a popular series if you can make a living from just a comic series."

"Yah… I write and draw the series 'I Am Justice!'."

"What!" The vehicle swerves and I almost drop Fian.

"Red! Please be careful!" A few car horns were honking at us.

"'I am Justice!'? As in the 'I Am Justice!' with the genius crime fighting detective Maverick, who you wouldn't even believe is a detective because he looks so normal and who always gets the bad guy and sometimes almost dies and ends the series but he always pulls through!"

I smile, "That's the one."

"Cool! It's even more popular than the best super hero comic book! No one ever knew who the author was of 'I Am Justice!' Why did you always keep your identity a secret?"

"I never liked the spotlight, so I always dodged any sort of comic conventions."

"Oh… Well, it's an honour to be able to meet the author of 'I Am Justice!'"

"Thanks… Hey, Red?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think… you can let me escape?"

"_**What**_?" Red exclaims.

"Red, I really like you… And you're my friend right?"

"Yes…"

"Well I'm asking you as a friend… can you free me? I can't live like this. I have a whole other life that I need to live. This kidnapping business is just… inconvenient."

Red sighs, "I'm sorry Pamela, but I _can't_ disobey Voltar."

"Okay… I understand…It was worth a shot though!" Maybe if I tuck and roll-no too dangerous… If we stop at a store!-Agh, I may be a fast runner, but Red is huge! And I have Fian to worry about… Agh! I'll escape later… I'll think of a way at the Evil Lair…

* * *

><p>"We're baa-aack!" Red calls into the Evil Lair.<p>

Immediately Voltar is standing in front of us. How the heck did he do that? "Well, it's about time! Geez what did you do, stop at every shoe store on your way there and back?"

I look at Little Re- er… _Voltar_ impatiently, "No, we did not. What's with the stereotyping Voltar? Not all girls love shoes." I momentarily glance at my feet which I grudgingly see are covered in really cute boots, "And even if they did, it doesn't mean that they have to be obsessed with them and fill their closet with designer and name brand shoes."

"Sheesh calm down _girly_! Don't get your panties in a twist!" Voltar tells me as his hip juts out very femininely.

My mouth gapes open at his rudeness. But then again, I was rude to him too… Arg! Hold in your anger Pamela! I slowly count back from seven… "Voltar, would you like to meet Fian?"

His eyes widen and then he looks angry, "You brought an outsider to our _secret_ Evil Lair!"

"Yes, but it's not like you have anything to worry about… He can't talk."

"Hmm, so he's mute eh?" Voltar says with a hand stroking his chin.

"Uh, sure let's call it that." I answer him.

"Okay well bring him in! I want to see what kind of _men_ our dear hostage is in to."

"Oh! Well Fian is very handsome!" Red adds in.

"Ah, of course our dear Pamela is shallow and only goes after looks."

I raise my eyebrow and fight back a rude comeback that comes after Voltar so openly insults me, "Okay then… Well, he's right here." I pull Fian from behind my back.

Voltar stares at me incredulously. "A fish? Fian is a _fish_?"

"Yes Fian is a fish."

"Oh and here I was worried that we were going to have to put up with your icky, lovey-dovey habits with a boyfriend! It all makes sense now! Haha, I mean who would want to go out with _you_? You're so **plain** and **rude** and **un-ladylike**! You even ate Red Menace's Goopy Schlomp! And you _liked_ it! Hahahaha! What was I _thinking_? Woo-hahaahahah!"

Voltar continued to laugh like a maniac and I felt my anger bubble up. I shoved Fian into Red's hands then stomped over to Voltar who didn't even know that I was there due to his laughing fit and slapped him across the face. The sound echoed off the walls and Voltar let out an 'OOF!'. I proceeded by stomping over to where I woke up. I could hear from the distance the boys talking.

"Sheesh, what got into her?" That was Voltar.

"Well what do you expect? You can't just insult a girl like that." Ah, Red always so gentle.

"And why _**not**_?"

"Because, they're sensitive. You have to treat them like you would treat a delicate flower."

"Ugh, Red, you're so _sappy_!"

Soon their voices faded off as I was now in the, what I presumed, living room. I sat down, now not so angry, but more sad. Am I really 'plain', as Voltar called me? I sigh and bury my head into my hands. I shouldn't have hit him. But he _was_ being a jerk… What a lousy excuse. Be slow to speak and slow to anger! I feel a weight beside me on the couch. Probably Red…

"I'm sure Voltar didn't mean it…"

My head snaps up. Doktor Frogg? He continues to speak.

"A-and even if he did… he would be an idiot if he really believed that no one would like you…"

I glance over to him. He's blushing. "Y… You really think so Doktor Frogg."

He nods his head. I feel my eyes water a bit.

"Thank you..." I all of a suddenly feel nervous, "Um… Doktor Frogg?"

"Hm?"

"C-can I… can we…hug?"

Doktor Frogg tenses up and his mechanical claws spin around madly, "Uh-well-I-uh-ah!"

"I-it's okay Doktor Frogg, you don't hav-"

"No! Um, I mean… no, it's okay." He pulls me into a gentle hug and his arms are shaking. I slowly wrap my arms around his thin torso and rest my head underneath his chin.

"Thanks Doktor Frogg… It feels nice to hug a friend…"

"Y-yah… heh-heh, nice."

I feel all of my anger and sadness melt away, and I find comfort in Doktor Frogg's arms. So this is what it's like to be hugged by a man… I kind of like it. Maybe being a hostage won't hurt anyone for a little while… What am I thinking! I quickly pull away from Doktor Frogg's hold.

"U-uh, thank you Doktor Frogg."

He looks confused but answers me and brushes off my weirdness. "You're welcome."

Pamela, don't get caught up in anything weird! Remember, you _want_ to escape! Escape! Escape is _all_ you want! Not a relationship with a villain! Right?..._Right_? Aw, crud…

TBC!

* * *

><p>Is Pamela falling for Doktor Frogg? OF COURSE SHE IS! Hahaha! Remember, Doktor Frogg may <em>seem<em> like he likes Pamela too quickly… but he's so FREE with every female he meets! It's called puppy love! The main issue is if the female he falls for will fall for him back! Then the puppy love will develop into doggy love!- Wait… That sounds wrong… Never mind… The point is, Doktor Frogg is not OOC!(At least I hope he isn't) And I'm not going to have them declaring their love for each other in chapter four and getting married by chapter five! This story will develop at a normal pace! Now that I've explained myself… Read and review! Oh!I almost forgot…Pamela's thoughts aren't going to be italicized. I sort of did it half and half in the previous chapter, but it's just too hard to remember to italicize and be consistent… And I'm typing on a laptop… *Sigh*… Yah, anyways… I'm sorry to all of you grammar Nazis out there. Since Pamela is the narrator, it shouldn't matter, right? Please don't hate me if I make some mistakes!

Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>"Pamela!" A high pitched voice disturbs my sleep.<p>

I groan and turn on the couch I'm sleeping on.

"Pamela!" The voice continues to draw on quite annoyingly, continuing to scream the 'a'. I start to feel the couch shake up and down. Oh my, someone was jumping on the couch.

"Get up you lazy-"

"Voltar, don't be mean!" whispered a gentle voice, "Let her sleep. She looks really tired."

"Ugh, Red, she went to bed at ten and it's already nine! That is plenty enough sleep!"

"Well I'm sure she'll get up when she's rested! Women need their beauty sleep!"

"Well no amount of 'beauty sleep' will fix Pamela's face! I mean look at her! Hahaha!"

"Voltar! That's so mean! And besides, I think she looks kind of cute and pretty when she sleeps, don't you Doktor Frogg?"

"What? Oh, uh, sure! I mean, she's not ugly! Er, uh-"

"See Voltar! You need to be more considerate!"

This conversation is getting on my nerves. I get up, albeit slowly due to the morning grogginess I was feeling, and look at the boys staring at me.

"What do you want Voltar?" I ask the little man dressed in Red.

"Well I thought that I would wake you to tell you that today Frogg, Red and I are going out to spread evil all over Metrotown! Mua-hahahahaha!"

I look at Voltar and stay silent for a bit. He woke me up for this? "Why does this concern me?"

"Because, there are some rules that you need to follow while we're gone." He glares at me, "No escaping. You absolutely can't go out of our Evil Lair. It is impossible for you to leave anyways and if you try to a trap will swallow you up until we come to free you whenever we decide to come home. You can't go into my room. You will be severely punished if you break this rule. And you can't go into my 'Evil Schemes' filing cabinet."

"Is that all?" I ask, bored.

"No. This last rule is the most important. You absolutely **cannot** go into my cookie jar! It is totally off limits!" He tries to wave a finger threateningly towards me, but fails due to his small stature. I try not to show how unimpressed with him I am. I don't think he notices anyways.

"What about you guys?" I ask Doktor Frogg and Red.

"Eh, what do you mean?" Doktor Frogg inquires.

"Do you two have any rules for me?"

"Um, no… Oh wait! Yes, I do. You can't go into my lab. There are a lot of unstable chemicals in there and it's very dangerous."

I nod in understanding and turn my attention to Red. "Red?"

"Mmm, no, none that I can think of." He answers with a smile.

"Okay. Well just to tell you all… I don't think you should be going around doing evil deeds. It's wrong and I won't stand for it! Wh-"

"Augh, who cares what you think! We're villains! It's what we do! Now, if you'll excuse us, we have ant piles to kick." Voltar interrupts me haughtily.

I sigh. "Goodbye everyone…"

"Bye, Pamela!" Red waves excitedly. I wave back.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"Fian… I'm in a profound state of ennui." Fian swims in a lazy circle. "I can see you are too…" I think for a moment. What would ebb my boredom? A movie was always a good idea. I wonder if they have any good movies. I get up and walk towards their entertainment center. Hmm… Get Smart… Catwoman… The Room… Are there any good movies here? Twenty horrible movies later I found my favorite movie of all time.<p>

"Fian! They have The Hunchback of Notre Dame! Do you want to watch it with me?" I invite Fian happily. He swims towards me. "I take that as a 'yes'!"

I place the video in the VCR and wait patiently as I stare at the blue TV screen eagerly. This movie is a masterpiece, and the guys have a gargantuan TV, so this was bound to be the best at-home movie experience I will ever have.

Several awesome Disney commercials later, I am singing along to 'Bells of Notre Dame' with who I believe is the best character of Disney: Clopin. He is such a great singer, good with kids, incredibly attractive, adorably, maniacally insane and he is so flexible and graceful! He was my very first cartoon crush, and I guess it just stuck. I laugh and look at Fian. I think sometimes he worries for my sanity.

"Well Fian, maybe after we can watch _your_ favorite movie!" I say happily.

After a fun time singing 'Out There', 'Topsy Turvy', 'God Help the Outcasts', 'Heaven's Light/Hellfire', 'The Court of Miracles' and the final song 'Bells of Notre Dame Reprise', I am tempted to rewind the movie and watch it again, but decide against it and go in search of Fian's favorite movie; The Little Mermaid. After twenty minutes I give up on my search and sadly break the news to Fian.

"I'm so sorry Fian, they don't have it…" He swims sadly in a lethargic loop. I feel bad so I try to cheer him up. "Tell you what, let's go on an adventure! You love those!" He seems to brighten up. I tread towards the hallway and set out our little voyage.

"Why don't we try to escape?" I ask Fian hopefully.

I pad over towards the front door and cautiously tap the doorknob. Nothing happens. I am momentarily worried for Fian and heed the warning that Voltar provided me with. I set Fian down on the ground a little distance away and try to open the door. I hear a clicking sound and something that sounds like a gust of wind. Luckily my reflexes are with me today and I run backwards but stumble slightly. I look in awe at an intricately set up trap with spinning dials and the whole nine yards that was meant for my capture. As the trap is completed the dials stop spinning and the trap hangs in the way of the door lazily.

"Well so much for that…" I think for a moment and tell Fian my next brilliant idea. "The back door! Surely they don't have a trap _there_. I mean, how smart can they _really_ be?"

Twenty minutes later I find myself on the floor pouting. "Apparently much smarter than I credit them…"

I try the windows and am surprised that they had thought everything out that far. My hand almost got sliced off! What if I had peeked my head out the window? I would have been slaughtered, and then where would those villains be? Oh, these guys are crazy!

"Well Fian, escaping is hopeless… What do you want to do?" I stare at him and see his mouth open and close rhythmically. "Oh that's a fantastic idea Fian! We'll have a karaoke party!"

I remembered that I had brought my iPod with me, which had my favorite songs, and that I could probably set up a nifty little karaoke set where I could sing to my heart's content.

"Fian, this is going to be a blast!"

* * *

><p>"Frogg, how many traps did you set up exactly?"<p>

"Eh, just a few Voltar… Maybe one at each possible exit of the house…"

"Good! We wouldn't want our hostage to run away on us!"

"Hey guys, has anyone seen Doomageddon?"

"Nah, but he's probably around here somewhere."

"I hope you're right Voltar."

"Of course I'm right, Red. I am an evil _genius_! Mua-HAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

* * *

><p>"Come on you poor unfortunate soul! Go ahead! Make your choice! I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day! It won't cost much; just your voice!" I belted out, singing animatedly. "You poor unfortunate soul, it's sad- but true! If you want to cross a bridge my sweet, you've got to pay the toll! Take a gulp and take a breath and go ahead and sign that scroll-" I was brutally cut off of my singing when the power for my music went out and there was a loud sound of something exploding. I scream.<p>

"Who's there!" I shout out to particularly no one. There is no answer, but I do see a bright flash. Why is that familiar? I soon check on my little friend.

"Fian, are you okay?" I ask concerned. I see him trying to break the barriers of his bowl. Awe, the loud bang must have given him quite a start. It did to me. "Shhh, it's okay Fian. I'm here. You're alright." I say soothingly.

He calms down, so I investigate the problems with my make-shift karaoke set. I am surprised to find that there are weird traces of green slime on the cords and that a large portion of them were torn off and nowhere in sight. In fear, I lift up Fian and walk out of the living room.

"We're going to find out what did this and what's in this house, Fian…" I say as I pad down the hallway slowly, snapping my head at every little creaking sound I heard. I look all around the house and don't find anything suspicious.

"Well, it looks like whatever it was is gone… Maybe the guys will know something about this weird incident." I say to Fian. The thought that the thing was gone didn't bring me any comfort. If it could come and go in a flash, it could do it again, and I may be the next victim.

I return to the living room and sit on the old couch in front of the TV. I was going to try and forget about the strange incident, but found it hard… Especially since I seen some ghastly pile of my previously clean cords mixed up with the green slime I seen earlier. It looked like throw-up.

"Fian!" I say in realization, "That's why it all looked so familiar! This happened before! I was showering and something ate the entire bathroom. There was a bright flash, and there was barf all over the place!" I look suspiciously side to side and whisper to Fian. "I think that whatever is doing all this is out to get me."

I see the bright flash again and whip my head quickly around to try and catch the mystery creature that was haunting me. I see nothing but an empty living room. "Okay, this is really creeping me out Fian…" Another bright flash later I am huddling on the couch.

"Oh Lord, you know my fears, please protect me from whatever is coming after me. Lord, protect your child and help me not to be eaten!" I frighteningly pray. Everything is quiet for a few instants. "Give my legs speed!" I say as I bolt to a more hidden place; one of the rooms would do. Voltar's is probably off limits, Doktor Frogg's I _know_ is off limits, so Red's is the best bet. He wouldn't mind if I snuck into his comfy domain. I'm sure of it.

* * *

><p>"Hey Doomy! Where've you been?" Red Menace asks the dog-like creature. Doomageddon snickers and shrugs to Red Menace's question. He soon disappears with a bright green flash.<p>

"Huh, I wonder where he went again…" Red Menace ponders out loud.

* * *

><p>I am hiding out under Red Menace's covers with Fian in my lap cramped up from the position I was in for the last long hours when I hear a particularly loud sound again. I wonder if the creature that was here previously was back to eat me.<p>

I know I'm a sitting duck at the moment, so I decide to woman up and take arms against what was coming to me. I may not be able to defeat it, but at least I will have tried to survive.

I grab a pair of nunchucks that were coincidentally right beside me and crouch by the door, ready to pounce on my predator. Footsteps come closer and closer. My breath quickens and I wait for the door to be torn down. Instead the door open and in walks a towering figure. I don't take the time to identify what the figure was and pounce on it in a feral manner. I tactfully wrap the nunchucks around its neck and close my eyes and pull with all my might.

I shakily keep my arms tight, still pulling, and hear a gasping sound and something that sounds strangely like my name. I open my eyes and see that what I was strangling was not the mystery creature I was afraid of, but rather Red Menace, my friend. Immediately I let go.

Red Menace collapses forward, trying to catch his breath, leaving me on top of him. Instantaneously, I hop off of him to see if he's okay. "Oh my gosh! Red, I am so sorry! I thought you were a monster! Are you alright? Of course you're not! Oh!"

I panic. What if I had severely hurt him? Did I do any permanent damage to his throat? What will I do if he can never speak again? What if-

"I'm… okay…" Red rasps out. He gives me a smile and I'm relieved that he can talk.

"I am really sorry Red! Is your voice okay? Please try to speak…" I say in a worry.

"No, I'm fine really… Just a little sore. I'm glad you're not any stronger than you are." He chuckles good-naturedly.

His assurance helps slightly, but I still feel guilty.

"So why were you in here? And why did you attack me?" Red asks sitting up.

"Oh..." I trail off sheepishly. I feel like I was just caught committing a serious crime. "There were some strange happenings here and I got scared. It's sort of silly I guess… I thought that a monster was going to eat me- You know now that I say that out loud, it doesn't sound rational at all…"

"Strange happenings? Like what?" He asks.

"Well first my cords for my mp3 and speakers were eaten. Then I found a barf pile of previously mentioned object. I kept on seeing bright green flashes, but when I turned around, nothing was there…"

Red looks at me and laughs a little. "Oh, I think I know what happened…"

I look at Red. "You do?"

"Yes…" He sighs, "You know Doomageddon. Well, he isn't like any other creature on earth. He has teleportation powers. When he leaves or arrives anywhere with his powers, he lets off a bright green blaze."

"Really?" I ask, astonished.

"Yes, and he eats most anything. But some things he eats he can't digest so that would explain the puke. And sometimes he just _likes_ to leave a mess..." Red enlightens me.

I place my palm on my forehead in exasperation and sigh. "I wish I had known this sooner. It would have saved me some wasteful time of hiding away in your room."

Red laughs. "Doomageddon wouldn't hurt you! I think he really likes you, and teasing you is his show of affection."

I look at Red skeptically. "You think?"

"Yup!"

"_**PAMELA**_!" a voice shrieks. "_**GET DOWN HERE NOW**_!"

Scared that something was wrong, I bolt down the stairs. I skid to a stop in front of an angry Voltar and an indifferent Doktor Frogg.

"Pamela, may I ask why _every_ _single_ trap in the evil lair is out?" Voltar inquires, furiously.

"Because they were triggered?" I answer, unsure.

"Obviously!" He yells at me.

"If you knew the answer to that, then why did you ask me?"

"You idiot! That's not the point! It was one of the rules I set down. _No_ escaping! _**NO ESCAPING**_!" Voltar turns to Red who was now standing beside me. "Didn't I say that?"

Red looks concerned. "Yes…"

"You are absolutely impossible!" Voltar yells at me.

"Excuse me! What if there was a fire and I needed to escape? Or a flood! Or if there was a monster and I was trying to escape its clutches? Did you even take that into consideration?" I ask heatedly.

Voltar turns to Doktor Frogg and waits for him to say something. He looks nervous under the sudden attention he's receiving.

"Uh, actually I did… In case of any disasters, there are sensors on the traps that can pick up smoke, heat, floods, dangerous weaponry, and unfamiliar matter that could possibly be a 'monster', or even a burglar or dangerous human. If any of the above were traced, the traps would automatically dispatch, allowing escape to you."

I look in amazement at his brilliance. "Really? You did all that? You're amazing!" I stop to think for a moment. "Wait… You thought of all that? Just for me?"

I see Doktor Frogg's face turn a shade of red. "Well. I- uh, no! I-it's just… Ah. Well- we-we couldn't have our, erm, 'hostage' harmed… Yah! We need you! I-if you were hurt we couldn't use you!"

I feel a stabbing pain at his words. They shouldn't have hurt that much. But I couldn't help but feel sad that he just seen me as a hostage, or collateral… I brush of the hurt and continue the conversation. "Okay, so maybe I _did_ try to escape. You would too if you were kept somewhere against your will!"

"Well duh! I'm a villain! You on the other hand, are just a hostage!"

I was really starting to get tired of constantly being called a hostage. I was a human being! I had rights. I decided that I didn't want to argue and dropped the subject. "I apologize, okay? I'm going to go check on Fian…" I say, and turn to the stairs. I walk up towards Red's room and hear Voltar complain about me. Will he ever acknowledge me as a person? Who knows…?

"Hey Fian," I greet my fish, "are you alright?"

He swims, as usual, and I am brutally aware of how alone I feel. Doktor Frogg's words had a tremendous effect on me. Did I like Doktor Frogg? I sigh. "Fian, what is wrong with me?"

These feelings were misplaced. I'm just confused. It's nothing. Yes, let's go with that… I didn't like Doktor Frogg. I was just offended that he thinks of me as a captive!

"Fian… We need to escape!" I whisper hastily to him. I don't know how, or when, but I do know that we need to breakout. Being in captivity was getting to my head…

* * *

><p>Bum, bum BUUUMMM! Pamela thinks she may have feelings for Frogg! But she is TOTALLY in denial! Haaha! Sorry that this chapter is utterly lacking in Doktor Frogg! Next chapter will have a little more of him! 'Till next time, wonderful readers! Read and review! Oh! I don't own anything! All except Pamela belongs to Nerd Corps!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>I wake up at the crack of dawn to the annoying sound of my alarm clock, blaring into the quiet morning. For just a moment I forgot why my alarm was set so early, but then I remembered what day it was. Reluctantly I pull myself out of bed and head towards the bathroom. The morning fatigue only lasts two minutes. As I walk down the hall filled with pictures of Voltar with a 'nice' body, I find that I am feeling more and more awake.<p>

Why did Voltar have numerous photos of himself buff and built? Personally I don't see the appeal. Rippling muscles weren't all that great; I preferred my men sort of skinny and only a little toned.

I reach the bathroom that was patched up quite sloppily since the entire thing was eaten by, what I now Know, Doomageddon. After I shower I fix my hair, not in my ordinary do but into a nice, elegant bun. I head back to the living room to pick out a nice skirt and top. Now presentable I head to the kitchen to get something to eat. They don't have a lot of selection, so I opt for a _lovely_ piece of toast and a glass of water. After I finish my breakfast I go back to the living room to feed Fian.

"Hey there my lovely boy, are you hungry?" I ask Fian. He answers by swimming up to the top of his bowl, waiting for his fish flakes.

"Here you go. Well I have to go to church. I'll see you in a bit." With those final words I head to the door.

I turn the door knob ever so slowly and wait for the worst to come. It does. A loud alarm booms and all of the guys come crashing down the stairs.

"What do you think _you're_ doing?" Voltar yells at me. I stare at all of them and giggle madly. Voltar is wearing a one piece pyjama with kittens on them, Red is wearing something similar but his print had little ducks and Doktor Frogg was wearing his two piece set with little rocket ships and planets.

"_What_ do you find so funny?" Voltar asks threateningly.

"Oh, nothing… Nothing at all." I tell him, snickering. "By the way, I _love_ your guys' pyjamas. _Very_ cute!" Doktor Frogg noticeably gets red, Red chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. And _Voltar_! Oh if only I had a camera! He tries to cover himself up but fails and huffs indignantly. He was obviously embarrassed. I think it had something to do with the fact that he was supposed to be a villain but he was covered in adorable little kittens.

"Why Voltar, there's nothing to be ashamed of! After all, real men wear pink!" I say, teasingly.

"It is _not_ pink! It's _light_ _red_!" Voltar answers back, snarling. "You didn't answer my question! What do you think you're doing?"

"Going to church! It's Sunday, you know." I tell him like it was the most obvious thing.

"Oh, so _that's_ why you're such a _goody-good_!"

"Yup!"

He huffs at my lack of incense. "Well you can't go alone! Red- er no… You would be converted too easily… Doktor Frogg, escort Pamela to church!"

At those words I feel my heart speed up. I was still a little sore at his words… Being called a hostage by someone who I've come to realize I have a little crush on was hard. In my musings I perk my head up and realize something strange… "Really, it's that easy? You're going to let me go just like that?" I ask, unbelieving.

"It's Sunday morning, all I care about right now is sleep!"

"_Voltar_! I-I can't go to _church_!"

"Why _not_?"

"B-because I! Uh- it! Er-dooohh, _fine_! But only for today! Let's go…" Doktor Frogg sighs, heading for the door.

"Uh Doktor Frogg…" I interject, happy at a chance to tease him. "While I do think that your jammies are quite adorable, I hardly think they're church-appropriate."

He squeaks and blushes at once. "Er, right. Be right back." He's gone in an instant.

"Well, I'll just be waiting outside."

"Hold on a minute!" Voltar shouts. He shoves something into my direction.

I look down at him. "What?"

"Blindfold!" He nags.

"Ugh, Voltar! I hardly think I need it! I can't even get out the front door without everyone knowing about it!"

He ponders for a minute. "I suppose you're right… After all we are superior in the knowledge of hostages. Fine, whatever, I'm going to go to bed."

Glad with the fact that I don't have to be blindfolded anymore, I scamper out the door and get a breath of fresh air. "Wow, nice neighbourhood." I comment to no one in particular. I look down the street and notice that everyone's yards are filled with perfectly green grass and a nice garden. Everyone's except the one I'm standing in right now. One catches my eye though. I tread towards the said garden and stare in awe.

"Do you like it?" A voice startles me out of my trance.

"It's lovely." I compliment him with a smile.

"The name's Steve." He says as he offers me a hand.

"Pamela." I say simply, accepting the handshake.

"Are you new around here or just visiting?"

"Oh, I guess you can say, 'just visiting'."

"Why is that?" Steve inquires.

I look from side to side and cautiously whisper, "I was kidnapped."

"What!" He exclaims.

I quickly hush him, "It's nothing serious, really. They're just wanna-be villains."

"Oh god…" He says shaking his head.

"What?"

"Are you talking about Voltar?"

"Yah, how'd you know?" I ask astonished.

"He's always trying to compete with me…though I can't understand why. I could care less." He tells me.

"Oh, haha!"

"But be careful… That little gang may be harmless, but they have a way of attracting disasters… Especially the skinny one."

"Doktor Frogg?" I ask.

"Uhh, is he the one with blue messy hair and goggles?"

"Yah…"

"Then yes. He is the most unlucky one out of them all. He's always the victim of falling objects and I swear rain clouds follow him. He is just a magnet for disaster." He tells me distressingly.

"Uhh, I'll keep a watch for that…" I say awkwardly. He was just going to escort me to church after all. "Well I have to go now. It was nice meeting you Steve!"

"Okay. Bye! And remember, be careful!"

"Yup!" Was getting involved with Doktor Frogg a disaster waiting to happen? I mean it's not like he's interested in me anyways. But I wish he was… The thought of being in a relationship was kind of… I wonder… What would it be like to be wrapped up in those thin arms while he strokes my hair oh so lovingl- wait… Why am I wondering that? I already know it's bad! He's a villain, I'm a 'do-gooder', it can never work! But still… I must admit I am slightly attracted to him… Oh well.

"Pamela."

"Huh!" I say as I snap my head around. It's Doktor Frogg.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Oh yes!" I say. He walks towards the golf cart and makes way to open the passenger door. "Uh, Doktor Frogg!"

He pauses, "…Yah?"

"D-do you mind if we take the bus?" I ask nervously.

"Uh sure… Why?" He questions with a raised brow.

"Oh no reason…" I trail off. There actually was a reason… If he was a magnet for disaster, then I didn't want to be in the fire of it all, especially if he was going to be driving.

"Okay, well we better run because the next bus should be at that bus stop in about thirty seconds."

"Oh!" I gasp. I speed towards the bus stop at the end of the boulevard and make it with only seconds to spare. Doktor Frogg is only halfway down the street, but I convince the bus driver to wait for him.

"Th-thanks Pamela… I'm not really used to running…" He tells me embarrassed.

"Oh that's no problem!" I tell him assuredly. I walk up to the front of the bus because, frankly, I had no idea where we were.

"Um, excuse me?" I ask the bus driver politely.

"Huh." He answers gruffly.

"If I were trying to get to the church on 4365 Queen street, which bus would I take?"

"At the next stop, you can get off and cross the street and get onto the 55. It should come right after me."

"Okay, thank you sir."

"You're welcome."

I head back to Doktor Frogg and inform him. We were about five minutes late for church but luckily it was running a little behind schedule. The usher showed me to a seat on one of the side pews.

"So…" Doktor Frogg starts, "how long have you been coming to this church?"

"Oh, just about two years." I tell him. Curious at his protests earlier I ask him, "So why didn't you want to come before?"

"O-oh, well it's stupid really…"

"Awe, come on!"

"Well, if you _insist_ on knowing… My parents were Christians but… they were kind of, not loving at all…"

"…Really?"

"Yah… I guess they were disappointed with me… You see, I was never able to make Christian friends and I was always getting into trouble. They said that they thought I was a devil child, because I was 'mischievous'. I guess after hearing that so many times, I started to act on it… which only made them believe in their assumptions even more."

"I'm sorry to hear that… It doesn't sound like they were real Christians."

"Eh…" Doktor Frogg says with a shrug.

I sit awkwardly for a minute. "You know…" I don't really know what to say, but I know I have to say something. "Um… Not all Christians are like that. Some are just really die-hard, and as for the children… Some are just small minded. If I were in the same church as you I would have been your friend!"

"R-really?"

"Oh, yes! Why I believe you would have been the kindest, most adorable little boy!"

He giggles nervously, "Oh… haha, th-thanks…"

We both quiet down as my pastor reaches the pulpit. I sang along with the congregation and listened intently to the message being preached; Godly relationships. The pastor spoke of how you shouldn't be with someone who isn't of God if you _were_. Apparently negative influences were stronger than positive ones. In the back of my head I vaguely think of Doktor Frogg… He was raised in a Christian home, so I wonder if I can influence him back into that. I'm not saying that he has to be an intransigent Christian… but as long as he believes. Oh look at me, dreaming of Doktor Frogg coming to the Lord and me at the same time. I have got to stop this nonsense. The service ends soon and I meet up with my pastor.

"Why Pamela, it's good to see that you're spreading the gospel and bringing in new faces. It's good to be such an active ambassador of Christ!" He tells me proudly.

"Ohh, thank you Pastor Rob, but he just escorted me today…" I tell him sheepishly. "This is Doktor Frogg."

"Hello Doktor Frogg, nice to meet you!" He extends his hand for a shake. "Well he did hear the message, am I right?" He inquires, grinning.

"Yes."

"Then I say that that is just as well!" He bursts happily. "I'll let you go Pamela, have a wonderful week!" He turns to Doktor Frogg and speaks. "And I hope to see you here next Sunday, young man!"

Doktor Frogg chuckles nervously. "Ehh, right…"

"So! Doktor Frogg?" I ask happily.

"Ehh, what?"

"Do you want to go to get something to eat?"

"M-me? A-and you? Eat? _Alone_?" He asks, suddenly nervous.

His behavior confuses me. "Umm, yah? Is something wrong Doktor Frogg?"

"O-oh! N-no… nothing's wrong. Eh heh heh heh…"

I shrug off his behavior and head out of the church towards a nice little diner. "Have you ever eaten here before?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Er… No, I don't really eat out… with anyone." He mumbles something after, but I miss it.

"Oh! Well, why don't we sit over there?" I say as I point to a nice little closed off area.

"Sure…"

Hmm, he was being very withdrawn… I don't like it. "So… how are things going with your evil inventions?"

"Oh, horribly…" He tells me while shaking his head.

"Oh, that's good!" I answer back.

"_What_?" He asks disbelieving.

"Well, I'm a "do-gooder", so I obviously won't support evil-doing!"

I see Doktor Frogg look down to his side.

"Um… You know… A lot of places would love to use your inventions for good. And it probably would be good money." I press further. "Oh! And girls love smart guys!"

His head perks up at the last thing I say. "O-oh?"

"Yah, nowadays society is solely focused on intelligence rather than strength! You _are_ the alpha male!" I remember reading somewhere that if you inflate a guy's ego it's easy to sway him into doing something you want… Now's my chance to see if it really works… "And I can confess that I have a thing for… what society calls, 'nerds'. I really believe that the road to good is quite beneficial to you!"

"Erm… Thanks but I will _never_ become a do-gooder." He tells me honestly.

Well so much for that… "Why?"

"Uh… 'Why?'… Well because I'm… it's… I… _Ohh_, well because I'm evil! There's really nothing that I can do about it. I _like_ being evil! It's the path I've chosen for life…"

"You could… _change_ your path." I say discouraged.

"No… It's not that easy." He says to me.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not!" He snaps at me.

I'm a little shocked. I mean, Doktor Frogg didn't seem like the yelling type. Well he didn't really _yell_, but he didn't say it in his normal speaking tone… I must have I pushed him too far. I guess I should apolog-

"Sorry…"

"Wh-what for?" I ask surprised… After all _I_ was the one being pushy…

"I shouldn't have spoken to you like that…"

"O-oh! No, no, no… I was being too brash. _I_ should be the one-"

"_Nonetheless_… it doesn't excuse my behavior. You're a woman, and I'm a man. It's wrong for me to treat you like that."

I feel myself blush. What a gentleman… I decide to voice my admiration. "You know… Not a lot of men would apologize before a woman… especially if it was the woman's fault." I giggle a bit. "I think you'll make a fine husband, Doktor Frogg." I say, flirting with him… _Flirting_. It sounds strange thinking it so nonchalantly. He's blushing… Maybe he likes me too?

"Eh, well I don't think I'll find someone who reciprocates my feelings…"

"Oh come now!"

"Well… Maybe one day."

Who would have thought that this conversation would have gone from talking about good and evil to love… I guess the two are pretty much closely linked together…

* * *

><p>HORRIBLE!... Ugh. Oh well, you can't make them all good! Oh! For all my readers… I want to change the title of this fic but I need some help! (Haha, how pathetic, right?) So if you have any good ideas, then please tell me! I do accept anonymous reviews! XD Ciao!<p>

Nothing belongs to me but Pamela! Everything else goes to Nerd Corps! (Ohh and did anyone else notice Steve? Haha! I wanted to put him in here! XD "Don't care!" Ohh Steve! You crack me up!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>"No. Absolutely not!" Voltar yells at me.<p>

"But Voltar! I really need to go! I can't just put my whole life on hold!" I argue back. I was not going to give up, no matter how bad I am at quarrelling.

"Well you are our hostage, and I say no." He says in a this-is-final tone.

"But-" I try to say.

"No!" He yells, cutting me off. He turns around with his arms crossed as if he was pouting. But he was the one who won, so… I guess it was in _victory_?

Frogg decides to speak up. "Voltar maybe we should let her go, after all she does need to make money."

Voltar raises a brow and then glares at me while he speaks. "Money? What does _that_ have to do with a job?"

"You can't be serious." I ask in disbelief.

"I am always serious." Voltar says with an elegant hand waving in the air. He takes a breath before re-asking his question. "Now what does _money_ have to do with a _job_?"

At this time Red decides to intervene. "You see Voltar, when someone has a job they do things for others, which is considered work. Since some work is hard, and all work takes up your time, you get a reward for doing it. That reward is money because everyone needs money! It is very specific though. You get a certain amount of money for every hour you work. Only some jobs give you more money if you work harder."

"Hmm… Well we are getting low on food… So if she continues with her job… She can get more?" Voltar asks, now thinking of his stomach.

"Only if she wants to. It's her money, so maybe if you treat her better she'll consider buying the household groceries instead of just her own sustenance."

"Suste-what?"

"Provision." Doktor Frogg interjects.

"Stop with all of these fancy words!" Voltar yells out angrily.

"Only what _she_ needs." Doktor Frogg dumbs it down even further.

"Oooohh… hmm well it seems I have no other choice. You are free to go Pamela." Voltar says nonchalantly as he exits the room.

"Yes! Oh thank you Red!" I say to him after Voltar leaves. I jump up to hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek. He blushes and giggles.

"You're welcome Pamela!" He says joyfully as always.

"And thank you Doktor Frogg!" I say giving him a light hug.

"O-oh. You're welcome…" He says… bashfully?

"So I guess I should get some sleep for tomorrow. Good night you guys!" I say, walking to my… well the living room.

"Good night Pamela!" Red replies back.

Doktor Frogg does the same. "Y-yeah… Night…"

The boys head to their own rooms leaving me to think to myself. Why was Doktor Frogg acting weird? Maybe he was awkward after our talk on Sunday… No, that wasn't very relevant… But I did open an awkward door. Hmm… I guess I'll never really understand men.

"Fian…" I say as I turn to the beautiful beta. "What do you think? Is it just me or is Doktor Frogg acting weird?" He swims in a circle and looks at me. "Yeah, you're probably right…" I say sleepily as I lay myself on the couch. "I should forget about it… Good night… Fian." With those last words I drift off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"Now Doktor Frogg, plant the devices of <em>doom<em>!" Voltar whispers and tries to 'evil laugh' quietly.

"I don't know Voltar… Is this a good idea?" Doktor Frogg asks nervously. He really liked Pamela. And something like this would make his impossible chances with her into the negatives. He swallows and presses on. "What if she finds out? Think of how much harder that will make things for us."

"Right…" Voltar drawls on annoyed. "What's wrong with you? Usually you'd be cackling along with me… Do you have a _crush_ on her or something?" Voltar asks as if challenging the Doktor.

"W-what! No! I-I just think that this is a bad idea!" Doktor Frogg defends himself in a panic. If Voltar knew that what he was saying was _true_, then it would only be mere seconds before the little red man ruined his life even more than he already has.

"Well whatever! Just do it!" Voltar commands.

Seeing no way out of it, the Doktor obeys his orders. "Doohhh…"

"Victory!" Voltar whispers out maniacally as tracking devices, some other contraptions and a spy cam were placed on Pamela's clothing. It was even easier because she had set out her clothes for the next day. "Heh, what a _girl_! Well, her annoyingly perfect habits have become her doom! Muahahahahahahahahaaa!"

Doktor Frogg just shook his head. "Ohhh…"

* * *

><p>"Pamela?" A woman wearing a suit asks astonished.<p>

"Hi Mrs. Taylor." I say sheepishly.

"Where have you been? I've been calling and calling and no one answered. Even your cell was disconnected! I was beginning to think that you were on your death bed!" She says relieved albeit a little annoyed.

"Yeah… There were some _unexpected_ circumstances, but I'll be able to come to work again." I say, a little intimidated.

"You're lucky that you're the author of a very popular comic, otherwise I'd have fired you." She says seriously.

I giggle nervously. "Well yeah… I'll just go to my desk."

Returning completely to her boss-like nature she stonily gives me orders. "Viewers have been very restless because of your absence. I want three new issues for "I Am Justice!", and I want them _perfect_. Get on it right away."

"Y-yes ma'am." I say quickly before I scamper off to my work area. "Whew… Okay, a new issue, or rather _three_… They have to be good. Where's my plot?" I dig around in my files. "Ah here it is. Okay, that's a little drab… boring…not exciting enough… ah perfect! A love interest for Maverick. Oh and many twist and turns! Huh, I almost forgot about this. I can tie it in perfectly with _this_! And these two are perfect follow up chapters. Okay!" Now happy with my plans on the comic I set to work on sketching as quickly as my hands will allow.

* * *

><p>"A comic series on a detective who fights <em>crime<em>?" Voltar asks incredulous. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

Doktor Frogg looks at the screen and speaks up. "Yeah… she never mentioned that…"

"Pheh! We needn't encourage this kind of junk of a job! Frogg! Give her a zap!" Voltar orders.

"What! I can't just do that because she writes about good guys! She also writes about villains! See! Look!" Doktor Frogg argues, not wanting to hurt Pamela.

"Well of course she does, but look at what she's drawing! They're being _outsmarted_! And they're getting their butts kicked! We need to put a stop to this! Zap her!" He repeats.

Doktor Frogg takes his stand. "No."

Voltar growls and seems to give up… But then leaps onto the unsuspecting Doktor and yanks the controls out of his claws. "Victory!" He calls out before turning a dial and pushing a button.

"No Voltar- that's the super high setting! You'll-" Doktor Frogg's warnings came too late. On the other side of the screen serious injuries were being inflicted onto the unwary woman.

* * *

><p>"Gaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" I scream out as I feel pain course through my body. It felt like millions of venomous insects were crawling inside of me stinging me repeatedly, and their stings left a fiery sensation. I continue to scream as the pain does not yield or subside. A few minutes pass with me screaming when the shocking feeling stops and I collapse to the floor.<p>

"Ms. Pamela! Ms. Pamela! Are you all right?" Someone asks me.

I'm too weak to see who it is so I just lay there, still as a statuette. I think I feel myself twitch, but I'm not sure. As time passes by I regain my strength and pry my eyes open. Kneeling in front of me is one of my co-workers.

"Pamela!" He calls out again, worried.

I swallow and try to speak. Nothing comes out so I try again. It's faint, but I think it's audible. "Kyle?"

"Yes, it's me. Can you tell what day it is?" he presses on.

"T-Tuesday…" I say, slightly disorientated.

"That's good." He says calmly. "Now how many fingers am I holding?" He asks as he shows me his hand.

"Three." I answer easily.

"Oh thank God!" He says looking around us. I just realize that a little crowd gathered around us. It's not large, but it's big enough for me to feel uncomfortable. Seemingly sensing my distress he dismisses the people. I knew most of their names but never really bothered to talk to any of them. Not even Kyle, who was being very kind to me at the moment. He turns to me, but says nothing.

"T-thank you…" I say, my voice a little shaky.

"Are you okay?" He asks, still worried for me.

"Yes… I'm fine." I tell him as I try to sit up. The task proves to be more difficult than I thought. I sway a little and almost fall, but Kyle supports me and helps me up.

"What happened?" He asks warily.

"I-I don't know…" I tell him honestly. What on earth was that? It was completely random, why on earth would that happen to me- Oh dear Lord… It wasn't- no- It couldn't be. They may be villains but they wouldn't… Would they?

"Pamela?" Kyle asks, dragging me out of my musings.

My head snaps up and I soon nurse my neck at the uncomfortable movement. "Y-yeah?"

"Take it easy okay?" He tells me as he places a hand on my shoulder.

I look down to his hand and ask guardedly. "Why are you being so nice to me?" I see his eyes widen and he snatches his hand back as if the pain I was feeling transferred to him. I press on. "Y-you never talked to me before…" I remember the few encounters we had… quite awkward. "And you always seemed avoidant… Every time I glanced your way you would hurry off somewhere..." I don't know why I'm being so nosy right now… Perhaps the pain went to my head.

His face now red, Kyle tries to answer me. "I-I…"

He looks sort of… scared. I don't understand why this always happens to me. Men always seem to get jittery around me. I don't know why. Do they think I'm mean or something?

"I'm not very good around… women." He finishes off in a whisper.

I am truly astonished. _Him_? Not good with women? I mean sure he's not drop dead gorgeous, but he was still very attractive and cute. What with his high cheek bones, dark and short messy hair, and cute glasses. Also the thin look he had really worked on him… So why? "Really?"

He gulps and starts to sweat. "Y-yeah… Especially ones as cute as you…"

My eyes go wide. Did I hear that right? I was going to voice my uncertainty when he rushes off mumbling something about coffee. "That was… strange."

* * *

><p>"Oooh! Pamela has a boyfriend! Hahaha!" Voltar mocks.<p>

"M-maybe we should do away with him." Doktor Frogg says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Huh." Voltar answers disinterested. "And what reason would we have for that? It would just be a waste of time."

"Well he proves to be-"

"Look!" Voltar interrupts. "She's making a move. Quick, turn on the spying doo-hicky again."

"It's called a-"

"Just do it!" Voltar hollers out impatiently.

Doktor Frogg groans but obeys.

"Where is she going?" Voltar asks no one in particular.

Doktor Frogg lazily watches the screen but becomes alarmed at the door sign Pamela is approaching. The women's bathroom… "She's going to the toilets!"

"Eeeew! Quick, turn everything off!"

Frogg tries to do so but in his haste he drops the controls. "No!"

Doomageddon, who always waits for an opportunity to torment Frogg, appears beside him and snatches up the devise only to swallow it.

"Ahhhhhh! Give that back! Without it nothing can be turned off! Not even if the power goes out!" Doktor Frogg calls out jumping for the disappearing doom-hound. The said creature appears behind him and snickers. He takes the opportunity to bite his out-in-the-open backside. "OOWWW!"

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Red inquires as he steps into the room.

"Red, no! Out!" Voltar yells, trying to shove the gentle giant out of the room. There was a reason why Red Menace wasn't invited to their little mission.

"Is that a camera on Pamela? You guys, that is an invasion of privac-" Red stopped when he heard a trickling noise. "I-is she?"

"Doohhhhh…" Doktor Frogg shakes his head, covering his blushing face with his claws.

* * *

><p>After a long day of work, I drag my feet to the doorstep. Sure drawing was fun, but after you've been injured by a mysterious source it's just awful. Easily stepping through the door I call out into the house. "Hey guys, I'm back…" No one is in sight… That's strange. "Guys?"<p>

I walk through the empty house and finally hear some hollers from the rooms down the hall. Doomageddon surprises me by appearing beside me in a flash. As quick as he comes he goes… but not without grabbing hold of me and bringing me along with him.

"Wha- Doomageddon what on earth-" I stop when I hear myself echo. Slowly I raise my head and see a screen. On the screen is live footage of the scene I was looking at. I wave my hand in front of me and see that appear on the screen too. Slowly it dawns on me. That suspicion I had earlier was true. It _was_ the guys. I look to Doomageddon who just shrugs.

"Doomy, please give it back! Before Pamela-" Red hollers out. He stops when he sees me. "P-Pamela!"

I just stare at him, tears forming in my eyes. Not one second passes before Doktor Frogg and Voltar crash into Red sending all three of them into a heaping pile on the floor. I continue to gawp at all three of them, fighting back my tears. Deciding to cover up my hurt with anger, I yell. "You guys are the worst! _Ugh_!" I storm off over them, not caring that I stepped on someone. I was too in a rush to care who it was.

In a few moments I was in the living room, glowering on the couch. Doomageddon appears beside me and whines.

"Thank you for showing me…" I say as I pet his head. He looks down to the side. I think he knows I'm sad… Why can't the guys be as sensitive as the animals in my life? _Fian_ was more thoughtful than any of those _goons_. Deciding that I needed physical assurance I hug Doomageddon. I sniffle and pull back to look at him.

"C-can I call you Doomy?"

He nods. I'm happy… well as happy as a sad person can get. "You're a good Doomy, aren't you?" I say as I snuggle up to the doom-hound. I continue to cuddle him through the night and only stop cooing at him when I start to fall asleep. Very lazily I say good night to Fian. Pleased with my sleeping arrangements I continue to murmur to Doomy. It was my first time slumbering with a dog-creature, and it was nice. He was like a warm teddy-bear…

* * *

><p>Ohhh gosh… Yes, I went there…(The bit where Pamela is going to the bathroom. They only see what's directly in front of her soo, yeah. But they still <em>heard<em> it.) Haha, well I don't know how this chapter is going to be received but I figured I made you guys wait long enough. XD Ohh and the lovely Doks-Assistant drew me this picture, so I'll put it in my profile so you can see it! I was honestly surprised at it, it's just SO GOOD! Haha, it really makes me happy. Yeah, I know she drew it a WHILE ago, but I wanted to mention it. ^_^ Well, ciao!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>This past week has been quite uneventful for me. The work hours weren't as long as my first day back, because I wasn't in pain and could draw faster. I guess it also helped that I didn't have to write more than one issue a day as well.<p>

At the 'Evil Lair' the boys had been avoiding me like cats to water. I was still angry, and they knew. No one bothered to apologize, so I would remain hostile until they chose to do so. I momentarily thought of how grudges, revenge and all of those things were bad… but they seemed too appealing when you've been hurt.

"Hey Doomy!" I coo to my adorable new friend. He seemed to take a liking to me, and I him. Just like Fian, he was someone who I could talk to. I would rub his belly, he would nuzzle his face to my side, and we would both sit and converse with Fian… Well, _I_ would talk and Doomy and Fian would nod and swim. It was just lovely actually. I could babble away and he would seem to be interested in what I was saying. Especially when Doktor Frogg and the others would come around and I would whisper something in his ear. He would snicker evilly at the things I told him.

"How was your day?" I ask him.

He disappears and reappears in a flash. Upon his return he holds a Doktor Frogg plushy in his mouth which he violently shakes back and forth sending fluff all over the couch and me. Some lands in Fian's bowl, so I carefully pick the pieces out.

"Is that so?" I ask him, giggling when I finish cleaning Fian's home. He nods happily. "Well mine wasn't nearly as exciting as yours was. I just drew, was bothered slightly by Kyle's new odd behaviour, and had some troubles with the kettle at the office." I scrunch up my nose at the memory. "And I really wanted tea!" I pout. Doomy snickers.

"What about you Fian?" I ask my beta. He swims around happily. "That's good. I'm so glad that I can count on you two getting along!" I say happily. The happiness is short lived though. I sigh and slump down into the couch. "I just wish I could say the same about me and the guys…Doomy?"

He looks up at me, waiting for me to ask my question.

"Well… Um… A-are the guys usually- well- were they _always_ this… insensitive?" He answers me with a curt nod. I sigh again. "Do you think _I_ should make the first move of making things right?"

He's silent for a moment but eventually shrugs.

"I don't know either… I mean, it's been a week. That's too long, isn't it?" I ask him, already knowing the answer.

He nods.

Making up my mind I sadly tell him my plans. "I have to leave… I know that... But before I go I have to make things right. I can't go on holding this grudge." What happened to me? I'm _sad_ at the thought of leaving? I mean sure I made a friend, developed a crush and then made another friend, but this is serious. I can't just willy-nilly decide to stay for the sake of my young and still-developing relationships… It seems I'm not the only one who is upset about my resolution. Doomy whines and pushed his head against my arm.

"Awe," I tell him with a sad smile. "I'll miss you too, Doomy." I think for a moment then speak. "We can still see each other and plan play-dates." He seems to lighten at the thought.

"Well Doomy," I say with a determined air about me. "I am going to resolve this right now."

I trek towards the kitchen, where I know the guys are gathered, and take a breath before I enter. When I do I can see the guys, save for Voltar, become awkward. He continues to ramble on.

"-And then I said, 'Wanna _bet_?' Then we were all like pew, pew, pew! Wha-cha-cha-cha-chaa! And then everyone was all like 'Oh Voltar! You're so cool!'"

Despite myself I let out a small laugh. This brings Voltar's attention to me.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" He asks, punctuating 'you' with certain venom that could only mean he thought I was filth.

I inhale to calm myself. "Oh nothing…" Remembering my initial task I continue. "Listen, about that incident with the, um, _cameras_… I just wanted to let you know that I am willing to forgive and forget. Actually… I also wanted to apologize for my… _behaviour_ concerning the matter. It was sort of childish… I guess through the hurt, I thought it was justified… I-I… I just couldn't believe that… you would actually do that to me…" I had to fight back the moisture gathering in my eyes. "And Red Menace… I thought we were friends… I thought-" I can't continue on. I hiccup a little.

"Pamela. I didn't know about it until-" Red suddenly flushes, though I can't understand why… "Well, I wasn't really a part of it. The only reason why I was trying to hide it was so _you_ wouldn't be hurt." He explains. Well that was comforting.

I look to Doktor Frogg with hopeful eyes. Maybe it was only Voltar who was behind the camera. He looks away guiltily showing that my hope was in vain.

I sigh and continue. "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you Pamela! And will you forgive _me_?" Red asks sweetly.

I nod with a warm smile.

Red nudges Doktor Frogg and Voltar with a knowledge of something I didn't know.

"P-Pamela…" Doktor Frogg speaks up. "I-I apologize for- well yah" He breaks off awkwardly. "… Can you forgive me a-as well?"

His hopeful eyes and sweet voice made my heart jump more than it should have. I blush and nod, hoping that my face wasn't giving anything away.

I turn to Voltar, wondering if he really would apologize. He had his arms crossed and he was looking anywhere but at me… It didn't look promising. I decided to drop it and just move on. "Well I'm glad that we got that cleared up. If you'll excuse me I'm going to go and uh… _eat_." I say.

"Okay Pamela! Did you want me to come with you?" Red asks. Oh he was always so helpful…

"No, but thank you Red. You're so sweet." I say with a wink. He blushes.

I'm really glad that the guys gradually trusted me to go on about by myself. They no longer felt the need to tag along with me or anything protective like that.

I set out the door to the nearest restaurant. It has a bar in it, but that doesn't bother me so much... as long as I don't participate in it. I look to the waiter and he seems nice enough.

"Table for one?" He asks with a wink.

"Yes please." Did it bother me that I was eating alone at a restaurant? That everyone could see how lonely I was? Not really… Well not _too_ much. I mean, sure, Red offered to come with me but… I actually _want_ to be alone at the moment. I need to reflect upon my life. What was I to do now? The villains were sort of growing on me… Even _Voltar _was beginning to take a place in my heart. Oh what to do? What to do?

"Can I get you something to drink?" Another waiter asked me. I noted that his name was Steve. That made me smile.

"Yes please. I would like a Freckled Lemonade." My favourite drink from here. I vaguely wondered what Doktor Frogg's favourite drink would be… Perhaps 'Swamp Water'; a mixture of root beer, sprite, coke and orange pop. This makes me giggle.

"Here are your _drinks_." The waiter tells me with a grin.

"Oh I'm sorry… I only ordered one." I correct him with an embarrassed smile.

"Oh yes, but someone wanted to treat you tonight." He says gesturing to someone at the bar.

He looks like he has a nice build, his hair is a sandy blond and his clothes were a bit… _daring_, I guess. What with his leather jacket, jeans and classy looking shoes. I also note that he's smirking at me. He looks like one of those 'bad boy' types.

"W-what kind of drink is it?" I ask the waiter.

"A _Midori Sour_." He tells me. He sees my confused look and explains further. "It's only slightly alcoholic."

"Oh… Well can you tell him 'thank you' for me? And perhaps don't give him the _wrong_ idea?" I ask with a hopeful look.

"Certainly." He says. He leaves and I see the slightly disappointed look on the bar-guy's face. I smile apologetically at him.

"Pamela?" Someone says my name. I look up to see my co-worker.

"Oh hey Kyle." I say a little nervous at his presence. He's been odd at work as of late.

"What are you doing here?"

That was an obvious question. "Eating…" I say warily.

"O-oh, right! Of course, right? Um… mind if I sit with you?" He asks buoyantly.

Well this was awkward… "U-um, _sure_."

He sits down with a plop. "So what are you doing _alone_?"

"Thinking." I say honestly.

"About what?"

"Life." Well this was quite a conversation…

"Oh yeah." He didn't seem too bothered by my lack of social skills. "Well I was just going to meet some friends here. I don't know where they are…" He spots a group sitting in a booth. "Oh! There they are!"

"C-can I introduce you?" He asks, suddenly unsure. He's fiddling with his jacket zipper and his face was red.

"How could I turn down that adorable behaviour?" I say, teasing him.

His friends are similar to him… Though none of them were quite as attractive… There was a boy with a pudgy face and glasses, a tall skinny boy with skin problems and another guy with curly hair and glasses. They all looked like… what society considers _nerds_. And they dressed similar to Kyle…

"Hey guys! This is Pamela. The girl I was telling you about…" Kyle says guardedly.

The tall one with skin problems is quick to flirt. "Hey, what's happening? The name's Clayton."

"Nice to meet you…" I say extending my hand. He grabs it happily, holding on longer than he should.

"This is Lee." Kyle says pointing to the pudgy boy with glasses. He seems a bit more shy.

"H-Hello…" He says, ducking his head. I shake his hand too and he pulls it away quickly to wipe it off on his shirt.

"And this is Jared." He says, lastly pointing to the curly haired boy.

He seems indifferent, and shakes my hand disinterested.

"Well it was nice meeting you all but I should get back to my table." I say embarrassed. "See you at work Kyle!" As I patter back to my lonely table for one I hear their conversation.

"She's pretty…" The pudgy boy says.

"Eh, I've seen better." I assume that was the curly haired boy.

"Dude! What are you talking about! She was a total babe!" And of course the tall one with skin problems.

"You guys! She could probably still hear us!" Kyle reprimands. I decided to pretend I couldn't to spare him.

The waiter returns to my table once again. "Miss, are you ready to order?"

I glance at my menu and decide on the vegetarian burger. I'm not actually a vegetarian, but beef patties don't really sit well with me. As I'm waiting for my food I finish my freckled lemonade and wonder if I can beat my record of last time. Since they're bottomless I always binge on them. My standing record is seven glasses. I wait for my next glass and look at the drink the bar-guy got me. I wondered if it tastes good… I warily take a sip and am surprised that I don't gag at the taste. Usually if anything is even the tiniest bit alcoholic I can't stand it, but the fruitiness was quite appealing. I continue to sip on the drink and find myself loosening up a bit.

"Here's your order!" Steve the waiter says happily.

I reply just as joyful. "Thank you honey!"

He looks taken back but doesn't say anything. "Anything else for you?"

"Can you get me another one of these?" I say holding up my now empty glass.

"Right away…" He looks wary. I don't know why though… Oh well!

I nibble on my burger but can't really stomach it too well. I'd rather have my drink. So yummy…

"You're drink." The waiter interrupts my musings.

"Thank you!" I say, gently touching his arm. "How thoughtful of you!"

Steve laughs nervously. "You're welcome…"

A half hour later finds me giggling madly at the waiter helping me to my feet. "So then I said, 'You gotta be out of your mind if you think that's attractive!' It was so funny!"

"Miss, where do you live?" Steve asks trying to help me balance.

"Hm, where do I live? Um, ever hear of the 'League of Super Evil'?"

"Yes…"

"I live there! Well they kidnapped me, so I do plan on escaping. Hey, did you know that they have a neighbour named Steve? Isn't that funny! You reminded me of him because _your_ name is Steve! Isn't that wonderful?" I say blissfully. He sits me down carefully on a chair and picks up a phone. "Now every time Voltar talks about _his_ Steve I'll be able to say, 'Hey! That reminds me of waiter Steve!' Haha! Steve, Steve, Steve! And like Hammy says, 'Steve's a pretty name!' You know, from _Over the Hedge_? Oh! This one time-"

"Miss, a taxi is on its way." Steve says.

"Oh okay! But I don't think I have enough money… Hey, can _you_ give me money?" I ask Steve. Waiter Steve.

"Oh Lord woman… You only had four!" Steve mutters. "Um listen, you can tell the League of Super Evil to pay for it."

"Oh okay! Most definitely. You know Red? Red Menace? He'll definitely pay if I ask him to. He's too kind." I tell him with a smile. I can feel my smile drop. "I wish Doktor Frogg was as nice… Am I ugly Steve? Why won't he notice me?" I feel something wet slide down my cheek. "I-I mean true we only met b-but… I at least want to be his friend! I'm too hideous!"

"No, no miss…" He trails off, still not knowing my name.

"P-Pamela…" I tell him solemnly.

"Pamela! You're pretty! Even your name is pretty!" Steve tells me. "I'm sure he's just shy."

I feel better now. "Y-you think?"

"Oh I'm sure!" Steve assures me.

"Thank you!" I say, giving him a tight hug. I don't let go until he tells me that my ride is here. "Goodbye Steve!"

"See you!" He waves to me.

"Hey mister! Bring me to the 'League of Super Evil' please!"

"Will do ma'am." He says gruffly.

I struggle to get my seatbelt on, but eventually do. All the hard work makes me tired so I just rest my eyes until we get home.

"We're here." The taxi man says.

"Okey dokey!" I chirp. How was I going to pay again? Oh right, the guys were! How funny! "Listen mister, a big man will be out in a minute with your money."

"Whatever…"

Well he isn't very nice! I walk away from the cab towards the door and push the button. No one comes so I keep pushing it over and over and over-

"Hey Pamela!" Red says happily.

"Red!" I squeal and jump to wrap my arms around his neck. "I missed you friend!" I continue to hug him but find myself slipping off of him. Well that won't do! I wrap my legs around him and wonder if this is how Koalas feel when they climb.

"P-Pamela? Are you okay?" Red asks like he's scared of me.

"Of course, silly! I'm a Koala!" I laugh. This is fun!

"Maybe I should bring you inside… Doktor Frogg!" Red calls as he turns and closes the door, with me still attached to him.

"Oh, Red! That mean man outside wants your money!"

"Huh?" Red asks and pulls me off of him. He sits me on the couch.

"The taxi man! He's not very friendly though…" I explain.

"Oh, well I'll be right back. Don't move!" He commands like I'm a child.

"Okay!" I chirp. How fun! A game.

"Doktor Frogg!" I hear Red call again. Soon after I hear some whispers then footsteps approaching me.

"P-Pamela?" Someone calls my name. I turn to see who it is. Oh no, I moved!

"Doktor Frogg!" I whine. "You made me lose!"

"Eh, what?"

"Red and I were playing a game! The statue game! Or maybe we could call it the freeze game! Either way I was supposed to stay still! And now you made me lose!" I feel myself get angry. I stand up to give Doktor Frogg a piece of my mind. "The next time you play a game I'll make _you_ lose!" I'm nose-to-nose with him now. "Do you hear me?"

"U-uh sure." He stutters out.

"Good! Hey," I say noticing something. "Your eyes are pretty! You should take off your goggles! Then I could see all of your handsome face!"

"W-what!" He shouts out.

Seems like I have to explain _everything_ to him. "Your goggles cover up most of your face! And I want to see you without them!" I lean and try to grab his goggles. He leans back, so I lean further. This process continues until he falls on his butt.

"Gah!"

I lean over to see him better. "Haha. You fell!" I crawl onto his legs so I could get those _things_ off of his face.

"P-Pamela, please stop!" Doktor Frogg pleads me, blushing. I decide to point it out.

"Haha! You're turning pink!"

He shakes his head and defends himself. "N-no I'm not!"

"You're right… You're turning _red_!" I crawl up further and sit on his stomach. "Froggy is turning red!"

"Pamela, get _off_!"

"No."

"Ooohhhh… Red! Get in here and help me!" Doktor Frogg shouts to the door.

"Sorry Doktor Frogg, I had to-" Red pauses at the door. "What are you doing?" He asks slowly.

"Never mind that! Get her off of me so I can find out what's wrong with her!" Doktor Frogg commands impatiently.

Soon I'm pulled easily off of Doktor Frogg and placed back on the couch. Boo, he ruined my fun! I start to cry to prove my point. "Red! You ruined play time! Now I'll never get to see Doktor Frogg without his goggles!" I'm sobbing now.

"Shh, shh, it's okay! Don't want to wake everyone else up now!" Red tells me.

I could care less. I cry harder.

"Pamela _please_!" Red whispers.

"Doomy!" I shriek. In an instant Doomageddon is in front of me.

He growls instantly at Doktor Frogg.

"Red and Doktor Frogg ruined play time!" I complain. This'll teach them.

He growls menacingly at Doktor Frogg and chases him when he starts to run away, screaming. In the distance I could hear his cries of fear.

"Doomy you forgot Red!" I shout. Seems he won't hurt him. Guess I'll have to punish him myself. I turn to Red and punch him in the arm. It doesn't seem to faze him. I try again, but still nothing happens.

"Uh Pamela? What are you doing?" Red asks me.

"Punishing you." I explain. I keep trying to hurt him, but nothing happens. Exhausted I plop down on the couch and curl up.

I can still hear Doktor Frogg screaming so I call Doomy back. "Thanks Doomy! You can go to bed now!" I say and pat him on the head. He snickers and vanishes with a blue flash.

"Ugh… Pamela! Why did you do that!" Doktor Frogg shouts as he drags himself closer.

"Huh?" I ask innocently.

"Guh, never mind. Now…" He examines me for a moment and deadpans. "She's drunk."

"What? Pamela would never!" Red defends.

"Well apparently she would." Doktor Frogg counters. "I've seen it before and I can honestly say that she is drunk."

"Pamela?" Red asks me.

"I think I am!" I say. "This guy at the bar of the restaurant bought me a drink. It tasted so good so I got three more!"

"What was the drink?" Doktor Frogg asks me.

"Um… It was called _Midori Sour_." I tell him.

"What the-that's not even very alcoholic! You got drunk off of that?" Doktor Frogg asks incredulous.

"I don't drink! I'm not used to it!" I defend myself. "I'm tired! Goodnight everybody!" I dismiss the boys.

"Pamela I-"

"_Goodnight_ Doktor Frogg." I say again.

"Doohh, _fine_." Doktor Frogg huffs, but he doesn't move.

"Night Pamela…" Red says. He walks away slowly, leaving me and my Froggy alone.

"Well I'm going to bed…" He tells me grumpily. Maybe he was still mad that I set Doomageddon on him. I stop him before he goes. He looks questioningly at me.

"Nighty night, _Frogg_…" I say, smirking. I yank him down and kiss him on the cheek. I _was_ going to kiss him for real but… that was for a more special time. I kiss him again on the forehead and then on the nose and let him go. I can see his dark blush. "Sorry 'bout Doomy."

"O-oh! That's okay! U-uhm. Goodnight!" He says and quickly exits. On his way out he hits his arm on the door. I could hear that he also falls up the stairs and collides into something.

I giggle to myself. "Oh Froggy… You're too cute."

* * *

><p>AN: It is done! Well Read and Review! Haha! Will Pamela even REMEMBER the kisses? Or will Doktor Frogg have to keep it a secret? Haha! I guess we'll see!<p>

On another note, I hope you guys don't think Pamela is a Mary-Sue. I know guys are going after her but that doesn't necessarily have to mean that she's drop-dead gorgeous. She's not that pretty. Pretty enough for a random guy to buy her a drink though! Hope you guys like! Oh and if any of you drink and I got some facts wrong, please forgive! I had to google that! I don't really know _how_ alcoholic Midori sours are... _ Oh and the restaurant is 'Red Robin'.

Disclaimer: I don't own LOSE, Red Robin, or Midori Sours! Just the plot and Pamela!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>Oh dear Lord… What happened? I can't sit up and I have a splitting headache. Maybe a have the flu? I also feel nauseous…<p>

I just lay on the couch willing the sun to go away. Normally I would be thrilled to wake up to clear skies, but the light that's shining brightly on my face and making me see red through my clenched, shut eyelids is really bothersome. Tiredly, I throw my arm over my forehead, trying to ease the pain. Finding no comfort in that course of action I sit up so I could go get a drink of water. As I do so I notice a cup, letter, and pill beside me on a small table.

'_Dear Pamela'_, reads some very swirly handwriting, '_Because of the drunken stupor you came home in last night, we decided that it was best not to wake you. I left a glass of water and an aspirin, because you'll probably wake up with a headache. The guys and I went out for an evil mission. We should be back before supper time. I hope you feel better._

_Red._

_xoxo'_

Drunken stupor? _Me_? _**Drinking**_? Oh no, oh no, oh no! This is not good! How on earth did I get drunk? _Why_ did I get drunk? I don't _**drink**_! How could this happen. I panic to myself and feel the headache come on worse than before.

"I guess I should take this…" I'm surprised how scratchy my voice is. With a wince I force the pill down my throat and collapse on the couch.

Okay… So I was apparently _drinking_ last night… Oh, what if my _mother_ finds out? The horror… And what if I did something _bad_? I'm supposed to be a good, Christian girl. I can't even remember! This is terrible… Okay, calm down Pamela… It's not as if I woke up in someone else's bed. So that's good news… Maybe I can ask the guys when they get back… I just need to sleep it off… Yes, sleep it all away…

Oh God, I was _**drunk**_!

* * *

><p>"So what exactly is this?" Red asks, scratching his head.<p>

"I call it _The Blackmailer 6000!" _Doktor Frogg states proudly. "I was up _all_ _night_ building it!"

"Wow!" Red says in awe. The excitement is quickly replaced by a frown. "Shouldn't you have been sleeping?"

"W-what? Well I c-couldn't." Doktor Frogg stutters out.

"Why not?" Red pushes.

"N-no reason…"

"Gentlemen! This is a fine opportunity for us! With this we can blackmail everyone in Metrotown to give us…" Voltar pauses dramatically. "their finest _**candy**_. Muahaha. Muahahaha. Muahahahahahahahaaa!"

"Eh, I was thinking more along the lines of world domination…" Frogg interjects, scratching the back of his head. Why was it that his smarts were _always_ used for such trivial things?

"Oh Frogg! When we have all of Metrotown's finest candy, we won't _need_ to dominate the world! C'mon! Where is all of your evil spirit?" Voltar says coolly.

"Yay! Candy!" Red claps his hands together excitedly. "So how exactly does _The_ _Blackmailer_ _6000_ work?"

Doktor Frogg smirks. "_I'm glad you asked_. Well, through a blast of micro-particles, and a high-voltage of electricity, this machine will tamper with the neurons of your brain, making you burst out every embarrassing truth that you have in your _whole_ being. When I flip the switch off, the truth spell will stop as well. It is absolute _genius_! Muahahahahaa! Oh and it is virtually painless, despite the high voltage. The only pain felt will be the _excruciating_ _**embarrassment**_."

"O-oh! Hmm, well aren't secrets meant to be kept _secret_?" Red asks, his brows scrunched up. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Pheh! _That_ is the point _Red_! Once we extract the secrets from everyone, we'll be able to threaten them into giving us anything we want! Especially their _delectable_ sweets!" Voltar says confidently.

"Okay, who will be our first _victim_? Eh heh heh heh!" Doktor Frogg asks menacingly.

"Hmmm… Oh! How about that guy over there?" Red suggests.

Doktor Frogg looks the young adult up and down, then snickers evilly. He was the perfect candidate.

With a few turn of some knobs, and a flip of the switch, his Blackmailer 6000 was glowing, letting off a soft purr. All seems well until the machine splutters and lets out a poof of smoke.

"Doh, stupid-" Doktor Frogg mumbles. Annoyed that yet again one of his inventions broke, he kicks the large machine. He wasn't expecting the machine to whir back into action, but the kick seemed to do some good.

Loud whirring almost deafens the League of Super Evil and sends a blast of light to the groaning Doktor.

"Ooh, not again…"

Doomageddon snickers at his misfortunate teammate. Doktor Frogg's streak of bad luck always proved to be quite enjoyable to the sadistic hound.

In his vulnerable state, Doktor Frogg drops the remote he's holding, leaving it oh so conveniently for Doomageddon to snatch up and eat.

"No! Doomageddon! Give that back!" Shouts an angry Frogg.

As if saying 'Not even in your dreams!', Doomageddon blows a raspberry and disappears.

"Ohh, stupid, good for nothing-"

"Uhm, Doktor Frogg?" Red interrupts his complaining. "Are you okay?"

"Eh, yah. It's not as bad as the humiliation I got when I wet my bed at my cousin's place. Because I was eleven years old I was teased for that for quite a bit..." Doktor Frogg says nonchalantly. It only takes him a moment to realize what he just said. "I-I mean! Uhm, it's not as bad as that one time I farted in the middle of class! Gah!"

"Uhm…" Red says, not finding any other usable words in his vocabulary.

Voltar smirks evilly. "_Really_? Tell me more."

"Well, it was during PE, and everyone was quiet doing sit ups. Then, 'buuurrrrp'! It was so embarrassing! Gah!" Doktor Frogg clamps his claws over his mouth, trying to restrain his tattling tongue.

"Baaahahahahahahahaaa! Oh, oh ho! That's too good! Tell me something else!"

"No! I will not tell you of that time I was trying to impress a girl and ended up falling in dog poo-ah! What is _wrong_ with me?"

"Gaahahahahahaa!" Voltar bursts out, falling to the ground.

Red, feeling sorry for his friend, tries to change the subject. "Maybe we should get you back to the lair…"

Doktor Frogg cringes at the idea. "Where Pamela is? I don't think so!" With a huff he crosses his arms. "I might blab about how her kisses made me energized and unable to sleep! Gah! I-I mean, those pictures that Voltar had of her are now safely stored in my drawe- Oh no! You see! And she might find out about my fantasies of her dressed in Wow Woman's leotards! Will someone _shut_ me up?"

Taking action, Red fastens his hand around Doktor Frogg's mouth. "Yeah, I think we need to go back to the lair… Doktor Frogg needs to fix his machine to get it back to normal… I'll make sure he doesn't say anything embarrassing."

Mad that his fun is over, Voltar huffs. "_Fine_."

* * *

><p>After a relaxing sleep I wake to a still-empty lair. The boys aren't back yet so I figure it should be a good time to get freshened up. I quietly pad down the hall towards the bathroom. Glancing down at my watch, I note that it's 3:52 PM. Wow, I slept the whole day away, and I still have a dull throb in my head.<p>

"Gah!" If I had to be honest, I look worse than I feel. My hair is gross and sticking everywhere, my complexion is paler than usual, and I have bags under my eyes. I guess a shower is well needed. I'm glad I woke before the boys arrived.

After a soothing thirty minutes, I'm ready to dress and return to civilization. Grabbing a towel from the rickety- Were they _ever_ going to fix that? - closet, I wrap myself and trudge back to the living room where my suitcase full of clothes is. I suppose I should be more cautious when living among men, so I grudgingly head back to the bathroom to change.

Now that I, myself don't smell so horrible, I get a better whiff of my breath. It is rank. Hastily I brush my teeth. I wonder when the guys are coming back…

"Just make sure I'm nowhere near her, okay?" Doktor Frogg demands in the distance.

Curious, I go see what they're up to. It is quite interesting.

Voltar is trying to heave a machine through the doors that are way too small for it, Red has his hand over Doktor Frogg's mouth, Doktor Frogg is hastily looking around and Doomageddon is rolling around on the floor snickering.

"P-Pamela!" Red brings their attention to me. In that very instant, three things happen. Voltar lets go of the machine, resulting in him flying backwards. Doomageddon pulls down Red's pants so that he lets go of Doktor Frogg's mouth. And Doktor Frogg blurts something very embarrassing.

"You gave me my first ever kiss!"

I was shocked. What was he talking about? Unless… "W-when?"

"Last night. After that I couldn't sleep and built this."

My head was spinning. I _did_ do something regrettable. "W-Where did I k-kiss you?" I ask, my voice cracking on the last word. Oh this was so embarrassing!

"The nose, forehead and cheek- which reminds me, my own _mother_ didn't even kiss me. How sad is that? On Valentine's Day she didn't even give me a pity kiss when I came home empty handed without any chocolates. It would have ended badly anyways. I always had- _have_ bad luck. Like that time I sat in chocolate pudding and no one told me. They just cringed away from me, and I didn't even know why until a kid laughed in my face telling me I should wear diapers again. Ohh, maybe he was right because I got so scared this one time that I actually wet myself. Luckily, or rather _un_luckily I fell into a puddle straight afterwards, so I had an excuse for being wet. Also-"

"_Okay_. I think that's enough Doktor Frogg!" Red says with his hand over Doktor Frogg's mouth once again.

As soon as he was forced to stop talking, Doktor Frogg was redder than I had ever seen him. I didn't even think that shade on him was even possible. He just looks at me and hangs his head in, what I assume, shame.

More confused than anything I ask, "What's wrong with Doktor Frogg?"

Straining to say something against Red's hold, Doktor Frogg looks truly frustrated.

"Oh, um. Doktor Frogg built a doo-hicky that forces the victim to say all of their most embarrassing truths about themselves. Something went wrong and now _he_ is suffering, but only from embarrassment." Red explains to me.

"Astounding…" How he made such a device, I will never know. The awe wears off and I am only left with a very distinct emotion.

"S-so, uhm-" I try to compose myself, but my voice cracks and I can't take it. Ohh I-I'm sorry-ahhahahahah! Oh my gosh! Ohh, that is _too_ funny! S-so you built a device to humiliate others and it-" I let out a very unladylike snort, "_backfired_?" After a few minutes I compile myself… but I still can't fight off my grin. "W-well maybe all of your bad luck is a sign…"

"_What_?" Voltar answers for Doktor Frogg.

"I mean, maybe since all of your, from what I hear, bad luck with your inventions is a sign that your path is not evil! Down the good road seems a lot more appealing." I say with a smile.

"Don't put all of these _goody_-_good_ ideas into _my_ evil scientist's brain!" Voltar shouts at me.

"Oh c'mon Voltar." I nag. "What is so great about being evil anyways?"

"'What is so great about it?' I'll tell you what's great about it. Pain and suffering for everyone else but _us_! We can do _whatever_ we want, we don't have to obey the law! We can get _anything_ we want. Like for instance, you are going to help us get that red ruby from the Metrotown museum." Voltar answers smugly.

Oh yeah… I forgot about that. "Then why haven't you traded me for the red ruby yet?"

Voltar opens his mouth to speak, but then stops short. "You know what?... I forgot… But nonetheless, _tomorrow_ we will barter you with the Invisiboy! Muaha hahahaha!"

My eye twitches in disbelief. "You really think that I'll be tradable with that red ruby?"

"Yes… yes I do."

I sigh. "You know what? I'm not even going to bother… If you need me I'll be esca- er… _resting_. Yes, resting." If I was going to be out of here by tomorrow, it might as well be on my own terms. I'm going to pack.

"Wait, Voltar!" Frogg shouts. "What about the machine? I need to stop the effect before I blab about-"

"Okay Doktor Frogg, let's wait until Pamela is out of here before we say anything embarrassing, okay?" Red suggests with his hand once again over the Doktor's mouth. He nods in agreement.

"I don't know _Frogg_, figure it out! And by tomorrow I'll need another machine. The 'Doom-Wig-Placer'! Okay?" Voltar shouts.

I hear Doktor Frogg's muffled groan.

Nothing really changes here, does it? As I walk away I hear their conversation turn into muffled words.

The silence makes it too easy to focus on my thoughts… So I kissed Doktor Frogg… Oh dear! What is wrong with me? I mean sure it wasn't on the lips, but still! I groan in frustration. I don't even know I'm pacing until I step on something that lets out a squeak.

"What's this?" I say aloud. I bend over to see one of Doomageddon's Frogg plushies. I pick it up and sigh.

What am I going to do? I like him, I _kissed_ him, but he's _evil_… Why are things so complicated? I turn to my always trusty friend, Fian.

"Fian?" I ask. He turns his attention to me. "Wh… What do you think? About this whole situation… With Doktor Frogg and I."

Fian swims around a few times before stopping to look at me. Despite him being a fish, the look is quite meaningful.

With a sigh I reply. "Yes… Get out before things get too complex. That is best…"

But the problem is… I don't _want_ to get out.

* * *

><p>AN: Whoohoo! Update! Well, I hope you guys like it. Pretty soon I'll be out for my summer job so… for a while there will be no updates (because the only way to get to my workplace is by boat and there is no electricity). But I might come back to my laptop and type something up just for you lovely readers! ^_^<p>

Please review! They make me so happy! XD Even you anonymous reviewers! I read them too! (I love you guys!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own LOSE, Nerd Corps. does! I only own the plot and Pamela.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>"Victory! Muahahahahaha!" Voltar shouts, doing a sad little dance.<p>

"May I ask what the celebratory dance is for?" I ask Voltar with my arms crossed.

"Well _hostage_, I just sealed the deal with Invisiboy, you are free to go by tomorrow noon. And I get my precious red ruby!" Voltar rants happily.

"Why do you even want that ruby?" I ask him.

"Huh?" Voltar inquires, pausing from his dancing. He suddenly looks vulnerable. "Well…I uh… Ugh, why do _you_ care? You're not involved!"

I raise me eyebrow. "I _am_ the 'hostage' that is being traded with this ruby..."

He huffs and plops down on the couch beside me with his arms crossed. With a sigh he speaks. "The other villains were making fun of me… because I've never stolen any jewels…"

I honestly feel sorry for him. He looks so… helpless. I'm tempted to give him a hug, but restrain myself. "Well, for the record… I for one am pleased that you've never done that."

Voltar grunts, still pouting. "You're a goody-good… Your opinion doesn't matter…"

That sort of stung… "In any case, I am disappointed that you are doing this now… Evil is bad. I'd rather have you the way you are- just the annoying Voltar from the League of Super Evil." I tell him with a giggle.

His eyes go wide, but he says nothing in reply. He shakes his head snapping himself out of some stupor and leaps off the couch. To my dismay, he seems even more upset and stomps off grumbling.

Ah well… You can't please them all…

* * *

><p>"Frogg, how is the 'Doom-Wig-Placer' coming along?" Voltar shouts at his evil scientist working away.<p>

"I'm almost-" Doktor Frogg grunts while yanking at something. "-done!"

"Excellent! Time is not in our favour so let's get going!" Voltar says, pulling Doktor Frogg towards the door.

Doktor Frogg had been working on the invention all night, so he was a little over tired. He had reversed the effects of the truth machine though, so everything was going well. "Oooh boy. I can't wait to see how it works. On top of the 'wig-placing' setting, this machine will also add an outfit to accompany the wig. Everything matches, so this is the perfect disguise machine!"

"Yeah, yeah, great job," Voltar said, not at all interested. "Come _on_!"

Doktor Frogg sighed. Was his brilliance ever going to be appreciated?

"Hurry up!" Voltar shouted impatiently.

"I guess not…" Doktor Frogg answered to himself.

"Red! Pamela! Doomageddon! Time to go and witness the awesomeness of _me_!"

"Oh yes Voltar, you are a truly evil genius…" Doktor Frogg says sarcastically.

"Thank you, Frogg." Voltar says, completely disregarding the tone in Doktor Frogg's voice. "Now, to the Doom-buggie!"

* * *

><p>"Voltar? I really don't see why we had to, you know-" I see Red put his hand around his mouth, trying to be subtle. "-<em>imprison Pamela last night<em>."

"Red, despite what you may think, I can still hear you even if you do put your hand in between me and your mouth." I tell him with a grin. He smiles sheepishly.

"It was for good reason Red. If we hadn't set up those barricades and alarms, she would have totally ruined our plan!" Voltar explained.

It was true… I _had_ tried to escape and Voltar _totally_ _ruined_ my plans for that. The sneaky little-…man…

"Okay, we're almost there!" Red says, taking a last turn, still being careful of the machine that we were lugging. We came to a stop in a seemingly inconspicuous alleyway.

"All right Frogg, time to give us all disguises, except for Pamela." Voltar orders. Did he ever ask nicely?

"Pamela, stand over there!" Guess not…

"Voltar, I really don't want to do this…"

"Oh my goodness- it's just over there! You don't have to be so lazy." He yells at me.

"No! I mean I don't want to meet this 'Invisiboy'… He seems like a creep." I explain.

"Augh! It's not like we're sending you off to get married to him. We're just _trading_ you."

"Yeah… Sure Voltar. Whatever you say…" I reply. I turn around and cross my arms. I hear some clicking and snap my head back around to see Doktor Frogg and two other people who resemble Red and Voltar.

"What in the-"

"Awesome, right?" Doktor Frogg asks proudly.

"How did you? I-I mean… Wow!" I say in awe. I look back and forth between the machine and Doktor Frogg, and finally settle my eyes on him. I am absolutely amazed. He blushes, seemingly aware of my appraising look. I flush and turn my head away, noticing that I was staring.

Doktor Frogg clears his throat and turns back to his machine. He pushes a button and I get to see it in action. An arm with a circle at the end of it comes out and goes over Doktor Frogg all the way down to his toes. While it was passing over him, the circle conformed to his body and peeled off his clothes while putting on new ones that matched the wig that was placed on his head.

I was even more amazed. I don't even-… Wow… Just _wow_. Doktor Frogg turns to me and grins. If I hadn't known about this machine and ran into him, I would have thought that he was his own brother, or even a distant cousin. He had shorter black hair and was wearing jeans and a navy-blue shirt. And to top it off, with logic I can't comprehend, even his _shoes_ were changed. He now wore blue, white, green and black skate shoes. But of course the things that easily gave away his identity were his claws, chin guard, and goggles.

"Doktor Frogg… I thought you were allergic to hair…" Red comments, scratching his temple.

"Yes, but I thought ahead. This is the finest synthetic hair you can get. It looks real, but it isn't." Doktor Frogg explains proudly.

"Amazing…" I say as I step closer. Entranced, I reach my hand to Doktor Frogg's head to feel the hair. It sure felt real.

"Ahem!" An annoying voice breaks me from my trance. "Now that we have our disguises, let's go meet Invisiboy! Muahahahaha!"

The guys lead me to a café around the corner. We go inside and take a seat.

"Seriously?" I whisper incredulous. "This is where you decided to meet someone to trade this _precious_ gem you were talking about?"

"Yes! It's just perfect!" Voltar states, "No one will even suspect it!"

I look to the other guys. Red smiles and Doktor Frogg only rolled his eyes. Which reminds me…

"Where's Doomageddon?" I ask. He was riding with us not too long ago…

"He's on lookout." Voltar says, offering me no further explanation.

A few minutes pass before I speak again. "When is this guy coming?"

"Have patience woman! He'll be here any minute." Voltar hushes me.

"So how is he getting this gem, anyways?"

Voltar sighs in annoyance. "He's stealing it, duh!"

"What!" I exclaim in a hushed tone... It's harder to do than it would seem.

"Pipe down!" Voltar reprimands me.

"But Voltar, he's a good guy! I honestly don't see how you could convince him that I was worth stealing this gem!"

"I didn't convince him that you were worth that. I honestly can't see it myself."

"Excuse me?" I say, slightly offended.

"Well yeah." He replies. "You are annoying, preachy, giggly, a goody-good, unnatractive, and you are just _**so**_ uncool!" He turns to the guys. "Am I right?"

Red is the first to speak up. "Voltar! That's not nice!"

"Yeah man!" Doktor Frogg jumps in. "Pamela is just _fine_ with me!"

"And you know what Thumper's dad from Bambi says! 'If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all!'"

Voltar doesn't even flinch. "Oh _please_! You _both_ know I'm right! She is _annoying_ and _unattractive_!" He sees my hurt look and grins. "The truth hurts."

"If you'll excuse me…" I whisper as I stand to go to the washroom.

When I'm in there I glance up to my reflection. I never thought myself to be a… '10'… But I never thought I was ugly. I continue to stare at myself and watch tears pool around my eyes, until they stream down steadily.

Why does it hurt so much when Voltar insults me? Well I guess anyone would be hurt if they were called 'unattractive'… Well, anyone who was self-conscious.

A few minutes pass before I freshen myself up and make my way out of the restroom… Though as soon as I exit, I walk into Doktor Frogg.

"Oh sorry." I say.

"Er… Listen- I- uh…" He clears his throat and appears to be trying to find the right words to say. I wait patiently for a while but he still says nothing. Assuming that this 'conversation' is over, I kindly excuse myself.

"Wait!" He stops me in my tracks.

I turn my head to him and wait for him to continue.

He gulps. "You… aren't… _un_attractive."

My eyes widen.

"A-actually… Quite the opposite… You're very pretty." He tells me. "A-and… I find that I rather… _enjoy_ your company. You're really… ahem… wonderful."

My heart is honestly _soaring_. The feeling of happiness is overwhelming… Funny how just a few kind words from someone can change your mood in an instant. Not only that, but he was someone who I _liked_. I mean, _like_ liked.

With a genuine smile on my lips, and a twinkle in my eyes I tell him, "Thank you.", and pull him into a hug. The warmth I feel from his body is so comforting. At first a little stiff, he wraps his arms around me and hugs me back. Gingerly I rest my head against his chest and relish in the feeling of pure joy. When I hear how fast his heart is beating, I can't help but grin.

When I pull away I get a better view of his face. I can't help but laugh a little. His face is _so_ red, and he's a giggling mess. I feel my heart jolt when I let myself think that maybe, just _maybe_, he liked me back. I quickly reprimand myself, though. He probably just thought of me as a friend… Which is good too, I guess…

"P-Pamela?" Doktor Frogg asks, still blushing.

"Yes?" I reply, very _sweetly_. Was I flirting?

"Er… I think we should head b-back now." He says, rubbing his claws in his short, wig-hair.

"Okay!" I say with a wink.

Oh my… I _was_ flirting.

When we walk back to the table I inspect his new look. Now that I was over the initial awe of his changed appearance from his _genius_ machine, I find that while he does look more normal… I'd rather have him in his _own_ clothes, with his own _wacky_ hair. It suited him better.

"Now, he should be here any moment. Thank you, Frogg for retrieving our emotionally imbalanced hostage." Voltar says, glaring at me.

I sigh and sit down. He was like the annoying little brother I never had…

We sit in silence until we all here a not-so-subtle 'AHEM'.

"Ah, good! You're finally here!" Voltar says with a grin.

"As promised." A man in tights said.

_Invisiboy_…

* * *

><p>Yaaaayyyy! Update! Even though it <em>is<em> rather short. Eheheheh… Anywho! All right! I was requested to throw in a kiss between Pamela and Doktor Frogg, buuut I don't think it's time for a _real_ kiss yet. But it _will_ come. You just have to be patient… Though I must admit I was a little tempted and almost did… LOL.

Yah, as always I just _love_ the reviews! I was going to draw a picture for the cover image but got lazy… I should get on that… Oh speaking of which. If any of you wanted to tell me how you think Pamela looks then give me a shout out! (Or even draw it!) Because honestly, I want to change the original design, but am having trouble with how she will look. I need an image of her and Doktor Frogg to focus on while I write. It helps me a lot! I was thinking that the _lovely_ Doks Assistant's design of her would be suitable. Tell me what you think! I already have the color scheme picked out, but she needs an 'upgrade'.

I alsmost forgot! Today I seen 'Doomababy' again and noticed in the beginning that Doktor Frogg slept on the couch... O_o Soooo technically... Pamela is ALREADY sleeping in his... bed I guess... Haha, OR he just fell asleep watching TV. I'm SURE he has a room! XD

Disclaimer: I DON'T own LOSE, nor will I ever… But I do own the plot and Pamela. (Keep on forgetting the disclaimer.)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>Invisiboy is just as I remembered him from the photos… Neatly dressed in his hero garb, perfect, bouncy hair, stunning eyes covered with a mysterious mask, pearly white teeth, and brawny muscles that weren't too big, and weren't too small. He was absolutely perfect… And I didn't like it one bit.<p>

"Do you have the ruby?" Voltar asks, getting straight to business.

"Got it right here." He says, while reaching into his pocket. He pulls out the biggest gem I had ever seen. I wonder how he even fit it in his tights. It sparkles with every turn and the red color was enchanting. It was beautiful.

Voltar snickered to himself and snatched the gem out of Invisiboy's slender but strong fingers.

"Now I'll be taking this-" Invisiboy states while gently grabbing my arm at the elbow. He slings me over his shoulder with great ease and I didn't even have time to react before everything became a blur. In just a few moments we were at a strange place.

Frightened, I finally had time to scream. "Aaaaahhhhhhh-"

Invisiboy cuts me short when he places his hand over my mouth. "It's okay! I already saved you." He murmurs comfortingly.

I'm _hyperventilating_. "Wha-what makes you think-" Oh gosh I'm having a hard time breathing. "Th-that I was scared… of _them_?"

Invisiboy reels back. "What?"

"Y-you heard me!" I try to say confidently.

"I'm confused…" He tells me.

"And if you wanted to save me, then why didn't you come right when I was kidnapped? That was a while ago!"

"I was vacationing…" He tells me sheepishly.

"_Where_? You'd think that you might have noticed that the person you were _stalking_ was MIA." I say roughly. I'm really annoyed… But maybe that's just because I know that this man had taken a secret picture of me bathing…

"The moon."

Was this guy _joking_?

"N-no I'm serious!" He tells me, seeing my un-amused expression. "It's the only place I can go without being hassled. Being a super hero is tough…"

I sigh exasperatedly. "Well, do you want to tell me _why_ exactly you stooped to _stealing_ _something_ just for me?"

"Oh, I didn't. Actually it was a fake. Made purely out of glass."

"_What_?"

"Well yeah, did you really think a super hero would commit a crime?"

"You've already committed _one_." I mumble.

"Did you say something?" He asks.

"Nope. Not at all."

"Okay. Anyways, they won't know the difference. I mean, they're the _L.O.S.E._ gang!" He laughs.

"L.O.S.E.?- _Oh_… Well you do know that they have an evil _genius_ on their side, right?" I challenge.

"Who, the 'Doktor'?" He howled in laughter. "Oh my- you really are adorably clueless, you know? That Doktor is a no good, failure at everything. While you were trapped there, did you notice what percentage of his experiments _failed_?"

Okay, that was it. He is really on my bad side now! "You know what? You can go ahead and-and- and rot on the moon for all I care!" I yell, throwing him the best insult I could muster.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" He asks, honestly confused.

"You are such a jerk, let me out of wherever we are!" I yell at him, frustrated.

"But why?"

"B-because- just because, okay?"

"Okay, okay. You know, usually damsels in distress are happier when a handsome, _hero_ comes down to rescue them."

"Yeah, well I wasn't a damsel in distress." I say… That was _partly_ true…

Invisiboy sighs. "Well, I guess it was too good to be true."

I'm wary, but I ask anyways. "What do you mean?"

"That I was ever going to get the girl of my dreams." He says, gazing in to my eyes.

To my annoyance, I feel my cheeks redden. "W-well I guess that's just t-too bad." I stare back into his blue orbs that somehow seem bigger. Oh curse my gentle heart! No, don't feel sorry for him Pamela!

"B-but that's okay… I'll take you back to Metro Town." He says, sounding completely broken.

"Thanks…U-um, where are we?" I ask, trying my best to tear my eyes away from his. Admittedly it was hard, though I can't place _why_…

"Oh, just on my Private Island. It's just a little ways from Metro Town." He explains. "Okay, let's go…"

"W-wait." _Why_ did I say that? "U-um, maybe you could show me around a little."

"_Really_?" He asked so excitedly, I could have sworn I seen ears and a wagging tail appear.

"Uh-yeah" I say. Why was I doing all of these things? Just because he showed me some pouty eyes? "Just a little while…"

"Perfect!"

Invisiboy led me around, showing me just how simplistic his little dwelling was. It was actually… nice. "So why did you fall for me?"

"W-what?" He asked, blushing.

"Why did you fall for me? I mean, I'm just your average everyday girl."

"I-I think, extraordinary _woman_, would describe you better." He says.

I blush a deep red. Why did I blush? I didn't like him, I liked Doktor Frogg. "So?"

"W-well… Okay, it's really corny, so don't laugh." He says, looking sheepish.

I just nod.

"Well one day, you bumped into a kid… He was crying, and you looked so concerned for him. I was just about to help him, but you already offered your hand. I remember you asking him, "What's wrong?" and he told you that he was lost. You went out of your way to help that little boy find his mother… Even though she was just around the corner. But the way you held his hand so-so sincerely- like _you_ were his mother… I knew that you were a caring person right then and there. He fell in love with you, and I did too…"

He let out a chuckle and continued, still staring me straight in the eyes. "I started to see you more often, but I just watched you from a distance. You were a hero without the powers… And you became my ideal woman. It was just the little gestures, really. Like when you would smile so warmly to a stranger, and that person's day would be better just by your small action. I don't know. I-I guess I was just too shy to introduce myself, so I became your boyfriend without you knowing it. When I would use my invisibility-powers, I would see the real you behind the closed doors of your house. You seemed lonely, and it was like you didn't even know it. And when you slept, you would mumble about your father, and tears would trickle down your face. I started to know you like you would never know me… I wanted to become your ideal man, just the way you became my ideal woman."

That was a lot to take in… I mean, I didn't even think that anyone seen me help that little boy. It didn't really even mean that much. _I_ even forgot about it…But the way he said it… It made me feel like I made a difference in the world… just by helping him. I don't know why, but the more he spoke, I began to forget all about the bad qualities in him… Was I… falling for him?

During my musings, I seen Invisiboy's eyes lid a bit, and he started to lean towards me. For some odd reason I found myself leaning in as well. Ever so slowly, he reached his hand to the side of my face, still never breaking contact with my eyes. Our lips were inches apart. Just a little further and we'll be kissing… But I didn't want this. Why was I doing this? And why did it feel right and wrong at the same time? He was so close I could feel his breath…

"Hold it right there!" Hollered a voice I knew all too well. The voice that always had a certain nagging tone to it.

"_Voltar_?" I ask, bewildered, and finally able to break the gaze that Invisiboy and I held since he confessed.

"The one and only!" He said proudly.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Doktor Frogg peering from behind Red. He looks upset… almost depressed… No, I'm sure it was my imagination. Doktor Frogg wouldn't get upset over me.

"What are you doing here?" Invisiboy shouts, rising to his feet, eyes narrowing.

"It seems that I've been tricked, _hero_." Voltar explains, saying the last word as if it was dirty. "Now we're here to take our revenge and what's rightfully ours!"

"And what would that be?"

Voltar raises an arm slowly to add suspense and then points roughly at me. "Our hostage!"

Oh how that word irks me.

"Doktor Frogg, the Camerogerbot!"

In a few moments blurs were sent about. One was the colors of Invisiboy's garb, and the other, a silver blur.

"Give it up, _Invisiboy_! This machinery is designed specifically for your defeat! You'll never win!"

Suddenly, the blurs stop. Invisiboy is staring at the machine… the same way he was staring at me…

"Your manipulation powers can't affect the _robot_! He's got no heart!"

"Manipulation powers?" I murmur quietly to myself. It couldn't be… But maybe-

"Victory!" Voltar hollered out.

"Drat! Foiled by my own move…" Invisiboy complains. How was the fight over so fast?

"Well Pamela, time to go. We must leave this '_hero'_, to wallow in shame. Mua-hahahaha!"

Before I know it, I am wrapped in a hug from large arms. "It's good to have you back Pamela!"

"Thanks Red." I say, looking off into the distance.

"Are you okay?" He asks, concerned.

Was I okay? I was so easily manipulated by this Invisiboy, who was supposed to be a _hero_, I was saved by the _villains_, and to top it off, I thought that I was _falling_ for the said 'hero'. It took me a while to figure out I liked Doktor Frogg, but in just mere moments, I was ready to _kiss_ Invisiboy. No, I wasn't okay… I was a despicable human being. Everything I knew was wrong…

"Pamela?" Red called out my name.

"I-I don't know…" I tell him honestly. "I- I was about to-"

I couldn't breathe.

"-kiss him…" I whisper. But Red heard it.

"It's okay Pamela… You know he was just manipulating you… It's one of his powers." Red explains.

I already knew that… But it didn't make me feel any better about what I had just done.

"Pamela?"

"Sorry Red… I don't recall Voltar mentioning that when we first met…"

"O-oh… Well, let's go home." He says awkwardly.

"Okay…"

* * *

><p>The next few days pass awkwardly. Mostly because I made them awkward… Whenever I ran into Doktor Frogg, I wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes and would dart off like some frightened little mouse. I didn't eat too much, and I was just… not as happy…<p>

"Fian?" I say. He swims around and looks at me. "I… I… I don't even know…"

Why was I so down? Was it because I was hurt at being used once again? Because I was fooled? Because I fell for someone other than Doktor Frogg?

I grab the Frogg plushie that I had found and kept by my side.

No… It was because I seen Doktor Frogg's sad face… Because even though he didn't like me, I dreamed up his depressed face just so I could think that he liked me the way I like him… Because I was so pathetically in love… and he didn't return my feelings.

* * *

><p>"Doktor Frogg?" Red inquires.<p>

Snapped out of his work, Doktor Frogg replies. "Huh?"

"When are you going to tell Pamela you like her?"

"_What_?"

"When are you goi-"

"I heard you!" Doktor Frogg hisses, blushing. "I mean, _what makes you think I would tell her such a thing_?"

"Well I know you like her, and I kinda think she likes you… so I was just wondering when you were going to stop the drama and tell her you like her?" Red says innocently.

"You think she likes _me_…" Doktor Frogg sighs. "Impossible…"

"Oh come on Doktor Frogg, it is plain as daylight! And it's so romantic!"

"Oh Red… You have so much to learn about love… Women like _her_ don't fall for guys like _me_. It's as simple as that."

"I don't know Doktor Frogg. I see the way she looks at you, and she's been sleeping with Doomie's Frogg plushie…"

Doktor Frogg's cheeks exploded with red at the last thing he said. "Eh- well I'm sure it's nothing!"

"It doesn't look like nothing…" Red says in a sing-song voice. Seeing his friend's nervous face, Red smiles. "Just talk to her… Maybe things will turn out better than you expect."

"Yeah… right… And maybe while I'm at it I'll win the Nobel Prize." He replied, waving his claws around. Sure, it was one thing to say that he would talk to her, but for him to actually _do_ _it_? No way.

* * *

><p>Finally deciding that it was pointless to pout over such a trivial thing, I made up my mind to put on my brave face and be content with our current relationship… <em>Friendship<em>… I grimace at the word, but I guess it was better than nothing. Coincidentally, in that very moment, Doktor Frogg saunters by. What a perfect opportunity to show him that everything was just fine with me and him.

"Hi, Doktor Frogg." I say sweetly.

"Huh? O-oh! Pamela! Um, hi."

"Listen, I just wanted to say that… If I've been acting strange around you lately," _or more like, if you noticed, _"it's nothing you need to be concerned about. Actually… I like you a lot!"

I see his expression loosen a bit, so that's good. "And I just think that you and I are _great_ _friends_." I finish with a smile. His reaction wasn't what I was expecting… He looked…I don't really know, but his eyebrows were knitted together… Oh, gosh! What was I thinking? He didn't even want to be friends with me! Okay, just act like that didn't just happen. "Or if you prefer… _acquaintances_." I giggle nervously. "Either or. Well, I'm just going to go now. Bye Doktor Frogg!"

With that awkward finale, I scamper off to wallow in my misery… Okay, so the friends hurdle hadn't been reached… Oh man, this sucks!

* * *

><p>"Oh man this sucks!" Doktor Frogg complains out loud in his lab. He didn't have to worry about being interrupted there. "She sees me as a friend… And <em>only<em> a friend! Doh, I knew Red was just seeing things…" Oh how it hurt for his hopes to be brought soaring when she said she liked him, only to be shattered to tiny little pieces when she confirmed that she meant as a _friend_. Love was truly evil… Wait… _love_? That can't be right… It was just a crush… Yes, nothing more than liking… Right?

_Right_?

* * *

><p>Heehehehee! Well, sorry it sounds rushed, but I'm in the middle of moving so I'm actually writing this… well, in a rush on my laptop. But I <em>did<em> want to get this out there, so I hope you like! I decided to add some Doktor Frogg perspective in this chapter. Just to show how things are doing on his side.

Well, ciao!

Disclaimer: Oh and LOSE belongs to Nerd Corps. Not me. Only Pamela and the plot belong to me!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

><p>"Red, would you say that we're friends?" I ask my favourite, 'evil' do-gooder'.<p>

"Why yes, Pamela! The best of friends! How about you? Would _you_ say we're friends?"

I giggle. "Yeah, Red. We're great friends."

Red sighs. "So… Why the sudden friend question?"

I freeze in place. Was I ready to answer that? Well… I guess I could, _subtly_. "Well… Do you think that people find… love after _friendship_? Like, say we were friends…Well, we are… Anyways, we were friends and then it became something more? Would that be true love? Or do you think true love isn't derived from friendship, but rather love at first sight? And does friendship _have_ to come first?"

Red scratches his head. "Hmm, that's a tough one… I think… that love comes in all shapes and sizes. Like, for some it's love at first sight, and for others it develops over time until one person gives in and gets the ball rolling. So I guess, yes, love from friendship could be true love depending on the people… and I'm not really sure if love has to come after friendship… But I don't think I could love you as anything other than a friend." Red laughs. "I mean, you're really pretty and wonderful… But I don't think that our relationship could be something else. You're sort of like a sister to me."

"Yeah, I agree. And you are my sweet brother." I say laughing.

"So… you were actually asking about love?"

I blush a deep crimson. "Y-yeah… Is that silly?"

"Oh, not at all. Actually, back on the friend and love topic. People say that love that sprouts from friendship is actually the strongest."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, and some studies show that people who marry their best friend have less divorces."

"Hmm… I wonder what the science is behind that…"

"We could probably ask Doktor Frogg." Red suggests.

"What? No!" I blurt out.

Red's eyebrows knit together.

"Er… I mean… Maybe some other time… I wanted to, um… Show you my… cooking?" I struggle to say. Coming up with an excuse on the spot was hard…

Red claps his hands together in excitement. "Oh, yay! I've always wondered if you could cook well!"

I giggle nervously. "W-well, I'm not too bad."

"Let's go!" Red says as he grabs my hand to lead me into the kitchen.

I regret my lousy excuse immediately. The kitchen is, as always, a complete mess. Dirty dishes are piled up at the sink, strange goo is stuck to the ceiling, the floor is all grimy and I swear there is some sort of food monster trying to climb its way up the food-dispenser… And the first step to delicious cooking was a clean kitchen… Oh dear…

"Well, it's not going to clean itself!" I say to myself. I saunter towards aprons that are hanging on a hook and try to find one that would fit me. Eventually I find a green one with ruffles that is just my size.

"Hey, that was mine when I was a pre-teen!" Red says bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Cool. You don't mind if I use it?" I ask with a smile.

"Hehe, not at all. Actually, if you want to you can use that one every time you cook."

"Thank you Red, you're so sweet!" I say gratefully.

"Not at all. So can I do anything to help?" Red offers.

I'm grateful for the extra pair of hands. "You can start by removing the goo from the tiles." I suggest.

"Aye aye, Miss Pamela!"

* * *

><p>Within the next four hours, Red and I were able to clean the kitchen until it was spotless, create some delicious quiche, and do the cooking dishes. With great anticipation, we both sit down, ready to dig our forks into the tasty food.<p>

"What is that?" Voltar asks.

I sigh. Well, I guess it was too much to ask for a little break from the annoying villain.

"Quiche."

"Is it edible?"

Oh lord… "Yes."

"Awesome!" Voltar shouts before ripping the plate of four-dozen little quiches from the table.

"Hey!" I shout furiously. "That's ours! You can have _some_, but not all of it!"

"And why not _all_ of it?" Voltar asks haughtily.

"Because, Red and I made it special, and we want a good portion of it!"

"As the head Villain of the League of Super Evil, I say that I am entitled to the _entire_ plate!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"_No_!"

"_Yes_!"

"_**No**_!"

"_**Yes**_!"

I growl. "Voltar, _please_! Just give me the plate, and then I will serve you up some quiche."

Voltar's antennae pique up. "_Serve_?"

"Yes."

"With a _smile_?"

My eye twitches. "_**Sure**_." I grit out through my teeth.

He places the plate into my hands and sits down at the table. Happy with the victory I tread to the cupboards and grab a plate. I head back and place five quiche onto the plate and hand it to Voltar with a fork. He looks up at me expectantly.

"What?" I snap.

"_Smile_?"

I groan. "Here you go _**dearest**_ _**Voltar**_, is there anything _else_ I can get you, oh so great and wonderful _mastermind_?" I ask with as much sugar I can heap onto that sentence. It also had a good dash of sarcasm.

"I would like a glass of water, please." He tells me, not annoyed but rather pleased with what I just said. He then shoves a napkin my way. "Oh, and if you would be so kind and tie this on me."

With an eyeroll I do so, making it extra snug. He squeaks out angrily. "Not so tight!"

I bat my eyelashes at him, "Oh _sorry_. Let me **fix** that." I tug it loose, harshly, causing him to veer to the side, almost falling out of his chair. I proceed to get him his water so I could sit down and eat.

"Here you go!" I say with mock-happiness. I'll be surprised if I don't get a cavity from all the sweetness leaving my mouth.

"Thank you." Voltar says proudly.

What is with that guy? Finally able to sit down, I glance at Red who's giving me a funny look. It's unnerving…

"What?" I ask warily.

"Huh? Oh, nothing!" He says… But I don't buy it. Are all guys weird?

"Yummy! It looks great Pamela!" Red compliments.

"Haha, thanks Red. But you helped me, you know." I say, gleeful.

"Eh, all I did was cut up some veggies." He explains.

"But that's _very_ important." I say seriously. I then burst out laughing at myself.

Red joins in.

So this is friendship… with a guy… Why can't Doktor Frogg and I be like this? Joking, laughing, teasing… Oh if only…

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Pamela, Doktor Frogg was watching from a distance the whole time. The lovely scene of the beautiful woman, having fun with two guys… And she thought him only an acquaintance… Why did life hate him? Why did he always get the short end of the stick?<p>

"Dohh," He grumbles to himself. He was watching Pamela serving Voltar, and she seemed so happy to do it. Almost too happy… Did she like _him_? That would be horrible… He shudders at the very thought of it. His despair was cut short when he seen her annoyed expression. Well that was a good sign…

He suddenly heard her laughter. Her beautiful laughter that makes his toes curl. She was with Red… Of course, she liked Red… He was always kind… A gentleman… And they had always got along… So did she _like_ him, like him?

Doktor Frogg glances there way one last time before running off to his lab. Pamela was wiping Red's cheek with a napkin…

* * *

><p>"Red, you have something on your face." I tell him with a giggle. He was always so childish… He <em>was<em> like a little brother…

"Oh," Red giggles. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Voltar groans. "Would you two stop flirting? It's disgusting!"

"Flirting?" I sputter out. We were _not_ flirting.

"Yeah. If anyone else saw you two, they would have thought that you were dating." Voltar says smugly.

I groan. "Voltar, be quiet."

"Fine, fine… Miss flirty pants."

"Gah! You are too much!" I yell.

"Sometimes the truth can be so _inconvenient_." Voltar says arrogantly.

Oh how I would love to wipe that smug smile off of his face… But maybe… Oh what a wonderfully, evil idea!

"You're right Voltar…" I say with a low, sultry voice.

"Huh?"

"I mean… The truth can be so… troublesome… When I'm actually trying to catch _your_ attention… The truth still stands that I have to flirt with others to make you _jealous_."

"Wh-what!" He splutters out, I can see a visible blush glow through his helmet.

"Yes…" I say closer to his face. Oh, this was fun beating him at his own game! "And I can see it's working… The way you always yell at me when I talk to anyone but you, the way you show your affection for me by bugging the living daylights out of me… And I know that 'hostage' is your affectionate nickname for me."

He looks side to side, seemingly trying to find a way to escape.

"And just now you wanted me to serve you? It's obvious you wanted to see what it would be like to have me as a _wife_." I finish with a smirk.

I pat his helmet. "You can deny it all you want, but the inconvenient truth is that you _like_ me!"

Voltar, with a blush, stutters to try to find something to say. When he finds no such thing, he scampers of as quickly as he can.

When he's out of earshot I burst into a fit of laughter. That was too good! I never thought I would ever resort to such a new low, but it was worth it!

"Uhh…" Red says, reminding me that I wasn't alone.

"Did you see the look on his face, Red? That was hilarious!"

"Yeah… Um, do you really like Voltar?" Red asks, eyebrows scrunched together.

I do a double take, then laugh again. "No… I don't."

"Oh, okay… I was just wondering because you were asking about love earlier…" He trails off.

"Oh, no, no, no. I just thought it would be funny to beat him at his own game."

"Oh… So who _do_ you like?" Red asks.

I blush immediately. "Uh… Who do I like? Oh, uh… Well, I'm not sure I should say, I mean, cause- I…"

He looks expectantly at me.

"Er…" Should I tell him? If I do, then there is a high possibility that he will spill the beans… And if I don't, he may think that like Voltar… What to do, what to do…

"Is it Doktor Frogg?" He inquires, like he already knows the answer.

"What? No! No, of course not!" I defend, laughing nervously. "Of all the silly things you say, Red!"

"I don't know Pamela… I think I'm right."

"Why- why would you think that?"

"Because of how you reacted, I guess… And I had a creeping suspicion…"

"Er, I um… I…" Okay, here I am, stuck between a rock and a hard place. How am I-

"I won't tell him… If you do, that is…"

Oh, thank heavens… But should I admit it? "Uhh…"

"It's okay Pamela, you can trust me."

I look into his eyes… I could trust him… But could I trust myself? "I-"

He nods for me to go on.

"I-… I… do." I struggle out. There… I said it.

"I knew it!" Red says joyously. He claps his hands together and smiles at me.

"Yeah… Is it that obvious?"

"Eh, for me it is… But it doesn't look like anyone else gets it."

"Oh…"

"But fear not, Pamela! I'm sure things will work out."

"Th-thank you, Red… This is such a relief."

"I figured… With all the stress of being a hostage, traded with Invisiboy, and Voltar problems, I figured you could use a load off."

Despite the vulnerable feelings I'm left with… Telling someone of my crush is sort of… nice.

"So… You won't tell him?"

"Oh, no. It's not my place… But I do think that you should… You never know what's going to happen." Red says assuringly.

"You… you think?"

"Yeah! In fact, I think that things will be wonderful!"

"I… I don't know… What if he doesn't like me? Yesterday I told him I thought we were great friends… But it didn't look like he thought the same…"

"Hmm… Maybe he wanted you to think you were _more_ than friends…"

"Oh, I don't know, Red. That seems far out…"

"Well Pamela, I can't really say too much on the matter… It's between you and Doktor Frogg."

"Oh… Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Maybe if you just talk to him." He suggests.

"Eh, yah…" Talking to him? Not likely… Maybe if it was a spur of the moment thing…

"Well Pamela, I'm all full. I'll leave you to yourself now." Red says politely. Was he ever anything else?

"Thank you Red…" Okay… So, talk to him… That shouldn't be too hard…

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: LOSE belongs to Nerd Corps., not I. I only own the plot and Pamela.<p>

So, am I finally going to stop the drama, and let them be happy? We'll see! Read and review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>With a new found goal, I wake up early, take a nice shower, pretty myself up and eat an enjoyable, hardy breakfast.<p>

So this would be the day. The day all of the drama stops, the day I may find true happiness… Or the day I find out he doesn't feel the same way, have my heart broken, dreams crushed and self-confidence trampled on.

"Easy, Pamela. Don't think it to death, just do it!" I try to encourage myself. "Sure, he may think you a creeper after you tell him and find out that this whole thing is unrequited, you were an idiot and just made a fool of yourself… Oh my gosh, I can't do it!"

Encouraging one's self proves to be quite difficult…

"Okay, okay, I can do this. Red says that he may have wanted to be more than friends… You can trust Red… Tonight, at eight… I'll send him a note… Tell him to meet me somewhere… Yes, perfect. Make plans so you can't back out of it. Okay, a note…"

I scurry around and try to find stationary and a nice pen. I find some nice paper that has a violet tint to it and just decide to use one of my inking pens.

_Hey Doktor Frogg…_

"No… too casual…"

_Dearest Doktor Frogg…_

"Oh my God…"

_Doktor Frogg,_

"Yes, nice and simple and straight to the point…Okay…"

_Doktor Frogg,_

_Please meet me at the park at Euwert Street at eight O' clock. I wish_ _to discuss something with you. It is very urgent. I look forward to seeing you._

_Sincerely,_

"…I can't sign my _name_! Oh… I'll just leave it blank." I look around to make sure no one was watching me and kiss the paper for good luck. I fold it shut and placed a sticker at the flaps to secure it. The only sticker I could find was a little, sparkly paw, but I guess it would suffice. With my finest handwriting, I label it 'Doktor Frogg'. I hold it away from me to admire how nice and elegant it looked. Being a comic book writer _really_ paid off.

Now… What to _do_ with the letter… I could slip it under his door, but that would be too obvious. Only Red, Voltar, Doomy and I had access to the house, and I'm pretty sure they all just talk freely with each other… Placing it on the porch was testy, too. It could blow away in the wind… And I don't want it to get bent up if it was shoved into the mail slot in the door… Oh, the mailbox! Someone _always_ checks the mailbox. That's _perfect_!

With eagerness I scuttle to the mailbox to place the note inside. Very carefully I close the little door and twist the red flag so it was standing upwards to signal that there was a letter inside.

"Okay, so far so good…" Was it bad to talk to yourself? No, everyone does it, just as long as you don't start to argue… Oh my. I'm so nervous, I'm babbling in my own _brain_.

I shake my head, finding it pointless to loiter above the mailbox, and decide to head inside. Doing so didn't seem to ease my jitters, so I try to find something to occupy my mind…

Cooking always had me multitasking… I could make Doktor Frogg breakfast! Or to make it less obvious, all the guys. I glance to the clock and decide that I had enough time to do so before the boys woke up. It was only five fourty-seven.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Pamela!" Red greets me gaily.<p>

"Hi Red! I just woke up this morning and thought, 'Hey, why not make the guys breakfast?'! It seemed like a good idea. I most certainly wasn't making any special plans. No, no, I just thought it would be nice to wake up early! Why are you looking at me like that? You don't believe me? Are all guys this silly? Oh Red, you are such a joker sometimes!" I finish going a mile a minute with a very artificial laugh. I should really restrain my tongue if I wanted to keep off the radar…of suspicious females who are nervous about plans they made.

"Wow, you sure seem excitable this morning!" Red says, kindly disregarding my odd behaviour.

"What makes you say that?" I ask. I swear I just felt my eye twitch.

"Oh, heheh, must just be my imagination." Red says, pity so obvious in his eyes.

"So, um… where are the other guys?" I ask, trying not to bounce my leg so much.

"Oh, probably still sleeping." Red says, eyeing up the hash browns, bacon, fried ham, fried eggs, scrambled eggs, toast, waffles, strawberries, whip cream, orange juice and coffee I had prepared. Everything was piping hot and I made enough to feed about two-dozen people…

Was I nervous? _No_… Well, maybe a little… or a lot.

"M-maybe I should go and wake them…" I suggest, begging Red in my mind to tell me otherwise.

"Oh, yeah, that would be nice!" He pipes up, still ogling the food.

"Okay… Red, you can dig in. Just save some for the others." I say.

He lets out a short "whoo-hoo" and seizes the mounts of food.

While he's occupied I walk through the house to wake up everyone else. Doomageddon is the first I find.

"Doomy." I coo. "Doomy… Wakey-wakey! I made breakfast!"

It seems as though breakfast is the magic word. He pounces up and wags his tail.

"It's downstairs on the table," I inform him. Remembering his passion for eating I add in, "Make sure to only eat your share, kay Doomie?"

This makes him pause his wagging and he glances at me with a certain _look_. Knowing that he _somehow_ has a weakness for _my_ puppy-dog face, I bring it on.

"Please?" I say as sugary as I can, dilating my pupils.

He gives in and unwillingly shakes his head 'yes'. Pleased that it worked, I give him a big hug and kiss him on the cheek. He wheezes out a laugh and looks happier than ever.

"Enjoy!" I say, knowing full well that he will. A blue flash later finds me alone, once again.

I wonder if I should wake Voltar up… His room is right up ahead… But I know how much that tiny little man could shovel down his throat. I guess I should anyways… Carefully I knock on the door.

"Voltar? Voltar. I made some breakfast, Voltar… If you want any there's some on-"

"Breakfast, eh?" Voltar asks, thrusting his head out his hastily-opened door.

"Yes, Voltar. Breakfast." I say.

He looks like he wants to say something, but then he grows flustered… Perhaps he was still… _bothered_ by how I handled is insolence… I smirk at the memory, which causes Voltar even more discomfort… At my smile that is. He wasn't a mind-reader.

"I'll leave you to yourself, _dearest_." I tease him. He 'eeps' and slams the door shut, quite _harshly_ I may add.

I sigh and shake my head. Was that little man ever going to accept me? First he hates me, and then he's scared of me… I wonder which is worse.

Down the hall, I know what lies ahead... Doktor Frogg's room. Should I continue? Of course! After all… I _did_ make the breakfast for _him_…

As if I was heading to my execution, I force myself to take each step towards the room. One step, two steps, three and then four. I get closer each time. I'm almost to his room and I'm holding my breath. With great carefulness I reach my hand towards the door. Slowly, I make a fist and tap three times.

There's no answer. I try again, a bit harder.

"Doktor Frogg?" I call out, far too quiet to be heard through the door.

"Hello?" I say. For a few minutes I press my ear to the door to see if he was even there. My patience is rewarded with a groan. At first I thought that it was because he was groggily getting out of bed, but then a _moan_ comes, followed by a sort of wheezing.

Was he okay?

"Doktor Frogg? Doktor Frogg! Can you hear me?" I call out frantically. Images of him in unbearable pain caused from an explosion from yet another failed experiment runs through my mind. What if he only had minutes to live? I listen again and hear a strange and foreign exhale.

"Doktor Frogg, I'm coming in!" I say, opening the door a little too quickly. It bangs against the wall, but Doktor Frogg doesn't move. I run up to him to inspect him.

There are no scratches, no bruises, and certainly no soot that I had expected from the explosion I had made up in my mind. No, he was just lying in his bed… sleeping.

"Hello?" I call out quietly. The groaning and wheezing turns out to be the sound of him snoring… And the strange exhale was him… in a deep sleep. He looked so peaceful… Oh, right, _breakfast_!

"D-Doktor Frogg?" I utter gently, so gently it could have passed as an angels voice. "Hello? I made breakfast… Doktor Frogg…"

"Mmmn…" He mumbles out as he turns to his side. He clamps his claws together near his head and settles down to such a deep sleep it was making _my_ eyes droop.

"Awe!" I whisper out affectionately. But alas, the day must begin… With great care I reach my hand towards his arm and place it there, readying to shake him lightly. I never would have had any troubles if it were any other male… But when I touched his arm, a tingle made its way up through my hand to the nape of my neck.

"Oh!" I gasp out. Embarrassed at such a reaction, blood flushes to my face and changes the pigment to a very dark pink. I clear my throat and move him back and forth with my trembling hand.

"Mmnn," is the only thing that comes from his mouth.

I shake him a bit harder, but to no avail. One of his claws stretch out to wave me away so he could sleep, then settles on my arm. I almost bite my tongue to keep down the squeal that wanted to crawl up my throat. I stay frozen for a while, before gaining some confidence and grab hold of his claw.

It was, _surprisingly_, not cold. It wasn't warm, but it didn't have the same bite it did when we first met. It just felt… lukewarm… Like dipping my hand into a bath that was drawn and then forgotten…

A few minutes pass with me just staring and inspecting his claw. Boldly, I trace it up to where it joins his wrist with my finger. Where it was near his flesh, the metal was slightly increased in temperature. I almost want to move up his sleeve to actually see where it connected, but that would be crossing the lines way too far… Even more than I am right now.

"Doktor Frogg?" I say, once again, shaking him.

Finally, he wakes up. "Mnn… Pamela?"

"G-Good morning Doktor Frogg. I just wanted to let you know that I made breakfast. It might be cold now…"

"Oh, ehh… Thank you."

"No problem." I say, smiling nervously.

I try to shove the nervousness out of my mind and look at him. He's scratching the back of his neck, and looking off to the side. It looked like he was nervous as well.

I was just about to look away when I see his eyes flicker towards mine. Our gazes lock and we hold it longer than we ever had before. We both break it at the same time and giggle as one single person. It's almost funny how in synch we are.

"Uhh, sorry. I'll get out of your… hair." I say, awkward once again.

"Ehh, oh, uh, no, it's okay… Erm, thank you." He replied, just as stroppy as me.

True to my word, I scamper off into the hallway and shut the door behind me. I slump down to collect my bearings, my heart beating as fast as the wings on a hummingbird. After the jitters pass, all I can do is smile.

I _touched_ him! And I gazed into his eyes! And he gazed back! Oh, I'm so happy! With a giggle, I gambol down the hallway, back to the kitchen.

I stop short at the sight before me.

"Um… Doomy?" I ask, unsure.

He seems to be guarding the food… against Voltar.

"Give it up doomhound! I will eat _all_ of the food, no matter what it takes!"

Doomy replies with a growl.

Awe, such a sweetie. I take the chance to leap over to the food and collect a large dish so I could nuke it up in the microwave for Doktor Frogg. I take heaping amounts of each thing I cooked, except for the strawberries and whipped cream, and place it in the microwave for a sufficient amount of time. When the timer beeps I yank the plate out of the appliance and run to the table to place the strawberries on top of the waffles. Like a pro, I drizzle the syrup over the fluffy waffles and top it all with whipped cream.

Finished, I call out to Doomy. "Thanks sweetie! Everything is all free game now. Whoever wants it, dig in!"

With vigour, both the boys pounce on the table and stuff their faces. I giggle and sit with the plate. Doktor Frogg comes a few minutes later.

His eyebrows scrunch up when he looks at the scene. He sighs and then turns to walk away.

"D-Doktor Frogg!" I call out frantically. He seemed to think all the food was gone. "I saved you a plate."

He smiles so largely I almost squealed at the sheer adorableness of it.

Proudly, I lead him to the living room, sit him down on the couch and place the plate in front of him on the coffee table.

"Thanks, Pamela." Doktor Frogg says, chuckling. I think he may also be blushing.

"You're welcome!" I say, trying my best not to jump in happiness. He looks so _pleased_! Timidly, I sit down beside him, minding the distance, and watch him eat. He's almost finished when Red comes bounding in with a letter.

It's the one I wrote… The violet note… I blanch, suddenly feeling sick from anxiousness.

"Doktor Frogg, you have mail." Red tells him happily.

"Really?" Doktor Frogg says, pausing from his eating. "I wonder who it's from."

"Heh heh heh, yeah." I twitter out.

I watch, entranced, when Doktor Frogg accepts the letter and inspects the sticker that sealed it. With great gentleness he opens the letter and reads it.

"Uh, there's no name."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, the person just wants me to meet them somewhere."

"Are you going to go?" Red asks, genuinely interested.

"I guess so…"

"Wh-what do you mean 'you guess so'?" I inquire, worried.

"Eh, it seems a little ominous to send a letter without a name…"

"O-oh?" I query, feeling my heart beat fast once again.

"Yeah… But I guess I'll never know unless I go. So I will." He affirms.

I breathe a sigh of relief without meaning to.

"Something the matter, Pamela?" Red inquires.

"O-oh, no! Um, I-I was just wondering what you thought of the food." I lie.

"Oh, it was delicious! You'll make an excellent wife one day! Right Doktor Frogg?"

"W-Wife! Oh, uh-yeah. Heh hehe! Um, wife… Yeah you'll be a g-good one."

"Red!" I cry out, mortified.

He only smiles.

"W-well I better get to work… Can't keep the pages waiting to be inked."

"Okay!" Red shouts gaily.

I hurry out the door and rush down the street.

Good, he was going! So… what do I _wear_?

* * *

><p>I don't own yada yada yada!<p>

In a rush, power scheduled to go out in half hour, I only own Pamela and plot.

Ciao!

R and R, it makes me so happy and it intrigues people to actually look at my story! XD


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

><p>"K-Kyle?"<p>

As soon as I say his name, he flounces over to me, excited.

"Yes?"

"U-um… This is probably a weird question but… i-if I were to…" I trail off.

Can I really ask _Kyle_ this? Well, it's too late _now_; I already opened my big mouth…

"Uh… Pamela?"

"S-sorry… If I were to tell someone that… I c-cared about them… how would I dress? Like, should I wear my normal clothes or… something _nice_?"

"Oh…" Kyle looks dismayed. He scratches the back of his neck, a gesture I've noticed a lot of men doing around me, and sighs. "Well, I think you're always beautiful," Kyle looks off to the side, blushing, "but if you were to… _confess_ then it should be something special, right?"

"Y-Yeah, thanks Kyle." Okay, something special… What's special? "Kyle?"

"Hm?" Kyle replies, looking to be off in the distance.

"What would be special? In a guy's eyes?" The male mind was always a mystery to me…

Kyle looks me up and down, gulps and then blushes. "G-gee, um, maybe a nice sweater dress, stockings and a scarf and hat? Perhaps with a jacket?"

That seemed oddly… out of season. "Um, Kyle, I think I would have to wear something a little less warm… That's too much clothing for our weather…" It was even warm during the nights this time of year…

"R-right, haha, um… W-well, it's not like I was thinking of- then trying to overdress y- you know what, just a nice dress… Yes, a nice dress. Listen, I gotta go and… make coffee, yes make coffee! Catch ya later! Bye!"

"Um-" Kyle is already more than halfway across the hall. "O-okay then… see ya later…"

Men are weird…

"Okay, do I have any special dresses?"

"Miss Pamela!"

Oh my- "Mrs. Taylor!" I plaster on an overly-polite smile, nervous.

"This is neither the time and _definitely_ 'nor the place' for you to be making _date_ _plans_! Get back to work, and make those blank pages come to life!" Mrs. Taylor barks orders.

"S-sorry Mrs. Taylor, I-I'll get right on it!"

She sighs. "See to it please."

"Y-yes Mrs. Taylor." I say before scurrying to my desk. Whew, that was scary… I know she's my boss, but sometimes she felt more like my owner… She _did_ have her kind moments though…

Date plans? Is this a date? Doktor Frogg and I on a- okay, focus Pamela! You need to write a comic…

"Plot, plot, plot… Where did I leave off?" I scan my eyes over my previously completed comic. Maverick was facing the first challenge that had ever stumped him due to the fact that his deductive skills lowered because… of a broken heart…

"Well… isn't that ironic… Why on earth did I write _that_?"

I certainly hope that I turn out better than Maverick…

* * *

><p>"Fian, Fian, Fian!"<p>

Fian turns in his bowl, startled at my hastiness.

"Oh, sorry. Um, listen this has got to be quick. Which dress? Blue, purple, navy, dark purple, dark magenta or black? No, scratch the black, that's too solemn. So, which one? Which one?"

Fian swims around and looks at all the dresses. He doesn't point to one.

"Fian! You always helped me in the past!" I cry out helplessly.

Fian lets out a bubble.

"You can't decide 'cause they're all nice? Ohh…"

A brilliant plan crosses my mind.

"Doomy!" I whisper out into the nothingness. In an instant a blue flash appears with my favourite doom-hound.

"Oh thank heavens! Doomy, which dress?"

Doomageddon raises his brow amused.

"It's not funny! This is very important…"

Doomageddon shrugs his shoulders, then turns to observe the dresses. He taps his paw to his mouth then points to the dark magenta.

"You're sure?" I ask.

Doomy nods.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Doomy!" I give him a quick hug then run to the bathroom to get ready.

As quick as I can I put the dress on, fix my hair as I normally would and put on a nice lipstick and natural coloured eye shadow. Normally I wouldn't bother this much with my looks, but I need the confidence. Speaking of confidence… Shoes!

I have the perfect heels for this dress! Oh happy, happy, nervous, happy day! Okay, okay. Pamela, you can do this! It's only six twenty-five PM. You can _totally_ pull this off!

The next hour and twenty minutes are well spent with me rehearsing what I'm going to say.

So far I'm still really incoherent…

"Hey Dok-… _Frogg_… Hey, Frogg. Um, listen I know I said that I thought we were great _friends_, but the truth is… I want to be more than friends! You just mean so much to me. I want to be together with you… I-I know this is pretty corny, but… wow… I've, well I _think_, liked you from the beginning… when we bumped into each other. I guess I just didn't know it. I-I… For you… w-well, the sun and moon rise in your eyes. That is how important you are to me. I-if you give me a chance… Oh gosh… The sun and moon rise- oh gosh…"

I look at my watch. It was already seven twenty seven…

"Well Pamela… It'll have to do."

I look once more over my reflection and head out of the bathroom. When I open the door, Voltar lands flat on his face in front of me.

"V-Voltar! How long have you been there?" I demand. That was such an invasion of privacy!

Voltar smirks, stands up and brushes himself off. "Oh, just for about forty-five minutes… I think even _I've_ memorized your little speech."

"Voltar!" I shriek. I thought everyone was gone!

Voltar laughs at me. "Sun and moon? Seriously? Ha, you are such a corn dispenser!"

I feel my face heat up profusely. "Y-you jerk!"

"Heh heh. At least I'm not a corn dispenser!"

Oh Lord, I hope that's not my new label from Voltar! "Where are the guys?"

"Don't worry; your dearest Frogg isn't here."

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"But,"

Why does there always have to be a 'but'?

"that doesn't mean I won't spill the cliché-slathered beans that you have a _crush_ on him."

"W-well that doesn't matter b-because I'm going to tell him myself." I think I'm starting to sweat. "Tonight."

"Fine, whatever…" Voltar smirks evilly at me. "Don't get your hopes up."

What did that mean? _**What did that mean?**_

"Volta-"

He's already gone… Okay, don't panic, it's just Voltar. Everything will be fine!

A quick glance to the watch tells me it's already seven fifty one. Oh, I'm going to be late!

I dart out of the door, already accustomed to running in heels, and make my way to the park that usually takes twenty-five minutes to walk to. By the time I make the final turn to my destination I spot Doktor Frogg, sitting at a fountain.

He's already there!

I slow my pace and try to cool down. I don't want to be a sweaty mess when I confess to my… _crush_. I take a few deep breaths and try to calm myself.

To my surprise, when I open my eyes I see Doktor Frogg with another person…

Who could that be? A… _girlfriend_? Oh no… Oh God no! This can't be happening… and she _has_ to be a leggy, stylish woman, too… I mean, she has the smallest waist I've ever seen… And her chest and hips are… perfect. Was she a super model? She's really tall…

"Hey handsome." Even her voice has enough sex-appeal for the both of us. All throaty and deep…

"C-Cougar? What are you doing here?" Doktor Frogg asks, turning a shade lighter.

"I have a very _appealing_ proposition for you." She replies saucily.

What kind of name is 'Cougar'? A pet name? Oh… he has a pet name for her.

"Yeah, and what makes you think I'm interested after last time?"

Oh please, _please_ don't get back together!

"Come on now, Doktor…"

I really don't understand how someone can sound so sensual, but 'Cougar' has it to the max.

"I'll make it worth your while… And you're not so innocent yourself… You left me hanging there so close to my absolute desire. You are quite evil yourself. Tempting me like that…"

She's running her fingers up and down his torso… This is _painful_ to watch… I actually feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"W-well, I am an evil scientist…" Doktor Frogg retorts.

"Exactly… That is why we are the perfect match… So what do you say? Do you want to give it another go?"

"It would almost be stupid to say no…" Doktor Frogg replies, smirking.

I can't watch this anymore! With tears in my eyes, I dart off as far away from this place that I can get. I just knew it wouldn't work out! I mean, how can I compete with that voluptuous, saucy woman?

* * *

><p>"But I must. I know your game, '<em>The<em> _Cougar'_, and I am _not_ going to leave my team to join your strange bandits of grannies! Hah!" Doktor Frogg says authoritatively.

The Cougar sputters indignant. "Yeah, well, whatever!"

"And why are you talking like that?" Doktor Frogg queries. "How can you even change your voice like that?"

The cougar looks around and answers after a few hacks and wheezes. "It's very hard, but I can do it if I want to." The Cougar coughs like she's hacking a hairball. " I just prefer not to because it takes too much restraint."

Doktor Frogg groans. "Eh, I'm going back to the lair…"

"_Fine_." The Cougar fires back, kung-fu-ing her way to her car. When she reaches the destination she pulls out her phone and dials a number.

"So did it work?" A voice asks immediately on the other side of the line.

"Like a charm. Hah, that girl is _so_ easy to fool! Just seeing that heartbroken face is payment enough!"

"Oh, okay! Well in that case; _**Victory**_!"

"I still expect my priceless pearl." The Cougar hisses.

"Meh, _fine_."

* * *

><p>A girlfriend. <em>He has a girlfriend<em>! Of course he does… I'm not the only one who sees how amazing he is. What, with his messy hair and his beautiful smile and his playful eyes and his unique claws… and, and… When he's happy he giggles and when he's upset his voice rises an octave. He's marvellous… And he's taken…

Ohh!

I keep running. I've already ran so far that my feet hurt and I'm panting and sobbing at the same time. I have no idea where I am, but my legs won't stop moving. My lungs burn, my nose is running and I can't see past my tears.

"Ugh!" I'm sent sprawling on my backside. My hands are scraped from trying to catch myself. It hurts… but not as much as my heart does right now.

"Pamela!" Someone calls out. I'm too preoccupied with myself to really care who it is.

"Pamela. Come on, let's get you somewhere safe."

In a moment I feel myself being lifted by my upper back and knees. I just rest my head against the person's shoulder, panting and tired.

"You're safe now… You're safe now…"

* * *

><p>"Hey Doktor Frogg. How was your secret meeting?" Red asks politely.<p>

"Eh, not really special. It was just 'The Cougar', and she wanted to know if I would alliance with her again."

"Oh… D-did you agree to?" Red inquires nervously.

"No."

Red sighs in relief. "Oh, that's good."

While Doktor Frogg and Red are conversing politely, the phone rings.

"Oh Doktor Frogg, can you put it on speakerphone? My hands are a little full right now." Red holds up his batter covered hands to make his point.

Doktor Frogg nods and does so.

"Hello, League of Super Evil's residence. Red speaking."

Panting and gasping is heard through the line before anyone speaks.

"_R-Red?" _Pamela says strained_. "I-I'm s-staying at K-Kyle's for the-ow!"_

"_Sorry!" _A male voice, assumedly Kyle, apologizes.

"_F-for the night…" _Pamela gasps_. "Not so hard."_

"_Sorry, I'm trying to be gentle."_

"_I-Is that alright?" _Pamela asks shakily.

"Uh." Red laughs awkwardly. "S-sure, are you alrigh-"

Pamela gasps again. _"Sorry Red, I-I'll talk to you l-later."_

The line went dead.

"Uhm…"

Red looks over to Doktor Frogg. His face is white and his eyes are wide. He's also sweating.

"I-I'm sure it was nothing."

"I-I have to go… to my lab." Doktor Frogg excuses while he runs down the hall.

"Oh…" Red says to himself. "Pamela, what are you doing?"

* * *

><p>"K-Kyle, that hurts!" I repeat myself.<p>

"S-Sorry, I'm really trying to be gentle." Kyle replies, dabbing my palms with hydrogen peroxide.

I sigh, my voice still shaky from crying. "Thank you-u…"

"It's alright… So, you want to tell me what happened?" Kyle asks, wary.

"W-well… Not really, but my mother always told me it was best to… _not_ bottle up my feelings." I explain.

Kyle just sits patiently.

"… I guess it all started ever since… I met the League of Super Evil."

* * *

><p>Fast update, hooray! Oh, please don't shoot me if you thought they were going to get together! Hehee. Blame a certain little red <em>pain<em> in the-...heh. Oh and uh, I went to town with nothing to do, so I'm already almost done the next chapter, so look out for that! XD Whoo!

Disclaimer: Do not own LOSE, belongs to Nerd Corps., not I. I only own the plot and Pamela, and Kyle, augh, my OCs. Yeah, that's faster :)

RandR, PLEASE! I need reviews! I will continue this story even if I don't get reviews, but I REALLY, **_REALLY_** long for them ^_^

Ciao!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

><p>"So… This all started with a crush?" Kyle asks me.<p>

"Yes… I guess it sounds pretty pitiful. But I was really starting to think- well, _hope_- that he liked me back."

"I-It's understandable I guess… I know what unrequited love feels like." Kyle explains, shaking his head.

"It hurts, doesn't it…" I state, relating to him more than ever.

"Yes… But it might not soon…" Kyle says, looking into my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"Oh, nothing!" Kyle replies, quickly standing up. "So, did you want some water?"

"Yes, please." Water helps puffy eyes. I don't want people to see that I've been _crying_.

"Miss Pamela… Miss _Pamela_!" Mrs. Taylor shouts, breaking me out of my trance.

"Y-Yes Mrs. Taylor?"

"What is this?" She asks, waving my drafts in my face.

"T-The drafts…?" I reply helplessly.

"I know that! Why are these drafts so depressing? The viewers don't want melancholic scenes, they want action, they want excitement, and they most definitely want Maverick to pull out of this slump with some _class_!"

"S-Sorry Mrs. Taylor, I-I'll fix it right away!"

"See to it, please. People don't want to read about _pitiful_ characters in a comic book. That is reserved for dramatic novellas."

I fight with the tears building in my eyes. "Y-yes Mrs. Taylor."

"And furthermore-" Mrs. Taylor pauses.

"Y-yes?"

"Miss Pamela, what's bothering you?" Mrs. Taylor asks firmly.

"N-nothing, nothing. I'm fine." I wave her off.

"I don't buy that."

"I-It's just some personal problems… Nothing that serious though…"

Mrs. Taylor sighs. "Well don't let it get in the way of your work."

"Yes Mrs. Taylor."

"And fix this." She says pointing at my draft.

"Y-yes, certainly."

She looks at me once more and sighs before walking out of my office.

* * *

><p>"So you think I should try to be… <em>happy<em> for him?"

"Yes!" Kyle replies. "I'm sure that this just happened because it just wasn't meant to be."

A sigh escapes me. "I suppose your right… I should just… move on! I-it's just imprudent to sulk over something that's out of my control!"

"Exactly!" Kyle says in an encouraging matter.

I slow my pace. "Thank you for walking me home, Kyle."

"No problem, really. After last night… I sort of feel obligated to do so. But anytime Pamela, you know where my house is. Feel free to call too! Oh, here's my phone number, and my cell and email." Kyle shoves three pieces of scrap paper into my hands.

"Uh, thank you. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at work?" I say awkwardly.

"Yes, definitely." Kyle looks at me. Very quickly, so quickly I'm not sure it happened, he kissed my cheek. Without another word he darts off fast down the street.

"Um…" What just happened? Did I imagine that?

I shake my head and slowly trek to the door. Nervously, I twist the doorknob and step in.

"I'm home." I call out. Red greets me.

"H-hey Pamela… H-how was your night?"

"Um, it was alright I guess…"

"Oh, d-did you sleep well?"

I think for a moment. Kyle and I were talking about my infatuation with Doktor Frogg. Something I've never done with another human being… because I've never had a crush before Doktor Frogg. I flush, a little embarrassed at the memory. "I didn't really do that much sleeping…"

I see Red's face light up, causing him to live up to his name. "Oh, uh well you must be tired… A-are you sore? Do you need any Tylenol?"

"Um, my rear hurts a little…" I blush, embarrassed at that statement. When I fell, I didn't really feel it, but I woke up with a bruise.

Red sputters. "O-oh ha, ha, well I'll g-go and get some- Tylenol, uh yes."

Red scurries off.

"That was strange…" I walk over to the couch and sit stiffly.

"Uh... H-hey P-Pamela…"

"Doktor Frogg!" I gasp.

"H-how are you?" Doktor Frogg asks, face dark.

"I-I'm good." I reply, berating myself when my voice cracks. "How about you-u?"

"I-I was pretty… preoccupied last night…"

"O-oh…Y-Yeah me too…"

So he was preoccupied with his 'Cougar'… I sigh. I was supposed to be _happy_ for him… But when I see him face to face I can't help the jealous feelings that sprout up in my belly. This wonderful man, this attractive and crazy, physically and mentally appealing man, was taken… by some voluptuous _Cougar_…

"W-well I better go and let you be… See you later Pamela."

"Y-you too Doktor Frogg." I'm alone again.

Why is it so hard to let go?

* * *

><p>The next few weeks pass with me delving in the house of Kyle. He keeps my mind off of Doktor Frogg whenever he goes off for a long period of time, assumedly with Cougar… but I must admit that he and I are developing a beautiful friendship. He's really funny.<p>

"Okay, okay! How about you? What was your most embarrassing moment with cheese?"

I giggle out loud. "Gee, I don't really know… Perhaps this one time when I was putting cheese whiz on some toast and my toast flew out of my hands into someone's hair…"

Kyle laughs hysterically. "No!"

"Yes! She was pretty upset about it…" I grin at the memory.

"How does one do that?" Kyle asks, tapping his finger to his chin, thinking. "I mean, really?"

"Hah, well does 'accident-prone' mean anything to you?" I ask, shoving him in a joking manner.

"_You_? No, you're so graceful!"

I chuckle. "Thanks, but I was at one point in my life." It was when I was a teenager. Oh boy weren't _those_ times fun?

"Eh, I think I'm just passing through that stage in my life."

"Really? I haven't witnessed and mishaps with you…"

"Well… I tend to be more careful around you, I guess."

"Really?"

Kyle sniggers. "Yeah."

"Why?" That seemed odd. I thought he was comfortable enough around me…

"Oh, um… Well I guess I try to… _impress_ you."

Again, I ask like an idiot. "Why?"

"Because… I like you." Kyle says very seriously.

"Awe, I like you too!"

"Really?" Kyle asks excited.

"Yeah, why do you think I have been hanging out with you so much? If I didn't enjoy your company, I wouldn't be here." I explain, giggling. Are all boys this silly?

"That's a relief. So did you want to go and… Hang out sometime? Like maybe at the movies?

Movies sound fun… And _Finding Nemo_ is playing in 3D… "Sure, sounds great! Is anyone else coming?"

Kyle looks confused. "Uh… No, why would they?"

"Well I thought you had some friends… What were their names? Um, Clayton, Jared, Lee and- was that it?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure." Kyle starts to sweat. "Y-yeah they'll come."

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah! Yeah."

I feel his forehead with the back of my hand. "You're not feverish, but you're sweating…"

"No. I'm okay, really." Kyle assures me.

"Well if you're sure… So when do you want to do the movies?"

"Oh, uh… How about this Friday?"

That's in two, well one and a half, days… "Sure. Listen, I have to go. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

><p>"Hey Doomy, where's everyone else?"<p>

Doomageddon shrugs his shoulders.

"Are they going to be back soon?" I ask.

Doomageddon nods yes.

"Okay. I'm just going to get ready, 'kay? I'm going to the movies!"

Doomageddon just nods and resumes sleeping. I head to the bathroom and get dressed. Just some nice skinny jeans and a blouse will suffice. Casual, but nice enough for an outing.

"I love you… Please say you love me too…" I sing along with the radio. '_I Love You'_ by _Celine Dion_ is playing. I'm almost mad at the song because of the lyrics, but I find myself singing along anyways. As the song progresses I feel tears trickle down my cheeks.

Oh, this is not the time to get emotional. You're going to have fun at the movies, just let it go.

I still haven't gotten over Doktor Frogg. I mean, I'm trying to, but my infatuation just won't die down. Every time I see his goofy smile, or his huffiness when one of his experiments fail, my heart jolts.

I huff. "Just forget it."

I yank the bathroom door open and walk down the hall quickly. While I'm doing so I bump into someone…

Doktor Frogg.

"H-Hey…" I greet like a little, love-struck teenager.

"O-oh, sorry. Um, hey." He replies.

"Um, I-I'm going to the movies so I should get going…" I start to blush. No, Pamela! He's a taken guy… A taken _man_.

"The movies?" He inquires.

"Uh, yeah… With Kyle…" I look off to the side.

"Oh… Uh, have fun." He says, not quite so happy.

"I-I will… Is… something the matter, Doktor Frogg?" I ask. He doesn't look quite so right…

"Yeah, I'm fine… I better let you go."

"Oh, right…" He obviously doesn't want to talk to me… "Uh, later."

Ouch… this hurts.

But no matter… It's for the best…

Oh, Doktor Frogg! _Why_?

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey. Why don't we go and do some <em>evil<em> at the movies?" Doktor Frogg suggests to Red, Voltar and Doomageddon.

"Uh, why?" Red asks.

"Just because! Come on, it'll be awesome! We can steal popcorn from little kids, mess with the projector and make _certain_ _buffoons_ stick to their seats!"

Voltar hums to himself. "Well… That _is_ in my 'Evil to Do' list… Red, anything on our schedule?"

"Nope, we're all clear!"

"Alright. To the Doom-Mobile!"

"Yes!" Doktor Frogg shouts, doing a fist pump.

* * *

><p>Aha-booyah! Told you it would be done fast! Oh ho ho hooo! Doktor Frogg, you evil little fiend, you! What do you have planned? Take a look in the next chapter! I have a cold so my day consists of me sleeping and typing on my laptop! Haha, well enjoy, and like always, read and review!<p>

Disclaimer: I only own the Plot and my OCs. League of Super Evil and anything else like the movie 'Finding Nemo', and the song 'I Love You' goes to their respective owners! Oh, and check out that song! Listen to the lyrics. It's awesome! I have a little 'Pamela Playlist' going on and that's in it!

Ciao!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

><p>"<em>You-u-u missed your chance girl! Oh-o-o-o! Should have, would have, could have but didn't, girl! Oh-o-o-o! You-u-u-"<em>

"Could you please turn that off?" I ask the cab driver. Stupid song…

He huffs. "Whatever."

He seems vaguely familiar… "Do I… do I know you?"

"Nope." He replies without a thought.

Well gee, he's awfully rude.

* * *

><p>"Gentlemen! We have a very important mission on our hands." Voltar states dramatically. "Doktor Frogg!"<p>

"Eh, what?" Doktor Frogg asks, looking around, quite distracted.

"You can get the tickets. Red, popcorn. Doomageddon, seats."

"Perfect." Doktor Frogg snickers evilly to himself.

* * *

><p>"Clayton…" Kyle says to his friend, groaning. "I really don't see why you're here…"<p>

"Ah, come on bud. It totally would have been obvious that you wanted this to be a date if only you showed up. And besides, I don't mind sitting beside a total _babe_ in a dark room for about two hours." Clayton says, shoving his arm in a playful manner to Kyle's side.

"Fine… Just don't creep her out, okay? And maybe leave in the middle of the movie?" Kyle asks hopefully.

"No way man. Besides, I'm your wingman!"

Kyle sighs. "I know I'm going to regret this…"

* * *

><p>I step out the cab after paying the rude man and walk up the steps to the theatre. It's not really full, so I spot Kyle and one of his friends easily.<p>

"Hey Kyle. Where's everyone else?" I say, nodding to… Lee?

"Oh, they couldn't make it… But Clayton's here." Kyle says optimistically.

"Oh, what happened?" Right, this is Clayton. So Lee and Jared are gone.

"Jared has a cold and Lee is with his Grandmother at Bingo. Shall we get the tickets?" Kyle says, avoidant. Strange…

"Sure… What are we seeing?"

"Uh, how about 'The Cavern'?"

I freeze up. A scary movie? I wasn't so good with scary movies… "Uh-"

"Sounds good, I'll go get the tickets!" Clayton says, darting off before I could protest.

I giggle nervously. "Sure, but be ready for me to hide in your shoulder." I say jokingly, even though I do partially mean it. "And you might need to hold me in your arms."

Kyle clears his throat. "I'll protect you, don't worry."

Kyle smiles at me. We were just going to go to the snacks line up when something comes flying at Kyle's head.

"Ow!" Whatever it is, it hits with quite a force. His head is even moves back a bit.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" I blurt out, worried.

Kyle chuckles, face red from the hit. "I'm okay, that just hurt."

"It looks like it did." I gape. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yup."

I inspect his face for any injuries. I run my fingers across his cheeks to see if there's any tenderness. He shivers.

"See, you're hurt." I say authoritatively. "Come on, let's go ask for some ice in a bag."

"Pamela, really. I'm fine."

I grab his hand and guide him to the line-up, careful not to pull too hard. "I'm getting you ice, Kyle."

"O-okay…"

* * *

><p>"Doktor Frogg! Why'd you throw my bag of Skittles?" Red whines.<p>

"B-Because, I seen someone, Justice Jean! Yeah, I saw Justice Jean!" Doktor Frogg explains nervously. He looks over to Pamela and groans when he sees her touching Kyle all over his face. She even _hold_s his _hand_.

"Doohhh…"

* * *

><p>I successfully get Kyle some ice and he, at the same time, buys the snacks.<p>

"What do you want?" Kyle asks me.

"Oh Kyle, I can buy my own snacks, really."

"No, no, I insist. So what do you want?"

"Well… A blue slushie and some nachos, please?"

He smiles at me and places the order, along with his and Clayton's snacks.

"Here you go, that will be fifty dollars and thirty six cents."

Kyle hands her a debit card and enters his pin. When all that is done, I make my way to grab the snacks, but am stopped.

"No, I'll carry it." Kyle offers. "You are a lady after all."

I laugh. "But how are you going to carry all of _this_?"

"I'm a man. I can handle it. Besides," Kyle wiggles his eyebrows. "My hands work wonders."

I laugh again, "Okay, Mr. Man, but I'll take my slushie. I'm thirsty anyways."

We walk to the podium of the person who rips the tickets and says 'Door number-' and stop. Kyle's hands were full and Clayton gave us the tickets and ran to get us seats. The tickets were in Kyle's pants pocket.

"Um…" Kyle says.

I just shake my head and reach in his pocket for the tickets.

"Number five. Enjoy the movie."

"Thank you." I say politely.

We walk and I sip my slushie, looking over at Kyle. "Your face is still red."

"Wha- oh, ha. I-It's nothing…"

I hold my cup to his cheek for a moment. "Better?"

"Y-Yeah."

I open the theatre door for Kyle so he could go through with all the snacks. "Do you see Clayton?"

"Uh, he's in the middle."

And he is. The perfect seats. "Oh, cool."

We both walk down to the rows and cautiously scoot over to where Clayton is.

* * *

><p>"Uh, Doktor Frogg, where are you going with your 'Super Sticky, Stuck in an Instant' glue?" Red asks.<p>

"Uh, I'll be right back." Doktor Frogg says before darting off to theatre number five.

He spots Pamela and that awful guy almost sitting down. Very stealthily he goes to the row behind them and crouches, glue ready in his claw. He positions it over the seat Kyle was about to sit on.

"Wait." Pamela says, causing both Kyle and Doktor Frogg to pause.

"Let's switch seats, so you could sit beside Clayton."

Whoa, it's lucky he didn't squirt it yet. He quickly blobs the glue to where Pamela is almost sitting, knowing now that Kyle was going to sit there.

"Awe, come on Pamela, I don't mind sitting next to you." Clayton says, grinning. "Sit here."

Clayton pulls Pamela down by the wrist so she's sitting on the glued chair.

Oh no, oh no, oh no!

Kyle hands out the popcorn. "Guess I'm sitting here!"

* * *

><p>"Thanks for buying the snacks and tickets Kyle. That was really gentlemanly of you." I smile at him. "So is your face okay now?"<p>

"What happened to his face?" Clayton asks.

"Oh," I giggle. "Something came flying at him out of nowhere."

"Dude! I wish I seen that!" Clayton laughs loudly.

"Oh, shh, the movie is starting." I say as the lights dim. A few trailers show and I must admit I am already scared out of my pants. By the time the movie is starting, my hands are gripping the arm rest.

A few harmless scenes pass by and I start to feel comfortable with the movie… until this weird creature pops out of nowhere.

I scream and hide my face behind Kyle's shoulder.

Quite literally the whole movie is draped with these scary scenes, and by the time the movie is almost halfway done, I'm holding Kyle's forearm and he's got one arm around my shoulders, comforting me.

"K-K-Kyle?" I whisper, close to his ear as to not disturb the other viewers.

"Y-Yeah?" He replies.

"I-I-I don't think I can la-" I scream again. "S-S-Sorry…" I screamed right in his ear. Stupid monster…

"Do you want to leave?" He whispers to me.

I sigh in relief. "Yes, thank you!"

I quickly gather my things and try to stand up. I can't. I try a few more times, as hard as I can. "K-K-Kyle?"

"What is it?"

"I'm stuck." Oh dear Lord, why is this happening?

"What do you mean?"

"I'm literally stuck." It feels like it's just my pants though. I'm wearing skinny jeans, so trying to slip out of them would be difficult. "D-do you have any scissors?"

"Uh, no."

I really want to get out of here. Even if that means cutting off my own pants. Besides, it's too dark to see anything. "Could you go ask the snack bar attendant?"

"Uh, sure."

Kyle isn't gone long, but by the time he's back, I'm buried against Clayton and he has both arms around me, one petting my head.

"Clayton!" Kyle whispers harshly, causing me to jump. Kyle hands me the scissors and I get to work.

"P-P-Pamela, what are you doing?" Kyle asks, hovering his arms above my legs, shielding it from others' views as best he can.

I just ignore him and snip a line all the way down both legs and across the crotch area. I almost stand up, only in my panties, but pause.

I look over to Kyle, who's staring at my legs. "K-Kyle?"

"Oh, sorry, I was uh, and your… Uh."

I bring my mouth close to his ear, not wanting to embarrass him. "Do you wear boxers?"

"Wh-what?" He shouts, a little too loud.

"I-If you do, can I b-borrow your pants?"

"Oh! Uh, sure…" He lifts his butt off the seat and hesitantly takes off his jeans. Once they're off, he hands it to me and looks away. I easily slip them on and do the belt up tight. I stand up and find that the jeans sink dangerously low onto my hips.

Both of us awkwardly dart out of the theatre and breathe a sigh of relief.

"Th-thanks Kyle…" I say gratefully. My eyes drift down and I can't help but blush a little bit. Sure they were like shorts, but they were thin… I quickly lift my eyes up and look away.

"Oh, no problem…" He says, blushing.

"S-Sorry for taking you pants…"

"N-No, it's no p-problem Pantie-Pamela! I-I mean Pamela!"

I chuckle.

"I-It was just a slip of the thigh- tongue!" Kyle seems nervous. He groans.

I laugh. "Sorry for making you see that."

"N-no, I enjoyed- I-I mean I understand! Ohh."

"I hope Clayton's alright…" I muse, ignoring Kyle's incoherency.

"H-He'll be fine… I-I'll just text him and tell him he doesn't have to leave. He seemed to be enjoying the movie…"

A female worker laughs. "That puts a whole new meaning on boyfriend jeans!"

I duck my head embarrassed and pull Kyle along with me.

"I would have asked for a jacket, but none of us brought any…"

"N-no, it's okay."

* * *

><p>"Doktor Frogg is growling." Red comments.<p>

"Eh, whatever." Voltar waves him off.

Doomageddon just snickers, knowing full well what the misfortunate scientist was trying to do. Needless to say, it had a reverse effect.

* * *

><p>"So… I guess we'll go to your place?" I suggest, looking at Kyle's boxers again. I wouldn't want to drag him all over the place in his unmentionables.<p>

"S-sure."

"A-are those Star Trek undies?" I giggle.

Kyle's face almost burst into flames. His voice cracks as he hails a cab. "Taxi!"

The cab looks back at us, clearly amused. "Girlfriend got you out of your pants on the first date, huh?"

Oh, God. It's best to not answer that…

"Guess you're quite lucky. She's a cutie."

Okay, that was embarrassing. "He doesn't like me like that!"

The cab driver laughs. "Sure, sure, whatever you say sweetheart."

The drive to Kyle's is pretty quick. He pays the cab driver who parts with very embarrassing words.

"Good luck, kid. Don't finish off too fast."

Kyle slams the door shut, face as red as can be. "_**Okay**_, I don't think I'm ever going to use _his_ services again."

I chortle. We both walk into his house and he immediately darts off to his room. He comes out quickly in a pair of pyjama pants.

"Did you want something to drink?"

"Oh, no. I'm fine." I think for a moment. "Don't you think that's bizarre? I mean, now that I have time to think about it, it seems like we were targeted from the beginning…"

"What do you mean?"

"The thing that flew to your head, the mysterious glue on my seat? Those _can't_ be coincidences."

Kyle's face dawns. "You're right… But who would do that?"

We both contemplate things before we say one name simultaneously.

"The League of Super Evil."

"Oh, my gosh!" I am so angry right now! They're the reason why I had to cut off my pants in public. Not only that, those were a new pair of jeans! Ugh!

"But, who?"

"Probably Voltar. Oh, when I see that little red-" Wait… I didn't tell _Voltar_ I was going to the movies… _Doktor __**Frogg**_?

Kyle taps my shoulder. "You okay?"

"Will you excuse me Kyle? I need to go and interrogate a few villains, then pummel the said villains. Sorry dearly for your pants, I shall return them tomorrow at work." I force every word through my gritted teeth. Oh they are _so_ in for it. I stomp out of Kyle's house and hail a cab.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, she left now." Kyle says into his phone.<p>

"_Dude! Did you get lucky?" _Clayton practically shouts into the phone.

"No! She's not that kind of girl!"

"_Heh. Too bad though. Damn, I didn't think she could be any hotter._ _But those panties, oh, so evocative."_

"Clayton!" Kyle shouts angrily.

"_Okay, sorry. It's only the truth."_ Clayton says, a smile in his tone.

"_Goodbye_ Clayton." Kyle snaps his phone shut, sighing at his friend's stupidity. But still… he had to agree somewhat…

* * *

><p>Baahahahaaha! Oh, gosh I can practically <em>see<em> Doktor Frogg seething in anger! Hahahaa~haaaa! Please read and review! Ohhh, she figured out it was him!

Disclaimer: LOSE belongs to Nerd Corps. Pamela and OCs belong to me.

Ciao!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

><p>I decide to approach the matter quite calmly. Make him sweat <em>and then<em> yell. Oh when they get home, I am so going to-

"That was quite the movie! My favourite so far." Voltar announces.

"It was too scary! I'd rather have seen 'Finding Nemo' in 3D!" Red says.

"Doh, that was the worst-" Doktor Frogg breaks off his sentence when he sees me. "P -Pamela!"

I smile politely. "Hello everybody, enjoy your movie?" Doktor Frogg is _so_ going to get it.

"Uh, Pamela… Are those your jeans? They're awfully… masculine." Red states, looking at the baggy pants that are sitting low on my hips.

"Well Red, these are what people call 'boyfriend jeans', they're very in style now a days.' Of course I didn't mean 'boyfriend' literally, but Red and Doktor Frogg seem to think I did by the tell-tale widen of their eyes. That statement was partially true though… Kyle _is_ a boy who _is_ my friend.

"Oh, ahah, well, they look… nice."

"Well _I_ think they look _appalling_. Pull them up! I can see the hem of your lacy, pink panties! It's _**disgusting**_!" Voltar yells, making a face.

I smile innocently. "Oh dear, we wouldn't want that now would we? For others to see my underwear, that is."

"Uhh-"

"Doktor Frogg, will you help me with that? In _private_?" I ask, way too nicely. I glance over at Doomy who seems to see the ominous air about me. He snickers.

"Uh, I don't-"

"Come on!" I pull him by the wrists and drag him to his lab.

"Uh okay…"

We make our way to the lab and I keep a polite smile plastered on my face.

"Uh, Pamela, I-"

"You what Doktor Frogg?" I ask as sugary as a plum fairy.

"I, uh… h-have to tell you something…"

"In a moment… I'll go first." We reach his door and I open it, walk in with him in hand, and shut and lock the door behind us. I see a nifty little switch for security and push a button that says 'Lockdown'.

Some loud whirring and clicks later, the vicinity is secured and all is quiet.

"Pamela that's-"

"Well fancy that. A lockdown switch! No one comes in, no one goes out." I smile at Doktor Frogg. "Would you please take a seat?" I gesture to a very ominous looking metal chair. I grab one of his lamps and bring it closer to the chair.

Doktor Frogg hesitantly sits down. "Um, what's up?" He asks nervously.

"Oh, not much. We're just going to talk." I say nonchalantly. "…Well, _I'll_ ask questions and _you'll_ give answers."

"Okay… About what?" I can tell Doktor Frogg knows my kind act is just an _act_. He looks very guilty… Just the way I want him…

"Oh, maybe about tonight's movie experience… Did you know that something came flying at my friend's head while we were going to get some snacks?"

Doktor Frogg sweats and looks around. "Uh, what? Th-that's strange."

"Yes, yes. Strange indeed… Well… do you know anything about that, _Doktor Frogg_?"

"Uh, d-define _k_-_know_…"

I swivel the lamp head so it's pointing in Doktor Frogg's face. "I _**mean**_… Did you _do_ it?"

Doktor Frogg shrinks into the seat. "Wh-what?" He chuckles and looks around. "What gave you that idea? Heh heh…"

"So you _did_?"

"W-Well…" Doktor Frogg moves to stand up.

Quickly, I shove my hand to his chest and sit him back down. "I want answers. _**Plain**__ and __**simple**__ answers_. No tip-toeing around the matter, _Doktor_."

He gulps. "Y-yes, I did."

"And did you, or did you not _**glue**__ me to my __**seat**_?"

"Well I-"

"_**Did**__ you or __**didn't**__ you_?"

Doktor Frogg looks around, sweating bullets… He gulps once and nods yes.

I lean my face close to his- so close that he could probably feel my breath- and whisper in his ear. "Pray tell, _why_?"

Doktor Frogg bursts into a colour of dark red.

"I-I… Well, I-I, uh, VOLTAR THOUGHT OF IT!" He erupts.

I pull back a little and stare at him, my eyes narrowed a little. "I want the truth. And I don't believe that's it."

Again, Doktor Frogg tries to jump out of the chair.

"Ah, ah, ah… That's **not**," I push him harshly down to the chair, "a good idea."

He swallows and darts his eyes, side to side, looking for a way out. "I-I. Uh, I… Um, April… Fools?"

"It's September."

He swallows once more and bursts like a bubble. "Okay, okay! I confess! _I did it all_, and I did it because _I just don't like that guy_! Okay? Are you _happy_?"

My anger flares up. "No! I'm not happy! Why would you do all that for such a petty excuse? Huh? _Why_?"

"Just because!"

I lean in closer and push Doktor Frogg into the chair. "That's not _good_ enough!"

"Well it has to be!"

I growl and spin around, frustrated. Doktor Frogg sits up and stares at me.

"Just… Why? I had to cut off my pants! In public! I had to use Kyle's pants and we went home with him in his underwear! Now tell me, was that worth you _not __**liking**__ him_?"

Doktor Frogg stays silent.

"Was it worth it?" I shout again.

Doktor Frogg stands up so we're eye to eye. "No!"

"Well I sure hope you think that! The cab driver was suggesting that I was, and he was- and we were- Ugh! It was just really _wrong_! I was so embarrassed!"

"I'm sorry!"

I say the thing that I hate other people saying to me and stomp. "You're not sorry!"

"No, really, **I'm sorry**!"

I feel my frustration turn into hurt and sit dejected on the chair that was once occupied by Doktor Frogg. "Doktor Frogg…"

I sigh sadly.

Awkward silence passes over us.

"…P-pam… Pamela?"

I look up at Doktor Frogg and raise a brow, trying to mask the hurt. "What?"

"I-" He stops short and leaves to grab a chair that's in the corner of his lab, a wooden one, and sets it so it's in front of me. He sits down and takes a deep breath.

"I… I really am sorry…"

I exhale slowly. "Yeah… It's okay."

I don't mean what I say… I really want things to work out, to be friends, but it hurts too much. He has a girlfriend, and now he's pulling pranks on me? It's just too much to handle.

"Pamela?"

I look down to the floor, avoiding his eyes. His wonderful eyes that will cause my heart to jump once again and fall for him all over. The eyes that are masked behind his goggles, but still hold the intensity that causes my legs to go weak. The eyes that will make me give the forgiveness I wasn't emotionally ready to offer. The stupidly alluring eyes…

"What is it?" I ask, still keeping my gaze glued to the floor.

"Will you please look at me?"

I huff and raise my eyes to study his hair, careful of where I'm looking.

He sighs and continues speaking. "I- the reason why- Well, the fact of the matter is…" He shakes his head and scoots the chair closer to me; so close our knees are brushing each other.

"The thing is… I felt like… I felt like-"

"You felt like what?" I snap. I really don't want to hear it. Surely it'll break my heart again.

"Like I wanted to… protect you, or keep you from going out… with him…"

I feel my heart jolt. Careful not to get my hopes up, I ask, "Why?"

"W-well he just doesn't seem… right…"

"What?" Now he's talking nonsense.

"For you…"

I huff and cross my arms. Very elementary, but I do it anyways. "And who would be right for me? Kyle and I aren't dating anyways, so you mean he's not right for me as a _friend_?"

"Well he _obviously_ wants to be more than friends." Doktor Frogg grumps.

"How would you know? I'm sure he doesn't!"

"No, trust me, he does."

"You're seeing things! And why would it matter to you, anyways? You're happy with someone, why can't you let me be?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you! She was so, so- glamorous; your precious, little Cougar! That- that vixen of a woman!"

"The _Cougar_? When did that come about?"

"I gave you that letter to meet me in the park and you were getting back together with your girlfriend!"

"What?"

I do my best Russian accent, quite a good one, since I- anyways, I do so in a very low and sultry voice. "_Hey, handsome. I have a very __**appealing**__ proposition for you_."

Doktor Frogg gulps and blushes. "Eh… W-what?"

"I knew it!" I yell in my normal voice. "That 'Cougar'!"

"Wait, wait, wait… _The Cougar_? You saw me that night?"

"Yes! That note was from me!"

"I-It was?"

He just wasn't getting it, was he? "Yes!"

"But… I thought it was from the Cougar…"

"Of course you did." I say bitterly. It seems that she's the only thing on his mind.

"Well, there was a paw sticker sealing it!"

"What does... _Oh_, so she's your little kitty? Is that it? Did you two have a cutesy little thing before we met?"

"What? No! And why are _you_ so concerned?"

"Because, I can be!"

"Why?"

"Because, I love you!" I shout, stupidly in the moment.

Doktor Frogg reels back like he's been slapped. "Wh-what?"

I freeze, hearing what I had just said. That was _not_ supposed to come out… "Nothing."

"No, I'm pretty sure you _just_ said _something_." Doktor Frogg tells me.

"No, really, it was nothing…" I feel tears trickle down my cheek. Why, oh why do I have to start crying _now_ of all times?

"Pamela?"

I groan. "Oh my _God_, _**what**_?" I sniffle pitifully. When I look up to meet his gaze, my heart stops.

His look is so tender. His eyes so warm and his lips… so inviting. "Say it again?"

My heart flutters. "Wh-what?"

"Say it again…" Doktor Frogg says, leaning in closer.

"I…'It was nothing'?"

Doktor Frogg smiles lightly and shakes his head.

I really don't want to… but when I look at him, I feel a force push me into saying what scares me the most. "I love you…"

Doktor Frogg cracks a grin, the best grin I've seen on him yet, and pulls me into a hug.

My heart flutters, my legs feel so weak that I'm grateful I'm sitting and my body is frozen in place. Is this really happening. Is Doktor Frogg hugging me? I slowly reach my hands up to make sure that he's really there. I feel his arms around me, his smooth back, his bare neck and his messy hair. It feels like him…

I pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming. I jolt from the pain.

Worried that he'll pull away, I carefully wrap my arms around him. Before I know it I'm crying like no body's business and grasping onto Doktor Frogg's shirt, desperately trying to fill the void I had created with my worries and assumptions.

He rubs soothing circles on my head with his surprisingly warm claws.

"I love you… I love you so much" I gasp.

I feel his grip tighten as he whispers back to me. "I love you too…"

I hug him tightly for a while longer before I'm started by a very loud sneeze.

"Achoo!"

I look at Doktor Frogg, wide eyed. "What was that?"

"Doktor Frogg giggles nervously. "Heh, heh… Allergies…"

"To what?"

"Y-your hair…"

I gape at him… To my _hair_? I burst into a fit of giggles. Soon my tears are turned into tears of joy. "Oh, Doktor Frogg! I think I vaguely remember someone saying you had allergies to hair."

Soon we're both laughing hysterically, Doktor Frogg throwing in the frequent sneeze.

I stop, very seriously, and kiss Doktor Frogg on the nose.

"Better?"

He looks very shocked and I blush at his expression. I think it worke-

"Achoo!"

"Oh, Doktor Frogg." I chuckle. "I think we need to do something about that."

"Achoo! Uh yeah… Achoo! Achoo!" He scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "I-I think I have somethi- achoo!- here…"

Doktor Frogg digs around in his shelves and pulls out a purple coloured vial. A purple very similar to the colour of my hair…

"Eh hehehehe… I've uh, been… experimenting…" He explains.

"Oh?" I ask, a coy smile playing on my lips.

"Y-Yeah… I-I was hoping that… th-this would- achoo!- happen…"

My face brightens. "Really?"

"Eh-yeah… I-I… I really liked you… ever since the beginning…"

I honestly am bubbling with excitement. "Me too!"

Jittery, I jump up and give him a big hug.

"Achoo!"

I pull off of him. "Sorry."

He giggles, "No, that's okay…"

Very swiftly he downs the vial and waits for a moment. I see the red fade from his nose and his eyes stop watering. He stiffly reaches for my hair with his claw and brings it to his nose. With great carefulness, he smells my hair.

We wait.

"I-I think it worked! Oh hallelujah! After the seventy-sixth try!" Doktor Frogg jumps up and throws a claw in the air.

I think for a moment. "Seventy-six? How many times have you come and sniffed my hair?"

Honestly… that was a little scary… But no matter if it was my _beloved_ Doktor Frogg.

"Eh, heh, heh, heh… Uh, about that…" He looks embarrassed.

I can only laugh. "Oh, Doktor Frogg. You're so goofy!"

He blushes brightly.

"But I'm glad…" I tell him, stepping closer. I place my hands on his shoulders and let him rest his claws on my waist. I slowly close the distance between us and hover my lips over his. I hear his erratic breathing and am surprised that mine is really calm, despite my pounding heart. "That way I can do this…"

I slowly press my lips to his and melt into the feeling.

Sadly, Doktor Frogg breaks the kiss. "Achoo!"

"Haha, I think you need to tweak it a little."

"Doohhhh."

* * *

><p>OHMIGOSH! How many of you were expecting that?! Tell me! And if you WERE expecting that, then DANGIT I'm a predictable author! It was in the plot, but it still surprised <em>me<em>! Haha, while I was writing this WHOLE chapter I was a giggling mess! I read it three times and I still can't get over it! XD WHOOHOO!

And I feel slightly bad for Kyle… I mean, he took off his pants for her… in public. Awe man, can anyone say 'whipped'?

Doks-Assistant: HAHAHAH! While I was reading your review I was laughing my butt off thinking "You don't even know!" AahahahahahaHA! Oh man, can you tell how happy I am? This CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOUUUU!

The story WILL NOT be ending here. NO WAY! That would honestly suck…

Disclaimer: LOSE belongs to Nerd Corps., not I. I only own the plot and Pamela and any other OCs.

If you like my story, please visit my Deviantart account! My name there is **HightopKinsleighFAN, **so give me a shout out! Ha, I am currently colouring a 'Doktor Frogg' pic, and I honestly think it's turning out really good despite it being a mouse job.

Like always, read and review! I love them so much! And I LOVE YOU!

Ciao!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

><p>Was everything a dream?<p>

I-I mean… surely it wasn't all that easy… There's no way I was fighting with Doktor Frogg one moment, and hugging and kissing him the next… Life's not like that… And _my_ life surely isn't like that.

Slightly dazed, I stand up and grab my pile of clothes and make my way to the bathroom.

Okay… Was it a dream, or wasn't it a dream? Am I dreaming _now_? That 'pinch yourself test' can't really work… I wash up and change, ready for the new day. I can't help but hum the tune to 'L.O.V.E.' by Nat King Cole. I mean, it's a good song… An I'm certainly in a chipper enough mood to enjoy it.

So if it wasn't a dream, that means I hugged Doktor Frogg! And I kissed him! And we both confessed our love!

And if it was a dream… Then I am in the sad reality of the dreary life of Pamela Eileen Hinderlack… Yeah… Awful last name…

So… Is Doktor Frogg's last name… 'Frogg'? Then I'd be Pamela Eileen Frogg… It has a nice ring to it…

My face bursts into an unnaturally red pigment at the thoughts of my wandering mind…

Mrs. Frogg…? Ohh boy.

Okay, it must have been a dream. The fact that he loves me is too good to be true.

So, I just need to assess the matter at hand… Just go about it the easy way. Calmly mention it to Doktor Frogg to see if it really happened.

I step out of the bathroom and head to the kitchen. My watch says it's Saturday… So no work… I could make a nice breakfast. Pancakes… in the shape of hearts. No, that's just way too desperate and love-struck.

Okay, normal pancakes…

How does one act after they've confessed their love to someone? Do you pretend like nothing happened and just go the extra mile to hold their hand and… kiss? Or do you talk about it? I know courtship comes first… then you get married if you plan to spend the rest of your life with them… And there definitely won't be any… _intimate_ moments past kissing. Definitely not. I am a good Christian girl; marriage first!

Still… I am curious… Perhaps I should read a book… When I was young my mother didn't allow me to take the Sex Ed. class, so I am unknowledgeable in the matter. And I never had any friends who talked about that around me when I was a teenager. If something came up, like an innuendo joke, then I'd be confused and my friends would just pat my shoulder, laughing, saying something like 'Oh, you sheltered child, you.'.

So what's to come after marriage… Oh look at me, I'll scare him off if I accidentally blab about matrimony… I mean, I _think_ we just confessed last night.

Think… It couldn't have been a dream! It was so real!

Frustrated, I plop some flour, baking powder, salt and sugar in a bowl. I get the wet ingredients ready and mix up the pancakes and set it on the hot grill I pre-heated.

I'm glad that ever since I came here, I've been able to keep the house clean. There aren't any piles of dishes to worry about and the floors are nice and clean.

Deciding to drop the matter until it comes right up to my face, I just make the pancakes without a worry. Whistling, I set the table and place four fluffy pancakes on each of the boys' plates. I only take two.

"Breakfast!" I call. I've learnt that the boys come running if I say that there's food.

In an instant, all the boys come tumbling down the stairs. They all quickly take any empty chair and stuff their faces. Before I eat, I whisper a little prayer to myself.

"So," I say nonchalantly, "how was everyone's night?" I let my eyes quickly flicker to Doktor Frogg. He blushes and looks away abashedly.

So that must be a good sign…

"Oh, I had an excellent night!" Red informs me, stabbing his syrup drenched pancake with his fork.

"That's good!" I say, smiling widely. "Did anyone have any interesting dreams?" I glance over to Doktor Frogg again. He doesn't show a reaction to that…

"Well," Voltar starts, "I was having a sweet dream about ruling the world. Everyone gave me what I ever wanted and they were all chanting my name, wearing 'League of Super Evil' shirts! It was _awesome_!"

"Oh, that sounds… _lovely_…" I struggle to say. It really didn't…

"How about you Pamela?" Red asks me with complete politeness. "How was your night?"

I blush harshly and stutter my words. "I-I had an… _interesting_ night… Quite… w-wonderful." I look to see Doktor Frogg giggling and blushing.

So it probably wasn't a dream. I have to fight very hard to not squeal in delight.

The rest of the breakfast carries on silently, save for the occasional burps from Voltar. He has no table manners whatsoever…

I make to clean the table and wait for everyone to leave. Doktor Frogg loiters around, just like I hoped he would.

"So…" I start awkwardly. Okay, how do I go about this?

Doktor Frogg inquires nervously, "A-about last night, I-I uh… Are y-you happy… with that?"

"So it wasn't a dream?" I ask wanting confirmation.

"Eh, what?"

"I-I thought everything was a d-dream… because it seems too good to be true." I say shyly. I look up to Doktor Frogg through my lashes and see him gaping at me.

"You're serious?" He asks, unbelieving.

"Y-yes…"

He stays silent, but slowly he rolls into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, Pamela… I am so lucky t-to have you in my life. I couldn't believe _you_ loved _me_. I-I mean, _I_ thought it was too good to be true."

"R-really?" Well that's unexpected…

"Yes. I don't think you see yourself the way others, and especially myself, see you… It sounds corny, I know, but that's the truth." He explains, scratching his head with his claws. His amazingly attractive claws. I just want to study them more, I want to feel them brushing my hair again and I want to feel them stroking my back while he holds me in his arms.

I giggle and step closer to him. "I… I see you differently, too. You are so… _amazing_."

Hesitantly, I reach my arms around him and pull him into a hug. He's about four centimeters taller than me, not counting his awesomely messy hair. He sniffles a bit and I am reminded that he has allergies to _my_ hair… I reluctantly pull back, longing to savour the warmth of his chest against mine.

"Sorry…" I apologize. "I'm making you sniffle."

He shakes his head quickly. "No, no, no! W-well it's only if I touch it. So if I don't touch your hair then we can…"

I giggle and blush. He's just too cute when he's nervous.

"Okay Doktor Frogg." I hug him again and go on my tippy toes so I can flush my body against his. He's warm and sturdy… and he smells of mechanical tools, shampoo and… Doktor Frogg. He has his own special scent. If I could bottle it, I would. I just love the smell.

I relish into his touch and jolt a little when he wraps his arms tighter around me. This is pure bliss. Nothing can ruin this moment. _Nothing_.

"Pamela and Frogg, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Nothing but _**Voltar**_… Both Frogg and I jump from each other, blushing profusely.

"V-Voltar! Are you seriously singing that childish song?" I yell out, mortified.

"Yeah man!" Doktor Frogg adds in angrily. "Not cool!"

"Peh! Like I care! The League of Super Evil has no room for lovey-dovey, sickening romance! If you two choose to violate our no-cuddle-in-the-house rule, then I will continue to bother you about it until you can't handle it and _stop_!"

Okay…?

"Since when do we have that rule?" Doktor Frogg shouts indignantly.

"Since now!"

"What?"

"Well I didn't have to worry about it before because I knew you could never get a girlfriend even if you _**tried**_!"

Doktor Frogg sputters, quite insulted. "What? Yes I _could_!"

"No you couldn't!" Voltar challenges him.

"Yes I _could_!"

"No you couldn't!"

I probably should stop them… but Doktor Frogg's accent is too cute! The way he says '_could'_ is just too good. And the accent is heightened when he yells.

"Well Pamela is living proof that I _could_! Well, '_can'_, so hah!"

"Puh-lease! Pamela doesn't count as a girl! She's way too… _ugh_." Voltar shudders.

I'm just about to retort angrily, but Doktor Frogg beats me to it.

"Hey man, don't talk about her like that! Pamela is the most wonderful girl in the whole world!"

Voltar goes slack-jawed for a moment. As quick as ever, he collects himself and throws another insult. "Yeah, well you're just blinded by your disgusting infatuation! Once you're out of the 'honeymoon stage', you'll see how revolting your so-called _girlfriend_ is. You'll be begging to get away from her! And _I_ won't be there to help you!"

Voltar stomps off huffy and fuming.

'Honeymoon stage'? I blush, thinking of my earlier musings of being married to Doktor Frogg.

"So… I'm your girlfriend?" I ask bashfully. It's _almost_ sickening how star-struck I am.

Doktor Frogg chuckles. "Eh… Y-yeah… Is it okay that I said that?"

I shake my head seriously and see Doktor Frogg's face drop.

"It's better than okay." I tell him. His brows furrow at how strange the statement is with my tone.

I laugh at his confused expression. It is, in a word, delightful.

His face lightens up and he giggles. "Y-you scared me!"

"It's what I'm best at!" I brag jokingly. "So what's on today's agenda?"

Doktor Frogg taps the metal plate on his chin thoughtfully. "M-maybe we could all go on a mission, and later you and I could… eat?"

I giggle for two reasons. First off, Doktor Frogg's nervousness is so endearing, and secondly… I just _love_ the way he says 'could'! I can't get over it.

"Hey, Doktor Frogg?"

"Yeah?"

"What kind of accent do you have?" I _really_ want to know! Actually, I've been wondering ever since I met him.

"What? My accent?"

I nod.

"O-oh… Well my father is German and my mother is French… She didn't speak much, so I picked up most of my speech patterns from my father."

So, German and French… That's a good mix. Quite delectable-oh what am I saying? I giggle nervously at my thoughts and tell Doktor Frogg part of what I'm thinking.

"Th-that's an excellent mix! I-I'm American and part Australian… Only like… an eighth though…"

"Ooh, an Australian woman… Sweet."

"Mostly American. My great-grandfather was Australian." I remind him.

"Yeah, but that's so cool. Australian's are amazing. And they have great hair."

Wha- great hair? "Um… what?"

"You know those _Aussi_ shampoo commercials?" He explains.

I gape at him. Was he serious? I inspect his expression… It's thoughtful, but there's a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, Doktor Frogg, you're so silly!" I nudge him with my hand, but let it loiter on his shoulder. I just love touching him. My fingers feel like they burn a little, and tingles make their way from the tips of my digits to the bottom of my belly. Also known as _butterflies_, I guess.

"Eh heh heh heh… So shall we go and see what we're going to do today? Like… the mission?"

I ponder for a moment. I almost agree immediately, but freeze when I remember what it is they do… They are villians… and they do bad deeds…

Aw, shoot…

* * *

><p>Ooh, ooh! I did it! Booyah! Haha, well, I must admit… FANART!? I cannot wait! Believe me, I will hunt you down if I don't get it because now I really want it! Hahaha, juuussst kidding! But seriously… you have my hopes wayyy up now!<p>

Please review! I love them so much, I write for you guys! (And me… that's why I started after all. But you guys push me further! Thank you so much!)

Now the relationship troubles and fun ensues! Yeah, I am on a roll! Oh and uh, concerning chapter 9... YES I KNOW Doktor Frogg has a room! I was _JOKING_... Anywho, continue!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of LOSE, Nerd Corps does. I only own the plot and Pamela… my OCs.

On another note; to hear Doktor Frogg say 'could', go to youtube and watch the League of Super Evil, episode "The Split". It is epic, and Voltar and Doktor Frogg's arguing is awesome! XD

Staying forever fangirly, this is Dumb Genius signing out!

Ciao!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

><p>"So… Um…" Okay, how do I say this…? "D-Doktor Frogg…"<p>

"What is it?" He asks me warily.

"Uh, a-as you know, I'm a 'do-gooder'… And, well… I don't think I can do all of those things you do on your 'missions'…"

Doktor Frogg looks down to the side. "Oh… um, right…"

Aw crab cakes… Why do things have to be like this?

"Well, we can still do dinner, right?" I ask, hopeful.

"Yeah, yeah! We can do that." Doktor Frogg agrees immediately. At least we won't be _completely_ detached.

"Okay." I say, sighing happily. "So, I guess I'll just go and… do my own thing?"

"Of course!" Doktor Frogg nods. "I-I mean, now that we're," he giggles, "_together_, it doesn't mean that I'm going to try and control your life. That would just be… bad."

I smile joyously. "Thank you Froggy! You're such a sweetie."

Doktor Frogg seems to be thrown by my nickname… I hope he doesn't mind…

"Well, I better let you go now…"

Doktor Frogg nods and makes his leave. "B-Bye, Pamela."

Okay, what to do… what to do?

Oh! I could call Kyle and return his pants. I told him I'd return it tomorrow, which is now today, at _work_… I don't work on weekends. Ha, silly me.

I'll also tell him the great news!

* * *

><p>Doktor Frogg was absolutely thrilled. Pamela, his <em>girlfriend<em>, called him Froggy _and_ a sweetie! And she hugged and kissed him. He never imagined that that could happen to him. He was just average Doktor Frogg, not some Casanova who could sweep her off her feet. So the fact that she likes him, I mean really likes him, is amazing. And she also seems to have a thing for his accent, which is sweet!

He can't help but crack a grin.

"Why are _you_ so cheery?" Voltar sneers out. For some reason he doesn't like the idea of him and Pamela together…

"Oh, no reason except that my life is _awesome_!" Doktor Frogg explains spinning on his toes. While he does so, he manages to crash into a tree, stumble backwards onto some stairs, fall down them, land in a thorn bush and blunder out, only to ram into an old lady walking by who has a freakishly good arm and smacks him with her purse mumbling something about "Rotten kids."

Doomageddon bursts into his trademark wheezing laughter. He never gets tired of watching him suffer.

"Ohhhh…" Now _that_ hurts.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Pamela."<p>

"Oh no. I should be thanking _you_. You took off your pants for me."

"Yeah… So you said there was something you wanted to tell me?"

I break into a grin. "Yes! Okay, okay. You know how I said that I saw Doktor Frogg with that alluring girl who I assumed was his girlfriend?"

Kyle nods slowly. "Yes…"

"Well it turns out that she _wasn't_ his girlfriend and, long story short, now _I_ _am_!" I bubble happily. I'm so blissful; I pull Kyle into a celebratory hug. "Isn't that _great_?"

Kyle doesn't say anything for a while. "Y-yeah… _great_…"

"Kyle…? Is something bothering you?"

"What? Oh, no, no… I-I just… a-are you sure he's the best guy for you?"

Okay… I wasn't really expecting that… My reply is sad and confused. Why isn't he happy for me? "I don't know Kyle… Yes, I do… Why?"

"W-well, just two weeks ago you were crying- no, _heartbroken_ from him, yesterday you were angry at him and just today you tell me that you're together?"

The way he says it makes it sound worse than it is… I think… "Kyle… I thought you'd be happy for me…"

"Well I'll tell you that I'm _worried_ for you…"

"_Why_?"

"Because! He's a villain. And I know that you're a good Christian woman. It just doesn't fit."

I sigh frustrated. "Well what would fit?"

"I don't know… Just… not _him_."

"Why don't you like him?"

"A lot of reasons!"

"Name one good one."

"I could name three. One; he threw something at my face. Two; he glued you to your chair- during a scary movie! And three; he made you _cry_. More than once. He just screams 'bad news'!"

I huff irately. "Well you're not my older brother. I can take care of myself."

"Pamela, please be reasonable."

"Kyle, I really don't want to have this discussion with you. I thought you were my friend. Now can we please drop it? When I'm crying in your arms then you can say 'I told you so', but until then, please let me be."

"Pamela-"

"_Drop it_."

Kyle sighs dejectedly. "Fine… Can we just forget this conversation and do something?"

"Yeah… What do you want to do?"

Kyle grins widely. "I don't know, what do you wanna do?"

Knowing where he's going with that, I grin back and play along. "I don't really know, so what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know…"

"Well I'm bored…So you wanna do something?"

"I don't know, what do you- hey! Don't start that again!"

Both of us burst into laughter.

"Oh my gosh Kyle, I love that!"

"Yeah… That was a good movie… So, do you want to just hang out?"

"Hmm… yeah! Maybe we can go to the arcade with your friends!"

"Oh uh, I don't really think they'd want to…"

"Oh come on! Here, give me your cell and I'll invite them!" I offer. I'm sure I could persuade them.

Kyle sighs. "Pamela, I really don't think-"

I try my hand at my puppy dog face, the one that Doomy can't resist, and add sugar to my voice. "_**Please**_?"

Kyle looks befuddled and breaks into a blush. "G-geez… Who do you practice that on?" He reluctantly hands me his cell phone and looks down to his side. "You must get your way a lot with that look."

I grin slyly. "Eh, it works here and there… Now, you have them all in your contacts, right?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Okay…" I scroll down his contacts list and stop at 'Clayton'. He's first because it's, obviously, listed alphabetically. I click the number and press send. It rings a few times before he picks up.

"_Y'ello! You've reached Clayton, the king of babes! How can I be of assistance_?"

Okay… He's weird… "Um, hi Clayton, you probably don't recognize me, but it's-"

"_Pamela, baby! How's it shakin'? Pretty fine with you I'm guessing."_

"Uh… right… Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with Kyle and me. We- er… _I'm_ going to invite the rest of your gang. We're planning on going to the arcade."

"_Oh totally! Anything for you, babe!"_

Why does he keep calling me 'babe'? "O-okay, see you there."

I hang up quickly.

Okay… Next on the list… Jared.

"_Hello_?" Answers a disinterested voice.

Okay, I better make this good. "Hey Jared… I was wondering if you were up for some _fun_ because-"

"_I already cancelled my subscription. I don't need your 'phone services' any longer."_

Um… what? "Uh, sorry, I don't follow."

"_Isn't this 'Hotties for Chat'?"_

What is 'Hotties for Chat'? "Uh, no… it's Pamela… Kyle's friend."

I hear coughing over the phone. "Hello?"

"_H-hey, sorry, I uh." _He clears his throat_, "What do you want?"_

"Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the arcade with Kyle and me… I'm inviting the rest of the gang, so it'll be a lot of fun!"

Jared groans_. "Fine. But I'm sure it'll be a torturous event. What time?"_

"Well, right away I guess. So I guess we'll see you there?"

"_Whatever." _He hangs up_._

"…Kyle… are all your friends strange?"

Kyle looks frantic. "Why? What did he say?"

"Oh… nothing… So what's 'Hotties for Chat'?"

Kyle sputters and blushes. "_What_! Nothing! I-it's nothing! Wait, he thought-? Oh _**god**_, I-I mean gosh! S-sorry. Uh, geez… He thought you were on 'Hotties for Chat'?"

"Well he said he cancelled his subscription… so I guess, yes?" I explain confused.

"Well you _do_ have a sultry- I-I mean, no! Or, uh, you can forget about it…"

"O…kay? Uh, Lee." Yes, Lee is nice and- I'll call him. The dial tone rings for a while.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Lee, it's Pamela. How are you?"

"_P-Pamela?"_

"Yes." I say politely.

"_H-hi…"_

"Um, listen. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the arcade with Kyle, Jared, Clayton and I."

"_O-oh, yes. Th-that sounds like f-fun."_

"Okay then. See you there right away!" I hang up and turn to Kyle proudly.

"You see? It's all a matter of just trying. That wasn't so hard. They all said yes." I smile.

"Okay… So I guess we better head down then."

"Yes!" I agree. I pause for a moment. "Um… Do you think I should change first?" I ask as I look down to my outfit. I'm wearing a very pretty and shiny, hot-pink top with a belt, skinny jeans and thigh-high high heel boots.

"N-no, no, you look great." Kyle assures me.

"But do you think I'll be able to play any games with this? It seems a little-"

"No, you're good. C'mon, lets blow this popsicle stand!"

I giggle at him. "You're so weird."

"Yup! But weird people bring balance to the world!"

* * *

><p>"Doktor Frogg, are you sure you're okay? That's the sixth time today you've gotten hurt… and we've only been out for a half an hour."<p>

"Yeah… I'm okay Red… Just some bad-" Just as he's speaking, a soccer ball comes and hits him where no man wants to be hit. "lu-ck…" He wheezes out.

"Ow…" Red sympathises, cringing.

Doomy, always attentive to his pain, laughs his head off.

* * *

><p>"So, this is the Metro Town Arcade!" I say, gleefully. I've seen it tonnes of times, but I never had the guts to go in alone. I've only ever witnessed one female enter, and she was more manly than most of the guys in there. Not to be rude of course.<p>

"Yeah, so you've never been here before?"

"Yeah, I'm so excited! My friends back at my hometown used to joke saying that 'Arcades are the land of men, no women dares tread upon the _sacred_ grounds.'"

"Honestly… that's just a stereotype. Lots of girls go in here!"

I look at him with a strange expression. "…really?" I ask, doubtfully.

"Er… Well, no… But, you won't be the first girly-girl in there."

Again, I send him a look.

"Well, maybe you will, but there're a lot of nice and accepting people in there… I'm sure you'll be fine. Just stick with me and the gang and you'll blend right in."

I step through the door and search for Kyle's friends. All I'm faced with is amazing flashing and colourful games, ranging from racing games and shooting games to Pacman and luck games. It's amazing how full it is. And I don't see any ladies in here today. Just men… Not all of them are geeky. Some of them look to be playboys. All quaffed and masculine and stylish. There are even a few men in suits. I feel quite intimidated…

"Pamela?"

I snap my head up.

"Are you okay…?"

"Yes, it's just a lot to take in… Do you see anyone?"

"Uh… the guys aren't here yet… But I see a few regulars."

"Oh… Do you want to play something?"

"Sure! Are you any good at anything particular?"

I ponder for a moment… I used to play pacman while I waited for my parents at the Laundromat. But I was never any good… I like dancing… Are there any dancing games? I scan my eyes over all the machines and spot a DDR game. That looks exciting… "How about that?"

"DDR? Have you ever played? Some people find it hard at first."

"Uh, no… But I took ballet as a child and as a teenager I took ballroom lessons. I am fairly good in both." I admit. Actually… I am excellent in both, but I won't brag just yet in case I fail horribly at the game… "Oh… I don't really do 'new style' dancing."

"Oh, let's just try it out then!"

We both go to the token machine and fill my change purse with them. We set our belongings down and start up the machine. The game announces the name of the game loudly.

"_Dance Dance Revolution!"_

Upbeat music starts playing and we select the levels and all that jazz.

"So uh, beginner?" Kyle asks.

"How about 'Basic'? I'm sure I can handle it." I say, smiling.

"Okay, whatever you want."

The music starts playing to this very fast and upbeat Japanese song. I find myself enjoying the game immensely, and I'm actually good. Even in my four-inch heeled boots, I find 'Basic' quite easy. The song ends and Kyle is panting. I on the other hand am bouncing from excitement.

"That was so cool! Can we do another? I want to try 'Difficult'!" I bubble.

"Uh… Sure… just let me… catch my… breath." Kyle pants.

"Oh hey!" I shout happily. "There are the guys!" I wave them over and they stare at me incredulously.

"You're playing in those shoes?" Jared asks critically.

"Yeah…"

"Oh come on, I think it's hot!" Clayton throws in.

Kyle and Lee don't say anything. Unfortunately for my ego, Jared doesn't spare me.

"I think it's stupid. Girls don't even go to arcades, and you are the girliest I've ever met. Look at all the stares there are this direction…"

I look around and there are a lot of eyes on me… some are weird and others are smirks… It's unnerving, but I'm not going to let it spoil my mood. "Well I think they're fine, and I play this game just fine in them…"

"Oh yeah? Let's see then." Jared challenges me. He steps up to the platform and chooses the 'Heavy' level. I take a breath and watch the arrows swoosh by very quickly. Surprisingly I keep up. By the end, my breathing is a little heavier. I only pass with a B plus. But it's a fairly good mark… Not up to par with Jared's A plus plus.

Jared reluctantly congratulates me. "Well, you're not _that_ horrible."

"Thank you!" I say, clapping my hands together. My moment of joy is cut short when I hear something smack the window of the arcade. Everyone turns to look.

"Hey, isn't that the League of Super Evil?" Clayton inquires.

"Oh my gosh!" I shout. Indeed it is.

And Doktor Frogg looks badly injured.

* * *

><p>BUM BUM BUM!<p>

Don't worry… it's not that bad...! Maybe. Hahaha! Read and review please!

Disclaimer: LOSE belongs to Nerd Corps. Not I… I own my OC's and the plot.

I can only post two chapters today, so bear with me. My time on the computer is limited now.

Enjoy!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

><p>As fast as I can, I rush towards Doktor Frogg. I inspect him while I head towards him and see various bruises, scrapes, bumps and bloody gashes on him.<p>

"Doktor Frogg! Doktor Frogg, are you okay?" I ask frantically. He smiles weakly at me. He looks tired, worn out and not all quite there.

"Eh, it's okay, I'm used to it." He says, obviously disorientated.

"Doktor Frogg, this can't be healthy! We need to get you to the hospital as soon as possible!" I reach into my purse for my cellphone and feel dismal as I can't find it. "Oh… Does anyone have a phone?" I call out to the uncaring people just passing by as my chaos ensues.

"No, really Pamela," Doktor Frogg says calmly. "I'm okay, I take hits like this all the time and I'm a fast healer."

"But I've never seen you come home like this!" I say, gesturing madly to his entire body. He looks to be on the borderline of being crippled.

"I just said I'm a fast healer." He says, trying to assure me.

To prove my point I poke his side gently. He cringes and shrinks away from my touch. "You see? You're badly hurt!"

"I don't want to go to the hospital…"

"But-"

Doktor Frogg gives me a pleading look, almost scared…

"Well… I may be able to take care of you myself…"

"I don't think it's necessar- Ouch!"

"Sorry!"I just placed my hand on his shoulder… Maybe that was fractured.

"No, it's okay. You see?" He moves his arm in a circular motion. "Completely fine."

"Pamela?" I glance up behind me, finding Jared, Kyle, Lee and Clayton staring at me.

"Sorry guys, I have to go… But this was fun! And Jared, you have mad dancing skills!" I praise. He looks like he's pleased but is trying to hide it. I look back over to Kyle. "I'll see you at work, Kyle."

"Yeah, later… Call me if you need anything." He tells me.

I nod at him. I watch him and his friends leave. While they're walking away, I see Kyle glance back and send a scathing look towards Doktor Frogg. I also catch some of their conversation.

"So she's dating _him_? I would have never guessed." Jared comments.

"Chicks always date the bad boys! Maybe I should become a villain. I'd do anything for a babe like her!" Clayton throws in a little too loud, I see Doktor Frogg's eyebrow twitch in a disapproving way. I guess he can hear too…

"Ugh, there you go again… You're _obsessed_. She's not that attractive. Just below _average_, I'd say." Jared retorts.

"Ha! Says the man who confused her for a female worker on _Hotties for Chat_!" Kyle bursts.

"And I saw the way you reacted when she complimented you! You totally dig her!" Clayton shouts. The only one who doesn't participate in the conversation is Lee. I'm glad he's quiet.

"I think you _all_ like her…" Lee says.

Seriously? Lee too? They continue chattering obliviously, fading with each step they take down the sidewalk.

"Pamela?" Doktor Frogg asks.

"Y-Yes?"

"Do… do you have to hang out with all those guys?"

I blink owlishly at him. "What?"

"I-I mean… well, do you only have _guy_ friends?"

I think for a moment… Yes, that's all I have… So far no female has made a move to be the least bit friendly to me… It's sad, really. "I guess I do…"

Doktor Frogg sighs, then winces at the movement. It seems his ribs are hurt as well.

"Oh Doktor Frogg! We need to get you home!" I glance up at Red Menace, Doomageddon and Voltar who are all about a block away from us fighting someone not that much bigger than Voltar… If my eyes aren't deceiving me, then the guy has a pair of underpants on his head… And one on his person… What is he, an underwear thief?

"Ouch." Doktor Frogg murmurs to himself.

"It seems they're busy, so I'll take you home in a cab." I say with authority. He'd have to at least let _me_ take care of him.

I hail a taxi and carefully bring Doktor Frogg in after me. I would have let him lay his head on my lap, but I fear that without a seatbelt Doktor Frogg would only be asking for more injuries, so I sit him upright and buckle him in. The drive home is quiet and I only now notice just how bumpy the road is. Every pothole we hit sends Doktor Frogg in a wave of pain.

"Can you please drive more carefully?" I urge the driver. He doesn't reply to me, but slows his speed, grumbling.

Gently, I pet Doktor Frogg's head to sooth him. He relaxes into the touch and his eyes grow heavy. Almost like a cat, he pushes his fluffy head of hair into my hand. I have to restrain myself from squeezing him to bits. He's just too cute!

We pull into the driveway and with great care I lead Doktor Frogg to the house. "Um, do you have the keys?" I ask, jiggling the door handle. Usually it's unlocked… but I guess since they knew it would be empty all day, they decided to be safe.

"Yeah." He replies, weakly. In a moment, we're inside the house and I'm laying Doktor Frogg into his bed.

"You know, these will be all better by tomorrow… I told you I'm a fast healer." Doktor Frogg persists.

I stiff my upper lip and send him a look that said 'I'm taking care of you, now please be quiet.' I look for the first aid kit and find it in the cabinet in the bathroom. As gently as I can be, I clean and dress Doktor Frogg's wounds. He gets nervous when I get to his torso area and ask him to remove his shirt, but I just shake it off… This is a completely serious matter, and has to be dealt like so… So maybe my heart _does_ beat faster and my cheeks redden a bit… I'm still doing it for _him_… I think.

Oh dear Lord, he's beautiful, even covered in bruises and cuts!

Rapidly, I try to shake the thoughts out of my head. I'm a Christian! No thoughts of _that_ should even _be_ in my head! I can't help but feel like I'm being a harlot… Oh, I need to go to a Christian retreat. Think pure thoughts... Pure thoughts...

"Pamela?"

"Pure thoughts!" I burst out.

"Er… what?"

"Nothing! Y-you were saying?"

"Uhm… I think that's plenty of salve." He says, pointing to my hand that's over applying the ointment.

Completely mortified, I scoop it up and dispose of it and place a band aid over it… Oh, how embarrassing! "D-do you feel better now?" I ask, eager to change the subject and distract myself. Doktor Frogg shrugs then shrinks back at the pain. The motion captures me even more. Why does he have to be so gorgeous?

"I-It's a _little_ better…" Doktor Frogg tries to rub his claws behind his neck, but accidentally bumps my nose. "Oh! Sorry! D-did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

I reply with my hand on my nose and a strained, nasally voice. "Just peachy."

Doktor Frogg buries his face in his claws, grinding in an embarrassed manner. "I'm so, so sorry!"

I remove my hand from my nose quickly, giggling. "I'm only kidding, Doktor." He still looks ashamed. I point to my nose to prove my point. "See? It's okay, nothing hurt."

"I really thought I hurt you..." Doktor Frogg _pouts_... Gosh, everything he _does_ is adorable, I can't imagine how adorable he might have been as a child. Even the _thought_ of _imagining_ it makes me want to squeal.

"Sorry Froggy." I coo. He seems to forgive me right away, because he smiles directly at me. His nickname reminds me of my musings a little while ago. "Hey, Doktor Frogg… What's your full given name?"

As soon as I ask, his face flushes. "I-I… I'd rather not say…"

"Oh come on Froggy, it can't be that bad!" I press. "How about if I tell you mine, you tell me yours?"

Doktor Frogg looks unsure.

"Please?" I ask, puppy dog face in place and eyelashes batting.

Doktor Frogg groans. "Fine…"

Seems the look works on everyone, heh heh! "Yay! Okay, okay! My full given name is… Pamela Eileen Hinderlack!"

I see his mouth twitch at my last name.

"Yes, _Hinderlack_… Hinder and lack slapped together." I sigh.

"Well at least that's non-optional... My parents _chose_ my names…" Doktor Frogg says, pursing his lips together. He obviously doesn't want to tell me.

"Come on Froggy, you said you would!"

Doktor Frogg reluctantly leans towards me and whispers in my ear. As soon as he tells me, I squeal.

"_**Really**_? So Doktor is your middle name and Frogg is your last name?" Oh the joy, it's so adorable!

He nods.

"And your first name is-"

"Yes! Please don't say it out loud!" He cries embarrassed.

"But it's so _**cute**_!" I bubble animatedly. "It's adorable, while also being attractive! You can't even comprehend how much this has drawn me to you even more!"

Doktor Frogg's face reddens tremendously.

"So… can I at least say it when we're alone?"

"I'd rather you not…"

"Okay…" I sigh. I smile again. "But at least I know it!"

Doktor Frogg clears his throat. "So uh, why did your parents pick the name 'Pamela'?"

"Oh, no particular reason… they just thought it was pretty."

"I think it's pretty too…"

"Thank you…" I say in gratitude. How pleasing. "So any special reason why your parents chose your names?"

"Well… the first one, I couldn't begin to guess… And Doktor, my middle name, was because they wanted me to become a doctor… A noble profession or something… It was spelled with a 'K' because of my father's German decent."

"I'll never get tired of learning about you, Doktor Frogg." I tell him dreamily.

"Me too…"He replies, eyes drooping. He must be tired from his long day of evil and injuries… I would be…

"Have a nice rest, Doktor Frogg…"

Doktor Frogg chuckles. "Thanks… Pamela…"

After a few minutes he's completely out. Since I'm all alone, I decide that it would be a good time to spend some quality time with my favorite boy.

"Hey Fian!" I coo.

He swims happily when he sees me. I grab out his floating mirror and place it in his bowl so he could exercise. He flexes all of his fins at his reflection and I giggle at the sight. When he does that he reminds me of a peacock. I gently remove the mirror and he relaxes.

For the next few hours I filled him in on my life so far. He listened to me, spinning in lazy circles. Watching his motion relaxed me, and the atmosphere was calm.

"So how have things been with you and Doomy?" I ask.

I see his colours brighten and him release bubbles.

"That's good! I'm so glad you two have been having fun." I smile.

He bubbles again.

A resounding bang pulls us out of our conversation.

"Victory is, once again, ours!"

"That was amazing! When we stopped him from flooding the city with toilet water! That was the most invigorating experience I've ever had!"

"Yes, yes."

"Um…" I look between the three of them, pleasantly confused. "You guys stopped a villain?

"Oh yes, we stop them all the time!"

"Red!" Voltar snaps. He turns to me and folds his hands in a thoughtful manner. "No, we did not stop a villain! We stopped our _competition_. Stopping a villain would mean that we were on the good side."

"Well… isn't that what you did?"

"No that's not what we did!" He screams flailing his limbs. He pants and calms down. "We simply… protected our turf of evil."

I grin. Okay, so maybe they weren't so 'bad' after all, and they unconsciously want to do good. "Okay Voltar… I believe you."

"Heh, I knew you would. I am superior after all."

"Yeah, okay…"

"Um, guys?" Red says worried.

"What is it, Red?"

"I think we lost our Doktor…"

"What do you mean, 'lost him'?" Voltar asks hurriedly.

"I mean he's gone!" Red wails out.

"Guys, guys, it's okay. He's just resting." I say, seriously worrying for their well being. If they just realised that he was missing… Oh boy, what if something had happened… They wouldn't know until it was too late.

"Oh, okay." Red sighs.

"Wait… How did he get back here?" Voltar asks suspiciously.

"I brought him here. He was badly injured."

"You mean you compromised our mission?"

"No," I defend myself. "I saved my boyfriend."

"You don't just go and pull out a member of the League of Super Evil when they're in the middle of a battle!"

"Take it easy Voltar, you guys are okay, and Doktor Frogg is okay…" I try to say steadily.

Voltar crosses his arms. "You just don't get it!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's bad enough that you wiggled your way into our lives, but stay out of our evil schemes! And stop stealing Doktor Frogg! He's my co-villain! I am his leader, and he's my follower!"

"Wiggled my way? You dragged me into your life!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Red interjects with his hands up and a calming gesture. "Now, now… We can solve this without yelling."

"Red, this isn't your concern!"

"Voltar! You don't have to yell at him!" I shout, seeing the sad look on Red's face. Apparently that angers him more.

"Ugh! You are so infuriating!"

"Yeah?" I retort.

"Yes! You don't even belong here! You're not welcome in the league of super evil's lair!" He shouts, stomping a foot. The gesture is quite childish, but it still hurts me emotionally.

"Well then, I'll just leave!" I shout.

"Good!"

I shriek and stomp to the living room. I start packing my things in a hurry.

* * *

><p>HEY HEY HEY, GUYS! DID YOU KNOW <em><strong>LEE TOCKAR<strong>_ LIVES IN VANCOUVER, BC? I didn't -and now I live in Vancouver! Well, somewhere right next to Vancouver… A skytrain ride away, but I just call everything down here Vancouver because I can't keep track of where I am… Sigh. ANYWAYS! EEP! I am, like, at the birthplace of LOSE and near the home of the one who brings life to the adorable and slightly maniacal evil genius! I am so geeking and fan-girling out! XD (When I first heard… I hyperventilated and skipped and sighed all the way home from the computer café! Sshh! Don't tell Mr. Tockar! People sent me strange looks… even my mother… Haha, she never sees me when I go fangirly.)

You know what I just realised… Lee, one of my OCs, shares the same name as Mr. Tockar… Oh, it was the only name I could think of… haha, oh well. -_- I'm sure he won't mind! (Pshhh! Don't flatter yourself, _**the**_ _**Lee Tockar**_ would _never_ read _your_ story! I know, I know…)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

* * *

><p>Within twenty minutes I have my bags, Fian and my purse stuffed in my arms. The whole time Red has been trying to reason with me.<p>

"Pamela, please don't do this." He pleads for the eleventh time.

I try to blink back any tears forming. Although this may have been a split second decision, I know it's the right one. I mean, what was I thinking? I'm a twenty-three year old woman living with three men, and I'm not even married to one of them. I'm a Christian hanging out with villains, cooking meals for them and being the typical housewife figure. "I'm sorry Red, but it has to be done." I choke out.

"But not like this… You can't leave just because you and Voltar had a disagreement."

"Red…" I sigh. "I do have more reasons for leaving… Please try and understand."

"But Pamela… I do understand… I understand that for the first time, Doktor Frogg isn't constantly talking about world domination. I understand that Doomageddon has never been happier. I understand that Voltar is only afraid that things are turning out for the better… And I understand that while he may appear to hate you… he really doesn't." Red tells me.

"But… I-I can't… I just can't anymore. It isn't right!" I shout, trying to shake off the guilt that's sprouting.

"But what if what you're doing right now isn't right? What if…" Red gives me his big sad eyes. Even with a mask, he still looks helpless.

"Red… I really do want to be in your guys' lives… But it- I can't. I mean I can, but there has to be some boundaries! I'm a woman… living with three men! Four if you count Doomageddon."

"But… but, we're a family… We…"

"I'm sorry Red…" I apologize. I really hate doing this… but it was coming for a long time. I just took a kick in the rear from Voltar for me to realize that this whole thing is wrong… I mean, I'm living in a living room!

With sadness I glance up at Red. "Red." I go on my tippy-toes and place a kiss on his cheek. "This isn't goodbye. I'm just moving back into my house."

Red sniffles and nods his head. "Then I guess… I'll see you later?"

I giggle and sniffle at the same time. "Yeah…"

So… I guess a goodbye to Doktor Frogg is in order. With great trepidation I head upstairs towards Doktor Frogg's room. As quietly as I can, I inch the door open. Each footstep towards him feels like a step towards an icy lake on which I don't know where the safe points are to place my feet. I'm both pleased and upset to find him still sleeping. I thought that all of the screaming would have woken him up.

"Doktor Frogg…" I say gently. Deciding it's best to let him rest, I place a tender kiss on his mouth. Even in his sleep he presses back and smiles. "I'll see you later… Doktor."

* * *

><p>This morning, bright and early, there is banging on my door. A large amount of bills were piled up in my mail box, so I'm really not in the mood for whoever's at my door. I groan and flop down the stairs, only clad in my nightie and slippers. Now that I'm on my own, I can finally wear my silk sleepwear that I wouldn't dare show a man. My front door creaks open when I answer.<p>

"Yes?" I ask, eyes closed from the brightness of the sunrise.

"Pamela?"

My eyes fly open at the voice. "D-Doktor Frogg, what are you doing here?"

"I uh… wanted to talk to you…" He tells me. I look at him to see that he was completely fine. He was telling the truth when he said he was a fast healer. There wasn't a scratch on him. "Can I… come in?"

"O-Of course." I say as I open the door. When his eyes land on me, he turns away awkwardly. I wonder why, but then remember that I was wearing my _comfortable_ nightie. I am quickly away of the shortness and thinness of it and cross my arms over my chest self-consciously and try to will the hem to grow longer.

"I'm sorry… I caught you at a b-bad time…" Doktor Frogg says, still avoiding my gaze. He's such the gentleman that he doesn't stare.

"No, I'm so _sorry_ Doktor Frogg… Uh, I'll just go change." I retreat to my room, heart pounding harshly against my ribcage. Okay, so Doktor Frogg is here, in my home… probably to demand answers… Of course… Who wouldn't want to know why their girlfriend up and left without so much as an explanation? Okay, easy-peasy, Just tell him the truth, he'll understand!

When I make it down the stairs in my day clothes, I find Doktor Frogg staring at my wall of paintings.

"Like what you see?" I ask.

He turns around quickly. "You paint these?"

I nod my head, feeling vulnerable that he was viewing one of my hobbies.

"They're really amazing." He compliments.

"You think?"

"Yeah… Uh, listen Pamela…" He starts. "I was just… well, why are you here?"

I blink a few times. "Um… shouldn't I be asking you that?" I ask jokingly.

"No, no, that's not what I meant… Um, why did you leave, to come back here?" He revises his question. I could tell he wanted to come off as easy-going and not worried by how he was trying to stand. Unfortunately for him, the object he decided to lean on was my four-foot vase which was not bolted to the floor. Desperately, but without success, I try to grab him before he falls. A loud, resounding clatter echoes through my house accompanied by a shriek when Doktor Frogg is sent down with my decoration.

"Doktor Forgg, are you okay?" I ask hurriedly checking for cuts from the broken glass. He seems fine, aside from the blush staining his cheeks.

"Um, how much did that cost you?" he asks. It was one-hundred and fifty dollars, on sale, but I wouldn't worry him over it.

"That's not too important, are you okay?" I ask again.

"Yeah, yeah… But, are we?" He asks, a worried expression engraved in his face.

"Of course… What do you mean?" I inquire warily, helping him to his feet.

"I mean… well you aren't- or, I didn't do anything did I?"

"No…" Of course he didn't do anything. I lead him to the couch so we can talk more comfortably.

"I, well… Why did you leave so suddenly then?"

"I can explain that…" I tell him. "Listen, it just isn't right for me to be living with all of you guys… I know it might sound stupid to you, but there are certain boundaries that can't be crossed when you are a Christian woman. I hope you can understand though… We'll still be together, Doktor Frogg… We'll just be in two separate houses."

"So… You're not leaving me?"

"What?" I gasp. Of all the silly ideas, how did that get into his mind?

"Well, I thought…"

"No, no, Doktor Frogg! Are you out of your mind? No, I wouldn't go just like that. I have no reason to." I explain.

"Oh." He says simply. "Boundaries?"

"Yeah… I've been crossing a lot of them lately… For example, I shouldn't be sleeping in a house full of guys. And you and I need to court properly…"

"Wh-what do you mean?" He asks, frowning.

"Like… Um, my mother always said that the man has to take the woman out on dates. Proper dates, I guess… I don't really know what proper is… I haven't dated anyone but you."

I see Doktor Frogg's lips twitch into a smile. "I'm sure we could figure something out…"

"Yes, Doktor Frogg. I am determined." I reply, smiling widely.

"So… Can I pick you up at seven?" Doktor Frogg asks me with a slight bow, holding his claw out for me to put my hand in it.

I giggle and place my hand in his outstretched claw. "Yes, Doktor Frogg. That would be delightful."

He places a kiss on the back of my hand and lets it go. "Then I look forward to it." Doktor Frogg makes his leave, but before he's gone I stop him.

"Doktor Frogg?"

"Hm?"

I shyly walk towards him and look into his eyes. Then, with great swiftness, I place a kiss on his cheek, close to his mouth. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Uh, yeah… Heh heh… S-see you P-Pame-la." He stutters, stumbling out the door.

I watch, sighing dreamily as he walks away down the street. He's such an adorable man… And he kissed my hand like such a gentleman.

* * *

><p>"Doktor Frogg?" Red asks warily. The good Doktor is acting weird… and not his usual 'mad-scientist-weird'. This is a whole new brand of weird.<p>

"Hm?" Doktor Frogg asks in a daze. No matter how many times Pamela kisses him, he always feels astonishment afterwards. He's gotten better at hiding it from his object of affection, but he can't hide it when he finally gets a moment to himself.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh Red, I'm better than okay." Doktor Frogg waves off, heading to his lab. He has a great idea for his date at seven. He would amaze her with a night under the stars, a delicious meal and if he's lucky, a kiss good-night. Maybe he will bring Pamela flowers for good measure. Yeah, flowers will definitely earn him a kiss.

During his musings, Doktor Frogg hears a nearing tap of footsteps. He ignores it completely and draws out plans for his date.

"Ahem." A voice interrupts.

Doktor Frogg groans and turns to the intruder. "What?"

"Thank evil that that hindrance of a woman is gone, eh?" Voltar asks Doktor Frogg, shoving a playful elbow into Doktor Frogg's side.

Doktor Frogg immediately feels a twitch of annoyance. "No man, I wish she was still here, but thanks to your, oh so great, big _mouth_," Doktor Frogg flails his arms madly, "she is _gone_."

Voltar snuffs at Frogg's defiance. Doktor Frogg was supposed to be free of Pamela's spell when she left. That was the plan the whole time. "Eh, you'll get over her now that she's _gone_." Voltar spits out.

Doktor Frogg shakes his head. "No, we're still going to see each other. I'm just going to have to pick her up, that's all."

"Oh really? And it doesn't bother you that _you_ have to do all the work?" Voltar challenges. Truth be told, the mini villain hated to have one of his friends yanked from his grasp. Pamela, a _goody-two-shoes_, was invading on the evil wall that he had set up ever since the _incident_. It annoyed him to no end that with just a few bats of her eyelashes, Doktor Frogg was willing to throw away all of his villainous habits.

"No, it's not work Voltar." Doktor Frogg retorts, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, sure it isn't." Voltar sneers. "And you know what else won't seem like work? You, throwing away all you have worked for in the field of evil! Just like _that_" Voltar snaps his fingers, emphasizing 'that', "you will be forced, and you won't even know it, to turn to the good side! I know you don't want that! And believe me when I say that it will happen if you stay with that vile goody-two-shoes!"

Doktor Frogg growls annoyed. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah, well you can say 'I told you so!' when it does! I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you, because it's not!"

"Just you wait Frogg!"

"No, you wait! Prepare to be disappointed!"

"_You_ prepare to be disappointed!" Voltar screeches with finality. With great anger, he stomps out of sight from Doktor Frogg.

* * *

><p>Now that I have time to myself, I am able to sort through my mail and messages. Most of them weren't alarming, but when I heard a message from my mother, I immediately began to panic. Apparantly she had been trying to contact me for a while. Oh, I feel so stupid that I didn't think about this sooner. My eyes go wide by the fourth message she leaves. She sounds frantic.<p>

"_Pamela, dear? Good heavens child, where are you? Oh, dear Lord, I hope you haven't got involved with a bad man. Sweetie, call me, I'm worried for you!"_

Fifteen messages later, the tone has changed drastically, and she is practically hyperventilating in the phone.

"_Pamela, dear, I'm coming over! You haven't contacted me in over a month! Oh dear, I hope you're not dead! Okay, I'm coming over, expect me today at noon! Oh, Pamela, if you are alive I am going to kill you!"_

This last message was sent this morning at five-thirty… It's nine-forty… I only have two hours, or less depending on my mother's timing… As fast as I can I zoom around the house to get snacks ready for her. She always taught me to be a good host, so the news I have for her deserves extra sugar coating.

Okay, how am I going to tell my mother that the reason I was absent is because I was kidnapped, fell in love with a villain and until just last night I was living with the people who kidnapped me… I am so dead.

With the time I have I know I can make Snickerdoodles, tea biscuits, lady fingers and tea. I rush around, hastily dusting off anything that had the slightest bit of dirt on it. If I know my mother, I know it will be easy for her to see that I was gone for quite some time because she knows that I clean religiously. With barely any time to spare, I finish everything off and dress in my best, modest clothes. A nice simple dress with flats. Wanting to appeal to my mother even more, I place the necklace she gave me on my neck. It was quite beautiful and I wear it whenever there is a special occasion. I hope she doesn't suspect anything… But then again, I am going to tell her everything… When the doorbell rings, I gulp and shakily reach for the door handle.

I open it slowly to find a five-foot-eight, blonde woman at my door with her arms crossed, foot tapping the ground impatiently.

"H-hello mother." I say sweetly, scared for my life.

"Hello dear _daughter_."

* * *

><p>Oh snap! XD Be afraid Pamela, <em>very afraid<em>! Naw, just kidding! Or am I…?

Read and review, my friends! Sorry for the slow updates! I did have more chapters, but had to scrap them as I was deviating away from my plot. Darn it… There were four chapters… long ones too... Anywho, hope you like.

Disclaimer: LOSE belongs to Nerd Corps., not I. I only own the plot and Pamela and any other OCs.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

><p>"Wo-won't you please come in?" I ask sweetly.<p>

She grunts and steps inside. With great trepidation I lead her to the couch and bring out the snacks. They're still steaming hot and fragrantly fresh. She looks at me expectantly.

"Mother, I can explain!" I burst out.

"Really? You can explain how you've nearly given your mother a heart attack after being absent for practically forever? You can explain how you've let me worry for you? Look at my hair! It's turning more grey than usual. And would you look at these wrinkles? I am going to need a lot of spa treatments and therapy to get back to normal!"

"Mother, I'm sorry!" I say helplessly. "But you wouldn't believe the crazy past-"

"Dear, please tell me it isn't a boy!" She wails.

"Well…"

"Oh dear Lord, it is!"

"But he's different mother!"

"Oh dear Pamela, you know I only want the best for you, but if this man has been the reason for you not contacting me, I already don't trust him."

I look side to side. "Uh… Okay, please don't freak out… but, he sort of _is_ the reason… _Indirectly! S_ort of…"

"Is he the reason or not?" She asks.

"Well… It was a group effort… But honestly I'd blame his leader…"

"_Leader_? Pamela, you're dating a gang member? Has he been pushing drugs on you?" She grabs my face and looks into my eyes. Without warning she opens my mouth and smells my breath.

"Mother." I say, pulling away from her hands. "He's not a gang member…"

"Then what? You said he has a leader!"

"He's a- He's a…"

She gently takes my face into her hands. "He a what, dear?"

"A… Super villain." I finally tell her.

She freezes and doesn't drop her hands from my face.

"Mother?"

She blinks a few times and breaths in deeply. "Pamela, dear…"

"Yes?"

"Oh, this is your rebellion finally kicking in, isn't it? Oh, I knew it! I just knew that you being the perfect, well mannered, well behaved child would come and bite me in the behind! Oh, my girlfriends warned me of this! Late rebellion is what they called it!"

"Mother, no-"

"So you're just 'messing with me'?" She asks doubtfully.

"No I-"

"Dear, please tell me you _aren't_ dating a super villain! Tell me you're _joking_! Oh, I just knew that letting you off to live by yourself was a bad idea, but no! I had to go against my better judgement and let you leave at the age of twenty!"

"Mother please, let me finish!" I say a little too loudly. She blinks surprised. "I… You just won't understand right away, I know but… He's amazing." I tell her.

"Oh, Pamela…" She sighs. "I'd know that look anywhere… You love him, don't you?"

I blush and nod. "More than anything."

Mother inhales and sinks into the cushions. "Oh, hand over one of those cookies will you?"

I comply and also hand her her favourite tea. "Mother, he's really not that bad."

"Really?" She asks, cookie crumbs falling out of her stuffed cheeks and shaking lips.

"Yes! He's is the smartest, most adorable, funny man I've ever met. I think you'll like him."

"Dear… You know I try to give you space to grow… But a super villain, _really_?" She asks incredulous.

"Yes, I know it's bad…"

She looks at me, eyebrows creased. "Would you tell me everything? Spare _no_ details."

Of course, me being the truthful soul I am, I do exactly as she asks.

* * *

><p>"Um, Doktor Frogg?" Red asks. "What are you doing?"<p>

Doktor Frogg gasps and hurries around the house looking for something. He shrieks. "Gah, I can't find it!"

"Find what, Doktor Frogg?" Red inquires further.

Frogg stops in his tracks and sighs. "Red, I really don't have time to answer silly questions. I just have to find something."

"Well maybe I can help." Red chirps cheerfully.

"Yeah, like you're going to know where my bouquet of flowers went that I had chosen for Pamela for our date tonight." Doktor Frogg said patronizingly.

Red Menace giggles nervously. "Oh, uh, did you say flowers?"

"Yes…"

"Um, say, I seen Doomy with some pretty nice flowers… Uh, heh heh…"

"What! Doomageddon!" Doktor Frogg shouts into the emptiness of the house. "Oh when I see that creature! Oh, I'm just glad I sent a rose to her in advance."

* * *

><p>"So how's work mother?" I try to veer the subject away from myself. "Now that you know all about <em>my<em> life I might as well catch up on yours!"

"Don't think you're getting out of it that easily young lady. You already _know_ I work in a flower shop. Now, more about this… _Doktor Frogg_… Does he treat you right?"

"Yes, of course Mother!"

"Send you gifts?"

"Um…" Just as I am about to say _no_, I am saved by the doorbell. I leap up, thankful for the interruption. When I open the door I am greeted by a single, pinkish, purple rose. I pick it up off of my porch and read a small note that's attached. With glee I read the note to myself. Awe, Doktor Frogg is so sweet!

_Can't wait for tonight!_

_DF_

With sudden realization, I bring the rose to my mother with pride. "Mother, look what he just sent me!" I squeal.

As soon as she sees the rose her eyes narrow. She reaches her hand out and I put the flower into her waiting hands. She opens the note carefully and reads with a critical eye. "Pamela, dear?"

"Yes Mother?" I ask, delighted.

"This is a mauve rose…"

"Oh?" I reply, not understanding why that was so important.

"Don't you know what that means?" She shrieks at me.

I recoil and tilt my head, baffled at her odd behavior. "No, I can't say that I do."

"It means erotica, sense of pleasure! And he wrote "I can't wait for tonight!"!" She continues, even more hysterical than ever.

I feel my face heat up dangerously. "M-Mother! I'm sure he didn't know!"

"Sure he didn't! Pamela, I don't trust this cad! Have you already…?"

My face burns up even more. "No Mother! How could you even ask me that! No, you know I have morals!"

"Well how am I supposed to know, you disappeared for a month!" She retaliates easily.

"Mother, please calm down! Nothing like that has happened and nothing like that will happen for three reasons!" I say desperately.

"Oh, and what are those reasons?"

"Well, for starters, I believe in marriage first! _You_ taught me that! Secondly, he is way too nervous to make a move on me. You should see how _shy_ he gets! And thirdly, he _respects_ me! Mother, have some faith in me!"

"Dear, don't shout!"

"_You're_ shouting!" I say, my voice rising a few octaves in my desperation to get my point across. I stop and take a deep breath. "Mother… Please try to understand… He's absolutely wonderful."

She sighs once again and sinks into my couch. "Oh, my dear Pamela… How can I be sure? I'm supposed to protect you… That's my job as your mother…"

"Yes, but are you going to pull me away from true love?"

She shakes her head. "…But how can I be sure that it's not just your hormones?"

"Mother!" I reprimand.

"Sorry, sorry… But you can't blame me for trying!" She laughs.

"Yes Mother… I know you mean well… But try to get to know him before you judge him?" I plea.

She looks up at me and rubs her temples. "Oh, you've mastered that look, haven't you?"

I grin at the success of my pouty face.

"Honestly… I thought I taught you to be more ladylike and not so childish."

I giggle. "Oh Mother, you know you love me."

"Yes, unfortunately…" She half-jokes. The thing I love most about my mother is that she only can stay mad at me for a little while. After the initial shock of whatever, she is actually quite accepting. Of course I have never presented her with something so hard to accept so I don't know how things with Doktor Frogg will blow over… Speaking of which, he should be here soon. Oh dear, perhaps I should have called and warned him… But the time went by so quickly.

"So… You never really did answer my question." I stall.

"What?"

"About your life? How are things?" I ask with a pleasant smile.

"Oh, things are fine… Not as great as they were a few years ago… Nowadays everyone just sends e-cards and computer flowers… I think everyone is just being cheap."

"You've always been the romantic, haven't you?" I chuckle.

"Yes," She sighs. "and your father always managed to make my day with romantic notions like a sweet note or some flowers just because… That's the kind of man I want for you, dear."

"Oh, Mother… He is absolutely wonderful, you'll see." I say, glancing at my watch, nervously. Just a few more minutes until it's seven.

"Pamela, dear? You look distracted." Mother tells me. Just as she says so, the doorbell rings. My face blanches and I smile nervously at her. As soon as I make eye contact with her, her eyes widen.

"He's here, isn't he?"

"Well mother, you'll be able to meet him!" I try to say enthusiastically. With unease I head to the door and answer. When I see him standing in the doorway, messy hair more tangled than usual and his blue jumpsuit covered in dirt and scratches decorating his exposed skin, I nearly faint. He was supposed to be presentable to my mother, and the one day that she's here, he has to look like he was just in a fight. I personally don't mind, but I know my mother will have something to say about it.

"Um, h-hi." Doktor Frogg waves bashfully at me. Behind his back he pulls a large bouquet of flowers into view. "Um… I-I, I uh, thought you might like these."

I gasp and blush at once. They are absolutely beautiful! "Thank you Froggy!" Without realizing what I'm doing I tippy-toe and place a soft kiss on his mouth. When I pull away I look frantically behind me to see if Mother had seen. She hadn't.

"Uh, heh…" Doktor Frogg giggles and plays with his claws. "C-can I come in?"

"Yes, yes, definitely. Um, listen, I uh need to tell you som-"

"Oh, so _this_ is your boyfriend!" My mother chirps from beside me. How she got there, I will never know. She was surprisingly stealthy.

Doktor Frogg looks paler than usual as his eyes dart between me and my mother.

"Doktor Frogg, this is my mother." I say as calmly as I can. It proves very difficult not to hyperventilate.

"Oh! Um, h-hi Mrs. Hinderlack! Uh, I-I'm a Frogg, er I-I mean, I'm _Doktor_ Frogg." He states incoherently.

"Well!" My mother pipes enthusiastically, but her expression gave away her true feelings. "Would you look at those flowers! Hibiscus; _consumed by love or_ _the symbol of femininity, sexuality and_ _warmth_! Queen Anne's Lace; _fantasy_. Spanish Jasmine; _sensuality_. And last but not least, the Ipomoea; _I attach_ _myself to you_! What a _wonderful_ choice of flowers! It's almost as if there's a hidden message in there! Let's see, let's see. What could that combined make?"

"Mother!" I say mortified. Honestly! A few moments ago she was completely fine! Oh if she keeps this up I'll die of embarrassment! By the look on Doktor Frogg's face, he doesn't look too well himself.

"Uh, er I-I didn't," Doktor Frogg gulps visibly, "know th-there were _meanings_ for t-them." Doktor Frogg tries to chuckle, but all that comes out is a few squeaks.

As fast as I can I put the flowers in a vase, bid my mother farewell and hightail it out of there. "Well Mother, make yourself at home, I'll be back later, call me if you need anything!" Before she can answer, I slam the door shut behind me.

So much for a romantic date. This is going to be so awkward…

* * *

><p>LOL! Oh man, poor, poor Doktor Frogg! XD Why, oh why do I love to torture you?<p>

R and R!

Disclaimer: belongs to Nerd Corps., not I!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

* * *

><p>"Sorry… Um, shall we take my car?" I ask, trying to ease out of the uncomfortable silence Doktor Frogg and I had lapsed into. We're still standing near my door.<p>

"Uh, what?" Doktor Frogg asks me.

"M-my car?"

"Oh, right! Um, s-sure… Oh wait… Uh, c-can I drive? I sort of wanted it to be a surprise." He tells me.

I smile immediately. He's so sweet. "Y-yeah, sounds good!"

"Okay. Uh…" Doktor Frogg quickly goes to the passenger's side when I give him the keys. I almost tell him he's on the wrong side when he opens the door and gestures for me to enter. I have to try very hard to hold back a squeal. Instead I opt for my best smile. "Thank you."

Doktor Frogg giggles. "Eh, it's no problem." He shuts the door and walks over to the driver's side.

"So a surprise?" I ask with a giggle. He blushes and nods. Perhaps this date won't be so awkward…

"So… Your mom is… nice." He says unconvincingly. I cringe.

"Yeah… You know she's really usually very nice. She just gets sort of… protective?" I try. Somehow the word doesn't seem to fit… But at the same time it's an understatement. "Sorry about all of those misunderstandings."

Doktor Frogg blushes and clears his throat. He chuckles nervously. "I guess from now on I'll have to look into the meaning of flowers before sending them…"

I smile so largely that it almost hurts. "You're going to send me more flowers? Wow, I think I've hit the jackpot." I giggle out.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Well, you know… You're smart, attractive and you send a girl gifts. Isn't that every girl's dream?" I ask dreamily. "I think that I got really lucky with you, Doktor."

He giggles and blushes. "Uh, thanks."

"And I love when you do that." I coo.

"Do what?"

"Blush and giggle all at once. It's adorable." I tell him with a coy smile.

"You're adorable all the time." He retorts as if what he said was a fact. Well, not so much _retort_ as reply, but it _does_ render my mind useless whenever he sends me that dashing smile. It is both a weapon and a pleasure to me. I sigh and try to calm my beating heart as well as cool off my face. The rest of the ride is pretty calm and quiet.

Every time I think of how we met and under which circumstances we grew closer together, I can't help but feel amazed. I mean, who would have thought that I would end up dating one of my captors. Of course he was kind from the beginning… Sweet Doktor Frogg.

It's not until we're out of high traffic that I realize that we're not going to a restaurant like I had assumed. Pretty soon we're in a lane of trees. I look at the surroundings and deduce that we were headed to a park. What does he have planned?

We slow to a stop. "We're here." Doktor Frogg steps out and before I can open my door fully he's at my side of the car. He offers his claw for me to grab. I gleefully take it and smile.

"Why, what a gentleman." I breathe teasingly. He smiles in return. "So, what's on the agenda?"

"You'll see." He says, offering no more explanation. He leads me through some trees, down a winding path until we are in a small field with rolling hills. The moonlight illuminates the entire span of land and off in the distance I can see trails for hikers. We're in a public park, and it looks absolutely stunning in the glow of the night. I look to Frogg, wonder in my eyes and he smiles. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, Doktor Frogg," I breathe. "It's beautiful!" I take some time to observe the slow rustle in the fresh grass, the shadows that were cast from the moon and the twinkling of stars in the distant sky. When I turn around to strike up a conversation with Doktor Frogg I see him sitting down on top of a blanket. He immediately stands up and offers me a claw. I take it without hesitation and he helps me sit down.

"I hope it isn't too... little. If you're cold or anyting we can leave right away." Doktor Frogg tells me nervously.

"No, no, it's wonderful." I reassure him. I sit content in the silence when I realize that we are on a date, and dates mean getting to know eachother. So asking questions, I guess. Do I start, or does he start? What do I ask him about? His childhood? I already brought that up and it seemed that he didn't have a good association with his. But I so want to know.

"I ordered sushi, i-if that's okay."

"What?" I ask.

"Sushi." He repeats himself.

"Oh! Yes, sushi is great!" I say dumbly. I hope he doesn't notice my anxiousness. I lay on my back to calm my nerves by peering up at the stars. They are so beautiful. I start to make out the constellations.

"What are you thinking of?" Doktor Frogg inquires.

"The stars... Look, that's the big dipper. And that's the little dipper." I point out. "And there with the three stars in line is Orion's belt."

"Yeah," Doktor Frogg acknowledges. "Do you see those ones there?"

I look to see where he's pointing. "Yes."

"That is Volans, or 'The Flying Fish'."

"Oh!" I giggle in delight. "Yes, I see it."

We spend quite a bit of time pointing out constellations until we start to get lost in the sky. I sigh and move a little closer to Doktor Frogg, _only_ because I was getting cold... Yes.

"Doktor Frogg?"

"Hm?"

I inhale slowly before speaking. "How did you turn out so wonderful... after all that you've been through?"

"Uh... I-I don't know... You think I'm wonderful?" He stutters out.

I gain some courage and prop myself onto one elbow so I could look right at him. "Yes... Amazing." I sit upright and stare off into the hills. Doktor Frogg follows my lead.

"Pamela..." Doktor Frogg starts. I glance over to him, waiting for him to continue. I keep looking at him and see him start to sweat. He giggles and gulps down a few times. He looks more nervouse by the second. Pretty soon he's spinning his claws and clanking them together. Then, ever so slowly he moves his head closer to me.

_Oh_, so _that's_ why... I smile at him, urging him to continue. He nearly closes the distance when a loud whirring coud be heard, and I swear action music accompanied it.

"Fighters Force V, actualize!" A chorus of voices yell out. A giant robot appears before me and Doktor Frogg and before I can help it, I jump into Doktor Frogg's lap and scream.

"Gaaaaahhh!"

"It's okay, Pamela, it's the sushi!" Doktor Frogg says frantically, trying to calm me down.

"Indeed!" A voice calls out, pausing in wierd places. "We need to deliver as fast as we can! Force Fighters V, delivery!" The robot arm shoots out and a paper bag with the name 'Yamato Sushi Restaurant', is placed on our cloth.

"Force Fighters V, back to the restaurant!" The voice calls out again. They all chorus with a "Yeah!" and are off in just moments.

I continue to stare at the paper bag, wondering if there's a bomb inside, instead of the sushi that Doktor Frogg promised. What a strange way to deliver food... If it's even food. A funny thought occurs to me... "Hey, they didn't make you pay." I say, never letting my eyes leave the bag.

"Uhm..." Doktor Frogg says, and I realize that his voice is dangerously close to my ear. I tear my eyes from the bag and shriek when I come, nose to nose with my favourite evil genius. I scramble off of his lap and apologize repeatedly.

"Sorry! Uh, I uh, sorry."

"No, no. It's okay." He says shakily. He then laughs nervously and scratches his chin. "So... Sushi?

I nod my head, willing my cheeks to return to their natural pigment. Apparently will power isn't enough to douse the heat of my skin.

Doktor Frogg opens the bag and I brace myself for an explosion, a pop, _anything_. The only thing that's in the bag is raw fish, rice and other edible prducts wrapped carefully in a plastic container, with chopsticks so we could eat it. Doktor Frogg gives me a pair and I break it and rub it together.

"I paid for it in advance..."

"Pardon?"

"That's why they didn't make me pay." He elaborates.

"Oh. That makes sense." Okay, somehow we're in another awkward silence. "So... Tell me something about yourself that I don't know." I say conversationally, taking up a california roll, easily.

"Oh, um," Doktor Frogg says distractedly, trying to use his chopsticks... to no avail. "Well... When I was little I had braces..."

"Oh?" I perk up. That is too _adorable_.

He's still struggling with the two sticks of wood. "Eh, yeah. Now my teeth are relatively," the chopsticks fall out of his claws. "straight." Doktor Frogg grunts, trying dearly not to show his frustration.

"Well, open up and let me see." I say sweetly.

He pauses for a moment and does so. I already knew his teeth were straight. I paid close attention every time he smiled, so I didn't really _need_ to see. The reason for my request was simply that I wanted to help him out. I quickly swipe a sushi roll from his plate and place it in his mouth. He closes his mouth and reels back, slightly startled. He slowly begins to chew and I giggle at his expression.

He swallows his food. "Thanks, I was having a little... trouble."

I simply nod.

"So, what about you? Uh, tell me something I don't know about you." Doktor Frogg suggests, busying himself with the task of opening a bottle of water.

"Oh..." What doesn't he know about me...? Well, a lot, but something interesting... Hmm... "Well, when I was younger I dreamt that one day I woul be a superhero with the power of kindness."

Doktor Frogg pauses from trying to unscrew the lid and tries to stifle a laugh. He couldn't hold back a small snort though. "O-Oh, that's," He clears his throat and straigtens his face, hiding his amusement well. "nice."

"No, no, I know it was silly." I giggle, "But it's true. I used to run around town and do good deeds and smile at people while shouting, 'May the power of kind heal your hearts!', then I'd give them a hug or a high-five and run off." I finish, chuckling.

Doktor Frogg laughs and shakes his head, entertained. "Man, I probably could have used your kindness. So did you dress up?"

"Sadly, no. I was just a normal little girl with a headband and flowy pig-tails. And I wore simple princess style dresses... I guess the thing that I may be able to compare it to was Alice's dress from Alice in Wonderland. Yes, I also had stockings, but no apron... You know, now that I think about it, people probably thought that _was_ a costume." I say, shaking my head, embarrassed.

"Man, I wish I could have seen that." Doktor Frogg tells me. I smile and place another piece of sushi into his mouth and grab one for myself. "I bet everyone loved you."

"Eh, most people thought I was adorable," I say nonchalantly, as if I weren't complimenting myself. I then giggle, revealing that I was half-joking. "But all of the boys who were under the age of seventeen sort of got annoyed."

Doktor Frogg lets out a 'huh'.

"You go again." I say, swiping another california roll and feeding Doktor Frogg one as well.

"Okay... Uh..." He taps his claw to his chin, clanking at an off beat rhythm. "...When I was little, I tried to replace my father with a robot."

"What...? _Why_?" I ask, suddenly intrigued. What an odd thing to do at such a young age.

"Well, he wasn't the greatest dad... So yeah."

'Wasn't the greatest dad'? Okay, that is not the answer I am settling with. "Doktor Frogg, more detail! Come on, you can trust me."

"Okay..." He says unconvinclingly. He heaves a sigh and then tries the water bottle again. I take it out of his hand and pop it open. He takes it from me gratefully. With a large swig, and a few gulps, he prepares himself to tell me the truth. "My father..."

I nod encouragingly.

"My father... " Doktor Frogg starts to sweat. With my eyes I urge him to continue. He breaks eye contact and looks around speedily. "He..."

"What?" I ask in barely a whisper.

"My father was..."

* * *

><p>Okay, sorry guys for making you wait sooooo long! Man, I'm sure I've lost tons of viewers by now . Okay, so I decided on "Frogg Syndrom". A friend said that that would be best since it adds uniqueness to the title, rather than an "overused 'Stockholm Syndrom'". So, review please and thank you for staying with me. As of now, I am going to come to the library no matter what and write for one hour each time I do.<p>

Disclaimer: LOSE belongs to nerd corps, I only own the plot and my OC's.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

* * *

><p>"A... transvestite!" Doktor Frogg giggles breathily. He steps up quickly and dusts his pants off. "Well, that was a great talk, do you want to go for a walk now, I know this great place nearby just down that path over there; do you see it? It is really scenic, I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself. If you don't want to then we can go back to the city and maybe catch a movie. So what do you say?"<p>

"Doktor Frogg-"

"Not a movie? Okay, then we can go to... uh, what can we go to at this hour?"

Okay, that obviously _wasn't_ the truth. I furrow my brows and look at him. He either doesn't notice or just ignores it.

"So?" He asks, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet innocently. I sigh and let it go. Once again he has dodged the subject. It must have been really horrible for him to get all jumpy like this. I step up and go with it.

"No, a movie sounds great. So, shall we head back?"

"Certainly. Uh, do you want to drive this time?"

"Sure." We trek back to the car with the blanket and finish the sushi as we walk. "Oh and Doktor Frogg, you're discretion is very required for what happened on this date."

"Wh-what do you mean?" He asks cautiously.

"Well," I look around suspiciously. "I can't have Fian knowing about my dinner of sushi. You know, with the _raw fish_ and all." I whisper seriously.

He stares at me watchfully.

"It would break his heart." I add solemnly. I look up and see him tug at his collar. I snort then laugh heartily. He soon joins me.

"Oh," He chuckles, "Heh, heh eh-yeah, you have my word. Don't worry about it."

I smile and hug him, as if I was thanking him, but what I was really trying to do was be there for him. He may have brushed the matter off, but I know better. Things like that don't just come and hit you hard and leave you feeling dandy and fine. I hope that he can feel the message I'm trying to get to him.

_I'm here, and I always will be here for you, Doktor Frogg._

I pull out of the hug gently. "Can I have the keys?" He blushes, fishes them out of his pocket and places it in my hand. "Do you know what's playing tonight?"

"Oh um, no..." He tells me, shutting the car door. "But I'm sure something good is on."

"Yeah..." The engine revs to life with a soft purr and I start down the winding road. As the quite envelopes us, I steal glances of him, He has his chin in his claw and he's staring thoughtfully at nothing in particular. A hazy expression masks his face and makes him appear older, tired and worn. He's still as handsome as ever, but I'd rather see his happy face. Even his maniacle, evil face would be better than this...

In what seems like moments, we arrive at Metrotown and zoom slowly to the theatre. There's no line up and it is relatively calm; a perfect night to be alone and close. The theatre reminds me of that night that Doktor Frogg and I got together; also the time that I had to take off my pants in public, but that's overshadowed by the more pleasant event.

"Doktor Frogg." I start. "Do you remember what happened the last time I was here?"

His face immediately flushes and he looks at me.

I turn off the car and pivot my hips towards him. I wait for him patiently.

"Eh... heh, heh, heh, uh... yeah... I do... And sorry for that." He tells me sheepishly.

"By the way... What _exactly_ did you throw at Kyle's head?"

"S...Skittles."

I gape at him, close my mouth and then 'pfft'. "Haha, oh my good golly! You, oh, oh my. Haha!"

Doktor Frogg shifts on his feet.

"You must have thrown that really hard. He had a red mark on his face for a while."

"Yeah..."

"Oh, Relic is playing. Do you want to see that?" I ask him. It was supposed to be a mystery, adventure and action movie... With a dash of romance, of course.

"Okay." He agrees easily.

* * *

><p>"How do you think Pamela and Doktor Frogg's date is going, Voltar?" Red asks innocently, dusting the shelves of the lair.<p>

"Pheh, with our luck, really well." Voltar says, bitterly.

"That's good." Red replies, completely misunderstanding how Voltar felt on the subject.

At the mention of 'Pamela', and 'date', Doomageddon's head perks up as he thinks up a plan. He didn't really understand the whole human courtship process, but what he _did_ know was that he loved to meddle in Doktor Frogg's life.

He has always loved to torment the good Doktor ever since he had bit his hand when he was in the mini-hero school. And when he added the _metal_ to his hands... that only added to the appeal of munching on the little guy; brass and metal being his preferred condiment. His previous master looked a lot like Doktor Frogg. The only difference was his age and attitude. Doomageddon tried to bite him once and was kicked aside to the curb, unwanted because he had _teething issues_. Doktor Frogg screamed and complained whenever Doomageddon bit him, but he never disowned him. Even though everyone says that Red Menace is his master, he considers both Red and Doktor Frogg his family... And Voltar was someone whome he was loyal to as well.

"Hey Doomageddon! Who wants some yummy-nummy uranium doggy treats?" Red asks, pulling Doomageddon out of his little world. Doomageddon licks his mouth, wags his tail and takes the treat. When he's done munching he resumes his thought process.

While it's true that Doktor Frogg tastes good, there is also some emotional comfort he gets from chewing on the man. That being one of the reasons that he also had chew toys designed to look like Doktor Frogg. He kept those toys so closly to him, it was a wonder he even let Pamela take one... Well not so much _let_ her as _allow _her to keep it. He saw her snuggling with one of them one night and just dropped it. She seemed happy enough with it. Doktor Frogg doesn't know she has it though because whenever he comes around, it's already safely stored away with her belongings and now that she no longer stays with them, the chance of him seeing her with it is close to zero.

With a plan set in mind and his pan-dimensional skills ready, Doomageddon takes off to further torment his favourite chew toy, who happened to also be his second favourite master.

A blue, fiery flash alarms Red for a second, but he shrugs it off, knowing that Doomageddon likes to go off on his own at times.

"Voltar, do you want some cupcakes?" Red asks, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, cupcakes!" Voltar's antennae peaks up and he forgets his fight with Doktor Frogg immediately.

* * *

><p>"Want some more popcorn?" I ask Doktor Frogg. He smiles and I hand over the bucket. I look back to the screen and gasp. Some man named Lee Sato turned out to be in alliance for the bad guys, and Edmund, the main character has to fight against him, even though he has been his friend since college... I guess greed can do that to a relationship.<p>

I momentarily peer down to grab some chocolate covered raisins when a bright flash lights up part of the theatre. I snapp my head to the screen, wondering if I missed something. They're fist fighting, so I guess the producers just added the light effects for dramatic purposes. I grab some chocolate and place them near Doktor Frogg's mouth, totally enveloped in the scene of the movie. He accepts them and stares at the screen with as much attention as I am.

It's not until I hear Doktor Frogg let out a shriek that my focus is pulled away from the movie. A collection of 'Shh's' are directed toward us as the fight scene was long over and an important conversation was taking place.

"What happened?" I whisper to Doktor Frogg. He looked shocked and mildly annoyed.

Worlessly he points to his right claw. When I look closer I can make out Doomy latched onto his claw, looking quite pleased with himself. His adorable face melts my heart.

"Hey Doomy, what are you doing here?" I whisper affectionately. He drops Doktor Frogg's claw and pants happily at me. I giggle and smile at Doktor Frogg.

"He missed you." I tell him, really awed at how adorable that thought was.

"Yeah, my taste." Doktor Frogg replies bitterly.

I stifle a laugh. Those two are always at eachother's throats, but I know that they have a strange bond. I can't really comprehend it, but it's there.

The next half hour of the movie is spent with me feeding Doktor Frogg while watching the movie, Doktor Frogg grudgingly sitting beside Doomageddon and Doomageddon licking and munching away on Doktor Frogg's claws.

"_You infernal beast- get off of me_!" Doktor Frogg hisses at Doomy. Doomy snickers, disappears and then reappears beside me.

"Doktor Frogg," I lightly scold. "He's just showing affection. Look at him," I pet his head fondly.

Doktor Frogg looks to a chortling Doomy, then me, then back at the screen. "Affection, yeah right." Doomageddon wheezes and looks at me cutely. I smile at him and continue petting him until the movie is over.

"Well, that was really good." I say as the credits run and the theatre empties. "Doomy, want to meet us outside?"

Doomageddon flashes away, leaving Doktor Frogg and I to ourselves. "Did you want to get refills?"

Doktor Frogg shrugs. "Might as well."

* * *

><p>"What's taking Doktor Frogg so long?" Voltar huffs impatiently.<p>

"It's eleven o clock..." Red says worriedly, "Doomageddon has been gone a while too."

"Heh! I bet it's that vile goody-two-shoes! She's kidnapped them and converted them to the side of 'good'! I knew she was a commendable, uncorrupted, too-good, _rule following_, punctual, clean and tidy-"

"Gah! Get off of me! Leave me alone! Doomageddon, stop it! No! Off! Off!"

"Doomy! Play nice! No, don't bite him there! Hey!"

"_Gaaaahhh_hahahahahhaaaaaaaaaa-a!"

"_Doomy_!"

"They're back!" Red jumps to the window, peering outside.

* * *

><p>"No," I say sternly, "Doomageddon, no!"<p>

"Gah, get him off, get him off!" Doktor Frogg wails helplessly. Doomageddon now had Doktor Frogg entirely inside of him. Doktor Frogg was bruised, battered and was trying to pry his way out of the pan-dimensional doomhound's razor sharp jaws. Doomageddon clamps his mouth shut, burps satisfied and acts as if nothing's happened.

I stand above him sternly, tapping my foot. For the first time he looks up to me with a look of guilt. "Doomy, you spit him out."

Doomageddon breaks my gaze and groans.

"No, none of that. You spit him out right now, mister."

He looks back up to me and whines. I don't drop my unyielding gaze. He makes a sound that I can only take as 'I'm annoyed by you,' and coughs up Doktor Frogg. He slides out and slows to a stop then groans.

"That's a _good_ boy," I say cheerily. I pet him as a reward and scratch under his neck.

"_Good boy_? He swallowed me whole!" Doktor Frogg interjects angrily.

I quickly turn my attention to him. "Right! Doktor Frogg, are you okay?"

"I've been better." With disgust he flicks off slime from his claws and cringes at the sight.

"Come on, lets go inside and get you fixed up." I tell him, helping him to his feet.

We both go to his lab and momentarily greet Red and Voltar. As expected, Voltar sneers at me and Red smiles gleefully.

I inspect his wounds and find that they are minimal. The main damage was inflicted on his claws. The rest were just scrapes and bruises. A few cuts were found on his arm from struggling to get out of Doomy's deathtrap of a mouth, but they were hard to find because of the slime that was layered on Doktor Frogg.

"I think you need to take a shower first."

"Yeah, probably." Doktor Frogg moves to get his clothes and leaves for the bathroom. I sit down on the wooden chair that was in the corner of his lab and wait for him.

A small grunt comes from near the door. Doomageddon has flashed into the vicinities and was looking at me blankly.

"Hey Doomy." I say nonchalantly.

He pads over to me and sits down.

"Doomy...?" I inquire. He waits and listens. "Do you... do you know much about Doktor Frogg's past? Like... his family?"

Doomegeddon shakes his head.

"Well... I just wish there was some way for me to... _see_... He's having troubles telling me, and if I knew then maybe I could... I don't know." I bury my head into my hands feebly.

Doomageddon looks at me sympathetically, then without warning, perks up. I watch him walk over to a box that's filled with things ranging from what looks like a ray gun to a backpack. He rummages around, lets out a triumphant whine and then pulls out a plain yellow watch. He returns and gives it to me happily.

"What's this?" I ask.

Doomageddon looks from me to the watch and shrugs, not knowing how to tell me without the ability to speak. He smiles then paces back.

"Doomy?"

He looks at me and hold up two fingers.

"Shirades?" I ask. He nods. "Okay, two words... First word."

Doomageddon taps his fingers to his arm once.

"One syllable."

Doomy nods. He then points to the back of his wrist. Okay, an easy one.

"Time."

Doomy nods enthusiastically. He gestures for second word, two syllables. He starts to walk around, looking like he was carrying something on his back.

"Um... walker?"

Doomageddon shakes his head no. Okay, that was stupid, 'time walker'? Think Pamela. Okay... so he's walking around, carrying something... Hiker? No... Okay, time... time... time...

I look at him warily. "Time... travel?"

Doomageddon perks up and shakes his head yes.

"Time travel?" I ask again for confirmation. Doomy nods eagerly.

It dawns on me. Travel back in time to see Doktor Frogg's past! Wait... time travel... "What about the... tearing space in time and stuff? Or me being eaten by a dinosaur? Or me changing things here in the future?"

Doomy shrugs. Well it could be risky, but should I try?

"Pamela"

I jump, hearing Doktor Frogg open the door. I quickly pocket the watch and Doomy flashes away.

"I'm done."

"Oh, okay, uh here." I say distracted. I fix up his wounds and bandage him up. The whole while, the only thing I can think of is the watch in my pocket. Is it worth the shot? Should I really try to travel through time?

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN!<p>

Review please! I promise I'll be a good little author from now on and update regularly! You know why I can keep that promise? I'm finally getting a computer! Yay! So since reviews make me write faster, you should send them off. Haha. *Insert smug smiley face*

Disclaimer: All LOSE characters and settings that are affiliated with the world of League of Super Evil are rightly copyrighted to Nerd Corps. Only the OC's and plot belongs to me.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

* * *

><p>I pace nervously around my living room completely absorbed in my thoughts. Oh my gosh... Travel through time, or don't travel through time? It could be risky, and there is a possibility that I might accidentally alter things in the future... On the other hand, if I just sit and observe, it will be as if I wasn't even there and I'll be able to see what plagues Doktor Frogg so much. I really want to know, and I don't think that he'll tell me... What if it's <em>so<em> bad that there _was_ a reason he didn't want me to know? What if he gets _angry_ at me for peeking in on his most personal experiences?

"Pamela, dear, what are you doing?"

"What?" I ask, confused. Oh yeah, Mother was here.

"You're burning a hole in the carpet, dear. Stop pacing, it's making me dizzy." She reprimands lightly.

"Oh, sorry." Well it _is_ my house, but respect your parents, I guess...

"Dear, what's bothering you?" She asks in complete mother mode.

"Oh... Just a thing in the past." I say. Not a complete lie, but I can't let her change my decision... Whatever it may be.

"Well you can't change whatever happened, so you might as well not take it out on your floor... Besides, the things that happen to us shape who we are today. Why, do you think you'd be suitable to live in this world if you could take back or prevent anything bad that happening to you?"

"No, I suppose not." But I can observe it...

"Good, so you understand." She says satisfied. With a large yawn she stands up and stretches. "Well, I'm off to bed, dear. I'll be leaving early in the morning. Be sure to go to church on Sunday. That's in a few days. Remember that."

"Yes, Mother, I've been going every Sunday." I say, slightly annoyed, but it didn't show in my voice. "Goodnight Mother. Have a nice sleep."

"I will dear…"

Wow… Okay, so… How to figure this thing out… I just want to get there _now_. Since this is a watch that helps me travel through time… setting it back should take me to the past…

I pull out the knob, twist it back a few turns and wait for something to happen. Nothing does… Okay, now I feel silly… Time travel? Ha, the thought is almost laughable. Oh dear… What was I thinking? I can't help but giggle at myself. I sit down, push the dial back in and suddenly get pulled into a vortex.

"Ahh! Oh my dear Lord!" I scream. I go back and I see things that had recently happened to me and the League of Super Evil gang float by. I see Doktor Frogg and I having a good time, Voltar and I fighting and Red driving me around with a blindfold. I finally get blasted into a strange time in Metrotown and try to balance myself as my feet make contact with the ground. I look at my settings. I was outside of my house, but it wasn't _my_ house… The style is a little older and I see a low-rider in the parking lot… It can't be… The seventies? Oh dear, I wasn't even born then… And neither was Doktor Frogg, probably… He only looked to be about twenty-three, twenty-four? Around my age anyways…

"So you going bootin' with me later?"

"Nah, I can't be seen with you any more, fool that you are."

"What! You are, like, such a putz!"

"Chill out baby, I was just playin' with ya."

"Geez! Don't fake me out like that!"

"Awe, baby, you know I dig you..?"

"…For rizzie?"

"Yeah! A foxy mama like you could never be a fool."

What on earth? Did people actually talk like this in the seventies?

"Hey, check her out."

"Yeah, freaky deaky."

It only takes a moment for me to realize that they're talking about me. My dress is quite unfashionable to them, I guess. So leg warmers, scrunchies and baggy shirts are all the rage? Man, this is too far back… Okay, nothing a quick turn of a dial can't fix… I run down the street, hop into a shrub and turn it forward a _little_ bit. Once gain I'm blasted into the vortex. This time I move forward.

It all but takes me a few tries before I'm in the early nineties. Around the time I was born. I stop and ask someone what the date was. It was October fifth, nineteen ninety one. I do some quick calculations, and that's a little too early for us yet. I wanted to see him while he was a bit older… Maybe around the time he would go to school… So a small turn forward again.

"Whoa. Okay." I balance myself, a little woozy.

I go and explore a little, seeing that everything looked like it was presently… Well, in the future I guess. I travel a few blocks away to a school that I would assume Doktor Frogg might have went to. The Metrotown Elementary. It is filled with normal looking kids that all appear to be… normal. It's around three, so everyone is just leaving. I stop a small child and ask her for some help.

"Hi sweety, do you know of an Archibald Frogg?" I ask politely. She looks at me, snuffs her nose and replies snootily.

"Geek boy? Ha, yeah, but no one likes him."

"Excuse me?" I ask, a little defensive for him.

"Yeah, everyone knows him around here and avoids him. He goes to the Superhero Kiddie College."

Superhero Kiddie College? Wow, I would have never guessed… I thought he may have either went to a normal school… or even a super villain school, if there was such a thing…"Okay, thank you."

I head into the direction of the school and wait with baited breath for him to pass by. He does eventually. I just want to run up and hug the living bits out of him, he's so adorable! He has short messy hair, his glasses that will eventually be goggles are cute and round and he has adorable little clothes, still the same style he wears today. And his _hands_. They're so _small_, not yet claws.

He walks nervously, constantly peeking around his shoulder and I have to wonder why. Suddenly, he squeaks and tries to walk faster. Unfortunately for him, he was a bit clumsy so he tripped and fell to the mercy of a group of kids.

"Geek boy! Geek boy! Geek boy! Geek boy!" They all chanted. I stand up immediately, wanting to defend him but I remember a very important detail. I can't meddle with the past. It was already bad enough that I was here _now_.

"P-please. St-stop." He helplessly pleas out. How could no one stand up for him? This is just crazy! I just about lose it when they start throwing rocks at him and then proceed to _kick_ him. Okay, I have to do _somethi-_

"Hey!" A loud voice booms, but it wasn't from me… Some old man who was trying to garden across the street from where I was hiding stood tall, obviously upset that the peace and quiet was disrupted. "You get out of here, ya crazy kids!"

Most of them started to scream and run off, while others just gasped and froze in place.

"I said _**get**_!" He shrieked. All of them dispersed and left Doktor Frogg to himself. He gets up without a word and continues his walk home. He has a slight limp now, probably from the kicking he received. I follow him to find that he lived in quite a nice house. It's big and white. It almost looks too perfect. The lawn is extremely green, the flowers unbelievably bright and the shrubs that surround it are shaped perfectly. He climbs his way up his stairs and rings the doorbell… Odd… it's as if he's a stranger.

The door opens as a woman with black hair, done up in a clean bun, answers. She's dressed quite nicely, not high expense nice, but very neat. When she sees him she steps back quickly and almost hides behind the door.

"H-honey, our son is home!" She says, somewhat scared. "A-and he l-looks like he was fighting!" She adds. When he passes her wordlessly she looks at the back of his head and sneers. He turns around to look at her, as if he saw what she did, with his brows pulled up in the centre, looking quite like a kicked puppy. Her face changes immediately, almost like a child who was caught doing something bad. She looks intimidated more than anything.

"Go… go on to your room Archibald." She says, trying to sound strict. He does so obediently.

"_Devil child_." I hear her mutter to herself when he's out of sight. Ugh, what an awful woman! Couldn't she see he just wanted her to take notice of how much he was picked on? Couldn't she see how he… _longed_ for a mother-son relationship? I had an excellent childhood, both parents are- _were_ very loving to me, so I just can't see how they can _treat_ him like that. It's… it's… despicable!

"_I-I'm sorry!"_ I hear someone utter sounding rather frightened. It's definitely Doktor Frogg.

"Fighting again, eh? Do you realize how bad that makes us look? We are a highly esteemed Catholic family!" A man shouts. I assume it's his father, he has a strong German accent… and I recall him saying that his father was German.

"I-I d-d-didn't-"

"And stop stuttering! What are you, _possessed_? I wouldn't be surprised! And these _vile_ hands! That's where the problem stems!"

"O-ow!" I hear a pained shriek.

"Quiet, you!"

Even through the walls I can hear Doktor Frogg whimpering. I look to the house, wondering just why I could hear so clearly and see shadows cascading against some pale blue curtains. The window was open but the curtains concealed that fact. I guess his father didn't know he was being so loud that the whole neighbourhood probably could hear. And I could especially because of my close range.

"Let me see! Another weird invention! What is this; a clown head? Archibald if you don't stop soon I'm going to make you stop myself!"

"No! Please not that-"

I hear a loud guttural sound and then a door slam shut. When it quiets down after a few minutes, soft sobs float out the window along with constant sniffling.

Poor, poor Doktor Frogg…

The front door opens and Doktor Frogg's parents are speaking with each other. His mother busies herself with gardening while his father stands over her.

"I took care of it, Annette. Nothing to worry about now."

"But Harmand… There's something _off_ about him. I don't like the looks of him… How could someone like _him_ have been made by _us_?"

"He wasn't like that from the beginning, he has to have been… _possessed_ or something."

"But bad things have been happening ever since he could _crawl_. He'd touch something and it would always fall on _me_! He's _cursed_ Harmand, I'm _sure_ of it. Why, if I wasn't the good mother that I am then those things would have fallen on _him_! As soon as he could handle himself I stepped away. I can't have all of that bad fortune rubbing off on _me_ now..."

"You have a point… bad luck everywhere that boy goes… It's the hands… It _has_ to be the hands. He's always making worldly devices with them."

"So should we call someone in? Perhaps a specialist?"

"You mean… you mean, have him checked for evil spirits? Maybe it would do him some good."

"Okay, then, I'll make an appointment with the church. _They'll_ know what to do."

Oh dear Lord… They're going to have him exorcized? That is like… a thing of the past! No one does that anymore! It's totally unproven and dangerous, too. Ugh… No wonder he didn't want to come to church with me…

Okay, maybe I should go ahead a bit… I just wish I knew exactly _when_… Maybe on the watch there's a certain button…Oh, wait a sec… there's a few tiny labels… Why didn't I look _before_? That would have saved me time…

Cappuccino setting… Automatic return…Auto… auto sat… no, no… aclu 8er… Oh, _auto set_! Oh, that's what I'll use! Okay and the last label… says… _Clock_… Ha, well that's useful on a watch… Okay, um, maybe if I push the button and… Oh, a holographic key pad… Okay, co-ordinates, time, day, month, year… Uhh, is there an easier- oh, it scrolls down!

Okay, um, Doktor Frogg, age… nine! Superhero Kiddie College. Enter.

The vortex opens and sucks me up. I pass through and it honestly looks like an elderly Voltar is floating past me… Oh, wow.

Whoa, I think I've got the hang of landing… yeah. Okay, this seems to be fall… So school just started a little while ago for these tiny little people. I go to the office and to ask if I could visit the school but she just told me to go to the room that was labelled, _Hero_ _Catch-Phrasing_. She thought I was the substitute teacher, Mrs. Fluffs. Oh dear.

I do so, just as a sort of secret identity and sit at the desk in the front. One by one the kids file in, each and every one of them reminding me of the super villains that went terrorising citizens. Were all of these children planning on being Super Heroes? Strange… Wait, is that _Skullosis_?

"Hey, you're not Miss Carlson. Are you a substitute?" A small child, a girl dressed in pink, asks me.

"Uh, yes. I am Mrs. Fluffs." I tell her, trying not to grin at the name. Well, it was cute at least. "And you are?"

"I'm Suzy Bibbles." She tells me. Her appearance totally matches her name.

Oh gosh, why am I even here? I'm not a teacher! Sure I'm knowledgeable and good with kids, but I don't know how to teach a kid to be a catch-phrasing hero… Well, I could improvise… Yeah, I picked up enough from movies and I certainly write enough about the good guys…

"Ew! Get away from me!"

The sudden outburst causes me to snap my head up. The little girl, Suzie Bibbles, yelled at a small boy, and not just any small boy. It was Doktor Frogg.

I go up to them and crouch down to their level. "Suzie, did something happen?" I ask in a calm voice.

"Yeah, gee- er, _Archibald_ touched my hair and he almost infected me with cooties!"

I raise my brow. "Suzie, there's no such thing as cooties. Archibald? Do you want to tell me _your_ side of the story?" I ask him in a tone I never thought I'd use on Doktor Frogg. He shakes his head 'no' and goes to sit in his chair. He looks withdrawn from everyone, just like he was before. He still has his hands, which makes me happy- wait… His hands… Maybe- maybe Doktor Frogg turned evil when his hands were taken away?

"Uh, class, I'm afraid there's been a mistake, I was supposed to… Be in the other Superhero Kiddie College, um, another Mrs. Fluffs will be here shortly. Have a nice day everyone and… learn lots." I say, all jumbled up.

"Yeah, _another_ Superhero Kiddie College? There isn't any other, silly." A small blonde boy tells me. Busted…

"Er, yes, yes there is. It's in… the other dimension. So, please, carry on." I dismiss myself from the room for a moment but then peek my head back in.

"Archibald, you're in charge until the other Mrs. Fluffs arrives." I say with a smile. He looks at me, baffled, then shyly smiles. Awe, it's even cuter on him as a child, which could be quite dangerous because on _adult_ him, it was breathtakingly adorable. I think this is a _highly_ _concentrated_ amount of _**adorability**_. But on to more urgent matters…

I bound over to the nearest private room which happened to be a paper supplies closet and jump in. When I'm sure no one is around I type in even more ambiguous 'coordinates'.

Archibald Doktor Frogg, first day of evil ambition. Enter.

* * *

><p>Well, that's what it is so far, but it gets worse. So if you don't like or can't handle gory-ish stuff, I don't know if you'll like it. I think I may be borderline 'M', but I'm not sure… But yeah, read and review, please. I accept anonymous reviews if you don't have an account.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own LOSE, just my OC's and the plot.


	25. Chapter 25

**Warning: This chapter includes graphic scenes that put blood and other unpleasant images in your head.**

Chapter 25

* * *

><p>"Those guys aren't very <em>nice<em>."

"I couldn't agree _more_, Reginald!"

Wait, what? Voltar? Wait, Doktor Frogg didn't turn evil when he was a kid?

I peek my head around the corner to see a mini Red Menace, Doktor Frogg and Doomageddon. Awe! Ha, he is so… _rounded_. Even his sharp jagged teeth are stubby. Doktor Frogg may have some competition in the battle of the cutie-pi-

"Oh wow, you look so… _dramatic_." Nope, the cute is still undefeated…

Okay, so Voltar looks exactly the same from when he was in Kiddie College? Even his voice didn't change? I wonder if evil stunted his growth… Oh, they're moving. Stealthily, I follow them in a crouch, keeping a safe distance between us.

"Something must to be done about this _Lil' Legion of __**Glory**_. _Something_… _**evil**_!" Voltar tells the boys following him. They all stop walking and gasp. Oh no, this is the moment? Oh, I'm sure I won't like little evil Doktor Fr-

"Oh!" Archibald Frogg raises his claw enthusiastically, hyperventilating excitedly. "Can we blast them into oblivion with a hail of- proton lasers?" He finishes with innocent, wide, blinking eyes.

Oh my Lord… Is it bad to think he's even cuter when he's evil? No matter, he _**is**_. I bite my lip and resist the urge to cuddle him like a small teddy bear. I mean, I'm supposed to be on an important mission, not imagining a bunch of mini Doktor Froggs running around after him and I were married… Awe, but if we _do_ get married and _do_ have kids, they're going to be adorable!

"But I must warn you, gentlemen… Once we start down on the path of evil, there's no going back!"

"You… you had me at evil." Doktor Frogg tells him, grinning madly when by the time he's finished speaking. Okay, so he… wait I must have missed something… So he was happy about the idea of evil right away, probably because of his parents and the whole exorcism thing and their lack of love and attention to him, but when did he lose his claws? I would have thought that him and his hands would have had a large effect on his life…

I follow the boys a bit longer until they rest and stop at the end of the school day. They're hanging out on the school stairs, outside.

"So… What is the plan, Voltar?" Red asks.

Voltar laughs evilly. "Well, we are going to attend as if nothing is wrong, thenm when they're least expecting it, we will ruin the whole festivities with really loud music! So loud they won't be able to hear anything but a ringing sound!"

Doktor Frogg nods and takes off his claw. When he does it reveals that he still has his hands. Oh, I didn't know that… So I guess he just wears them to protect his hands…? But why have I never seen his hands? Surely he would have showed m at one point… right? Unless!

Okay… another entry into the watch.

Archibald Doktor Frogg, day he lost his hands… Enter. I'm praying to myself that his claws are indeed just a device he uses to protect his hands… But my prayers are futile as a vortex opens up, telling me that he _does_ lose his hands... and I'm going to see how…

I'm surprised that the ride is very short. Where I am it is raining and dark. I press the button I assumed was 'Clock', but am startled when a disco ball comes out and music starts playing. Whoa! Turn off, turn off, turn off! Is this the right button? What? Toe nail clippers? Uh, wait, why are all the garage doors opening? Ah turn off already!

I finally turn the thing off and look around. Okay, I'm outside of Doktor Frogg's house. Right. The time. Okay… it is… eleven-forty at night. Wouldn't everybody be sleeping?

A loud clap of thunder sounds throughout the entire town. It makes me jump, then when it rains I slouch my shoulders.

Oh great… Rain and thunder are never good signs…

"Ow! Let me go!"

Doktor Frogg? I turn to see him being dragged by his father. He doesn't look right… He looks drunk. And he's carrying a bag.

"You're coming with _me_, where no one can hear you. If the Church didn't work, and our prayers didn't work, then I'm taking matters into my _own_ hands!" He snarls, slurring most of his words. Where is his mother? Won't she stop him? I try to look for a sign of her and almost scream in annoyance when I see her _waving goodbye_ from the window.

"Ow! St-stop it! Th-that hurts! Ow! No! No, don't!"

"Come here! Stop squirming!" His grip on Doktor Frogg's arm tightens and Doktor Frogg winces. He keeps dragging him down the street so I start to follow him. We're walking for about half an hour before we come to a park surrounded by a forest. Doktor Frogg's father looks around for any bystanders. He nearly spots me, but I hide behind a tree just in time. My breath is ragged as I try to think of what's going to happen. I inch closer, trying to watch through the rain. I finally come to a point where they are close enough to see, and I'm crouching behind a bush.

"Hmm, let's see… Hey! Where do you think you're going boy?" He yells at Doktor Frogg, who was trying to sneak off. He grabs him harshly by the leg and pulls him to a tree. Out of his bag he procures some rope and proceeds to tie him to the tree.

I'm shivering by now, partly by the rain, but mostly because I don't like what I'm seeing. I am horrified by scary movies and this is just like watching one, but I know that it's _real_. And it's happening to someone I love.

"Let's see you try to escape now." He mumbles. He turns back to the bag and rummages around for a while.

When his gaze is averted, Doktor Frogg tries to squirm free. I have to literally force myself not to jump up and go to free him. My hands are tightly gripping at the sopping wet, blue fabric of my dress on my knees. I see my knuckles are white and my fingers are red. I turn my attention back to Doktor Frogg. His father is still busy looking in the bag.

He grunts. "I know I put it… Ah…"

When he withdraws his hand from the bag I let out a pained gasp, and I was suddenly thankful for the rustling of the leaves all around me.

"No! No, please! I-I didn't m-mean to- no!" Doktor Frogg shrieks out, wiggling with all of his might. A chef's knife in hand, he steps closer to Doktor Frogg. I am witnessing a crime and I can't do anything about it because it could mess up the future!

"You just be quite while I rid you of these… _unnecessary_ devices." His father says as if he's doing the right thing. What a twisted-

"Ow!" One of Doktor Frogg's arms was yanked from the rope, and was being tightly detained by the large male. He roughly pulls off his claw and discards it to the side. As he holds up the knife it sends a glint to my eye. No, no, no! He can't-

A bloodcurdling scream causes tears to burst from my eyes. His father continues to swing the knife like an axe upon Doktor Frogg's wrist. The knife is too dull to go through his bone, but he keeps on swinging, completely ignoring Doktor Frogg's cries of terror.

Doktor Frogg is sobbing, screaming and thrashing, trying to get free. "Ahhhhh! No, no, _**no**_! Ple- ahhhhh!" I let out a sob that blends in with his. This is _gruesome_. Blood is spilling down his arm and splattering all over his father.

Suddenly, his father halts and looks around quickly. I hide but still manage to see him through the bush. He continues his assault on Doktor Frogg and doesn't let up on the torcher. Giving up on the knife to the bone, he drops it to the ground. Doktor Frogg whimpers, thinking it's over. I let out a shaky breath, thinking the same.

Without warning, his father puts his foot to Doktor Frogg's arm and yanks his hand, breaking the bone. Another chilling scream erupts from Doktor Frogg and I can't stop myself from throwing up. What I'm witnessing it too horrifying. I'm sobbing and throwing up at the same time, trying not to hear Doktor Frogg's pained screams. They're too loud and too terrifying to try and block out. When I'm dry-heaving I force my eyes to return to Doktor Frogg. His one hand is completely gone and the other is being chopped off in the same fashion. The sickening crunch that indicated a broken bone rings through my ear as he pulls his hand from his wrist. Thuds, screams, grunts and sobbing all blends into a terrifying sound and it doesn't end too soon.

"How do you feel?" His father asks him, tucking away his other hand into the bag. Doktor Frogg is shaking and crying and almost unconscious.

"Still possessed? Well to hell with you! You can rot here for all I care!" He yells, gruffly, the slur still pronounced in his voice. He stumbles away, leaving Doktor Frogg tied to the tree, arms hanging out, bleeding heavily with jagged bone visible, muscle and other bloody parts ripped and gorily exposed. The blood splattered all over his face and he looks extremely pale; more than usual. Nothing happens and it doesn't look like anyone is remotely near here.

I get up, wobbly from the shock, and run as fast as I can to Doktor Frogg.

"Doktor Frogg- Archibald! Archibald, can you hear me?" I say frantically. I listen for breathing and a heartbeat, but they're both weak. I quickly untie him and pick him up. I don't know what to do next, so I rack my brains for an idea. I start my walk, discombobulated and frantic. If there was some way to just teleport myself to the hospital! Wait, the watch!

I try to steady Doktor Frogg but find it difficult. I settle for sitting down on the muddy ground and lean back to allow Doktor Frogg to lay on top of me as I fumble around with the watch. I eventually set it for the exact time and date but enter 'Metrotown Hospital' in the location. With the press of a button, we are transported from the woods of the park to the outside of the large hospital. I run around to the Emergency entrance and rush in. Everything happens so quick, but Doktor Frogg is taken away on a bed and he's stable. Before they can question me I scamp away and hit the 'Automatic Return' button.

When I arrive back to the time that I left- when Mother was going off to bed, and I was fiddling with the watch- everything seems surreal. My perfectly clean house doesn't even indicate that anything was wrong, but everything was… Doktor Frogg was abused by his father, and I couldn't do anything about it. For a moment I think it's a dream but I look down to my appearance. I'm all bloody and muddy, there are rips in my dress and I am extremely wet and pale.

I feel awful that I just sat there and did nothing. I mean, I brought Doktor Frogg to the hospital, but-

Oh no! I meddled with the past! Oh no, what have I done?

I rush out my door, half hysterical, grabbing my keys on the way and make my way to the car. For the first time in my life, I speed. I make it to the lair soon and bustle out my car only to trip to the door. A few scrapes are on my knees, but that couldn't be less important right now. I finally reach the doorbell and I only now realize that I'm gasping and muttering to myself.

"Please, please, please." I continue to say under my breath as I press the doorbell over and over again. Red Menace answers cheerily, but when he sees me, his face drops.

"Pamela, what happened?"

"Doktor Frogg! Doktor Frogg!" I say desperately. "Doktor Frogg, where- D-D-"

Red Menace looks confused. "Doktor Frogg?" He asks.

I let out a screech. "_**No**_! No, no, _no_, what have I _**done**_?" Red Menace didn't know who Doktor Frogg was! _**No**_! "Ahhhh, no! No, I did it! Ahh-hhaa-haaa-nooo!" I scream, wailing and clutching at Red.

"Pamela, Pamela! Calm down!" Red shakes me. My crying doesn't let up. I can barely see Red's face through my tears, but I can see that he looks scared.

"Doktor Frogg!" He calls out. He was trying to calm me down, but how could he?

"He's gone! You don't know who he is! No! No!" I say urgently. I feel weak and slump down to the floor. I try to support myself but my arms are shaking underneath me. I finally let myself collapse and sob away.

"Pamela!"

My head snaps up and I suddenly feel dizzy. "Dok- Doktor Frogg!" I gasp erratically. I try with all my strength to jump up to grab on to him, but trip. He catches me and slumps down to the floor with me. "You're okay, you're okay!" I blubber, trying to calm my weeping. I can't stop myself though.

"Pamela, what's wrong?" He asks urgently.

"You were, you were going to die, and then I- you, the hospital, I-I thought, and you, space-time, death-" I crack at the end. His arms tighten around me and I snivel into his chest. "I thought- I- ruined- _**ev-everything!" **_I wail, blending the end of my sentence into my crying.

He pets my head and whispers calming words into me ear. I grab him tighter, afraid of losing him, and keep on crying.

* * *

><p>I don't know how much time passes but by the time I calm down my voice is hoarse and my eyes hurt. I am also extremely tired and I feel dizzy. I feel weak in Doktor Frogg's arms and I try to look up to make sure he's still there. He's looking at me with a worried expression and opens and closes his mouth, trying to say something.<p>

"I'm- sorry." I say, flinching because my hiccups cause spasms.

"Wh-what happened? What's wrong?" He asks me. He looks down to my dress, confused and concerned. "And what…? Why is you're dress like this?"

I shakily reach into one of the pockets and pull out the watch. I show it to him, but he doesn't react. He only raises a brow.

"I saw…"

"You saw… what?"

"You… A-and y-y-your f-" I try to force the words to pass through my lips. I finally choke it out. "_**father**_."

Doktor Frogg's expression show's that he's horrified. "Y-you mean…?"

I nod, trying to force back more tears. I feel dehydrated from the loss of water… And the puking I did earlier. "I-It was…_**horrifying**_."

"Pamela. Wh-why did you, I-I mean, I-I, you… You shouldn't have-" Doktor Frogg can't find the right words. I can't blame him though.

"Do you… do you remember me?" I ask. I need to know if I changed anything.

"What?"

"I did something… I… I took you to the h-hospital."

"You did?"

I nod again, trying to use as little words as possible. It is extremely hard to talk like this.

"I… I've never remembered anything that happened after that… I…" Doktor Frogg's face grows pained and sad. The same terrified expression that I saw when it happened is displayed, and I never want to see it again… ever. "I blacked out… and all I remember is that I woke up in the hospital. When I came to I- I was told that I didn't have any hands anymore. I asked who brought me there and how but everyone just said they didn't know… that the woman that brought me came and then disappeared like… an… angel…"

My eyes widen… So that was… that's what happened the whole time? I try to rack my brain to understand. So, it was going to happen eventually, but I didn't know it… But it saved Doktor Frogg's life and if I hadn't met him and gone through everything, he wouldn't even be here? So when I was young, older me- _now_ me- was destined to go to the past and save Doktor Frogg no matter what? It's terribly confusing… It's like a loop… No matter how I look at it, I would have made the decision to go back into time and eventually save Doktor Frogg…

"So… it was meant to happen? I mean, it _did_ happen? It always had happened, and neither one of us knew it?" I ask, my thoughts all jumbled up.

Doktor Frogg nods at me. He stands up, but the small motion sends me into a panicked state and I grab at his pants to stop him. "Don't leave!" I don't want to lose him. I can't… Not after I felt what it would have been like… So dark… scary… alone.

"I-I was just going to get you some water." He tells me soothingly. It doesn't help though. I stand up as well and follow him. I look around and find that we're alone.

"Wh-where is Red and Voltar?"

"They left when you were…" Doktor Frogg clears his throat.

I look to my side, ashamed. "I'm sorry… I caused such a big scene…"

"No… no. Um… I-I'm sorry, I don't really know what to say…"

I shake my head. "No, you don't need to say anything."

He stalls for a few seconds then slowly walks to the kitchen. I follow him like a duckling and never take my eyes off him. He gets a glass for me and I take it eagerly. The cool liquid makes it down my throat nicely, but it's not enough. I refill it myself and keep on drinking until I stop feeling thirsty. I set the cup down and relax a little bit. When I look around I can see that the clean kitchen I left was non-existent… Piles of garbage and dishes litters the entire place, but I can't really concentrate on anything but Doktor Frogg.

"D-Doktor Frogg?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry but… can I stay here tonight?"

Doktor Frogg nods his head. "Eh, yeah, of course."

"Can I… sleep with you?"

"What?" He asks, shocked.

"I just… I just can't l-leave you alone… We, we don't have to be on the same bed… Just beside each other…"

"S-sleep in th-the same… room?"

"Y-yeah… I… please?" I practically beg. He nods guardedly. We both go to his room and he pulls out a cot.

"Y-you can have the bed." He informs me, avoiding eye contact. I guess it was a lot to ask him, but I'm just too scared right now.

"No, I don't want to sleep on the bed." I won't take his bed from him. I could handle a cot. It didn't look as comfortable as the living room couch, but I am too tired to care. He goes to his bed, already changed, and sits down awkwardly.

"You sure you don't want to sleep on here? I can sleep on the cot…"

I shake my head no, wave my hands, gesturing for him to lie down and wait until he does. As quietly as I can I shove the cot snug against his bed and crawl in, too tired to care that my dress is dirty and bloody and would probably itch me in the middle of the night.

The cot is around the same height as Doktor Frogg's bed, so I can lie on my side and stare at him. His eyes are closed and he's rigid but it looks like he can tell I'm watching him. As time passes by, Doktor Frogg's breathing slows and his face relaxes. I try to fight off sleep and keep my eyes open, but my body's demands win out and my eyes slowly close…

Doktor Frogg… is safe. He's here today because of me…

So why do I feel like I invaded his life rather than saved him?

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: LOSE belongs to Nerd Corps. Plot and OC's go to me.<p>

Ugh. *shudders* Sorry for that… I had to explain how he lost his hands and of course this is what I thought of and worked into my story from the beginning... There were little hints like his parents were unloving, Christian, he didn't like hospitals and things like that. If you go back and re-read you might be able to see it, but I made it very vague. Read and review, anonymous accepted.

(I have nothing against Chritianity, I myself am a Chritian and I mean no offense to those of you who are Catholic or may be affiliated with a Catholic.)


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

* * *

><p>As the sun cascades into my room, I feel pleasantly warm. I snuggle into my sheets and let out a content sigh. For some odd reason, my pyjamas are itching me. All I want to do is sleep in my warm bed with the sun warming my back…<p>

Wait a tick… I usually close my curtains before I go to sleep because the street lights bother me… And my room is on the west side… The sun rises in the east… Ever so slowly, I peek my eyes open and everything from last night comes flooding back.

"Doktor Frogg!" I say hurriedly, sitting up to look at him. My stomach drops when I don't see him. I nearly have an episode when I work out the fact that he probably woke up long before me and was just letting me sleep. The thought helps a little, but I just want to see him for myself.

I hop away from the warmth of the bed and only pause when I catch sight of my dress. The nice cerulean blue fabric it's made of is covered in dried mud and blood and is faded by the rain… I make my first stop to the bathroom, terribly sick from the memories of watching Doktor Frogg being abused.

I am truly a sight to see. My hair is tangled and has leaves sticking out in random places, the tips are matted with dry mud and my hairband is falling out. My eyes are a little puffy from crying and have red rings around them. My face is pale and I truly look like the walking dead. All of these features plus the torn and dirty dress and you would think I was some ghostly figure back to haunt someone.

I make quick to wash my face and swish my mouth with water and some of Red Menace's mouth wash. My hair is a lost cause, so I just leave it and make my way to search for Doktor Frogg. I try my best not to panic, but as soon as I see him I can't help but run up to him and tackle him in a hug.

"H-hi Pamela." He struggles out. I loosen my grip so he could breathe, but I don't let go for a while. The feeling in my stomach is quite funny, twisting and turning from the memories but fluttering at the close proximity of me and my favorite evil scientist. I start to feel the running of metal on my back and am reminded why it was there. _Why_ Doktor Frogg had claws instead of hands. Anger starts to bubble inside of me and Doktor Frogg's grunt tells me that I was expressing it through the hug.

"Sorry." I say, pulling back as to not inflict any more pain on Doktor Frogg.

"That's okay, I'm used to it." He tells me kindly. I shake my head, sad at that thought. I look him deep in the eyes, searching for a sign that he was angry with me. If he was, he wasn't showing it…

"Doktor Frogg?"

"Hm?"

"Are… aren't you… I thought you'd be…"

He cocks his head to the side.

My voice starts to get shaky. "You aren't mad…? If… If you are, I underst-stand."

Doktor Frogg's face saddens. "No… No, I'm not mad at _you_- Well, I just… Why didn't you just let _me_ tell you?"

I try to restrain my tears but one slips down my face. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't think you would. The last thing I want to do is lose your trust and worse… _hurt_ you… I'm so, so sorry, Doktor Frogg… I- I shouldn't have…"

Doktor Frogg takes a deep breath and sits down on one of the chairs around the table. "Well… If you didn't do that, I wouldn't be here today…"

I also take a seat and settle down. "I suppose…"

Silence encloses us and Doktor Frogg stands and steps to the counter. "Well… we have the house to ourselves… if you…" Doktor Frogg busies himself with pouring a cup of coffee. "Do you want a cup?"

"Oh… Um, I don't drink coffee…" I say. "Can I make myself some tea?"

"I'll make it… What kind do you like?"

"Oh, I'll take anything." I say. I sit quietly, observing Doktor Frogg preparing my tea. Everything he does seems to have a certain purpose and he's very meticulous, pouring water into the kettle and then into my cup after it has boiled. He steeps the tea until the liquid is satisfactory then sets it down in front of me.

"Do you take anything in it?"

"No… thank you." I say, admiring him while I took a sip. It's the best tea I've ever had… "So…"

"I have to know… What _exactly_ did you see?"

I nearly choke on my tea. "I… _Everything_ I saw?"

He nods.

I inhale and take another sip of tea. "Well… I went back and saw you being bullied, then I saw how your parents treated you, I went a little forward and saw it happening in the school, then I went to the day you lost… to the day you lost your… hands."

"Oh… So just… not even the- well, you didn't really see everything? Just the main things?" Doktor Frogg babbles.

"Yes, I suppose. Listen… If you… if you don't want to talk about it until another time, then I understand." I tell him, wanting nothing more than his anxiety to leave. I hate that I'm the one who brought it on…

"As tempting as that sounds…" Doktor Frogg scratches his arm. "I think… I think it's best to talk about it when it's out in the open… And the guys won't be back for a while."

I stare at the wisps of steam curling up from my little mug, then peer up through my eye lashes. "Oh yeah, where'd they go?"

"To spread 'evil' around Metrotown." He says, almost sarcastically.

"Let me guess, to pull menial pranks like switching the ladies bathroom sign with the mens'?" I ask, a tad amused.

Doktor Frogg kneads his temple. "Nope, today they're switching minty gum with fruity gum and are giving them away, _tricking_ people into eating the kind of gum they'd rather not _chew_…"

I smile a little. "Actually… giving away free things; isn't that quite a _nice_ deed?"

Doktor Frogg chuckles. "Don't tell Voltar that. He'll lose his helmet." I giggle along with him.

"Doktor Frogg… I… I really, really love you so much." I tell him warmly. "And if you don't want to discuss this, then I can wait… I mean, I already pushed it when I invaded on-"

"_Pamela_." Doktor Frogg says, almost harshly. "It's okay. I'm over it… We can talk about it. And don't ask if I don't want to talk about it again, please. It'll be hard to talk about any time in the future because I keep on avoiding the subject, so if I have… moments that I- Well, it'll be a little hard for me, so please don't worry. There's nothing you can do to change that fact."

"Okay… I'm sorry. I do want to know…"

"Yeah… Well, as you saw, my mother and father weren't too fond of me, I guess… They always… they always thought I was bad. My mother would never say it directly to my face. She never failed to mutter it under her breath, though. When my back was turned, I'd feel her hating eyes on me, and I'd hear a quiet… 'Devil's child'."

I grip at my knees, growing annoyed of his awful parents.

"And my father… He- he…"

I reach one of my hands over to rest on his arm, trying to comfort him.

"He was a drunk. He, and my mother, claimed to be Christians but they were very hypocritical. They were really messed up. You see, Mother had a certain condition that caused her to be paranoid and Father, well, he just ruined his life with… alcohol. So both of their problems were thrust upon me."

I look down to the side and frown. How awful… "And… Did Christianity… Did it- well, um…"

"They had me exorcised multiple times…"

I shudder at the thought. Exorcism was an old age practice, and sometimes really dangerous. I can't even- well I _knew_ that he was exorcised but I just didn't know what the extent of that was… Oh gosh, it's awful. I try to mask my horror, but Doktor Frogg wasn't even looking at me to notice.

"An… anything else?"

"Nothing horrifying… Just- well, you already know what happened to-" Doktor Frogg halts and slowly brings his claws at eyelevel, staring at them. "I… I felt… _alone_."

His heartbroken expression causes a gripping feeling in my chest and my lip shakes.

"I was so scared. I repressed those feelings and took comfort in doing evil; in rebelling against my parents… I tried to shy away from 'good' because it never meant anything more than the more accepted side of humanity. But good was never _good_… it was all a sham."

I wince at his words and angry expression. He's looking off in the distance. His face suddenly softens.

"Then I met you… Pamela, the one thing I was running away from. After I met you I began to view good differently. It was shocking, really… Hardly bearable, but I couldn't escape the longing feeling to be with you, even if you were- _are_ the contradiction to everything I believe in… The contradiction to everything I am."

"Doktor Frogg…"

"Of course that doesn't mean that I'll… you know, change teams… I think the evil side is where I belong…"

I shake my head. "Doktor Frogg, I accept you for you, nothing can change how I feel about you. You're wonderful, regardless if you call yourself evil or good."

Doktor Frogg smiles sadly. "Thanks… You know, I think that's all I've ever wanted… To be accepted."

I smile.

Wordlessly I express how much he means to me. I hold his face tenderly, lean in over the table and kiss him gently. My lips massage him with the most intimate kiss we've ever had. He reciprocates more enthusiastic than I would have assumed and places his claws against my upper arms. I try to get closer but end up bumping the table, sending our cups of warm coffee and tea splattering. To where, I have no idea. I push the chair away from me with the back of my leg and make my way around the table, never letting my lips leave Doktor Frogg's. He stands up and we both kiss, expressing our feelings and relieving the tension that has built up.

The kiss remains closed mouth and we only part to inhale some lost air, but it is the furthest we've ever gone in expressing ourselves to each other in the intimate sense. I lean in on my tippy toes to get even closer to him. The feeling in the pit of my stomach alarms me and I quickly pull back from him, a pronounced smacking noise signifying the end of our… _embrace_.

"S-sorry." I mumble, ashamed at how… _bold_ and _unrestrained_ I became.

Doktor Frogg's flush is very obvious and he looks _extremely_ flustered. He doesn't answer me like he usually does, he only giggles and taps his claws together.

"Doktor Frogg…?"

Doktor Frogg sighs and nods his head to me.

I turn away, quite flustered, myself. The tipped over cups catch my eye and I take note that the liquid is splattered towards Doktor Frogg's seat has leaked off the edge. I look back to Doktor Frogg to clarify my suspicion and am momentarily distracted by the faraway expression of his face. I shake my head to get back into focus and peer down at his pants. I burst into a fit of giggles that breaks Doktor Frogg out of his stupor.

"Wh-what?" He asks, clueless but watchful.

I simply point to the front of his pants and he looks down. As soon as his eyes see what I see he tries to cover himself up, mortified. "I-It's not!"

I laugh and try to speak. "I-I know… Haha! S-sorry Doktor Frogg, I kept you from the bathroom too long!"

Doktor Frogg groans and still tries to hide his lap from my view. "I- well you tipped it over when you- you leaned towards me!"

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I giggle out. "Wh-why don't you go and change, Doktor Frogg?"

As soon as I say that he's out of view. Oh gosh, at least it didn't burn him. And I hope the caffeinated beverages don't stain his clothes. But honestly… What were the chances of the drinks spilling in his _lap_?

* * *

><p>Haha, needed some comic relief. Sorry this chapter is short, but I hope you enjoy, nonetheless. Awe, poor Froggy, but he got a special treat in the end, heehee. *Grin*<p>

Disclaimer: LOSE belongs to Nerd Corps., I only take claim of the plot and my OC's.

Please review!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

* * *

><p>"Hey Pamela…"<p>

"Oh, hi Kyle." I say politely, only glancing up from my rough panels to acknowledge him for a brief moment.

"So… How are you?"

I grin, but my smile quickly fades into the familiar focused look I get when illustrating. "Pretty good. How about you?"

"Oh, the usual. Just hanging out with the guys" Kyle says casually, leaning against my drawing table. "… I've missed hanging out with you." He adds as an afterthought.

I pause from my work. "Yeah… Sorry that we couldn't um… Well, I guess I've been busy."

"Oh, no, no. I, uh, understand… But if you wanted to do something with us, we're having a small get together at my place. Really small, truthfully, just Lee, Jared, Clayton and I. We'll play games like Twister, Battleship, Monopoly, Pictionary-"

I perk up at the mention of Pictionary. "Oh, so a game night!" Pictionary is my all-time favourite board game. Seriously, when I was in Kindergarten the teacher thought it would be nice to create a memory video and on there I said my favourite thing to do was play Pictionary with the buddies… Buddies being the older kids who were put under the responsibility of acting as our big brothers and sisters.

"Uh, yeah, it's going to be great. I'll have chips and dip and pop set out- oh, unless you prefer something healthier…? Um, I could put out a fruit tray and, um, juice-"

"Can I bring someone?" I ask, excited at the thought of getting out and socializing.

Kyle nods, suddenly hyper. "Oh, yeah, yeah. Of course. Um, it's going to be at my place."

I giggle a little. "Yes, you _did_ say that, not a minute ago."

"Oh, right. Um, tonight at seven."

"Okay." I smile. He walks off in a tizzy and I resume my work as if nothing's happened. Oh boy, a night out with Doktor Frogg and Pictionary and my other guy friends! How awesome.

* * *

><p>"So what do you say?"<p>

Doktor Frogg gives me a funny look. Like he's trying to look pleased but he really isn't. His eyebrows are brought up in the centre and the corners of his mouth are straining to be pulled up.

"You don't want to go…" I say in realization. Doktor Frogg quickly disagrees.

"No, no. I, um, well I just. Well, it's _Kyle_… And, and he-"

Doktor Frogg halts when he looks at me. My face must have revealed how disappointed I was feeling. I try to quickly smooth over my features.

"He just…"

"What…?" I inquire slowly, carefully. I know he didn't like him, but I thought that was just before we were together. I mean, my friends can be Doktor Frogg's friends, right? I'm friends with his team… Well, sort of with Voltar… One sided… Okay, maybe more so _acquaintances_.

"I-"

"_**Games Night**_, _eh_?" What- Voltar!

"Oh! Will there be Monopoly and Candyland and Twister and Scrabble?" Red pipes up energetically, popping out of nowhere.

Doomageddon appears in his fiery flash and makes a hand gesture that I didn't quite understand.

"_**Gentlemen**_, this is the perfect opportunity to spread shame and humiliation to Pamela's boyfriends when we whip them in every board game known to man!"

"Um, first off, _Doktor Frogg_ is my boyfriend, and Kyle and the others are my _friends_. Secondly, you are not going to ruin these boys' night of fun!" I say, a little too motherly for me to care for. I'm only twenty-three. I should not be a mother figure yet…

"Pheh, says who?"

"Voltar, you weren't even invited. _I_ was invited and _I'm_ allowed to bring someone. Some_**one**_."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't tag along. The party would be dull without us."

I sigh and knead my forehead. It's a long shot, but who knows…"None of them are into evil. One might even say they're _do-gooders_."

Voltar reels back, a disgusted expression seeping through his helmet. "Do-gooders? _Ew_… Heh, no matter! All the more reason for us to humiliate them! Right men?"

Red nods, animatedly and Doomy shrugs.

"But, Voltar. It isn't my decision. It isn't my-"

"Well _call_ _up_ your _boyfriend_ and make him invite us!"

"Voltar, you can't just-"

"Do it now!"

I huff, irritated, but comply, honestly believing that Kyle will say no. I flip out my cell phone and dial the number. The dial tone sounds only once before he picks up.

"Hello?" Kyle answers, sounding a bit rushed.

"Hi, Kyle. Listen, I know that you said I could bring someone, but-"

"Oh, you can bring a few more if you want, you don't even have to bring anyone. Your choice. Uh, I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

"Huh? Kyle, I-"

A long beep signifies that he hung up. "I-I guess-"

"Mua ha ha ha ha! Victory! Come, let's go and show these _amateurs_ how _real_ men play board games!"

"Okay, what is with everyone and not letting me get a word i-"

"Red Menace! To the V-Mobile!" Voltar commands, running off with all the guys minus Doktor Frogg.

I slump my shoulders. "Gee, it happened again."

Doktor Frogg chuckles. "Eh, sorry… I'm not sure this is going to end well…"

I sigh, but try to sound enthusiastic. "Well hey, at least you're coming with me now."

Doktor Frogg has that certain look again. I don't like it…

"Doktor Frogg, talk to me…" After everything he told me about his life and him opening up to me, I'd have thought we'd taken a step forward… It seems we were at the same stage of being… uncommunicative.

"Well…" Doktor Frogg sighs, "I feel sort of… I don't like- I just, _doh_…"

"Doktor Frogg."

Doktor Frogg makes strong eye contact with me and rushes through his words while still managing to annunciate everything he says. "Okay; you're really _beautiful_, I can't see how _you_ love _me_ and every time I see you with a bunch of other guys, I feel like they'd be much better for you than me."

"Doktor Frogg, how could you say that?"

"No, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have-"

"No, you told me how you feel, and that's all I want; to be truthful with each other… But _seriously, _Doktor Frogg. Why can't you see what I see in you?"

"Well… I'm _me_… a _villain_, and you're _you_, a _do-gooder_, a successful do-gooder who has looks _and_ brains… Who's really nice, polite, poised and a lot of other things, but if I went on, we'd be here all night."

"But Doktor Frogg, you have looks and brains, _too_. You're funny, talented, creative, sweet and incredibly se- er, _handsome_," I blush at what I almost said. "Any girl would be lucky to have you. I mean, I was jealous too when I saw the Cougar all over you-"

"_Jealous_? Who-who said anything about being jealous?" Hi interrupts a little defensive. Why are guys _always_ against admitting their jealousy…?

"_Anyways_… Come on. You're a catch. You need to see yourself better. See yourself the way I see you."

Doktor Frogg looks at me with unconvinced eyes but a smile that is trying to believe.

"Doktor Frogg…" I begin… At this point, I know words won't work… I slowly lean in to his strained lips. His eyes slowly go wide and his fake smile drops leaving his mouth agape just slightly.

"Hurry up you two! We have to get to the games! We've been waiting for hours!"

"Gah, _Voltar_- _It's only been __**minutes**_!" Doktor Frogg yells, frustrated. Assumingly because he missed out on his kiss.

I giggle and peck him sweetly on the mouth. "Come on dear Doktor." I say, smiling. "You'll have a great time, I'm sure of it."

"O-okay."

We drive to Kyle's house with Red Menace driving, Voltar in the passenger's seat, Doomageddon in the very back and Doktor Frogg and I crowded in the back seat. It was a tight squeeze, but if I was being honest with myself, I rather enjoyed it. Doktor Frogg was timid, but I just sunk against him, content and he seemed to relax a little too late.

"We're here!" Red announces happily.

I lead them to the front door and ring the bell. An unenthusiastic Jared answers the door. He raises his eyebrow at me and the gang of villains, sighs, opens the door wider and makes a lazy hand gesture for us to enter.

"H-hi Jared… Um, how are you?"

He grunts and shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, this is-"

"The League of '_Super Evil_'? Yeah, I know." He answers me with an unimpressed look.

Voltar pipes up quickly. "This random stranger knows who we are! _Haha_! You see men, with the right attitude of _evil_ we are quickly making our way up the bars of _acknowledgment_ and are finally being noticed! _So_, how _do_ you know of us?"

Jared shrugs and walks away. He speaks to us over his shoulder. "My uncle is Steve, your neighbour."

"_**Wha**_-"

"The rest of the group is over here." He says, not letting Voltar have his little tantrum. I giggle at his ability to cut off _the great Voltar_.

While I'm walking through I notice how impeccably clean the place is. There is a fresh scent of carpet powder, everything looks to be freshly dusted and when I pass the kitchen, the hardwood floor is actually _sparkly_. We make our way to his second living room, what he calls his rumpus room, and when he sees me he lights up.

"Pamela! Hi, come on in-" He stops short at the sight of Doktor Frogg coming in beside me. "O-Oh, um, hi, er, Frogg… Is that what I call you? Um, come in, were just getting started on a quick game of-" He trails off further when he sees the rest of my gang; a towering Red Menace, a miniscule Voltar and a grinning Doomageddon.

"Headbands…"

"Headbands! I _love_ that game!" Red squeals out.

"Hey babe!" Clayton says without missing a beat. He's beside me in an instant, pulling me up to his side, his hand around me waist. "Glad you could come!"

"Y-yeah, it's going to be _great_…" I glance over my shoulder while being pulled away and see Doktor Frogg fuming. I try to gently pull myself away from him but find myself sitting. I look back to Clayton and see that I'm in his lap. I quickly jump up, mortified, and make my way back to Doktor Frogg. He is actually growling in the direction of Clayton, but he doesn't notice…

"S-sorry Doktor Frogg… Um, listen, why don't we sit over _there_?" I say, pointing next to Jared. He's indifferent with me, so it should be fine. He follows me, still seeming to be angry and sits down and crosses his arms to pout.

Everyone else takes a seat and chatters on politely… All except Voltar, Kyle, Frogg and Jared…

Voltar is, as usual, throwing hollow threats at the others, Kyle still looks a little jumbled up, Jared is looking like he'd rather not be here and Doktor Frogg is glaring at Clayton's head.

"So," I say, wanting to ease out of this awkward state that only I seem to notice. "Kyle, what other games do you have?"

"What? Oh, there over there… You can take a look at them if you want."

"Okay," I stand out of the circle and maneuver my way around the group of men. There is literally piles of different games that must have taken years to collect, if not his whole life. I try to scan for a not so competitive game and my eye catches one. Jenga.

I pick up the box to find that it's Jenga: Truth or Dare Edition… The blocks are white, red and black, the white ones being blank, the red ones the dares and the black ones the truths. I shrug, not thinking anything of it. I mean, come on, hoe different can it be from the original game?

"Hey guys, I found one that looks really fun!" I say, making my way back to the circle and plop the game in the centre of us. Clayton and Red excitedly set up the tower and sit back, waiting for someone to volunteer to go first.

Lee pipes up. "Um, I guess I'll start…" He reaches out, grabs a white block and easily places it on top of the tower.

We decide to move in the clockwise direction, so Doktor Frogg is next. He slowly and carefully picks out a black one, surprisingly not knocking it down with his claws. He's actually really good at it. He brings it up to himself and accidentally drops it in his lap but picks it up again and reads off of it.

"Which player would you like to be stranded on a desert island with?" He looks at me then flushes. "Um, Pamela."

I smile gleefully and bite my lip. He quickly places the block on top and waits for me to go.

I pick up a red block, look at what it says and widen my eyes. Oh dear… How am I supposed to do this?

* * *

><p>Yay! Games night! I actually used to have this game! It is so fun! Review please!<p>

Disclaimer: LOSE belongs to Nerd Corps., I only take claim of the plot and my OC's.

Oh gosh. My mother was just on the phone with my sis. As a goodbye, Mother said "Have a great weekend. Stay sober if you can."

The way she replied?

"You too."

Oh my gosh! Seriously? I am like the white sheep among the black ones. The odd one out. The goody-two-shoes. Haha, but I love all my family.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

* * *

><p>"U-um," I turn to Jared nervously. "Y-you have l-lovely eyes…?"<p>

I sink back at all of the looks I get. Jared looks surprised and a little confused. Doktor Frogg looks like he just found out that I was a man or something equally as disappointing to him, Kyle looks frustrated and everyone else, excluding Voltar looked amused. Voltar just looks disgusted…

"_What_?" Jared asks, the first to break the tension that built up in a second.

"S-sorry, it says here, 'Say something romantic to the person to your left'…" I explain, sheepish.

Clayton makes things a lot worse when he speaks up. "That's not romantic! That's just a compliment! You need to say something more like, 'You are so wonderful, I can't live my life without you! And at night when I think of you I get really excited and do all sorts of-"

"_Thank you, __**Clayton**_!" Kyle bursts, interrupting Clayton's strange monologue. "I think what she said is just fine! Moving on; Jared's turn."

Jared picks a black one. "'Which player flirts the most?' Well that's obvious, Clayton."

I lean towards Doktor Frogg to whisper an apology quickly in his ear. "Sorry about that." He looks sort of torn, but he manages a smile and shrugs.

Kyle's turn. "'Impersonate a belly-dancer'…" He flushes and places the block on the top of the tower. "Do I really have to?"

Clayton bursts into a fit of laughter. "Yeah! If you don't, you forfeit!"

"Sorry, but he's right." Lee adds. Kyle grudgingly gets up and does it quickly. Even though it only lasts twenty seconds, everyone is either chucking or full out laughing.

"Whoo! My turn!" Clayton erupts, reaching for a block. I thought it would tip over just from the energy he's emanating, but it stays strong. "Alright… 'Tickle someone; your choice.'. Hm…" Clayton looks around the circle like a predator, but ultimately, his gaze targets me and he smirks.

My eyes quickly dart to Doktor Frogg and he is _glaring_ as if saying '_Just __**try**__ it_.' Clayton doesn't even recoil and comes around the circle, all too happy at the circumstances. I brace myself… I am extremely ticklish and burst into giggle at the simplest poke to the side…

"Hey, come here often?" He asks, close to my ear.

My eyes slowly turn wide, probably revealing how disturbed I am… What is he-

"So, let me ask you something… Are you… _ticklish_?" He inquires casually.

"Well I- Ahh! Ahahahahaha hahahahahah ahaha- stop- ahh! Ahaha- oh, no, no, not there! Not the stomach! No-ahaha!" I'm rolled onto my side away from the circle and he continues his assault on my ribs. "Gah-haha!" I kick my feet, not able to control my limbs and feel it hit something twice.

"Ow!"

"Ow!" Two voices say, not completely in synch, but close enough together. They came after my kicks so I know I hit not one, but two people. The tickling immediately stops and I look up, gasping and trying to focus my vision. Clayton is holding his head, well, his _eye_ and is hunched over. I try to see who else I kicked and am dismayed that it was Doktor Frogg. He's holding his cold claws against his lip, but he's chuckling evilly in Clayton's direction. I guess he's happy with the misfortune of my attacker… I should probably feel a little reprimanding, but I find his amusement… endearing for some odd reason. His evil chuckle makes me want to grin and his narrowed eyes and sadistic smile make me feel a little fluttery in the stomach.

"I think you gave me a black eye!" Clayton wails dramatically.

I sit up. "Oh, sorry! Um, you might want to put some ice or frozen veggies on that…"

He grumbles a bit but manages a flirty grin. "You want to help _nurse_ me back to health? You could always… _kiss_ it better."

I try to smile back politely. "Uh, sorry, but I think I have to tend to Doktor Frogg's wounds… He _is_ my _boyfriend_, after all."

"Okay," He says easily enough. Well that's nice of- "But you don't know what you're missing."

Oh geez… "No, no, I'm completely satisfied with him."

Clayton suddenly flushes. "What, you mean like… _satisfied_? As in-"

"Clayton! Cut it out." Kyle interjects. I look around the circle and Lee, Doktor Frogg and Kyle are all a little flushed… I wonder what he meant…

"Okay, um, who's turn is it?" I ask. Red Menace raises his hand innocently with a huge smile.

"'If you could have anything, what would it be?' Hum, that's a tough one… I think… Oh… Um… _world_ _peace_. Yes, I would want everyone to get along with each other no matter their differences, good or evil. Kind of like how it is on 'Friendship Day'!"

"That's wonderful, Red!" I tell him.

"Hah! No it's not! Why if _I_ could have anything I ever wanted, it would be evil supremacy in the entire galaxy!"

I send Voltar a look, but he just narrows his eyes right back at me. I sigh and wait for my turn. Doomageddon has to spin around ten times fast, Voltar has to slow dance with a broom, which was pretty amusing, and Lee has to describe his first kiss. It's really sweet, actually. When it's finally Doktor Frogg's turn, I wait eagerly. He picks out a white block, so there's no truth _or_ dare.

"'Kiss the person to your left.'" …_**What**_? No, that _can't_ be right. No, I can't kiss someone other than Doktor Frogg. Wait, um, oh gosh. Oh, a cheek kiss, or better yet, a hand kiss! Yeah, that'll do.

"H-hand kiss would suffice, yes?" I ask, pleading.

Most of them shake their head at me. Jerks.

"Well it doesn't specify, so I'm going with that." I dismiss. I take his reluctant hand, kiss it quickly and wait for my next turn. There are some amusing things that everyone has to say or do, and some don't even have to do anything at all… Perhaps I should pick out a white one this time…? Doktor Frogg did.

Oh, I hope he isn't taking this too badly… His eyes are so narrowed and concentrated on the tower it looks as if he's trying to use the force to knock it over. I can practically see the dials turning in his head. His shoulders are tense and he looks angry at the blocks… Most likely because of the things it has me doing… But it has no meaning behind it so, I should think that he wouldn't think too much on it… Oh Doktor Frogg… Wait, he's staring at me… Oh, I hope he doesn't think- wait… Everyone is staring at me.

Oh, it's my turn! I try to wiggle a white block out but that causes the tower to sway precariously. I try for a black one at least and the same thing happens… I keep on searching to no avail. To my fury, there is a specifically loose red block… I grudgingly grab it and read what it says for me to do… 'Sit on the lap of the person to your right until your next turn'. I look to Doktor Frogg, who's on my right. _Yes_! Finally, one with Doktor Frogg and _not_ Jared! I try to stifle my giggles and scoot over to a confused man made of flesh, bone and metal. Before I do what the block says, I place it neatly on the top. I turn to him once more and smile before crawling onto his lap.

"Wha- P-P-Pamela!" He stutters out, turning a red that could stop traffic.

"Sorry Froggy, just doing what the black says." I tell him flirtatiously. It is extremely out of character for me to act so… _bold_, but hey, given this wonderful chance, I might as well enjoy it to the fullest.

"What exactly does it say?" Red asks timidly.

"Sit on the lap of the person to your right until your next turn." I tell him. I resume smiling at Doktor Frogg and sit for a while. His expression changed from solemn and angry to happy and a little cocky in seconds.

I focus back on the game, extremely aware of the man underneath me… Jared seems to get all the luck and pulls out another white one; one that I couldn't pull, but no matter, this is just fine.

I start to feel strained and wiggle around, trying to get more comfortable. My movement causes Doktor Frogg to tense up and bite back an embarrassed sound. "Er… Mm, ahem…"

"Sorry." I whisper in his ear. He looks away from me and nods in understanding. I briefly wonder if it's bad that I'm enjoying this a little too much, but dismiss it and savour Doktor Frogg's cute blush and nervous expression. I sit, contently, completely absorbed in my musings of Doktor Frogg's features. It's not until Voltar lets out a shriek that I snap out of my reverie.

"This tower is rigged! The great Voltar demands a redo!" Uh, oh, here comes the tantrum…

While Voltar is whining and complaining, Kyle hesitantly stands. "Why don't we play another game?"

"Yeah! Let's play '_Sorry!'_" Clayton says from the doorway, a bag of frozen peas against his eye. Oh, I forgot about that.

Everyone agrees and Kyle pulls out the board.

"You can get off of his lap now." Jared tells me flatly. I blush and see Doktor Frogg do the same. It feels so natural to sit in his lap; I forgot I was even doing so. I get up off of him and try to act as confident as I was a few seconds ago… But truthfully, it was hard to do so when someone- _Jared_- seemed so critical about it… I smile it off and decide to sit the _'Sorry!_' game out.

Voltar, Clayton, Red and Lee all decide to play.

Games night continues on quite nicely and by eleven, we decide it's best to go back home. Three hours passes by really quickly with Pictionary, Twister, Uno and a bunch of other games and no one wants it to stop… Well, maybe Jared, but that's Jared.

I especially enjoyed the Twister game, only because I was exceptionally close to Doktor Frogg. I'm glad I wore pants instead of a dress…

"This was fun, Kyle. We all had a great time, right guys?"

"Yes, that was _delightful_! Right, Doomy?" Red says, as kindly as ever. Of course, Voltar is not so kind and complains that all of the games were rigged because he lost virtually every single one of them… The only game he won was Guess who, against Red Menace.

"Well, we better get back home. See you at work, Kyle."

"Okay, see you."

"And bye, Jared, Lee and Clayton! Hope to see you soon!" I add to the others.

"Bye."

"See yah babe!"

"Whatever…"

Hmm, well, this turned out for the better I'd say. I thought it would have been a little worse, what with all the flirting from Clayton… But Doktor Frogg-

"Gah, that infernal, slimy, no-good-"

"Doktor Frogg?"

"Huh?"

"You were muttering to yourself…" I comment.

Doktor Frogg huffs. "Well, he just has no _boundaries_. Always calling you '_babe'_ and getting so close to you."

"Well, Doktor Frogg, that's just his personality. I don't really think much of it…" I half lie, trying to smooth things over. It doesn't help his mood one bit.

"Oh, so you _like_ him calling you '_babe'_?" He asks, moodily. What brought this on? I mean, obviously Clayton and his flirting, but why is he getting mad at _me_?

"Of course I-"

"Next you're going to _enjoy_ kissing _Jared_ and spinning off lovey-dovey nonsense to him."

"That was just part of the game!"

"Well you didn't have to do it!"

"Doktor Frogg, you're being ridiculous!"

"Am I?" He challenges. "So much for only liking me. I should have known that _I_ was just- just- _temporary_. What was I thinking, _you_ liking _me_?"

"Hey! That is not the case!" I suddenly snap.

"How am I supposed to know? It just doesn't make sense."

"_**How can you not see it**_? The only thing I enjoyed in that game of Jenga was sitting in your lap! And during the _whole_ game night I was by _your_ side. Not _Jared's_ or _Clayton's_; _**yours**_!"

Doktor Frogg recoils and looks hurt. He blinks widely and looks quite innocent. Sadly innocent…

"I'm sorry…" He murmurs.

I groan, wanting to be mad at him, actually I should be man at him, but I can never stay mad at him… Not when he looks like a kicked puppy… Not when I love him so unconditionally… Not when his eyes are screaming for a hug and his lips a kiss… "Doktor Frogg… You have to stop being so… insecure."

"I'm not-"

"Unfortunately, you are." I say, regretfully. Why do I have to be the one to confront these things? He's so wonderful, yet he can't see it…

"Pamela…"

"Doktor Frogg, just admit it… Not out loud, but to yourself. Once you confront these things, they don't bother you. There is no reason for you to doubt my feelings for you."

"Yeah… But when I saw you _kiss_ him, I just-"

I halt him immediately and my methods seem to work fine.

I have him a warm embrace, kissing him with all I've got, much similarly to how I kissed him in the kitchen. He makes a sound of surprise, but doesn't settle into the kiss, this kiss being very passionate and surprising to him. My arms are thrown around his neck and he's swaying dangerously at my weight thrown against him. I pull away with a smacking noise and stand pointedly. I see him kiss the air for a second before he realises I'm not there anymore.

"Now do you think I would kiss _anyone else_ like that?" I ask him, a little hazy from the feel of his soft lips. He has a very silly grin on his face, his eyes not focused on anything, his cheeks a cute pink colour.

"No…?"

I giggle. "Honestly, Doktor Frogg. Do I have to kiss you every time you need to know my feelings for you are genuine?"

"Would be nice…" He answers dreamily.

I shake my head. "Men… Always need physical assurance. Well, come on Doktor Frogg. We best get going, I see Voltar impatiently jumping up and down in the golf-cart."

"Okay…"

"Oh, Doktor Frogg…" He's still awestruck, so I pull him along, guiding his way.

* * *

><p>Haha, well we all know that jealous men do stupid things and insecure jealous men do <em>doubly<em> stupid things… At least he didn't freak out in front of everyone else and kept private matters private. Well, nothing a good kiss won't fix. He needs physical assurance, seeing as _words_ don't work on him. Meh… _men_. (Hahaha.)

Review please! Guest reviews accepted!

Disclaimer: LOSE belongs to Nerd Corps., I only take claim of the plot and my OC's.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

* * *

><p>Tap… tap…tap… tap… tap… Over and <em>over<em> again. I just want to pull my hair out, it's so annoying… But I'm the one tapping the pen on my desk. I can't hold back the sigh that comes from my throat.

Why does everything have to be so… _boring_?

"Excellent work today, Pamela." My boss tells me, walking past quickly.

"Thank you." I reply, but she's already gone.

All my bills are piled up and my work is fine… but unfortunately fine isn't good enough… Perhaps I need another job… But my life is boring as it is… After having a taste of adventure everyday while living with the League of Super Evil… I've come to miss it. It's so much more exciting than my normal life… True, I _do_ go on dates with Doktor Frogg, but it's just really _different_ **not** living with them…

I'm the one who made the decision to move out… and I'm sure it's the right one, but I just really want to go back… But that's out of the question…

"See you, Pamela," Kyle calls out from the door. He hesitates… Waiting for me to reply, I guess.

"Bye, Kyle." I say, not all that interested. My mind is on something else right now. He still wavers, but eventually leaves.

I start tapping my pen again, thinking. Why is this bothering me?

* * *

><p>"Doktor Frogg! Get your head in the game!" Voltar shrieks.<p>

Doktor Frogg eased slowly back to attention. "Oh, right."

He's been a bit more distracted since the games night. Sure, Pamela kissed him, and it was _amazing_- so amazing in fact that he was dazed for a few hours- but that was just so she could prove a point… It doesn't change the fact that she spends quite a bit of her time surrounding herself with men, him included… Thoughts of her just being with him because she's a 'maneater' entered him mind at one point, but that just sounded stupid as soon as he thought it.

Pamela, a maneater? No…

"But then again… No! No, that's just ridiculous…" He mutters to himself. Doktor Frogg is really conflicted… Voltar's constant rumors, complaints, and snide remarks were just getting to him. Pamela isn't like that… Not at all… She wasn't using him. She didn't like him only for his appearance- well _obviously_; there isn't anything appealing about his appearance. She wasn't just playing with his heart. No, she really likes him. _Loves_ him in fact… And maybe if he repeats that to himself enough, he'll believe it.

"_Doktor_ _**Frogg**_!" Voltar screams, frustrated at _his_ evil scientist's wandering mind as of late.

Doktor Frogg, feeling quite unenthusiastic, and only wanting to have a moment to himself, blasts a ray of slime at unsuspecting citizens, not really paying attention to where he was aiming. Rather than it being a bright green color that most associate with slime, he died it black to serve as an even more difficult pigment to get out.

"Victory! Mua ha ha ha ha haa!" Voltar yell triumphantly.

"Moo ha… Ha… Ha… Hah…" Doktor Frogg joins in, uncommitted at the 'triumph'.

Now… more thoughts about Pamela… Where does her heart lie…? Does she really like him?

He shoots another blast so Voltar doesn't harp on him. A shriek tears through his ears. A Pamela shriek.

"Okay, my brain is obviously telling me she _doesn't_." The scientist mutters to himself.

Voltar's laughter snaps him back to reality and it is the most enthusiastic Doktor Frogg's ever heard.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH HAHA!" He _literally_ can't stop and he's smacking his fist to the pavement. He's down on his knees, unable to stand.

Voltar then drops to his stomach and rolls to his back and flails all of his limbs. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHA!"

Doktor Frogg turns to Red Menace, disturbed and confused by the sight. "What's the matter with him?"

Red Menace merely points to a person on the sidewalk, covered head to toe in the black slime. Red's expression also plainly tells him that it isn't something that he would want to see. Doktor Frogg slowly and horrifyingly realizes that the person is his girlfriend… He just _slimed_ Pamela…

* * *

><p>I start my walk home and spend the time to think to myself… Okay, so what do I do…? What <em>can<em> I do? Nothing- but maybe I _can_ do something-

I'm sent to the ground as something covers me from head to toe. I let out a surprised shriek.

What is it? Ew, ew, ew! It's all slimy! Gross!

I shakily stand up and try, futilely, to shake off the slime.

I look to the direction and only then hear Voltar's laughter.

So it was Volt- wait a minute… Doktor Frogg holding a gun with the slime oozing from the tip? No, that can't be right. He- no. It's just the slime obstructing my vision… So why is it _him_ I see, eyes widening?

He smiled a bit… What is wrong with this picture? He _meant_ to hit me?

"No, Do-Doktor Frogg?" I say pitifully. The smile drops from his face.

"Pamela, I didn't mean to-"

Before he could spin off any nonsense, I run away. Where do I run? Kyle's of course. His house is closer than mine. Childish, I know, but the slime and Voltar's laughing all added to the factor of my embarrassment. What really pushed me over the edge though was Doktor Frogg's _smile_… His smile at my _misfortune_… caused by _him_.

* * *

><p>Pamela just stood there, shocked eyes, wide, covered in the black slime that Doktor Frogg had made. He couldn't believe his eyes for a few minutes. Then, without even realising it, the corner of his lips tugged up slightly. He really didn't mean to smile, but her big eyes and posture made her look pretty cute. As soon as he smiled though, a hurt look washed over her face.<p>

"No, Do-Doktor Frogg?" She asks, sounding really heartbroken.

Doktor Frogg's smile vanishes as he realizes what Pamela must be thinking at the moment.

"Pamela, I didn't mean to-" Before he could explain himself she's already dashing off. Not in the direction of her house, but to a very annoying male's that he despised. _Kyle's_ house.

Doktor Frogg drops his slime gun and darts after her as fast as he could. Despite Pamela wearing heels, she's still faster than him, and her silhouette is disappearing fast, the black substance masking her quite well in the night.

"Pamela, wait!" Doktor Frogg calls out, futilely. She's already gone, and the burn in Doktor Frogg's lungs is telling him that he's reached his physical limit. But his will is strong.

"Pamela!" He chokes out. He keeps on running, desperate to reach her before Kyle could be the one to comfort her and spin off nonsense that he was better for her than him.

That thought alone is enough to make him stop in his tracks. Doktor Frogg thinks, horrified, to himself_. Is he better for her than me?_

He shakes his head and tries to start running again. His limbs are burning and he feels quite tired. He keeps on running though, because despite how much he thinks she would be better off without him, he just can't let her go.

Pamela is his saving grace. The one small flicker of light in his life that makes him believe that there's something more to the world than pain and hurt. He can't lose her. Not to someone like Kyle. And _definitely_ not because he accidentally slimed her.

* * *

><p>I really don't know what I thought I was going to do once I've reached Kyle's house. I know why I decided to come here. He was close by, and a friend. But why did I need his comfort? Why couldn't I have just gotten mad at Doktor Frogg and yelled at him then make up with him like I usually do?<p>

Was I actually skeptical of our relationship like he was? Was I doubtful that he actually liked me?

Yes…

Tears pour down my face, and I'm almost at Kyle's house.

Of course… He kept on saying that he wasn't sure I actually liked him… He was actually trying to hint that he didn't want a relationship… And why should he? I, Pamela, the prude, plain, goody-two-shoes paired up with a wonderful, evil, attractive and outrageous mad scientist? One who had an extremely amazing accent and messy hair and a personality that had me drawn to him since the beginning? Who was I trying to kid?

My hand raps on Kyle's door. I wait for him to answer, and he does. Kyle is the one person who I can count on being there for me.

"Pamela?" He asks, stunned. I must look more a mess than ever right now. That thought makes the tears come even more, and I can't keep back a pitiful little sob. Kyle pulls me into a hug, dirtying his pyjamas. I desperately accept his hug. I need the friendship right now.

He gestures for me to come in and leads me to the bathroom right away.

"Um, you can take a shower if you want." He offers.

"Uh, yeah… S-sorry… I don't even know why I came here. I'm just a bother… I should have just gone home…" I say. I can see that I accidentally got some of the slime all over his face, and there's some in his hair. Probably because when we parted he ran his fingers, that were on my back, through his locks.

"Pamela… Believe me when I say that you are _never_ a bother to me."

I blink, honestly taken back a bit… I never really understood _why_ Kyle was always so nice to me… He likes me a bit, I know… But it seems really genuine… If only Doktor Frogg was like that… Not at all suspicious of me, and completely sure of our relationship…

But if he was any other way, if he wasn't _completely_ him, then it just wouldn't be the same… I love Doktor Frogg and all of his quirks… so why can't he love me like that?

"I-I'll take a shower… Thank you…"

"Okay, I'll get you some clothes… Um, they might be a little big, but the towels are in the closet in the bathroom." He explains, slightly nervous.

"Thank you."

When Kyle is gone I close and lock the bathroom door. I then turn on the shower and let it run until it's the right temperature. My clothes come off of me with a sickly, slopping sound. I drop my dress and undergarments to the tiled bathroom floor and step in, letting the hot droplets of water rinse away the unpleasant feeling.

Okay, I probably overreacted… I don't even know _why_, though… I told Doktor Frogg I was completely sure of our relationship… But I worked out that I was feeling the same way Doktor Frogg was, but I didn't know it. Oh, I have to fix this… As soon as tomorrow comes, I'll go see him and apologize for running and talk things out… But talking always seems to make things worse with Doktor Frogg…

No, I _will_ talk with him. Our relationship is important. I'm not going to let being _slimed_ get in the way of our happiness.

"Oh, but it's so hard to get out of my hair!" I mutter, constantly adding shampoo into my hands and lathering it up on my head.

* * *

><p>Doktor Frogg is out of breath at the front door of Kyle's place. He observes the slime trails on the door and place mat. Pamela is definitely present. He knocks and rings the doorbell, anxious to apologize to his girlfriend.<p>

"Come on…" He mutters to himself. He tries the doorbell again and is extremely disappointed to see Kyle answer and not Pamela. It _is_ his house, but he just doesn't like the male with curly hair.

"Is Pamela here?" Doktor Frogg asks, avoiding eye contact. He has to do so in order to keep his attitude in check… He would never admit it… but Doktor Frogg is extremely jealous of Kyle. He's too close to Pamela for his liking.

"She is." Kyle says, offering no more than that. He narrows his eyes at Pamela's boyfriend. How could she choose _him_?

Doktor Frogg waits for Kyle to tell her he's there, but it seems that that's the last thing on the _boy's_ mind. "Well can you get her for me?"

Kyle narrows his eyes even more. "I don't think I can… You know, if all you do is make Pamela cry, then I don't think that you belong with her… She's too good for you, and you don't _deserve_ her."

Doktor Frogg narrows his eyes right back at the boy in the man-child clothes. "_What_?"

Doktor Frogg realises that Pamela is probably too good for him, but for the vile boy to tell him so? That is just… _unspeakable_. How _dare_ he? The insufferable little-

"So I suppose you think _you're_ better for her?" Doktor Frogg spits out.

Kyle doesn't back down. "Much better than you."

"Oh really?" Doktor Frogg challenges.

"Yes."

Doktor Frogg and Kyle are eye to eye.

"Well _she_ doesn't seem to think so." Doktor Frogg retorts. This was getting far too… _out of hand_.

Kyle pauses. "Then _why_… did she come… _here_?"

That one little remark causes a pain to shoot through Doktor Frogg's chest. He was stumped for an explanation as that question also plagued his mind.

Doktor Frogg sneers. "She wants the comfort of a _friend_. You are the closest thing she has to a _female_ _companion_. If she had a girl friend then she would be _there_ right now."

"Are you sure about that?" Kyle challenges, leaning against the door frame. He sniffs and wipes at his mouth, drawing the scientist's attention there. Upon the sight of black slime in his hair and on his mouth, Doktor Frogg steps back.

"You… you sick-"

"Sick? I'm just here for Pamela. I'm always here for her, even when you aren't." Kyle says snidely. He knew he was hitting Doktor Frogg in a vulnerable place, and he wasn't one bit sorry about it.

"She… She knows that I don't mean the things that- this isn't even your _problem_." Doktor Frogg retorts, a little jumbled up.

"I told her I'd be there for her, the last time you made her cry. I said that… and here I am, talking to you, the one man who hurt her. The one man who drove her to me."

"You don't have any claim to her." Doktor Frogg says, clenching his claws dangerously tight.

"And neither do you." Kyle says calmly. "How about this… I'll make a little wager with you. If Pamela goes running back to you, then she must _really_ love you… But if she stays away from you, it's clear that she doesn't love you. If she _does_ stay away from you, you can't pursue her and cause her anymore pain... But if she goes back to you, then I'll stop trying to win her over. Deal?"

Doktor Frogg looks at Kyle with a disgusted expression. "You think I'd _bet_ on Pamela?"

"No, but I thought that her happiness was in your best interest." Kyle says.

"Of course it is, you good for nothing-"

"So then you see my point. If she goes back to you, I'll stop chasing her. If she stays away from you, then you stop chasing her. That way, you'll stop hurting her, if she comes to her senses and forgets about you."

Doktor Frogg felt quite like rotten scum. "_Fine_. Only for Pamela…"

Kyle merely smiled.

* * *

><p>Oh snaaaapppp. R and R!<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Okay guys, last chapter was extremely choppy, so these next few chapters are going to be dedicated to explain what exactly happened… Sort of… Yeah, not really… But it gives us a look on what they are thinking… Uh, this chapter will be in Doktor Frogg's POV. Okay, yeah. Haha.

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

* * *

><p>Kyle smiles and closes the door… He didn't say anything… just smiled…<p>

I've done it now… _Why_, why did I do it?

That smile, that _grin_. It said everything… I was manipulated and he won.

I take a small step back and just stare at the door. If I had dyed the slime red, his doorstep would have looked like a crime scene, the way Pamela smeared the stuff everywhere…

"_So then you see my point. If she goes back to you, I'll stop chasing her. If she stays away from you, then you stop chasing her. That way, you'll stop hurting her if she comes to her senses and forgets about you."_

_**If she forgets about me**_…

Or rather, _**when**_ she forgets about me…

How am I going to stay away from her? I don't want her out of my life. She's the first girl to ever take an interest in me, she's pretty, she's sweet, she's funny and talented… _and_ I love her…

"This is ridiculous, nothing's going to happen…" I mutter to myself. I sigh, turn and walk away from Kyle's house back to the lair.

What if Kyle's right? What if she decides she's too good for me? What if she _does_ come to her senses? I'm not sure I could handle that…

"Heads!"

I look around quickly, all too familiar with that expression. Before I know it, there's a throbbing pain in my eye. I think there's also pain in my butt… Must have fallen down.

"Ow, ow, ow…" I mutter. I'm too worried to care what hit me. Whatever it was, though, it's sure to leave a bruise.

"Sorry, mister." A child's voice sounds from above me. Yeah, I fell down…

I force my eyes to open so I could glare at the kid. It proves difficult since the pain and swelling is already so strong. He laughs and darts off like nothing happened.

"Ugh, kids… I'm never having kids…" I grumble. But then again, a little person made by me… and Pamela… Whoa, too fast, Doktor Frogg, _too_ _fast_. I'd probably scare her off if I even brought up the subject of _marriage, much less children_…

We've only been dating for, what, one week? That's not a long time… But I got to know her as an acquaintance for around two months, so…

Oh, too fast, _way_ too fast! Oh great, now I'm repeating myself in my head… I'm going crazy, that's it, I'm done for…

"Sir?"

"What!" I snap, a little jumpy.

"Can you get out of the way?" A kid asks me. Probably around the age of twelve. But she dresses like a little- …_gross_. Sheesh, little girls shouldn't wear stuff like that. I stand and side step easily. She saunters off and it's just wrong… Looks like she gets her fashion advice from Dr. Bodlington Von Pantaloon… the third.

"Ew…" I drawl out, quickly looking away. She's going to be kidnapped or something… It's _nighttime _for crying out loud…

I continue walking home. Okay, so he said for me to let her come to me… Shouldn't be in any real danger of anything then… She's very forgiving, and she offers _way_ too much kindness to me… Oh, but I should apologize… But that goes against our agreement… And I would have broken the agreement right away, but it's for Pamela, so I can't really go back on my word… Oh, I really dug myself a deep hole here…

"Augh!" I wail as I step on something. It lets out a guttural noise and hisses. I fall flat on my face and groan.

Never fails… Every day, bad luck everywhere…

I lift my head up in time for a cat to scratch me in the face.

"Ow!"

It's a black cat… Okay, that's almost _too_ cliché… Why me?

"Mowr!" It spits my way. I stand up, ignore the stinging sensation on my cheek and continue my trek home. Most likely to be greeted by an annoyed Voltar and hungry Doomageddon… And a clueless Red.

I can never talk about these things with anyone… No one understands. Stupid circumstances… By 'rule' men are supposed to be unfeeling and grossed out if anything touchy-feely comes their way… Especially things that have to do with romance… But I'm not like that. I need to know what to do in a relationship. I need to understand women… But who's going to want to talk about _that_? _**I**_ shouldn't even want to talk about that!

A man's voice interrupts me. "Whoa! Uh, oh! Oh, no! _Whoa_!"

"Here we go again…" I say, waiting for whatever is coming my way. This time it's a bowl of punch. Severely cold and sticky. I shake off my claws, send a look to the man and growl.

"Okay, seriously!" I call out. "It's like, eleven o clock, how does this _always_ happen to me, no matter _what_ the hour!"

The man looks sheepish, takes off a lemon slice from my shoulder and walks away.

"Sorry about that!" He calls over his shoulder.

I shake my head and groan. Can I _ever_ make it home _**once**_ without being injured or the victim of an accident? Usually it only happens when Voltar is around, but it's been getting worse lately.

"Stupid kid with the ball and black cat and man with the punch… So stupid, ugh… And scantily clad girl. Ew, I mean, gross-"

"Sir?"

I jump and ready myself for some sort of impact by throwing my arms out in a defensive manner. The lady just stares at me. Slowly, she pulls something out of her pocket.

"This is a card for a psychiatrist. I think she might be able to help you." She speaks in a slow tone… very patronizing; like I was a three year old, holding a gun. I decide to have a little fun.

I look right in her face, laugh evilly and then laugh like a maniac. "All sales final, lady! Hey, did you get the number of his licence plate! Ahahahahahaa!"

She hits me with her purse, while screaming, and then darts off. I rub my arm. It didn't _hurt..._ she was very weak.

"Crazy lady." I say.

I'm close to the lair, just an eight minute walk… Hope nothing happens.

Of course whenever I think or say something along those lines something _does_ happen. I think fate may hate me… Or finds amusement in my misfortune… _Schadenfreude_.

"Hey there- ack- sugar!" an unattractive voice calls out. I bring my shoulders up, hunch back and lower my head. Slowly, I turn around.

"Cougar..." I acknowledge.

"What's got you all depre- **_ugh!_**- depressed?" She asks me, coughing up something _vile_ in the middle of her sentence. Gross… Hairball?

"Nothing."

"Oh, nonsense. I know a love-sick boy when I see one." She takes a few minutes to hack before speaking again. "Now, what happened?"

I stare at her for a few moments. "Like I said, nothing."

There is no way I am discussing this with _The Cougar_…

"I know you probably don't want to talk about this with me…" She wheezes, and I almost think that she's going to have a heart attack. She coughs a bit though, and she's fine… "But I'm a woman, and I know about these things."

I roll my eyes.

"So? What is it?"

I heave a sigh and stare at her a bit more. This is ridiculous. "I'm just having a little trouble with my girlfriend. But things will be fine."

"All right, what did you do?" She asks, as if the obvious answer is that the guy did something…

"Nothing!" I say, a _little_ defensively. Geez, _women_. _Always_ assuming.

She sends me a look and a raised brow.

"Okay… maybe I _did_ do something… Why am I even talking about this with you?"

"Because you need help from a woman, and if you-" more hacking and wheezing… "And if you went and asked your… _gang_, you'd be _worse_ off than _**before**_."

Well, I guess she has a point there… Voltar giving me advice? No, he'd try to sabotage it further… And Red? He's too innocent. I don't think he's hit puberty and understands girls… I mean, he's sensitive, but…

"I… slimed her." I admit to the old, villain lady.

"What!" She screeches and rolls into a coughing fit. She settles down after a few minutes and widens her stance as if something's going to knock her off her feet. She says her next words slowly and carefully. "What… did you do _next_?"

I clear my throat and look off to the side a little awkwardly. "I… may have smiled… Just a _little_."

"_**Why**_!" She asks, as if the world is ending.

"Because, she looked cute!"

"Oh, what a lousy excuse! Ack! Haaaa- ack! Ugh, she probably didn't even know _why_ you smiled and assumed you were laughing at her."

I hang my head. "Y-Yeah… _**Ohhhh**_… Why do things like this happen to me?"

The cougar grins. "I don't know sugar, but you need to go and apologize. You can't just sit around and sulk about it. Trust me, she'll forgive you."

"But I can't." I tell her. She raises her brow at me and cocks her hip to the side. Her expression says it all… 'You've gotta be kidding me…'

"It's for the best." I explain.

"In what world is the man ignoring the female 'for the best'?" She asks sarcastically. Oh, if only she knew.

"In this world! Okay? I don't _need_ advice from _you_. Since when did you have a _successful_ relationship?"

The cougar narrows her eyes at me. "I _am_ in a relationship."

I cringe back.

Gross, probably with a man half, or less, her age… She coughs out some liquid and further disgusts me, not helping her point at all…

"Right… But things between her and I will be fine." I dismiss her, nonchalantly. I try to walk away but she jumps in front of me.

"Trust me on this, honey. You need to go apologize."

"I would, but-"

"But what? There's no excuse!"

"There is-"

"There's _never_ a good reason to _not_ apologize!"

"I know that, but-"

"What could _possibly_ be going on in that brain of yours?"

"I just-"

"I mean, I know you think you're smart, but I'm the female here, I know what's best."

"Would you let me-"

"So why don't you just go to her now-"

"I made a bet!" I finally shout. Geez, you can never get a word out… Uh, oh… I just blabbed it out…

"A… bet? Oh honey, you are so dead when she finds out." She says, both amused and sympathetic. _Mostly_ amused.

"She's not going to find out." I say, indifferently.

"Trust me, sweet cheeks, she will. The woman _always_ finds out." She says cheekily.

"Yeah… right." I half-heartedly agree. I watch her _try_ to slink off into the shadows mysteriously, but it didn't seem to work because she started coughing. I roll my eyes, turn and start to walk home again. I make it to the lair within five short minutes with no incidents. Slowly and quietly I turn the door knob and push the door ajar.

"Well, well, well… Look who finally came back."

I groan, annoyed and not in the mood. "Hello, Voltar."

"_Frogg_." He replies. He paces around a few times before stopping dramatically. "So… what exactly happened?"

"Nothing, Voltar." I say in a monotone, morose voice.

"No, I'm _**sure**_ something happened. Pamela ran off crying like a baby and _you_ ran after her… So, what happened?" He asks again.

I decide to lie. It's easier dealing with him complaining than him congratulating me on 'ditching her'. "Things are fine. We made up."

Voltar growls to himself. "Curses…" He looks back up at me and plasters on a fake smile. "Well, that's…" His façade drops quickly. "That's _awful_! Oh, and here I thought we finally were _**rid**_ of the goody-two-shoes, do-gooder, Christian, girl!"

I decide not to reply to that. I ignore his protests to 'be acknowledged' and drag my feet to my lab. Science will help me. Science always helps… Maybe I can make an obliteration beam and destroy Kyle…? No, Pamela would probably get mad…

* * *

><p>Awe, poor Froggy. Next chapter with Pamela again! (Cougar was just there because her and Frogg sort of have history and she's able to give him some womanly advice.)<p>

Disclaimer: LOSE belongs to Nerd Corps., I only take claim of the plot and my OC's.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

* * *

><p>"Kyle? Kyle, can I borrow some clothes?" I call down the hallway. Presently I'm wrapped in a towel, but have my underwear on. The slime didn't soak through the thick cotton <em>too<em> much… But it _is_ rather stiff and smelly, since it dried a little.

I get no immediate response.

"Kyle?"

"Yeah, sorry, uh, there was someone at the door." He says, his voice getting louder with each step he takes down the hall. I inch further behind the door, trying to preserve the little decency I have in the situation.

"What were you saying?" He asks.

"Clothes? Can I borrow some?"

Kyle nods and disappears into his room and returns quickly with a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"I, uh… well, it has a draw-string, so these will probably fit better than jeans…"

"Thank you." I say quietly. He looks like he wants to say something, so I glance uncomfortably at the door, trying to hint that I needed to change. He opens his mouth, closes it and then just turns, looking conflicted. Carefully, I shut the door and slip on the clean clothes.

One glance in the mirror, and I have to supress a pitiful laugh.

I look ridiculous… Like that little awkward girl going through that certain teenager phase, with my hair unfixed and my clothes too big, hiding any curves I've grown. I look quite scrawny, and suddenly remember why I stick to dresses, and pick out any pants I wear with the _utmost_ critique…

With my fingers as my brush, I try to make myself look presentable. I don't put _too_ _much_ effort in, though, because I know it's just Kyle, and he understands.

I stoop down to bunch up my dress in my hands and exit the steamy room.

"Kyle?"

"I'm in the living room." He answers, muffled by the distance.

With a few strides I'm in the doorway, hesitant to enter. I feel as though I'm imposing.

"Pamela…" He starts, quietly. A little unsure…

I wait patiently for him to continue. Whatever he has to say must be important, because he's having a hard time getting it out. He does that thing where he opens and closes his mouth like a fish again, then sighs as if he's decided against something. He's probably not ready to tell me whatever it is he had to say…

"Are you okay?" He asks in a completely different tone. I ignore his _discreet_ change of subject.

"Yeah… Yes, I'm okay. I'm sorry to impose on you like this. I just-" …I just what? I know he'd be here for me…? Yeah… "Thank you, Kyle… I can always count on you."

"Of course… It's no big deal." He pats the seat beside him, motioning for me to sit. I oblige easily.

"Pamela…" He hesitates. In a sudden rush, his words come tumbling out. "I still don't like him."

"Kyle," I start, exasperated, but he cuts me off.

"No, listen. It's always going to be the same thing. He'll hurt you, you'll react, as you _should_, but _you'll_ be the one putting in the effort… Tell me, last time you came to me in tears, did _he_ come to _you_ first? Was _he_ the one who made things right?"

"Well… not really… But last time he didn't even know he hurt me… And it was all a misunderstanding." I explain.

"Pamela," he sighs. "Just hear me out, okay?"

"Okay…" I say, slowly… cautiously.

"When was the last time… a man gave you advice?"

"When… before my father passed away." I say, but he already knows this. I told him when I spent those two weeks establishing our friendship.

"And he gave you that advice because it's a man's job to protect the females in their lives. Because they know some things that women don't. Just like women know things that men don't…" He pauses to let me take it in. "And one thing I know is that… if a man won't put in the effort, he won't always be there for you. Because he's not strong enough… He'll _never_ be strong enough."

Doktor Frogg _is_ strong, though… Kyle just doesn't know him. He doesn't know what he's been through…

"Okay, I can see that you… _disagree_ with me, but just try… try to wait to see if he'll put in the effort.

"Like… How do you mean…?"

"Wait for him to come to you. If he cares enough, he'll make things right. He won't give up."

"If he cares enough…" I repeat, slowly, as if I'm tasting the words. "Doktor Frogg cares…" I say, trying to reassure myself.

"Exactly, so you shouldn't be worried about anything. Just stay strong, and he'll come to you." Kyle says, encouragingly.

It seems like an odd thing to do… Sort of immature, but I guess Kyle's… 'man advice' would only make sense to another male…

But…what if-

"Kyle, what if he thinks I'm mad at him? That I've moved on or something?"

Kyle chuckles. "Don't worry, he'll figure it out and be on your doorstep in no time."

"Are you… are you sure?"

"Most definitely sure. Pamela, I only want what's best for you. I think this is something that will reassure you that any doubts you have about the two of you… is unwarranted."

"You… you really think so?" I have been wondering… just a little.

"Yes." He smiles warmly. I search his face for any lie and find nothing. His eyes are warm, with smile soft and his small dimple innocent. Yes, I can trust this face.

"Thanks Kyle. I can always count on you to be there for me and to be completely supportive." I tell him in gratitude. I lean over and give him a quick hug. He returns it stiffly… which is odd, since he usually takes advantages of even the littlest embraces… Perhaps he's finally getting over me… It's come to my attention that he may have had a _little_ crush on me…

I pull back and smile kindly. I feel completely relieved. "Thank you for everything. I'll return the clothes tomorrow at work, but I'd better be off soon."

"Oh, do you want me to call a cab? It's pretty late."

"I only have my debit card."

"I'll pay for you," he says easily. Before I can object, his cell phone is in his hand dialing the number for Metro Cabs.

"Okay…" I say, mostly to myself. The cab comes and I swear I have met the driver before… Well, before last time… He looks so familiar, though…

"Let me guess, to the League of Super Evil's 'lair'?" He asks, gruffly.

I feel my face burn. So I had met him before… but when?

"Uh, no, I'm going to go to my own home." I quickly give him the address and he speeds off without a word.

"So… _Nathanial_." I say, reading the name on his driver's licence that was strapped to the steering wheel… An odd place to keep it. "How do I know you? I know you've been giving me rides for a while now, but I swear I've seen you before all of this…"

Nathanial groans. "Lady, you were drunk. Quite an annoying drunk, I must say."

Embarrassment, realization and indignity all rushes into my being at once. I try to say… _anything_, but I'm lost for words. The rest of the ride home is spent in silence. When I pay the man I mutter an apology for anything I may have done or said that I couldn't take responsibility for at the time.

He utters a 'whatever' and speeds off with his tip.

Funny I remember _him_ and not my alleged kisses with Doktor Frogg…

* * *

><p>"Oh God… Did she buy it? What if she <em>does<em> go back to him…? What if he tells her what I did? Oh… oh _god_, I shouldn't have done all of this… But it's too late now. Yes, I can't go back now." Kyle mutters too himself. He paces back and forth in his room, fiddling with his nightshirt.

"_Maybe_… no, no, it'll be fine. I mean, he's not confident enough about their relationship…" Kyle tries to reason with himself. He feels bad about lying to Pamela.

With a sigh, he plops himself onto his bed.

"She _trusts_ me…" He chastises himself. "She _will_ trust me, still, if he doesn't say anything…"

With shaking hands and a slight sheen of sweat on his brow, he leans over to turn off his bedside lamp.

* * *

><p>"If he cares about me enough…" I repeat for the fifth time. I can't get the words out of my mind. What if he <em>doesn't<em> care enough? What if this is all a delusion that I made up in my mind. What if I _am_ the only one who cares…?

Surely he feels something for me too, though… I mean, he couldn't have faked all of those emotions… What, with me digging up things from his past, and us sharing our special kisses…

We only actually dated for a short while… But with him it already feels like an eternity… in the most wonderful ways, of course...

I love him… Maybe that's why it feels longer. I count the days in my head and work our relationship to only be about… a week long… That's not long at all… But if I count the months spent being friends… it's still not enough…

A short relationship doesn't mean it's not _real_. No, this is the most real relationship _anyone_ can have, because it's filled with honesty and _real_ _life_ matters… It's not a story book relationship. I mean, no relationship is _perfect_.

The girl _never_ rides off into the sunset with her prince in _real_ _life_… And that definitely wouldn't be the case with a _villain_.

"I'm over thinking this…" I try to tell myself. It's an obvious lie. I'm not overthinking things…

Why am I so worried? Kyle is right, he'll come. For sure, he'll come, because what we've been through already has built a strong bond. Surely Doktor Frogg couldn't forget all of that. He _does_ care. He _does_ want me-

A small squeak surprises me as I settle myself on my bed. I jump up and look to see what the noise was. I'm almost scared that it might be a rat. There's a lump under my covers, but it's not moving…

I gingerly lift up the sheets and spot something that _isn't_ a rodent…

I take up the small toy and hold it tenderly in my hands.

"Doktor Frogg…" I mumble.

In my hands is the squeaky, Doktor Frogg, chew toy I had claimed from Doomy. I forgot I had it…

I hold it close to me and try to imagine that it's not a stuffed toy, but the actual man it was modelled from.

"You'll come for me, right?" I whisper. It may be silly, but I hold the toy back and make it nod. I giggle and hug it again. If he _doesn't_ come, then I can always go to him. I don't care what Kyle says, I'm not going to let our relationship die, even if I _am_ the one making it happen…

That's what I want… Yes, it doesn't matter if he doesn't…care.

I shake my head.

"No, Pamela, _no_. Just stay strong with what Kyle said. This is the only way you'll know for sure if he cares about me."

I hold the toy back again.

"You do care… I know you do. You love me… right?" I make it nod, but it isn't enough for me to believe it.

I put the toy down, get dressed for the night. My pyjamas feel colder than usual… Harder on my skin… I try to will myself to be _comfortable_ in the fuzzy pants. It's a hopeless feat, so I tear off the pants and let myself be in just my thin silky top. I barely feel the fabric, so that's one less thing on my mind.

I crawl into bed to snuggle with the soft doll. I give it a tight squeeze and let it reply with a squeak.

"I already miss you… Doktor Frogg."

* * *

><p>R and R, please. Hope you're enjoying, even if these chapters are a bit of a downer.<p>

Disclaimer: LOSE belongs to Nerd Corps., I only take claim of the plot and my OC's.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

* * *

><p>Eleven days have come and gone since that night… The night that things went terribly wrong.<p>

I keep on replaying the events in my head, and I find that each time I do, my reaction is seeming more and more… _overdramatized_.

I shouldn't have run away. I should have just stayed put and asked him why he did it. Even yelling at him on the spot would have been better. I can still go to him. He hasn't… surely he hasn't… _forgotten_ about me.

So why isn't he coming?

"_If he cares enough…" _Kyle said…

Perhaps I could talk to _Kyle_ again…

I look down to my drawing that is blotted terribly with ink and sigh. There goes another panel…

I scrunch up the paper, throw it in my garbage and pick up my pencil. It mindlessly moves across my page and a duplicate image of what I just threw away is before me once again. Before I have another chance to ruin _this_ draft, I stand up and walk over to Kyle's little station.

I watch him go through some papers, paying the world no mind… I observe his concentrated expression, his glasses sliding down his nose, and his fluffy hair bouncing around as he busies himself. He actually is sort of… _appealing_. Maybe if I noticed him _before_, I would have ended up with him… What would it be like?

Before I could imagine something absolutely strange and ridiculous, I speak his name. "Kyle."

He looks up quickly, obviously surprised, but smiles as soon as he registers it was me who called him.

"Hey Pamela." He replies. "Need something?"

"Yes, actually… I need to… speak with you."

"Oh?"

"About… Doktor Frogg…"

His smile wavers a bit, but he manages a polite nod. "Okay, then. You want to sit?"

"Sure…"

He quickly pulls up a cheap desk chair and I settle into it carefully. I don't start right away, and just try to pluck up the courage to speak of the unpleasant thoughts that have been going through my head…

"Pamela…" He speaks softly, and surprised.

"Hm?" I question, but the shaking in my voice tells me that I was crying. I quickly wipe away any trace of tears and sniffle. I try to laugh it off, but it comes out as a small sob. I can't hold back the emotion any longer and let the tears break free, my soft weeping getting too loud for my liking. I bury my face into my hands to try and keep myself quiet.

I soon feel his hands rubbing my arms, trying to be comforting.

"He doesn't _care_; he really _doesn't_ love me like I do him. He doesn't- he… _d-doesn't_!" I utter into my hands, frantic.

"Pamela, Pamela!" Kyle shakes me. I force myself to look at him through my tears. His expression is pained.

"He doesn't- care _enough_…" I say, shakily.

Kyle hugs me and I grab onto him desperately. My body feels weak and shaky, but Kyle's touch seems to help a little. Small gasps escape me, so Kyle grips tighter.

"I-I can't- I can't…" I try to say, but my crying doesn't allow any words to pass through my mouth. I think he knows though, because his little words come quickly.

"It's okay, Pamela… It's okay."

* * *

><p>Doktor Frogg has been distraught since the day he made the deal with the rotten boy. <em>Kyle<em>.

At first he wasn't _too_ worried, but as the next day came and went, the little hope he had was non-existent and by the time the eleven days have passed, his mood has deteriorated into the negatives.

"I should have _known_…" Doktor Frogg mutters. He pulls off his goggles and rubs his eyes, tiredly. They're bloodshot and have dark circles because he had stayed up nights, hoping that Pamela might soon show up, or maybe even call…

His hair isn't faring well either, and is sagging down onto his forehead. Even _it_ had the appearance of sadness.

"She's not going to come…" Doktor Frogg sighs. "Guess she _did_ come to her senses…"

Doktor Frogg sits and stares at his goggles in his claws.

"I'm nothing more than a sack of bones and metal…" He says bitterly, glaring at his metallic devices.

Doktor Frogg stands up and places his goggles back on, readying himself for some evil scheming. That would let him vent out his anger and bitterness.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I was crying, but my eyes are sore now, and hiccups are consuming me every ten seconds. I sigh and try to compose myself.<p>

"Are you okay now?"

I nod and speak, jolting from the aftereffects of crying. "I guess it wasn't… He and I weren't… meant to be…"

As the words pass through my mouth, a stabbing sensation is sent through my chest. A grimace dawns my face and the thought that him and I won't be together gnaws at my throat.

"You really _do_ love him…"

I look up, surprised. "O-of course I do… But it doesn't matter…"

Kyle clenches his hands, and his knuckles turn white. I worry for a moment because he seems extremely distraught. Almost as much as me. He assumes the pose I was in and buries his chin into the palm of his hand.

"I-I'm sorry…" He says, weakly. "I'm _so_ sorry, Pamela… I can't- I can't do this anymore… You- you have to see him. You have to go and talk to him…"

My eyebrows furrow and I look at him, muddled. "But you said-"

"_Forget_ what I said." He rushes out. "Just, go and see him. I can't do this to you anymore… I _can't-_… Promise me one thing, Pamela…"

"What?" I say. I'm completely lost.

"_Please!_"

"O-okay." I jolt. He looked completely uncomfortable and stressed.

"Don't... _hate_ me… after you talk to Doktor Frogg…"

"Why would I…?" I ask. He looks up and his expression is only one thing; guilty.

"You have to talk to him… But promise me… Because I can't do this to you anymore… I care too much…about you... Even though it pains me to do so… I _have_ to- Just go… _Hurry_…"

"I don't understand, Kyle. What's wrong?"

"I… I _can't_ say… But when you talk to Doktor Frogg, everything will make sense…"

I try to make sense of what he's saying, but I just can't think of anything. This is obviously important to him, so I stop asking questions about why he's upset.

"Do you promise…?"

"Yes, of course. How could I hate you after everything you've done for me?"

Kyle's grimace returns and he tries to chuckle, but it comes out bitterly. "You might… But I at least want you to remain my… _friend_."

It confuses me as to why he choked out his last word… We are friends…

Something else tugs at my mind, though…

"What if he doesn't want me…? He didn't _come_…"

"No, just go like you want to… and everything will work out." He says, his voice unsteady.

"O-Okay…" I say. I walk to the office door, not even bothering with my stuff or the likely trouble I'll get into with my boss and glance once more over my shoulder.

Kyle's face is in his hands and his shoulders are shaking… He's _crying_…

I almost go back to him, to comfort him, but me seeing Doktor Frogg seemed important to him. I turn my face and try to ignore the gnawing feeling to go back… _And_ I bite back the fear that is saying that Doktor Frogg doesn't care.

* * *

><p>"Haha! That's it, Doktor Frogg!" Voltar yells, enjoying this new turn of events. Doktor Frogg's sudden rebirth of his love for evil has been most <em>pleasing<em>.

Doktor Frogg continues blasting emissions of paralyzing atoms from his ray gun. He lets out an evil cackle, way more _sinister_ than his usual little chortles. People were screaming before they were hit and froze on the spot, their limbs unable to move, but their minds completely functional.

"Muahahaha! Victory!" Voltar yells, holding a permanent marker up in the air.

Red chuckles at Voltar's next move. On a woman in her mid-twenties, he draws a mustache with his marker.

"With all of these citizens of Metrotown completely at out will, we can do anything we want with their frozen selves! Look at how _embarrassing_ this looks! Mua hahahahahaa!"

Doktor Frogg had other things in mind, though. Once he freezes the people, he'll place them all in front of a mind control beam and work his way into evil supremacy, concurring first Metrotown, then the country, and eventually the whole world.

Doktor Frogg chuckles again, and speaks under his breath. "Yes, Voltar, you do _whatever_ you want, while I do the _real_ evil."

Red Menace was walking around the frozen people, giggling. With some, he changes the position of their limbs so it looked like they're posing.

"Haha, it's so fun! Like playing with action figures!"

"Red, quit fooling around! Some of us are _trying_ to do _evil_." Voltar commands, drawing a black circle around a man's eye.

Doktor Frogg ignores them both and moves in towards the city, one thing on his mind; evil rule.

Doomageddon sees Doktor Frogg leaving, and decides it's time that he gets humiliated. With great stealth, he poofs up behind him and positions his mouth to bite him.

"Aha!" Doktor Frogg calls, sending a blast to Doomageddon before his teeth could clamp down around him. Doktor Frogg smiles triumphantly at the frozen doom hound. He quickly narrows his eyes and moved in close. "Not this time, _mutt_. I have evil deeds to accomplish, and _nothing_ is going to get in my way."

Doomageddon doesn't usually cower from the scrawny Doktor, but for the first time, he sees a _truly_ evil glint in his eyes and intentions of… wicked things. He lets out a small whine, but can't flash away.

Doktor Frogg chuckles, satisfied and turns to saunter away.

If Doomageddon's eyes could widen in horror, they would… And that's a strange thing for a Doomhound to do… Especially to something they usually see as a meal.

* * *

><p>I walk through the streets, going purposefully slow. I'm scared… Truly frightened that he won't want me…<p>

But Kyle said everything would become clear…

As I go further, I notice something _strange_… The usual traffic is slowing… Cars are still moving in the direction I'm walking, but no more are coming…

"That's odd…"

"Huzza!" I hear overhead.

"What?" I say, looking up. Before he's completely gone, I catch a glimpse of his red and white garb.

"Glory Guy?"

Off in the distance I hear a few loud bangs and screams. A villain? What's going on?

I speed my pace and soon break out into a run.

"Take that you evil fiend! Haha-"

A thump echoes through the streets and I soon come into a crowd of people… Unmoving people. They're standing, but they're completely frozen…

"What is this?" I ask, looking at a man who was frozen in mid stride of a sprint. His eyes are wide, and his mouth is set to a frightened frown. I can't mask my horror.

"Hue hahahhahaha!" An evil cackle rings through my ears…

It sounds all too familiar…

* * *

><p>O_O Ohhh boy. Haha, REVIEW!<p>

Disclaimer: LOSE belongs to Nerd Corps., I only take claim of the plot and my OC's.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

* * *

><p>I weave around the frozen people only to confirm my fear… <em>Doktor<em> _Frogg_ is blasting people with some sort of ray gun and he looks pretty… _scary_ doing it.

I attempt to call out to him, but my voice is failing me.

I never thought I'd ever be afraid of Doktor Frogg, but seeing him like this… It's almost too much for me to handle.

"Hue hahahaha!" He cackles, his arms curling in towards himself. He continues to blast more people and grins whenever he catches someone screaming. "_World domination_ is just around the corner!"

World domination? Doktor Frogg is doing something _truly_ _**evil**_? What could have caused this? Why is he so wild? He looks like he's snapped… but from _what_?

I scan the area to see where Glory Guy might be and lose hope when I see him face down, on the pavement, in a mid-flight pose.

I take in a big gulp and try to steady myself, but all I can focus on are his penetrating eyes, clenched muscles and wicked grin. I recoil and run away from him. I can't do this by myself… I need support…

I need Kyle…

As fast as my legs can take me, I sprint back to my office. I tumble up the stairs and burst through the door and quickly find Kyle in his office.

"Kyle, you have to come with me!" I tell without so much as an explanation.

I think the exigent fire in my eyes has alerted him and spoke for itself; I am not kidding around.

He runs with me silently, but when he hears the terror of the people he digs his heels into the ground, making me almost tumble back onto my rear. He catches me before that can happen, though.

"Pamela, what's going on?" He asks me, his eyes wide and watchful.

"D-Doktor Frogg." I gasp out, not so much from the tiredness from sprinting than the fear for my evil genius. What if he gets hurt, arrested, or even _killed_? Then what?

…Or even worse… What if he actually succeeds?

World domination… A power mad Doktor Frogg… He and I forever separated by the nature of our very beings… Somehow that seems worse than death.

That can't happen. I won't _let_ it happen. Not if it means losing him forever.

"Kyle, we need to stop him!" I tell him assertively.

He pales. "How? What's going on? What exactly is he doing?"

"Follow me." I tell him. We inch our way closer, and as we do, we start to see the buildup of people; the _frozen_ people, paralysed into whatever stance they have taken to try and avoid being hit.

"This is problematic…" Kyle whispers.

I nod my head in agreement.

"How are we going to get close enough, without being hit?" He asks.

That is a _good_ question… A question I don't have an answer for. I scan the area with my eyes and spot a shaking man who has yet to be frozen. He's grasping something in his hands and is cowering in fear behind a car. I decide it would be a good idea to speak with him, so I crouch my way over to him.

"Excuse me, why aren't you frozen?" I ask, whispering. He merely holds up the object in his hand. It's a large piece of metal… Actually, it's a shield…

"Why… why do you have that?" I ask him, just a little confused. It seems _too_ convenient.

"I-I-I'm a f-fan of C-Capitan A-America." He stutters out.

I look to him, then the shield doubtfully.

"So you carry a shield around in your hands all day?"

"N-no, I had it in the back of my car… I was planning on sh-showing it off to m-my friends."

I look to Kyle, wondering if he was for real. He just shrugs. "W-we _do_ do that sometimes…"

I almost want to laugh, but the current situation doesn't allow me to.

"I'm sorry to ask you this, but can we borrow that off of you?" I ask hopefully.

His eyes dart around wildly. "You've got to be k-kidding me."

"Please, I think I can stop him." I tell him.

"Wh-why do you think… _that_?"

"Because, he's my boyfriend." I tell him. His eyes widen and he looks at me, then Kyle.

"I-Is she serious?"

"Okay, why is that always _everyone's_ reaction?" I ask exasperatedly.

"Well, I don't know… He's just _so_… And _you're_ so…" The man trails off, motioning to me.

"I hardly think my preference of men is that of great importance right now… And what's _wrong_ with him?" I ask, getting a _little_ defensive over Doktor Frogg.

"N-nothing… Um, do you have a sister?" He asks me, observing my dress for some odd reason.

"No…" I answer slowly. "Now can we borrow your shield, please?"

The noise behind us hasn't subsided, but this man seems to have forgotten all of the troubles we're facing. I poke my head up over the car to see him blasting men in green suits. Oh, great. Now the military is involved.

I look back to the man, plea in my eyes, clasping my hands together. "Please…"

A blush stains his cheeks and he hands me the shield slowly. "Y-you'll return it?"

I smile largely. "Yes, thank you so much."

The man crawls under the car and leaves Kyle and me alone. We maneuver our way closer to Doktor Frogg.

"You really have no idea, do you?"

"What?" I ask, confused.

"How men see you. What those eyes of yours can do."

I blink owlishly. _What_?

"See? Right there." He tells me. "You're really beautiful, you know. Any man can see that… That's why he gave you the shield… And asked if you had a sister."

My face heats up and I shake my head. "Kyle, stop it. This is not the time."

"Right… Sorry." He apologizes. He peers up over the van we're hiding behind. "Okay, I'll go ahead, and you stay back here."

"What? Why?"

"Trust me. I think I know what to do." He says. He quickly grabs the shield out of my grasp, leaves me alone and bounds over to Doktor Frogg.

"Kyle, no!" I screech out in alarm. That just brought Frogg's attention to him. I clasp my hands over my mouth as he sends a blast from his ray gun.

"_You_!" He shouts, menacingly.

"Now, hold on a minute!" Kyle utters quickly, guarding himself with the shield. The blasts he sends his way bounce off and gets sent into the streets.

"Why should I?" He sneers out, trying to send the blast past his protection. It proves difficult. "I've got nothing to lose if I blast you."

"You have _Pamela_!" Kyle shouts ferociously.

"She doesn't want me!" He retorts quickly, still trying to hit him. "You've made that perfectly clear to me!"

I don't _want_ him? Where did he get _that_? I look between Kyle and Doktor Frogg, more confused than ever. Kyle's eyes dart to me. I ask him with my eyes what exactly was going on.

"I… I know what I said… May have _insinuated_ that… But I was… It's not like that." Kyle says.

Doktor Frogg eyes him suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"She _does_ care for you… She wants you, _not_ me."

"You're _lying_. You're just trying to _save_ _yourself_." Doktor Frogg says, turning to send more blasts to some men who were trying to creep up behind him.

"No! I'm not! I made sure you two wouldn't see each other!" Kyle bursts, trying to inch his way towards Doktor Frogg.

_What?_ I lean in, trying to hear them better. Frogg has taken a few steps back.

"I told her to let you come to her, just as I told you to let her come to you." Kyle confesses.

Kyle did that? _Kyle_?

I try to work things out in my head, but I just can't grasp the idea. Kyle, who was comforting me this whole week, is the whole reason why I was suffering? And he lied right to my face?

No… that can't be right…

"You're a liar." Doktor Frogg spits out.

"No, she really cares for you!" Kyle says, bitterly.

"Doktor Frogg!" I call, helplessly. Both Kyle and Frogg turn to me. "Doktor Frogg, I do care! Please! Stop this!"

My favourite villain's eyes soften when he sees me, but the hurt is still very obvious. His arm that's holding the ray gun lowers slightly.

"Pamela…?" He speaks, quietly.

"Doktor Frogg, I didn't _know_." I tell him, tears prickling my eyes. I step towards him carefully, hoping that he wouldn't blast me.

He takes another step back, the pained expression becoming more and more pronounced. I continue to carefully walk towards him, weaving around the frozen people. As I come closer, I can make out how worn down he looks, and I can notice the disarray of his clothes. He really was suffering as much as I was…

"Doktor Frogg… please, don't shoot me and let me explain." I say guardedly.

He quickly looks to his claw that is clenching the object and lowers it hastily. He speaks, a tad bit hurt. "I would never harm you, Pamela."

"Doktor Frogg. What exactly are you doing? Look around. Is this what you want?" I question him, gesturing to the havoc around us. He looks at all the people who were frozen in fear and looks back to me.

I duck quickly when his arm comes up and sends a blast past my shoulder. I think for a moment that he was trying to shoot me, but when I turn around, I see a frozen Kyle, looking like he was trying to attack.

"Kyle, are you crazy!" I shout, but I'm not entirely sure he can hear me. I turn back to Doktor Frogg, a little upset. "Doktor Frogg, _what_ are you _doing_?"

"This is his entire fault!" He says. "…Plus, I've always wanted to do that."

I give him an un-amused look, which he takes seriously.

"Sorry…"

"Doktor Frogg, why are you freezing all of these people? What could you gain from this?"

He looks down to his side, his eyebrows furrowed and a frown on his lips. "You don't know what it's like… You don't know how it feels to be completely… empty. This past while without you… It's been _horrible_."

My eyes widen slightly. "Yes, I do… You think this has been all peaches for me? I thought you didn't _care_ about me! I thought that I was going to have to move on!"

Doktor Frogg looks at me, confused. "You did?"

I nod. How could he think _otherwise_…? Oh, right… _Kyle_.

"Yes! Doktor Frogg, I love you. I thought you didn't love me, though…"

"_I_ thought that _you_ finally came to your senses and decided to leave me... Kyle and I, we made a deal-"

"A _deal_?" I intervene, before he could go on.

"Yes… He said that if you didn't come to me, then I'd have to leave you alone, but if you _did_ come to me, then he'd stop pursuing you…"

I glance back to Kyle, who was frozen in place. I try to calm myself, but I can't stop the glare that's making itself on my features. I stomp my way over to the frozen Kyle and plant my feet, firmly.

"Can he hear anything?" I speak to Frogg, harshly.

"Uh… Yeah." He says, looking confused.

"Can you unfreeze him?"

"Uh…"

"_Can you_?" I ask again. He quickly nods, fumbling with the gun. It takes him a few moments, but he eventually sends a blast towards Kyle. He unfreezes and falls to the ground, at my feet. I take a deep breath, but not to calm myself, oh no… I had something _else_ in mind.

He takes the shield off his arm and he barely stands up fully when I start to shout at him.

"What's wrong with you, Kyle! How could you _do_ that to me? I thought you were my friend! And making a bet on me? How sick and twisted are you? This whole time, I thought you were helping me! And _you_ turned Doktor Frogg into this! Ugh, how could you?"

His eyes dart around. "Well, I-"

"You are such a- a _jerk_!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, Pam-"

I slap him hard across the face. The sound resounds loud and clear through the inactive streets.

"I know I promised that I wouldn't hate you, and I probably _will_ be able to keep that promise, but right now, _I_ _am __**highly**__ doubting_ _it_!" I yell, my voice cracking slightly from yelling so loud.

Kyle looks at me with large eyes, a hand on his red cheek. The feeling of guilt tries to worm its way into me, but I shove it aside and glare at him.

"I-I'm sorry, Pamela."

"You should be!" I huff as I turn away from him. When I do, I spot Frogg smirking evilly at him. Well that just won't do.

"And you!"

His attention snaps back to me, and his eyes widen with fright.

"How could you make a deal about our relationship?" I ask, trying to sound mad, but really, I'm just hurt. I think he can tell, because his eyes soften.

"I thought it was best… for you." He says. "…But didn't Kyle say that he told you to let me come to you?"

I want so badly to smack him for calling me out on that, but I can't, because he's right. I could have talked to him. I didn't _have_ to stay away.

"Yes…"

"I'm not mad at _you_, though…" He tells me, sounding much like a kicked puppy. I walk up to him and try to look mad at him. I fist my hands and place them on his chest, frustrated.

"I'm _trying_ to be mad at you, but I just can't seem to pull it off…"

For the first time in a while, I see a smile grace his face. It still looks pained, but it no longer holds the anger or hate.

I grip at his shirt, trying to hold back my tears, but they slip out… _Of course_ they slip out…

"Doktor Frogg, can we both agree that we can't live without each other?" I ask, a sad smile consuming me.

Doktor Frogg drops the ray gun and nods, pulling me into a hug. Finally, _finally_… I get to feel the warmth of his arms around me. I sniffle and pull him closer to me.

"Doktor Frogg… How are you going to get out of this one?" I ask, worried. I look around to see all of the people who were frozen. There are civilians, super heroes, animals and those military guys…

"I don't really know…" He admits. "I could probably make a deal with… the Warden… Yes, put my 'demands' in, I suppose."

"Demands?"

"Eh, yeah… I'll say if he lets me off the hook, I'll unfreeze everyone. And if he doesn't he gets refrozen."

"Sounds like a plan… I guess."

Of course, that may be all too easy, but who knows…

* * *

><p>THE END.<p>

Haha, no, I'm kidding. It's not quite over. Heehee. PLEASE review.

Disclaimer: LOSE belongs to Nerd Corps., I only take claim of the plot and my OC's.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

* * *

><p>Despite my fears and predictions, it really <em>was<em> all that easy. It was quite surprising, actually. Doktor Frogg worked out an agreement with the sergeant, unfroze everyone and went on as usual. I was surprised to see that even the super heroes were quite forgiving. Glory Guy, who was dropped on his face from a distance of about a seven story building, didn't do anything to punish him, and the streets were tidied up within a few hours.

The actual problem sprouted from my personal life... Things with Kyle haven't been the best, but that's because I'm still upset with him. Voltar, as per usual, is quite spiteful of me. I really need to find out what's going on between me and him… And unfortunately… my mother has heard of Doktor Frogg's… snap.

So, she has been dwelling in my home for the past week, trying to get me to leave him…

Not the storybook ending to what I had hoped was a conflict resolved… She supports me in whatever I do, but when she sees something she doesn't like, well I had better forget about her being happy with it.

Presently, she's harping on me and my bad decisions… We're in my living room, and she's pacing around angrily, and I, quite saddened by the situation, am on the floor, slumping on my coffee table.

"Pamela, you can't be with him anymore! He's just so wrong for you! Okay, I'll give you that he is quite… well, he's way better than most of the guys that innocent girls like you end up with, but, no! Okay, if he reacts like that when you two have a little misunderstanding, how is he going to react when you two have a real disagreement? Huh?"

"Mother, please. It was just-"

"A misunderstanding? Yeah, you said that. But that level of- of- reaction is not what- I… Ugh, it's not healthy! You're going to get hurt, that's all I can say."

I look up to her, sadly. She's been saying things along the same line every chance she gets. When she finally looks to me her eyes soften, but not by much.

"Pamela…" She says steadily, crouching down to sit beside me on the floor. "I know right now… you feel like he's… the most amazing person in the world, but you'll get over it once your away from him. And one day, you'll forgive me. Maybe even thank me."

"Mother, no. I know he's the right one for me. He just _needs_… He's had a bad past, and then Kyle, you know Kyle… He played around with Doktor Frogg's head, and things just got really messed up."

"Pamela… His sanity level is… questionable." She says.

My eyebrows furrow together.

Well yeah… I mean, if she saw what had happened to him as a _child_… well, right now, he's _way_ better off than anyone else who would have had to go through the same experience… By far.

"Mother, I know what I'm getting myself into. Doktor Frogg is a lovely guy, he's really sweet, smart, talented, and respectful and I love him. Isn't that enough?"

"Pamela… Sometimes love isn't enough."

"What do you mean?" I ask slowly. Love is _always_ enough…

"I mean… You may love him, but maybe you need to spend more time getting to know him…"

"And I can do that if we're together." I try to reason.

"Pamela, can't you just make him a _friend_ of yours? I'd much rather you date someone more… _normal_… and sane… and not '_evil'_."

"Mother, I thought you said that we need to love and accept everyone, no matter what our differences. Didn't you always tell me that as a kid?"

Mother rolls her eyes, obviously annoyed that I'm making a point. "Yes, but that doesn't mean you need to _date_ them."

I sigh, exasperated. "Yes, I know that. But Doktor Frogg just so happens to be an interesting character, whom I wish to date."

"Pamela, this is getting nowhere."

"I agree." I tell her, getting a _tad_ bit frustrated… "So I say we drop it."

"Pamela-"

"No." I speak, forcefully. "For _once_, I am going to fight for something I want. You remember that time I wanted to get my ears pierced, or that other time I wanted to buy myself a cellphone, or _even_ that time when I wanted to go for a sleepover at one of my friends? You said no, and I didn't argue. You said I had to separate myself from that friend, and I did it, because I know you saw something I didn't, you said I was too young for a cellphone, so I listened, and you said that I couldn't have those pierced ears because 'you said so', but this one time, this _one_ time, I am not going to go along with what you say willingly. It's my life, I've already moved out, I live in my own home, I have my own job, I buy my own groceries and clothes and belongings. I love you, but this is something I will not back out on."

The face my mother has is unbelievable. Her eyes are wide, her mouth is downturned into a sad frown, and she looks as though I've told her I hate her… which in her eyes, is probably what I just did.

"Mother… please understand. I know you want to look out for me, and you think that I still need you to help me make decisions, and I may, but on this matter, I have to say that my choice is the right one."

"Dear…" Mother starts, her voice a little shaky. "I don't think…"

I place my hand on her shoulder. "I love you, Mother… You know that."

She looks at me, _doubtfully_. Okay, why is it that when I do things for myself, I _always_ feel like the villain in the situation?

"I _do_ love you, I _really_ do. But Doktor Frogg is… he's the one. Can't you see that? Can't you stop worrying about me?" I ask her, hopeful for her acceptance. She sighs and looks me straight in the eyes.

"Pamela, I will _always_ worry about you. Now that you're older, nothing's changed... Except that I can't keep telling you what to do, apparently… But I know… I know that…"

"Mother?" I speak slowly and quietly.

Of course, the tears start streaming down her face and she starts blubbering. "Why do you have to _love_ him? Why couldn't it have just been a small infatuation, a _crush_? Why do you have to _truly_ love him?"

"You can see it?" I ask, pleased, and a little embarrassed.

"Of _course_ I can see it, _I'm_ your _mother_." She replies huffily.

"Oh, Mother… I love you."

"This doesn't mean I'll accept him." She warns.

Yes, I know that… But she'll come around. She always does, _eventually_. And it's not often that I say no to her, on _any_ matter.

I smile and sigh in relief. "I know, Mother."

She stands and storms off, but that's normal. She just needs to let off some steam…

* * *

><p>"Pamela…"<p>

The voice _does_ alert me, but I don't let it show, and continue on with my drawing.

"Pamela, please be mature about this."

_Mature_?

I don't _want_ to be mature about it. I don't _want_ to forgive him yet, because it's _his_ fault that these things have been sprung up on my personal life.

Kyle continues to try and get my attention.

"I said I was sorry!"

I turn quickly, completely willing to show the anger I hold towards him. "_Sorry_? Yes, you said sorry, but did you apologize to Frogg? _No_! And does your '_sorry'_ fix what happened between him and I? Does it reverse what I had to go through for those eleven days? Does it take back the fact that I believed everything you said?"

"No, of course not." He replies, really calmly.

"Then just let me be _mad_, and _don't_ bother me for a while." I tell him with finality.

His head hangs pitifully, and I almost want to call him back to apologize… But maybe I'll do it later. I _do_ want him to think about everything that happened… And he can't get off _quite_ so freely…

I think it's high time that I try to… resolve all of the conflicts in my life…

Mother is _almost_ completely dealt with, Kyle… Well, that's all reliant on _me_, and Voltar? Oh, Voltar is a completely different story… I fear he may never actually accept me, and that's a problem… Because he's a big part of Doktor Frogg's life, whether Doktor Frogg admits it or not…

I finish up what needs to be done and pack up my supplies and purse. First thing I need to do is take care of Fian, then hopefully I can sneak out to visit Doktor Frogg…

* * *

><p>"Fian, how's my boy doing?" I coo into the glass bowl. He swims around happily at the attention. "Well, I'll just give you your dinner, and be back later."<p>

I lean slowly to his bowl and look around for a trace of Mother. She's nowhere to be seen.

"I'm sneaking out to see Frogg. Don't tell mother." I whisper warily. He swims around and lets out some bubbles.

"Yeah, I know. It's _crazy_, I have to sneak out from my _own_ _home_." I agree… I _assume_ that he's swimming in disbelief.

I blow him a kiss and watch in glee as he blows bubbles back, immediately after. I scamper off quickly and almost jump out of my skin as I pass Mother who is on the couch. Luckily she's deeply entranced by a documentary about… Monarch butterflies. I guess the relations with the flowers have her spellbound, seeing as she owns her own flower shop. It is somewhat adorable how excited she can get.

I decide to sneak out the back door, _just_ to be safe. The door opens with a sickening creak and I swear it's only louder _now_ because I want it to be _quiet_. I tensely wait for Mother to come marching in and give me what for, but nothing happens, so I quietly shut the door and dash off to the lair.

I make it in record time and jovially knock on the door. Unfortunately, the answer is not quite so jovial…

"What do _you_ want?" Voltar sneers.

I sigh and lean against the door frame.

"May I speak to Doktor Frogg?" I say as nicely as possible. That makes the situation worse… Right, Voltar hates me because I'm good… And nice is good…

"No, you'll infect him with your goody-two shoes _filth_."

"You know, Voltar. I'm not _all_ that good. I do things that might be considered devilish." I say, exasperated.

"Oh _yeah_?" He asks, the question _drenched_ in sarcasm. "Like what?"

"Oh, you know... Couple things. Things that humans enjoy. And things that _Doktor Frogg_ enjoys." I tell him, but it's all lies. We haven't gone past the closed mouth kissing yet… Something I wish to do, but am a little afraid of trying… And Doktor Frogg doesn't seem to be at all enthusiastic about it either… The thought hurts a little…

"_Ew_… You mean…?" He doesn't elaborate, waiting for me to confirm.

I nod my head. Hopefully he leaves it at that-

"_Hand holding_? Ugh! _Disgusting_! _Too_ _much_ information!" He squeals out. I honestly have to slap my hand to my forehead… Maybe _I'm_ not all that innocent. Voltar _really_ doesn't know much in the area that I'm trying to refer to… With romance and such.

"Doktor Frogg, your icky _harlot_ is here to see you! And _don't_ hold each other's hands while you're out in the open!" Voltar calls, still managing to glare at me while he does. He walks off, but leaves the door open, muttering to himself. "Disgusting…"

Doktor Frogg comes tumbling down the stairs quickly. When he sees me, he straightens up his clothes, a bit embarrassed.

"Hey Pamela." He says casually.

I giggle and smile.

"What was he saying about a… harlot?" He asks me, his face scrunching up in confusion.

My smile drops and is quickly replaced by a grimace and blush. I didn't want him to know that I tried to hint to Doktor Frogg that we did… things. Oh, gosh, Voltar brings the worst out of me… I tell him what Voltar said instead.

"Um, Voltar thinks that hand holding is… inappropriate."

Doktor Frogg raises a brow. "Okay…"

I chuckle and let myself in. "So, how have you been?"

"Oh, pretty good. I'm just working on a new invention. And you?"

"Oh, still the same… Mother refuses to accept you, and I had to sneak out to come here."

Doktor Frogg's face falls. "Oh…"

"But she'll come around."

"I'm sorry…" Doktor Frogg says, his voice low and riddled with guilt. "This whole thing is my fault."

"Oh, Doktor Frogg, no. No one's at fault, she's just… Well, she was looking for a reason… I am her daughter after all… And she feels like I'm abandoning her…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah… So don't worry about it." I say, easing away from the conversation that was sure to turn ugly. I try to distract him from his doubts, and bring out my… cheeky side. "Now, let's see how much Voltar hates this. It's definitely not hand holding."

"I heard that! Get a room!" Voltar yells from the hallway.

I chuckle and peck Doktor Frogg on the lips. Somehow my problems seem to not matter around him…

"We'll figure this out, right?"

He doesn't look convinced.

"Come on, cheer up. Tomorrow will be much better. Just like how today has been better than yesterday." I tell him, slowly cradling his face into my hands. I hold his gaze and have a heart to heart with him, and no words are needed.

We'll figure it out… hopefully.

* * *

><p>R and R, haha Pamela is mine, yada yada, OC's are mine and plot, yada yada...<p>

LOSE gang to Nerd Corps.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

* * *

><p>"…Pamela… May I speak to you in the kitchen?"<p>

"Yeah… Uh, in a minute." I say, distracted and worried. Okay, so maybe bringing Doktor Frogg home for supper wasn't one of my best ideas… But, I thought that maybe if I buttered my mother up with some delicious food and small talk, she may get to know Doktor Frogg a bit more… I guess small talk isn't ideal between the mother of a church girl and the bad boy that the church girl is dating…

I leave Doktor Frogg on the couch to scamper off to the kitchen… He gulps and shrinks down into the cushions.

"Mother….?"

"Don't 'mother' me. What do you hope to achieve by bringing that boy into your home?"

"That _man_ is my boyfriend… And I just invited him to dinner… I was hoping you two might get to know each other better."

"Not likely…"

"Why not?" I ask her. "After all, it was you who taught me that no one is lesser than the other… And as I recall, father wasn't readily accepted by grandfather. You told me you would never do that to me."

"Oh, no. Don't go using my words against me, young lady."

"Mother…" I sigh. "When are you going to see that Doktor Frogg is the one for me?"

"When?" She scoffs. "When I truly believe that he's not just after you because of your caring heart and beautiful body. Those kind of guys only want one thing. Trust me. If someone curvier came along who actually liked him as much as you do, then he'd drop you like a hot potato and leave you in the dust."

Um… _ouch_. "_Mother_. That is the _meanest_ thing you've ever said. I just _can't_ believe it. And that is _not_ at all what Doktor Frogg is like. He hasn't once touched me in an inappropriate way, and he loves me for me. Not because I have a 'nice body'. And he isn't after that 'one thing'. He _loves_ me. And I love him."

"Pamela, why do you have to be so trusting? I mean, I admit that I was _starting_ to think he was okay for you… but I mean, _really_. Any man who terrorizes the whole city just because he was _jealous_ can't be good news."

"We've had this whole 'He's not good enough for you' conversation pleanty of times! I feel like we're running around in cirles on the matter! We're getting absolutely nowhere with this! And, I'll tell you something. Kyle, you know Kyle. I believe you told me that he was a good man. Well he _isn't_. He's manipulative and sneaky and- and… Well, that just shows how good a judge of character you are."

"Watch it young lady. You do not speak to me like that. You may live in your own house and pay your own bills and pick out your own clothes but I am still your mother and you will treat me with the respect I deserve."

"So, what, you can boss me around all you want and I have to sit here and take it like some meek little doormat?"

"Pamela, listen to yourself! You see, this is what that boy is doing to you!"

"No, mother, this is me! Don't drag him into this. Why can't you just understand that I'm not under your control anymore and I'm living my own life?"

"Hey! I told you to watch your mouth!"

"Stop doing that! I'm twenty three years old for heaven sakes!" I shout. A bitter smell pulls my attention to the smoke that's seeping through the oven door. "Augh! Just perfect!"

I yank the oven door open only to be suffocated with a mass of black smoke. Like an idiot, I grab the oven mitts that were on the counter… The oven mitts happen to be wet because I accidentally spilt dish water on them. I only recall this when I grab the pan and burn my hand.

"Ouch!" I shriek, dropping the pan at my feet. The glass dish cracks and splatters the bubbling contents onto my legs. I start to cry at the pain.

"Pamela, dear!"

"N-No! Just leave me a-alone." I sniffle. I shove my mother's hand away from me and step away from the mess. With great difficulty I manage to close the oven door and turn everything off.

"But-"

"I'm leaving! I'll clean that up later!" I tell her angrily. I stomp my way, painfully, over to Doktor Frogg, who cringes when I give him a smouldering look.

"Uh, P-Pamela?" He asks, raising his claw in question. "W-what happened?"

"We're eating out today, Frogg!" I snarl.

"B-but I thought-"

"_Now_." I say sternly, grabbing his wrist so I could drag him along with me. "Come on, let's go."

"U-uh, o-okay." Doktor Frogg stutters, tripping a bit when I pull him down my front entrance stairs.

I'm so upset that I don't even know where I'm bringing him. I only break out of my trance when I feel myself being tugged back.

"Pamela?" Doktor Frogg asks, concerned. I look back to see his eyes are wide, his eyebrows are knit together, and his wrist is being tightly held by my smaller hand. I let go as soon as I can.

"S-sorry…" I tell him sheepishly. As soon as I move my hand around to loosen it, I start to feel the searing sensation that caused me to drop the pan and burn my legs. All of my attention is suddenly set on my burns. "Ouch…"

"Um… What happened?" Doktor Frogg asks, looking at my hand. He sees that I'm burnt and holds his cold claw to it, which makes me suck in air through my teeth. It hurts for a bit, but the cold metal actually helps a bit.

"Mother and I… had a fight…" I tell him, trying to ignore the stinging in my legs.

"Oh… Um, is that my fault?"

"Oh, no! No, no, no, not at all. It's just that… Well, she doesn't really… like to… think of the idea of… me… um. In a relationship with… someone who… does evil on occasion…"

"So it is me…" Doktor Frogg says sadly.

"No, no no… Well, yes… But you're not the reason for _this_." I assure him. "And, I mean, really, it's me as well. If I hadn't been deceived by Kyle, she wouldn't have had a reason to dislike you. Before the whole incident she _was_ warming up to you."

"Incident… This is my entire fault." Doktor Frogg says sulkily.

"No Doktor Frogg. She's being completely unreasonable. I don't know what's wrong with her. I mean, she just doesn't trust me anymore!" I tell him, dropping the sidewalk to sit. It's cold and hard, but I just ignore it.

"Things are so crazy…" He adds in, joining me on the sidewalk.

"Tell me about it… Every time I think she's getting closer to accepting you, she proves me wrong and pulls away even further…"

"I'm sorry…" Doktor Frogg tells me, pulling my hand so he could chill it with his claw. "I'm sorry for being the way I am…"

I chuckle lightly. "Yeah, you should be… Because if you weren't exactly the way you are, I wouldn't be madly in love with you. I wouldn't care most about you in my life. I wouldn't want to do everything in my power to be with you."

Doktor Frogg smiles brightly at me. "S-so… Did you burn yourself anywhere else?"

Doktor Frogg… Why are you so caring…? "My legs…"

"We should fix you up. I have burn cream at home if you want to come with me."

I giggle at his confident smile. "My, aren't you prepared?"

His confident smile is quickly replaced by that of an embarrassed grimace.

"Yeah… You have to be if you're the most conductive male in the world."

"Conductive?" I ask slowly.

"Yeah… I'm sort of like a human metal pole in the middle of a thunderstorm." Doktor Frogg tells me, clanking his claw to his chin plate.

"Well, I'd be happy to be your rubber insulator." I tell him. I know it's super corny. "Y-you know… because, well, rubber isn't conductive…"

Doktor Frogg giggles. "Yeah, I got it."

"Ah… Listen… After we, um, get the burn cream… Do you want to go to that pizza place?"

"Sounds good."

"Good." I say, sighing in relief. I'm glad he's not mad that I cancelled dinner at my place…

* * *

><p>"P…Pardon?"<p>

"Yes, an assistant. You've been far too preoccupied, and your deadlines aren't being reached. Since this series is far too popular to pull the plug on, I had no choice but to hire you an assistant. She will help you ink and fill in your pages and help you with the clean up. I know you've been self-driven and able to do all of that on your own thus far, but you're getting sloppy. You need the help."

'She'…I've never been good with other girls…

An… assistant? For real? I can't afford that… But, that means…

"Of course your profits will be deducted to pay for her."

Of course… I knew it…

"Pamela? Ms. Pamela."

"Y-yes, of course… I understand." I tell her mechanically. This is… so… inconvenient… Just last night I was having a good time with Doktor Frogg, eating greasy pizza… I honestly didn't see this coming.

"You'll meet her in a few minutes."

A few minutes? Oh dear… The rent is already piling up, and I'm barely making the appropriate payments… But this will be a big help… And I'm sure she's very nice. Hey, she can probably even be my friend! Oh… But girls never really liked me… ever. What will I say? How will I act? Only guys hang out with me. Are girls different? I'm sure I'll be fine… This is going to be fine… No, it's going to be great!

But this is too soon! I have no idea what to say to her, I'm going to be completely awkward and I-

"Pamela? This is Ms. Simmons. Now, I hope you two can get a lot of work done. Carry on." Mrs. Taylor says, quickly taking her leave.

"Um, hi, I-I'm Pamela… Pamela Hinderlack." I say, shoving my hand out. In all honesty… this woman is beautiful! She has me dumbfounded… I mean… she could be a model… What, with her long blonde hair, slim figure with lots of curves… She actually looks like… her.

This woman looks like a younger version of the Cougar…

"Victoria Simmons." She smiles warmly, accepting my hand.

Her smile is so dazzling! Why isn't this woman in the modelling agency? She even has that perfect beauty spot above the corner of her lip.

"Something wrong… Mrs. Hinderlack?" Victoria asks me, blinking- no… batting her eyes.

"O-oh, I'm sorry… It's just that… Well, you're so beautiful." I tell her honestly.

For a minute I think she might just raise an eyebrow incredulously, but she doesn't. She just laughs… She laughs like an angel… and she looks like one when she's doing it too… I almost feel embarrassed watching her.

Her laughter dies down, but she still has an amused smile playing on her lips.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hinderlack. You're quite beautiful as well." She tells me.

"Oh! No, no, I'm not anything special…" I tell her awkwardly. "So, um, anyways… I guess from now on, you'll be helping me around here…"

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Um, okay then… Oh, um, I'm not married, so you can call me by a 'Ms.', rather than 'Mrs.'… Actually, please, call me Pamela." I tell her, embarrassed.

"Oh," she smiles brightly. "In that case, please call me Victoria."

"Okay then… Victoria." I say, smiling. She actually isn't all that bad… Not like the other girls back then…

"Okay, so first thing's first." I start as I pull out my drafts, notes and plot. "This is where I am right now, I'm pretty fast with doing the panels, so you can ink them as I go along. And here, I'm having a bit of trouble… I can't get the expression right…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you see? Perhaps you can help me."

Victoria smiles. "That's what I'm here for."

* * *

><p>"Wow… What a day. I can't believe this much got done."<p>

"Well, I'm happy that we were very productive today." Victoria says, her beautiful smile still baffling me.

"Y-Yes, thank you so much."

"Oh, it was no trouble at all… You know, I was a bit worried at first…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you are the creator of this popular comic series… I thought you'd be… Unpleasant, but you're really great to work with. I'm glad."

"M-Me too! Well, that is… What I mean to say is… I'm glad too… That you're wonderful too."

"I think you and I will get along just fine." Victoria says, a confident smile pulling me in. I can't help but smile back with the same intensity.

"So, how are you getting home? Do you drive?" Victoria asks, peering outside the window. It's quite dark, and the fog is heavy tonight.

Oh, right, I almost forgot. "No, actually. Well, I do drive, but someone's picking me up."

"Oh?" She inquires.

I smile and nod. Doktor Frogg… Oh, he's so sweet. He offered last night after our pizza date. He even let me spend the night over.

"Ahhh… A boyfriend?" Victoria asks, her voice drawling out teasingly.

"H-how did you know?" I ask, a blush covering my face.

"I can see these things. I just know…" She informs me, sitting down on my chair. "It's something that female companions know… So, is he cute?"

"Uh… yeah… I suppose…" I tell her, completely flustered. I've never been able to have this girl talk before…

"Oh, come on, tell me! You have to let me know. With a reaction like that, he must be amazing!"

"W-well…" I say, hesitant. I don't really know where to start…

"Please?" She asks, her getting larger with a plea.

"Um… O-Okay… Yes, he's really handsome… A-and incredibly kind… And he has a funny way of doing things, I guess…" I say slowly and quietly.

"Those are very vague details! Come on, Pamela… Level with me here. How is he?" She asks me, getting more and more excited.

"What do you mean?" I ask. I've just told her some very good things about him.

"You know… How is he as a lover? Is he good?" She pushes.

"I-I d-don't know… What you mean." Is this how all girls talk?

"Well, is he good or bad? Experienced? Does he leave you feeling like the most amazing person in the world?" She elaborates.

I think I'm starting to get it… So she wants… intimate details?

"Y-you mean… kissing?" I ask, embarrassed.

That leaves her quiet. Maybe I was assuming that she wanted to know the… intimate details…

"…What? No, I mean… as a lover. You know… a lover?"

A lover? Like… a lover? "…Oh!"

"Yeah." She says, exasperated… Seems I'm not very fast at picking these things up… "So?"

Oh dear… Sh-she might be disappointed… I mean…"W-wha- Um… We haven't done anything… p-past… k-kissing…"

She looks at me as if I'm joking, but the look on my face must have shown how truthful I was being…

"Wait, you're serious?"

"Y-yeah, of course." I tell her, a little uncomfortable at the turn the conversation has taken.

"So… you're a virgin?"

What! "O-of course I am!"

She nods, looking down to the side. She takes a moment before speaking again, and says her next words carefully and gently. "Is… Is he a virgin?"

I want to reply with an 'of course!', but I can't… I haven't even asked him that… What if he isn't? What if… What if he's been with another woman before? "I… don't know…"

"Hmm… Well, I guess we don't have to talk about that…"

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Thank you-"

"So, is he hot?"

"Wha-" I thought we were away from the subject!

"Come on, you have to at least give me that! What does he look like? What is his personality like? Is there something about him that you just adore? Something he does that makes you want to melt?"

"Well…"

"Okay, I'll direct this… Is he skinny, or thick?"

"Well… He's really slim… and… he has a small amount of muscle… B-but I don't like buff men, so he's perfect… He's a little taller than me…"

"Ah, is his hair short or long?"

"Oh." I giggle. "His hair is long, but it's incredibly messy and stands on top of his head. I just love his hair."

"Hmm, so is he shy or bold?"

"Oh, extremely shy when it comes to us, but bold when it comes to his line of profession… He actually sort of goes maniacal, but I love it. He's absolutely adorable when he's in his element." I explain, getting in to the conversation.

"Ah, so, anything about him that you absolutely go gaga for?"

"Actually… Yeah… His… hands."

"His hands?"

"Well, actually, his lack of hands… In its place, he has claws… And his goggles and chin plate. I find them t-to be… extremely appealing…" I confess, burning up.

"Claws?" She asks me completely confused.

"Y-you'd have to see to understand." I explain.

"Hmm… He sounds like an interesting fellow… Anything else?"

"Well… I like his accent. Actually, I love his accent… It makes me feel tingly inside."

"An accent, hmm? Oh my, now that is interesting. Well, sounds like you've got a keeper." Victoria tells me, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Y-Yeah… I wish my mother didn't hate him, though…"

"Ah, mothers. They never like their daughter's boyfriends the first time around." She looks me up and down. "Especially if their girl is like you, little miss innocent."

"Wha- ah well… I-I guess…" I agree. I mean, even I see how much less I'm exposed to the world compared to other girls. "So… How about you?"

"Hm?"

"What kind of men do you like?" I ask shyly.

"Oh, I love the innocent boys. The ones who seem clueless. That's sort of my thing."

"Oh?" I ask, intrigued.

"Yeah. I just love it when they look so wide-eyed when I do simple things like kissing them. I think it's adorable. I also have a thing for the smart guys."

"Huh…"

"Well, if I ever see a man that's my ideal guy, then I'll point him out to you."

"O-okay." I say. I guess becoming friends is easier than I expected… She hasn't once told me I'm an awful fake… This is going better than I ever could have imagined.

"So… does physical build matter?" I ask, actually wanting to continue this conversation.

"Um, not too much."

"Oh, cool." I say. I've never put much thought into this kind of thing… I just sort of fell in love with Doktor Frogg and he became my ideal man…

"So when is this guy coming to pick you up?"

I glance at my watch. He should have been here about ten minutes ago…

"He should be here shortly."

"Ah, okay. I want to meet him, so I'll wait around with you." Victoria tells me, winking.

"O-okay. Sounds good." I tell her, deciding to get a drink. A few strides has me at the water dispenser, pouring myself a Styrofoam cup of water. I pour one for Victoria as well.

She smiles brightly when I hand her the cup. "Ah, thank you."

"No problem." I smile. I almost forget how dazzled I am by her when she guzzles the water. I mean, she isn't the rude… snobby type I was expecting… Actually, she's really down to earth… A little blunt, but in a good way, I suppose.

"So what line of work is your boyfriend in?"

"Oh, he's a genius." I say easily. "Actually, he's a scientist… An… evil scientist."

"Evil scientist?" She repeats.

"Yeah… But I wouldn't really call his gang… 'evil'. Don't tell him I said this, but they're more annoying than anything."

"Ah… Interesting… So what's a good girl like you doing with a bad boy like him?"

"Oh, I don't know… Things just happened, I guess… Actually, his leader took me 'hostage'. That's how I got to know him."

"They took you hostage? So… he took you hostage?"

"Well… I guess he did… But it was mainly his leader."

"But he was a part of it, right?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Hmm… That is a severe case of Stockholm syndrome."

"What?"

"You fell in love with him when you were in captivity, right?"

"Uh… yeah…"

"Stockholm syndrome." She grins. "Tell me… are you a masochist?"

"O-Of course not!"

"Hmm, no fun."

"W-well, s-sorry to disappoint you." I say indignant. Me? A masochist?

"Relax, Pamela. I was just kidding around… But in all seriousness… I can sort of see why your mother would be upset. This is serious stuff, Pamela."

"Just wait till you meet him. He's great, trust me." I tell her, involuntarily getting on the defensive.

"Okay then." She says simply.

We wait for a few minutes until the sound of arguing pulls us out of the silence.

"And I told you that we need to go do evil, not cater to some do-gooder who wants to 'spend time' with you! She already disrupted our evil all night movie marathon night because you let her spend a night on our couch!"

"She needed a place to stay! She couldn't go home!"

"Huh, well that's not our problem! She should have just went to a hotel!"

"Guys, let's be reasonable…"

"I am being reasonable!"

Oh no… Not… Voltar!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

* * *

><p>"Um… Is that your boyfriend?" Victoria asks me.<p>

I nod my head slowly. "Uh… Yeah… And his… _gang_."

"Oh…"

"Hotels are expensive! And last I checked,you brought her into our house the first time around!"

"Pheh, only because she was _useful_ to us! Now she's _unwanted_. And I refuse to let you let her in our lives. Come on, let's go unless we're here to blast goo into her hair again!"

Oh, gosh… I remember that…

"That was accidental!" Doktor Frogg retorts.

"Sure it was- you enjoyed it as much as I did! _Admit_ it!" With each word Voltar speaks quicker and louder. It sounds as if he's yelling right into my ear. "I know you secretly wanted to blast her with the goo-gun."

"No, I didn't! I only smiled because she looked cute- why are we even talking about this?"

"_You_ brought it up." Voltar says in an impossible snooty tone.

"What- no I didn't!"

"Guys, you should stop yelling… She might _hear_ you…" Red adds in tentatively. Ah Red, always the gentle one trying to keep the peace…

"Not likely. She's probably on the can doing something nasty."

My head whips towards Victoria. She looks at me questionably. Oh gosh, how humiliating…

Voltar finally pulls into view, his footsteps quick, his arms flailing about, madly.

"I don't know what you see in her-" Voltar spots me immediately and points directly at me. "_Her_. She's so… eugh!" Voltar looks at Victoria beside me, confused, then turns back towards the guys who were now gawking.

"Who's this chick?" He asks, pointing his thumb back over one shoulder. They both shrug lightly, still a little… distracted by her beauty. Red immediately flocks to her side.

"Hi, I'm Red." He says friendly and proudly, sticking out a large hand to shake hers. She takes it gracefully… maybe a little flirtingly…

"Victoria." She winks at him and offers a pleasant smile. Her hand drops his slowly as she peers around him to see Voltar and Frogg.

"Oh, great…" Voltar rolls his eyes. He mumbles under his breath, but it's loud enough to hear. "Probably another goody-two-shoes…"

Victoria merely grins, one side of her lip pulling up, forming an attractive dimple. "Oh, I'm the farthest thing from good, honey."

Voltar's eyes scrunch up at the name. "_Honey_? Listen, _honey_, nobody calls me cutesy names like that. **_Nobody_**. I am the great and powerful Voltar; evil mastermind of the League of Super Evil. The next time you call me 'honey'," he says, making air quotes as he speaks the word, "you'll be drenched in the said product."

Victoria's grin widens slightly and a delicately sculpted brow raises. "Sure, whatever you say, mastermind."

"That's more like it-"

"You must be Doktor Frogg." Victoria giggles. A few strides brings her right to him.

I instinctively follow. Doktor Frogg's puppy dog expression had me on high alert.

"Um, h-hi." He says, blushing. "Um, I'm Frogg.D-Doktor Frogg." He offers a claw, which is immediately grabbed and inspected.

"Fascinating! So this is what you meant by claws, Pamela!" She says, not turning to me when she addressed me. It bothered me… slightly. She continues to fondle his claws, and Doktor Frogg enjoys the attention a little… too much.

"Yeah, they sure are _something_." I say sourly. As soon as I hear my tone I try to shake it off. Neither of them notices it, though…

"They certainly _are_." Victoria finally drops his claw, but her smouldering gaze trained straight into his eyes is much less preferable than her holding his _anything_…

"So!" I say, trying to grab their attention. "Now that you've met, isn't it time we get to… our homes?"

Victoria slowly looks to me. "Oh yes, most certainly! It was a pleasure to meet you, Red, Voltar, Doktor."

Red and Frogg both nod like idiots while Voltar just rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now that _that_ is dealt with-" Voltar waves off, dragging Red with him. For the first time I'm more than happy to hear Voltar's rudeness. I drag Frogg along in a similar fashion.

"You can lock up, Victoria." I say fleetingly.

"Sure thing, Pamela!" She smiles pleasantly. How I want to wipe that smile off her face…

I turn and walk quickly after Voltar. His nagging about my "annoying do-goodery" is quite soothing, in all honesty. It helps me block out what I think just happened…

That didn't happen… right?

* * *

><p>As soon as I arrive home I go to the kitchen, expecting a mess. There isn't one. Everything is in its place, the only oddity a small letter in the middle of my table.<p>

Mother…

I open it carefully, no doubt about to read a guilt trip letter full of nonsense about respect and rebellion…

That's not what I see at all.

_Pamela, _

_I am dearly sorry. Please forgive me. I love you so much and I'm just worried for you… I don't trust that boy, and I don't want him to break your heart… But you deserve to be the happiest girl in the world, and if you think he can bring that to you, then so be it. I'll try my best to accept him. Only for you, dear._

_Love Mom._

'Break my heart'… He wouldn't… He would never leave me… Not even for some other beautiful and kind woman…

I walk over to my bedroom where Fian sat on my bedside table. I stare at him for a few minutes, and he stares back. In a swift movement I'm on the bed with my legs folded comfortable over each other.

"Hey, Fian, I shouldn't worry about Victoria, right…? No, not at all! She's my assistant! What am I thinking? She was just being friendly, that's all! Oh, gosh, I was supposed to stop being paranoid about this stuff! Ha, oh man, look at me, worrying about Frogg falling for my assistant!"

I shake my head in disbelief. Wow, I am way too paranoid…

Fian looks at me incredulously. He believes so, too.

"Boy, that was close. I just about fell into the same loop of not trusting him! No… I trust _him_, it's Victoria I was worried about…"

I sink further into my bed, straightening my legs so I could lie down comfortably. Hmm… my legs… They're completely healed… The cream Doktor Frogg gave me worked overnight, leaving no scars at all. He sure is a genius… He could really contribute his inventions and brain to science for the good… The cream he made is amazing…

My head turns to the side where Fian is… He's swimming around calmly, his fins following him, delicately and attractively. His fins… look like they aren't a part of him- but they are- and they're a mad contrast to his body. They help him move along and live... They keep him alive and make him more attractive to the females and more intimidating to the males…

Beauty that fights… Attractive but dangerous…

Much like Frogg.

* * *

><p>(A.N. -Finally, right? Sorry for the long... long... <strong><em>long<em>** wait. I'll try and update more often. I think I'll be getting a computer soon. Yay!)


	37. Chapter 37

Author's Note: So, for this past while certain circumstances have forced me to put a lot of things on hold. I've had limited access to computers and the internet, but a few reviews have inspired the writer within... Actually, this has been written up for quite some time, I just haven't made the time to post real reason why I'm doing this today... is a far stranger reason than any of you could ever imagine, I'm sure. I had a dream... Yes, a dream. Let me explain this to you in vague detail as great detail would surely scar any one of you who aren't Voltar fan girls...

As you know, Frogg has a tendency to get distracted by...well, lets face it, any pretty thing who's the opposite gender of himself. Well, sadly, I'm sure if things didn't move along with Pamela, he'd go to the next girl who'd take an interest in him... Anyways, taking this into consideration after a L.O.S.E. marathon and far too much junkfood for my funny brain, while I was sleeping, my head canon decided to take a turn for the characters in this story, impatient with my reluctance and procrastination, took matters into their own hands... Frogg left Pamela for someone who easily embraced his evil side, Pamela, broken hearted, turned evil, which in turn attracted Voltar... So to prevent Voltar and Pamela from continuing onto their evil wedding and doing what couples do on wedding nights and having a dozen hemleted babies... I have posted this next chapter... Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 37<p>

* * *

><p>"Miss, I've completed all of pages thirteen through twenty-eight, just like you've asked."<p>

She sure is beautiful... Even after a month and a half, her bright personality hasn't dulled or flickered one bit. As she prattles on I can't help admiring but loathing the sleekness of every part of her. Even her ears look perfect and yet, ears, I've found, are the oddest feature to find on a human being.

"So, like I'd suggested..."

I never thought I'd have such a dislike and admiration for someone...

"Miss?"

"Yes, that would be fine, Victoria." I respsond without batting an eye. I have no idea what she'd just said, but she nods and skimpers away, so I assume it was something that she was perfectly capable of handling herself. I sit at my desk and feel my hands moving on their own, but I paid no mind to what I was drawing.

All this worry... for what? Victoria's only met Frogg once, and from what I could tell, he was merely stunned by her beauty just as I was when I had first met her. It's not as if he'd fall for her and dump me in the ditch... I have a wonderful personality. I've known Doktor Frogg far longer than she... Plus I know the gang. I've _seen_ Frogg's gruesome past.

Yet... the saying goes... love at first sight... Not love at first personality. And he was by no means falling over his shoes when he'd assisted in my kidnapping.

My cell had startled me out of my thoughts. "Hello- uh, Pamela- you've reached Pamela-"

_"__Hello,"_ a nasally voice drawls out.

I roll my eyes, because it is obviously Voltar, but I pretend to not recognize his voice, "Hello, who is this, please?"

Voltar snickers, "This is head of the Refridgerator Management Team. Tell me, is your refridgerator running?"

"I'm not home at the moment, so I wouldn't know."

_"__Well you better go and catch it- hey!" _Here he goes with his whining again-_ "You were supposed to say 'yes', you- you... you evil-squashing fun-ruiner!"_

"Don't call me for pranks, Voltar!" I holler into the reciever.

"They aren't pranks you goody-two-shoes freak!" He fires back.

"Midget!"

"Hostage!" A small click and I hear the dial tone.

'Hostage'... That's how all of this started. I was merely a stepping stool for Voltar, Red and... Frogg... A tool to get them what they wanted...

I push harshly down on my pencil and hear the lead crack. When I look down I see a sketch of Doktor Frogg and Victoria, hand in hand, looking like the perfect, evil couple. In the corner of the page, I see myself, a look of helplessnes and despair consuming my face. The pencil of mine had created a deep indent over the sketch of myself...

"Miss?"

As quickly as possible, I tear the page off of my desk and stuff it into my jacket.

"-Uh, sorry, are you alright?"

I swallow back the lump in my throat, "Yes, Victoria, I'm fine."

* * *

><p>"Oh, I can't <em>believe<em> myself! Look at me, having myself a pity party, and for what? She's only met him once! Oh, man!" As I pace across the cushiony carpets in my room, Fian, in his bowl, follows my steps. "You know what I'm going to do?"

Fian swims back and lets out a plethoral of bubbles.

I march up to Fian's bowl and stared him straight in the eyes. "I am going to go over to the League's house, I am going to stride to Frogg's side, and I am going to tell him that I love and trust him and I will _believe_ every word I will have said!"

Fian bobs up and down excitedly.

"You're right! No backing down! This is a great idea! I mean, what's a relationship if you can't openly express yourself?" I snatch up some of Fian's snacks, drop a small amount into his bowl and blow him a quick kiss.

* * *

><p>"Doktor Frogg!" I say as I yank the front door open. I know it's rude to barge in but this is a very big step for me and-<p>

"P-Pamela!" I barely hear Frogg, but I see his lips moving and saying my name in shock.

I feel every part of myself freeze. In front of my eyes-

"Get out of my lair you floozy blonde. No one wants you here!"

'Floosy'...? Voltar's words even cause me to blink a few times.

"Voltar!" I didn't think Red would catch onto that word... but still he was piping up to the rescue- "You can't yell at a woman!"

Ah... Well, it's not like the words were misplaced... Before my eyes was Victoria in the shortest skirt I'd ever seen her wear and her top, if not bad enough that it was skintight, was sheer and showcased her bright undergarments quite shamelessly.

_"__Very curious, __**Victoria**__."_ I say loudly and clearly. "Tell me, why **_are_** you here?"

Red, Doomageddon and Victoria all look towards me. It may have been my crossed arms or hard set glare, but something about me caused Doomy to whine and disappear in a fiery flash.

Voltar, the only one not looking at me with wide eyes, sighed heavily and let off an atmosphere of annoyance. "We already have _one_ unwanted **_female_** in the lair. Why are _you_ here, _**H**_**_ostage_**?"

I turn to glare at the man in blue and the floozy in black and green, who are practically _bound_ together, and try to unpurse my lips. "_I can't seem to remember."_

"Then _leave,_" Voltar spat at me. He doesn't really like me... but hopefully he dislikes Victoria more...

"Voltar, will you come with me for a moment?" My eyes flickered to the two who were trying to separate themselves from eachother... Maybe they were glued together... "I have a proposition for you."

Voltar's antennae quirk up and then fall backwards. The motion was quite cat-like. "Ew..."

"Why is the word 'proposition' always taken as something else?" I asked harshly, trying not to take offence. I had to remember that this was Voltar.

"Why should I listen to you-"

"Just come on," I tell him, grabbing his wrist and dragging him behind me.

"Hey! Unhand me, you wreched, goody-two-shoes filth! I will not be man-handled by someone on the side of good!" Voltar's screeching was a weapon on its own... "The League of Super Evil's leader will not be man-handled by _anyone_!"

When reach the kitchen I let go of him and lean to one side, placing a hand on my hip for support.

"Look," I huffed, "have you ever heard of the phrase 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'?"

Voltar was patting his wrist off as if I had contaminated him... "What are you getting at, Hostage?"

I look at Voltar's impatient self and decided to cut to the chase. I leaned in and whisper -in case we have any eavesdroppers- as quietly as possible "I want you to unleash your evil genius on Victoria."

Voltar grinned. "Interesting..."

"But the thing is, you can't let Frogg or Red or even _Doomy_ know. As you have probably noticed, they are immune to her good looks."

"They _are_ weak when it comes to the _other species_... Except for you now. Seems that their temporary obsession with you has worn off." Voltar smirks that smirk he always does before he insulting me mercilessly. "No doubt because the only appeal that _you_ have is your _gender_. There's really nothing special about _you_, hard-on-the-eyes **_Hostage_**."

I try my best not to smack him on the wrist for that, but the temptation is strong... I keep my original goal in mind and chuckle dryly at his...joke. Then, I recall his jab at the whole female gender... I raise my brow and ask, crossing my arms, "Other species?"

"Girls." He says as if it's the most obvious thing.

"Oh." I decide to try and fluff up his already huge ego to boost my success rate with this whole thing... "Since you are so masterly and ingenious with all things considering evil, I think you can do this on your own, right?"

"Seems you aren't completely thick in the skull, Hostage." Voltar stands tall, or...tall for him, and puffs out his chest. "I am, indeed, the greatest mastermind to have roamed the earth- no, the universe! Any evil deed to be executed can certainly be executed by myself!"

"By yourself, _by_ yourself?" I ask, trying to fit in another idea I had thought up. "Wouldn't a great mastermind such as yourself require assistance from an underling?"

"Hmm, yes... I suppose a good villain never goes without an assistant or henchman."

"But who... All of your team seem to practically fall over Victoria... And the Henchbots would no doubt do so quite literally."

"You make a fair point," Voltar agrees, playing with that weird face piece on his helmet as if it were a mustache.

I wait for him to suggest me. I was the only logical choice by now.

"Why do you want to do this, anyways? Aren't you on the side of good?" Voltar practically regurgitates when he said 'good'...

"Well," I can't tell him that I'm asking him because his 'evil deeds' are merely pranks... "there comes a time in everyone's life when they want to experience the other side of morality. You know, to see if it's better. I guess you could say it's an 'is the grass really greener on the other side?' situation."

"That makes _no_ sense. Villains strive to not have grass. You really are thick in the skull, aren't you?" Voltar's pity look was far more insulting than any words he's ever spoken to me...

"No," I say, impatient at Voltar's stupidity. "I mean I want to see if I like the evil side better than the good side."

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" Voltar smiles the biggest smile I've seen on him yet. "Well, Pamela, be prepared to have your mind blown. Once I'm through with you, you'll never want to be a goody-two-shoes ever again!"

"I'm brimming over with evil joy." I say, noticing how odd it sounds when he calls me by my name. For a moment I begin to think that this entire prank-Victoria-until-she-leaves-the-League-alone thing might be a bad idea...

A giggle comes from the living room, and I hear Frogg and Red fawn over Victoria once more. Frogg even spouts some nonsense about him being a 'Doktor'...

"Oh, yes..." I say with confidence this time. "I certainly feel that evil bubble rising up in my spirits..."

Voltar chortles darkly. "There may be hope for you yet, Hostage... Or should I say, temporary assistant, _Pamela_."

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything but... OCs? Maybe. Meh.<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

**Muahahahaha! Yes, yes, yessss! I have my writing groove back! This is awesome. I lost it for a while, but now I have it back! But, of course, I still run into walls on how to write certain things... Reviews help me a lot, though. Thank you guys so much for that. Heehee, well... ****_enjoy_****.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 38<p>

"First thing's first, Pamela." Voltar starts, marching in front of me in successive ovals. "You must learn the perfect starch to water to syrup ratio for the base of every slime you'll ever use on any victim you have in mind."

"_Syrup_?" I ask, eyes wide. Sure, it would be quite satisfying to see the perfectly-polished-everywhere-all-the-time Victoria get slimed, but as a fellow woman with equally as difficult hair to manage with equally as generous of lengths... I don't think I could bring myself to slime her with something that contained syrup.

"_Duh_. You don't expect the relentless League of Super Evil to go _easy_ on anyone, do you?" Voltar, hyper from his Evil 101 lesson, seems to stare right through me with his intensely glowing eyes.I nod in passive agreement. He grins and continues on, throwing something at my face. "_Good_. Here's a file containing all of the various slimes you'll need to know."

I clumsily catch the file, flip through it and observe how surprisingly neat and informative it is. "Wow..."

Voltar hops up onto the coffee table in front of me, raising his stature considerably. "'Wow' is right, Pamela! You've got the Goopy, the Erie, the Ghostly, the Ghastly, the Up-Chuck-y and the Doomy. For special events, there's the Maple Muck, Red Cinnamon Zinger, Figgie Jiggly, Ghoulish Grey and last, but not least, the Turkey Tranquilizer!"

"T-tranquilizer?" My eyes are probably wider than Frogg's when he accidently turns his tools on himself.

"The turkey is so _disgusting_ it renders your victims to a stunned stupor." Voltar informs me, nearly foaming at the mouth from all of his excitement. "It's _awesome_! Also, you'll notice that each slime has its own special colour. This is so we don't get mixed up if we make these ahead of time."

"You...make these ahead of time?" I ask, surprised that what I thought were simple pranks were far more complexly planned plots...

"Only the ones that can retain their sliminess over long periods of time. I have big vats of the ones that need aging in the storage area in the lair."

"_Gross_..." I was close to regurgitating. The thought of giant vats of aging slime in the home that I once stayed in left me feeling absolutely squeamish. I wouldn't doubt the liklihood of him planning on using those very vats on _me_.

Voltar chortles, darkly. "_Revolting_, isn't it?"

More than he'd ever know... The worl of evil truly is a messy place to be in.

Voltar hops down off of the coffee table and resumes his marching, waving his hand around. "You can add your own recipes if you come up with any good ones. Usually I run anything I come up with by Doktor Frogg before _officially_ putting it in the file, but for this particular scheme... we'll just make a temporary exception. Just make sure you put a sticky-note on it, labelling it 'To Be Approved'."

"Right..." Despite appearances, Voltar is a lot smarter than I've ever given him credit for... Compared to Doktor Frogg's genius, his plots _do_ look childish and insignificant, but relative to any average Joe, Voltar's quite crafty.

"Okay, next thing to be covered is disguise changes. The ability to transform yourself in seconds from yourself to, say, an 'innocent bystander' can make the liklihood of your capture go from a high eighty-nine percent to a low thirteen percent." Voltar quickly turns away from me and fixes something on his face. When he turns around I can see that he fastened a fake moustache to his mouthpiece. "See? You can't even tell it's me."

The urge to shake my head incredulously is strong, but somehow I keep it together... But honestly, if he thinks that a fake moustache is enough to fool anyon-

"Hey, Pamela." Red greets, brightly. He looks down at Voltar and hops up to attention. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know we had more company over! I didn't even offer you a refreshment! Would you like anything particular, sir?"

Voltar twirls his moustache, places a monocle that he dug up from his pocket onto an eye and puts on a completely phoney bologna British accent. "A cup of Earl Grey will do just fine. Two lumps of sugar and a _big_ splash of cream."

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir." Red zips off and leaves me to gawk at Voltar.

"_See_?" He asks, his chest puffed out a lot more than usual.

"B-but, how did that work? All you did was throw on a few cheap props! You look completely similar!"

"Oh, sweet, little naive Pamela. The secret to a fool-proof disguise is confidence. If you're confident that your disguise is fool-proof, it'll be fool-proof. Simple as that." Voltar peels off his moustache and shoves the monocle back in his pocket.

"What if you're not dealing with a fool?" I ask, thinking that Doktor Frogg would never fall for such a cheap trick.

"Well, that's a little more tricky-"

"Sorry for the wait-" Red screeches to a halt, bringing up dust clouds from his feet... This floor really needs a good vacuuming... "Voltar? Where'd that nice, dignified, British gentleman go?"

"He had to go on very important business," Voltar says, grabbing the tea that Red was holding. He takes a loud sip and lets out a loud noise of satisfaction. "_Aaaahhhh_. Oh, he said I could have his tea."

"Oh." Red blinks.

"Now, Red, can't you see that Pamela and I are in the middle of something? Go and make sure Frogg doesn't come out of his room, will ya?"

"Oh, uh," Red smiles, "sure thing, Voltar."

Voltar waits until Red leaves to continue.

"Hey, Voltar?"

"Huh?" He asks, sounding disinterested already.

"We could do this at my house if that would be more convenient..." I really didn't want the boys to overhear anything...

"Nah. To get a good sense of what evil is, we must surround ourselves with an evil environment, and no offence, newbie, but your house is _dripping_ with a suffocatingly intense goody-two-shoes aura.

"Oh..." Guess I'm here for the next while...

"Let's do some practice runs with the disguises. I find that with girls it's good to start with a hair change and glasses. After you master _that_ we can work our way up to the more complex disguises." Voltar looks me up and down before hopping back up on the coffee table. "For your particular features, I'd say that a pony-tail and cat-eye glasses would alter your look a lot."

"Um..." Oh dear...

* * *

><p>"Now slouch." Voltar instructs.<p>

"Voltar, I'm not so sure-"

"Do it!" He finally schreeches, impatient from all of my resistance to this..._exercise_...

"I really don't think that shoving a retainer in my mouth, putting glasses on me, and switching my hair colour will do a whole lot. I'm still wearing my own clothes..."

"That's why you'll wear this!" Voltar says excitedly, pulling up a hand knit sweater with little cats on it. It was completely too big for me, but his determined expression had me put it on without a fuss.

"Tada! Where's Pamela _now_? Nowhere _I_ can see." Voltar, on a roll, apparently, chuckles himself into a full out muahaha session.

"Voltar..." The retainer adds a terrible lisp, but I'm still convinced that anyone will be able to tell that I'm me. "We've been at this for hours... I don't see the point-"

"Doktor _Frogg_!" Voltar calls out in a sing song voice.

"Voltar, _no_! If he sees me, he'll know what we're up to!" I grimace at the sight of my own spit flying everywhere as I whine.

"_Pipe down_," he whispers. "Remember to slouch! You're here to recruit members for your knitting club, 'kay?"

Just before Doktor Frogg walks in, Voltar shoves a tote with flyers, a few balls of yarn and a picture of a cat in a sweater on my shoulder. I tuck the bag under my arm, slouch in defeat and blush as soon as I see Doktor Frogg's disinterested look.

"What do you want, Voltar?" Doktor Frogg asks, his eyes half lidded.

"Sandy, here, wanted to recruit some nerds for her knitting club. I assumed it would be something _you'd_ be interested in." Voltar smirks at Frogg then at me.

"Wh- just because people knit, it doesn't make them _nerds_!" I say, thinking of an old friend who's hobby was to make afghans for everyone. My lisp and... _spit_ flying onto Voltar's helmet told another story...

"Uh... sorry, lady." Doktor Frogg says with pity, looking at Voltar's head. "Knitting isn't my thing."

"O-oh," I stutter, bending down to wipe Voltar's head. In the process, all of the flyers and balls of yarn fall out of the bag. I stumble to pick them up in a hurry. "Sorry..."

"See, Frogg? She's _just_ your type." Voltar grins, wiping off my spit and flinging it to the floor with a quick snap of his wrist.

"Uhh... Why don't I get Red...? _He'd_ be into this type of thing..." Frogg turns a heel and starts walking.

"_No_!" I nearly shout. If Red _did_ want to join, I'd be toast. I don't actually want to start a _club_. "No, th-that's okay. I think I have enough members... I'll be on my way now..."

"Don't trip over your feet, _knitty gritty _Sandy!" Voltar shouts after me.

I turn to glare at him, but of course, in the process, I _do_ trip a little and somehow manage to look even more awkward.

"How could you think that's '_my_ _type_'?" Frogg whispers.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Voltar whispers back, a knowing tone in his _amused_ little voice.

I open the door and make my way back home as quickly as possible. On the way I _do_ feel like another person... It's weird. When I spot my house and walk twice as fast.

"Fian..." I say miserably, opening the door. When I spot his bowl, I see him circling around like he's seen a fish-eating ghost. "Fian...? You okay, little guy?"

When I spot myself in my full lenght mirror I see what all the fuss is about. I don't even _look_ like myself. My hair is in a brown, curly mess, my sweater adds on quite a bit of pounds and my slouch takes away any confidence to be seen in my previous self. Even the red, thickly rimmed glasses do something to change my look. I quickly stand up straight, tear the retainer and wig off and lose the sweater. It drops off of me and crumples to the ground in a thump. The glasses come off last, making me look less like a librarian and more like myself.

"Sorry..." I say to Fian, who's now staring at me with bubbles escaping his stunned face. "I'm pretty pooped after that _Evil 101_ lesson Voltar had me sit through all day... Let's just have a snack and then we'll go to bed."

Fian, obviously disapointed, blows out some bubbles and drops his fins to sway lazily in the water.

"Okay, okay," I say, cracking a smile. "we'll have a snack _and_ a movie. It is Saturday after all."

Fian blows out bubbles and spins around in his bowl.

"One spin for _Hunchback of Notre Dame_, two spins for _Finding Nemo_." I say, already knowing his pick.

He spins twice and looks at me expectantly.

"_Finding Nemo_ it is," I chuckle, grabbing his fish flakes. As soon as they drop in the water, he gobbles them up hungrily.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Oh, Pamela,"_ Voltar says kindly into the phone. His tone switches in an instant. _"Get your lazy butt out of bed! Evil wasn't developed in a day, you know! You're __**late**__ for your lesson!"_

"But-"

Voltar hangs up on me, cutting me off before I can tell him I already have plans for today... Sunday I go to church... But I suppose I _could_ quickly watch an online sermon... Voltar _was_ taking time out of his day just for me, apparently.

"Guess I'm not going today..." I mutter, wiping sleep out of my eyes. I sling my cover sheets off of me, pad over to get my laptop and search up one of my favuorite pastors. I click on his latest sermon and press play. I decide to listen to him while I take my shower and get ready for the day. I turn up the volume, set the laptop on my bathroom counter and hop in the shower. Hopefully this day won't be as tedious as yesterday...

* * *

><p>"Voltar, what's all the screaming about?" Doktor Frogg asks, grogilly reaching for the remote to turn off the program he fell asleep to. "Isn't six AM on a Sunday <em>early<em>, even for... euh,_ church goers_?"

"Nonsense, Frogg," Voltar lies easily. "I always get up this early. You've just never noticed because you've always _slept in_ far past me."

"Whatever," Frogg dismisses, cracking his back before making his way to his room to sleep some more. "Keep it down, will you?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Voltar waves off. "I've got some _evil_ to tend to."

"Uh huh..." Frogg says passively.

* * *

><p>"Here in record time!" I say to myself, proud of my hustle. I bring a hand up to the door and knock three times.<p>

"You're _late_." A voice says from behind. I turn around just in time to see a blast of red sludge headed right for my face. I jump out of the way and drop my purse and Voltar's disguise supplies in the process.

"Voltar!" I screech, dusting my shoes off. "What was that for- ahh!" Another blast sends me running for the door.

"A villain must be light on his or_ her_ feet." Voltar tells me before blasting at me again. "They must also be a master marksman." To my dismay, he actually nails me right in the face as he says that.

"What the- crushed tomatoes? _Really_?" Futiley, I wipe the stuff off of my face. Some of it still drips into my eyes.

"We were out of ketchup." He tells me, putting down his tomato gun.

"Ow, ow, ow." I whimper, flapping my hands at my face. It does nothing but I literally don't know how to react. Who knows how to react when they've been _blasted_ with tomatos? "Oh, that burns."

"This is what today's lesson is all about." Voltar says, walking up to me with a hankerchief in hand. He tosses it at my face. "With the correct set of skills, _you_ can face your enemy and claim your victory without a spec on your shoe."

"I'm not so sure I'd ever face anyone head on, Voltar." I say, honestly, wiping my face off. The hankerchief smells awful... I stiffly walk towards the League's hose. It hangs in messy loops on a half-broken hose...holder thing.

"Don't be _too_ sure, Pamela. There are times when your target may confront you with a dangerous weapon in hand." Voltar walks up and watches as I turn the hosepipe. Nothing comes out of the nozzle... I peer into the open end to see if anything is blocking the water. "You have to expect _anything_ to happen-"

Before I can turn the hose away from my face, water comes gushing out, spraying in my face and up my nose with no mercy. "Aghghghgh!" I sputter and gargle out a scream before falling to the ground.

"-and be _prepared_ for it to happen." Voltar finishes, smirking with the hose in his hands. I see a crease where he had apparently squeezed the hose together...

I cough a few times, surprised that I didn't even see that coming. "Ah- well played, Voltar."

"Mhmm." He hums, dropping the hose. "There's a uniform in the lair. You can dry off and change into that."

"Um-"

"It's purple." He waves off, walking over to his little tomato gun.

"Oh..." I open the door and look for the said uniform. It's on the couch and comes with a matching grey headband. The thing even has their signature skull... I feel strangely honoured...

I remember Voltar's childish impatience and hurry to the bathroom. My half wet and half muddy dress comes off, and the purple uniform comes on. Funnily enough, it matches quite nicely. The pinkish purple fabric doesn't clash with my hair at all... I don't always wear pants, but the jumpsuit with belt and buttons actually look kind of nice on me... The skull belt... Their logo on the left arm... I look like another member. "Oh, Voltar..."

Fuzzy in the head now, I cautiously make my way to the front lawn. I open the door carefully, wanting nothing more than to come out of today's lesson without another tomato on me. What I see shocks me.

"Welcome to _Shooting and Dodging,_" Voltar presents, opening his arms wide, gesturing to the obstacle course behind him. He comes up to me and gives me a pink water gun.

"Oh, dear..."

* * *

><p>"You look a little worse for wear." Victoria giggles, handing me a stack of papers.<p>

"Right," I shrug off, thinking back to her and Doktor Frogg doing God-knows-what... I so _dearly_ want to releive her of her duties, but I unfortunately need her assistance. She's been a great help...

"Have you been hanging out with Doktor Frogg?" Victoria asks, blushing. "They're quite a riot, those boys..."

"Yes, they _are_..." I say slowly. "Which reminds me... What were you and _my boyfriend_ doing?"

"Oh." She flushes an even darker shade. "That..."

I stare at her, willing my eyes to become laser beams. It doesn't work.

"Well, it's actually a funny story-"

"Miss Hinderlack." Mrs. Taylor calls, harshly. "Come into my office, immediately."

Victoria looks relieved at the interruption. I grudgingly go to the room which I heard Mrs. Taylor call me from.

"Yes, Mrs. Taylor?" I say, smoothing out my skirt.

"Miss Hinderlack..."

I gulp, waiting for the worst news.

To my surprise, Mrs. Taylor cracks a smile. "Your comic has _never_ been so popular."

My eyes widen.

"I was thinking you could do a cameo on our local heroes in a side story." She tells me, walking back and forth, looking strangely excited.

"Wh-"

"It would be a really great promotional move for your series." Mrs. Taylor walks up to me and pats my shoulder. "Get on it."

"But-"

"This is going to be great, Miss. Hinderlack. I have a lot of faith in you!" She strides out of the room and clicks with her heels down the hall, leaving me stunned beyond belief.

I have to... do a special on our local _heroes_? Wh-which _one_? Will the league read my comic? Will they be upset if I don't make them the lead villains? And, of course, they'll have to _lose_... It's not good for ratings if the _bad guys_ win... _Especially_ if I'm featuring local heroes...

Only one thought runs through my mind...

Shitake mushrooms...

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Nerd Corps' characters and world belongs to them.<p> 


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well…" Voltar says with a menacing air about him. "If it isn't the little traitor…"<p>

I stiffen at his words and feel a hot shiver course through my whole body. I slowly put down my cup of tea but dare not turn around. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"_Don't. Play. Dumb_." He spits every word out. "I know everything that goes on in this little city, _especially_ if it has to do with someone I'm training in evil."

"Wh-what are you getting at, Voltar?"

"I know all about you sneaking over to the Hall of Glory." He says firmly.

I spin around quickly, hoping to find a trace of a bluff, but to no avail. He seriously knows.

"And I know you've been observing Glory Guy." His antennae pique up

"Voltar…" I start, but I really don't know how I'm going to talk my way out of this one…

"You know, I had had high hopes for you, and at first assumed you were looking for a weakness. For a moment I was proud. I thought to myself, 'the newbie I'm training is already so ambitious, going after the big fish'." He turns away from me dramatically and clenches his fists. "Imagine my surprise when I had discovered you were visiting him to draw him."

I can't see his expression but I'm sure it wasn't a pleasant one.

"Well, it's for my-"

"I don't want to hear it!" He yells, glaring right through me. "The League of Super Evil will not tolerate such _betrayal_."

"Betrayal?" I exclaim.

"You're sick! What are the drawings for, a shrine? Hm? A little room dedicated to your new love?" Voltar, with great strength, I must add, bounces up and lands with his feet on my stomach with one hand clenching the strap of my dress for support. He smooshes his helmet against my face and points a finger to me. His eye is nearly poking into my own. "You may have everyone in this lair fooled, but _not_ me."

"But, Voltar, it's not-" He halts me with a finger to my lips.

"Don't give me any petty excuses." He eases his helmet away from my face, giving some of my personal space back.

"I'm not betraying you!" I say, desperately.

"Then pray tell, what are you doing?" He asks in a challenging matter, bringing his helmet even closer to my face. He's so close that I have to cross my eyes to see him clearly. It's quite awkward.

"It's for work." I tell him.

I can barely see it with the proximity of ourselves, but he glares.

"Mm hmm." He says, unconvinced.

"If you would get off of me, I could explain it to you." I say, not at all comfortable with his nose piece smooshed up against my nose.

He gives me a disgusted "Pheh," and hops down.

I breathe a little easier and brush my dress from the dirt he left from his little feet and fix my strap. "What on earth makes you think that… think that I would 'betray' you?"

"Hn?" He asks over his shoulder. He reminds me of a little boy, pouting.

"Why do you think I would betray the League of Super evil?" I repeat.

"Well who wouldn't for a hero?" He says, sounding very bitter. "I mean isn't that something assumed by everyone; heroes are better than villains?"

"Voltar, I never once thought that." I bite my lip. "I mean, I did at one point… But that's in the past."

"Right. Next you're going to tell me that wanting to try out the side of evil _wasn't_ all an act."

"Voltar," I take a deep breath. Were his feelings hurt? "I really did want your help in being…evil." I use the term loosely because I don't _really_ consider him _**evil**_… In fact, their gang should be called 'The League of _Somewhat_ Evil'…

"You're lying… If you _were_ serious you wouldn't be mingling with the enemy." He huffs and turns to glare at me. "Why would you need Glory Guy's image for work, anyways?"

My eyes widen. If he finds out I'm putting Glory Guy in my comic for a little while, I'll be toast! "O-oh, uhm… I just needed his help with certain poses… It's hard to find someone _normal_ with his buff proportions… Heh, heh, heh…"

His disinterest in my work saves me. "Whatever…"

"I'm glad you understand-"

"Don't think you're getting off that easily," He says, warningly. "I'm still suspicious of you…"

I sigh in exasperation. "But you at least believe me when I say I'm not betraying the league…right?"

He looks me up and down and sticks his nose up at me. "I guess it was foolish to think that someone like _you_ could _ever_ be of any use to someone like Glory Guy."

An indignant bubble rises in me, but I fight it back. He was, in a roundabout way, telling me yes…

"Good." I say, picking up my cup that I had set down. I tip it back and finish its contents. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Voltar, not quite as enthusiastic as I'd hoped he'd be, nods. "Yeah, yeah."

The lessons in evil have taken quite a leap, but he still hasn't allowed me to test out any of my newly acquired skills… Some excuse about me 'still being too good for my own good to abandon my habits of good.'

"Voltar?" I say quietly.

"Mmgh, what do you want?" He whines out, annoyed for some reason.

"When can I slime Victoria?" I ask, hopeful for a positive response.

"For the last time, _I'll let you know_." He says, squinting at me.

I sigh and put the cup into the sink. As of late, Victoria has been visiting the lair far more than I'd have liked her to. And it seems that Doktor Frogg never gets over her beauty… always babbling when she so much as smiles at him…

I look down to my own plain body and sigh. Maybe Voltar was right… Maybe I'm not the type of person men find attractive… I shake my head and make my way to the door, without bothering to say goodbye to Voltar. He never really cared about pleasantries between us anyhow.

* * *

><p>"So I was thinking about things between you and Frogg…"<p>

Victoria's sudden words nearly have me spit out the water that I was drinking. I keep my composure as best as I can.

"Oh? What about us?" I ask smoothly.

She has a funny look on her face. "Oh, you know… How close you are but also how close you're not…"

My brows scrunch up together. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_, you two are just too _polite_ around each other. If I had a man I certainly wouldn't keep teasing him the way you do." She suddenly blushes. She's so beautiful it makes me even angrier. "I certainly would let him know how much I wanted him…"

Was she teasing me? Taunting me? Did she like Frogg like I thought she did or was it something else? Was she trying to be a friend? Certainly no sane person would tell the girlfriend of their crush to be more forward with the said crush…

"I was just over at the lair the other day and I saw how much he _longed_ for the touch of a woman." She said, blushing again. "He looked so jealous."

Jealous? _**Jealous**_?

"Jealous of what?" I ask, feigning passiveness.

"Oh, just… My passion, I guess." She says, shrugging.

_**Passion? What the hell is she talking about?**_

"Passion for what?" I ask, afraid to hear the answer.

"Men, I suppose." She giggles. "Which is why I think you need to step up your game. If you don't start treating him like a man rather than a boy, he may rise up to the occasion and be someone _else's_ man. Know what I mean?"

Someone _else's_ man? You mean _**your**_ man? No chance in hell, lady!

I paste a smile on my face and have to stop myself from speaking through my teeth. "Thanks for the advice, Victoria, but I really don't think Frogg would betray me like that. What we have is **special**."

She bats her eyes innocently and smirks at me. "Whatever you say, Pamela."

"Indeed." I say with finality. She wants me to step up my game? I'll step up my game… I'll have her running away from the lair in no time…

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Voltar<strong>_!" I call into the league's lair. Today was definitely the day he would let me slime her, prank her, do- do _whatever_ to her. I didn't care _what_ he let me do, as long as it was something!

Voltar groaned from the living room. "What do you want?"

"Pamela?" I hear another voice call to me. Frogg… He quickly came to greet me at the door, smiling despite my _lack_ of smile. "Euh, hi!"

"Hi, Frogg." I say, smiling. It wasn't genuine though. Every time he looks at me, I'm reminded of how he looks at Victoria… I don't think he's _ever_ looked at me the way he looks at _Victoria_… "What's Voltar up to?"

"Oh…" His face seems to drop. "Uh, he's just watching some TV. Evil Stevens is selling another one of his cheap but ridiculously priced products."

"Could you tell him I need to see him and it's important?" I plea. I can't stand another moment of this lack of passion from Doktor Frogg's eyes. I mean, with Victoria gone he probably won't look at me any differently than he does now, but at least he won't be looking at someone _else_ more intensely than he does me…

"Sure…" He seems to walk away from me less enthusiastically than when he greeted me.

Was I missing something? I mean, for the past month I've been hanging out with Voltar more than him so it was certainly possible that something significant could have happened without me knowing… Well, no matter. I could catch up as soon as this Victoria thing was dealt with.

Within seconds Voltar was grumbling and stomping his way over to me. "What do you want, _Pamela_?"

I bent down to reach his level and spoke quietly, wanting nothing more than this whole thing to be kept a secret. "Voltar, I think I'm ready. For anything you think I can do right now. I'll go along with anything. _Anything_." The desperation in my voice is very apparent.

Voltar suddenly smirks. Seems I've piqued his interest… "Anything?"

I smile back, raising a brow. The prospect of me _finally_ being able to exact my revenge on Victoria was exciting. "_Anything_."

"Even…" He waves me back down so he could whisper his plan. Every word he speaks to me makes my eyes widen more and more. It truly is diabolical I can't help but giggle.

"_**Yes**_!" I say in a hushed but not so hushed tone, clasping my hands together. This is what I've been waiting for!

Voltar takes a step back and seems to mull on the plan. "Well, with my lessons being so… toned down for a newbie like you, I'm a little hesitant, but this…" he struggles for the right word for a moment. "excitement I'm seeing in you is very encouraging."

"Yes, please, Voltar! I really think I'm ready! I mean, we've had enough trial runs! We've practiced for hours each session and I really think I couldn't be _more_ prepared!" I try to keep my hushed tone but it was hard with this much emotion to be quiet. "_Please_!"

"Okay, okay." He says, waving his hand at me. "Just come, with the outfit I got for you, here at eight tonight and don't be late. You know I don't like waiting."

I groan, remember all the times I've been maybe five or ten minutes late, always being punished with either a gun of some sort or gross surprise. "Yes, I know Voltar…" I recall Frogg and Red's bedtime being far past eight and pause. "Won't Frogg and Red be suspicious? I really don't want them to find out… Especially Frogg…"

"We're not going to do it _here_," He says with the most patronising tone I've heard him use all week. "That wouldn't make sense. We just need to meet here first to make sure we have all the equipment we need before we head out. Nothing worse than not being prepared."

"Oh, yes, I suppose." I right myself and smooth out my dress. "Is there anything else I should be aware of before tonight's… mission?"

"Hm…" Voltar thinks aloud. He looks up at me and smirks once more. "Be prepared for one of the best experiences of your life."

I raise my brow and try not to laugh. Was he really that determined to make me turn to the evil side? I clear my throat and smile. "Okay, Voltar."

* * *

><p>AN: Hahaha, what will be in store for Victoria? We'll see. Muahahahaha!<p> 


End file.
